A Dream Of Togetherness
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: It's the start of filming Glee's season 4 and Naya and Heather drifted apart until Lea drags Heather into an empty room with Naya. Rated M for sexy times! IT MAY CONTAIN BASIC SPOILERS FOR THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 4. Nothing big though.
1. Chapter 1 A Faint Sign

**A Dream Of Togetherness**

**Author's Note:** So, while writing my other story "Silver Lines." I had this really great idea for a Heya story. It starts off in the beginning of shooting Glee's season 4 hence why there might be some **spoilers**, nothing too big, just pretty much where the characters are set.

I hope you guys like it; if you do let me know so I can keep writing, if you don't then… then just tell me anyway.

I really appreciate reviews; it really is a big part of what keeps me writing so if you're kind enough to leave one after you read this I'll be very grateful!

Enjoy your Heya feels!

**Chapter 1. – A Faint Sign**.

She buried her face deeper into her pillow, clenching the sheets in her hands and arching her back to try to ease the pain from another day of work; another day of filming, another day of dance numbers and doing playback; she had to admit, though, she wasn't used to having to work so much, or remember so many lines, for that matter. She had gotten used to being in the background, she had gotten used to doing silly moves with her best friend, she had gotten _really_ used to being playful and relaxed…

Now everything felt so… heavy. It was as if nothing was fun anymore, between dancing in the background for a Blaine song and having to playback and act her own songs, nothing seemed the same… Nothing felt the same. Everything was different, so, so different…

She knew what was missing, she knew what was it that made her work not seem like a job, she knew what was it, or more accurately, _who_ was it that made everything seem so easy and fresh. But there was nothing she could do, she had to accept that nothing was ever going to be the same anymore, they barely had any scenes together, and the ones they did seemed too short for her to be able to fully enjoy herself or _her_ company.

Besides, it's not like _she_ cared.

The one person she wanted the most to care didn't really stop to even think twice about her anymore, everything they went through throughout the three years they had known each other didn't seem to matter anymore, it all seemed a thousand miles away, she had to stop and focus on the details to make sure that certain memories actually happened and that it wasn't simply a way of her brain to torture her and create fake memories that haunted her day and night… But unfortunately, no, they weren't fake at all; they were actually very real, _too real, _but somehow she had lost the grasp on reality when it came to those specific memories.

Heather grunted, sprawling herself even more across her double size bed, now that Taylor had gotten a job back in LA he had moved there again and Heather found herself all alone on a house that had given her such memories, memories of Glee parties, sleepovers, drunken talks and late night cuddles.

None of that seemed real anymore.

By 4:22 am she had completely given up on sleeping, although her body pleaded to get some most needed rest, her mind failed to let her give into the tiredness and she always seemed to find herself laying awake on top of her sheets, sheets that had covered the most beautiful skin she had ever seen or _felt_ in her entire life; caramel skin, that, she imagined, it tasted as delicious as it looked.

Ah, that caramel skin… It smelled like a sweet hot chocolate on a cold winter's night and a pinch of the most playful vanilla. Heather inhaled deeply, trying to regain the scent that she had filled her nostrils with so many times before… but the scent wasn't there anymore. Nor was its owner.

_Not anymore_.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, forcing herself to stop trying to remember the feeling of that dark hair between her fingers, but the more she tried not to remember, the more her brain begged for her to.

She was so tired of it, so tired thinking about her, so tired of having to sleep alone, so tired of not having her on the set, she was _damn_ tired of fighting with her own brain about it, fighting, telling herself that she's crazy, telling herself that she loves Taylor whole-heartedly, telling herself that Taylor is the right guy for her, telling herself that it's all in her imagination, telling herself that she _can't_ be what she thought she might be…

It was all way too much for her to handle. Or maybe it was to handle on her own that seemed too much.

Maybe all she needed was that caramel skin lying next to her, falling asleep next to her, sharing a bed with her, living a happy life with her.

_Stop_.

Heather punched her mattress in frustration and sat up, immediately resting her face on her hands; she _definitely_ couldn't go on like that.

She reached for her phone on her nightstand in the middle of the darkness and pressed the unlock button, the screen shinning a blinding light into her bright blue eyes; she had to half close her eyes to even be able to catch a glimpse of the screen.

She sighed. She definitely had to change her background; that "Fate has laid a hand" image of them had been her background for way too long, and now every time she unlocked her phone it was like a shooting pain that went through her stomach.

_Yep, 4:35 am…_

She was ashamed to admit to herself that she was actually considering calling her… She knew it was late, she knew she wasn't _really_ going to… but she did want to. She wanted to call her and talk to her for hours, just talk… just talk about them and talk about the past three years, talk about the future, talk about their feelings, talk about why they drifted apart, talk until there was nothing left to talk about talk until both of them got so sleepy they laughed at each other for absolutely nothing at all, talk until there was comfortable silence, just listening to each other breathing, the simple sound of her breathing was enough to comfort Heather.

She just wanted to call her. But she knew she couldn't, she would probably be sleeping with her boyfriend, even possibly having… sex with him. She would wake them both up for nothing, because she had no idea what to say to her, she probably wouldn't even answer the phone, and even if she did was probably to say that it was way too late for her to be calling.

A faint sigh escaped Heather's lips and she locked her phone, defeated. It was the fifth night in a row that she had done that; she always had this rush of courage run through her and she would always pick up her phone, but when it came to actually call her and hearing her voice… she never really plucked up enough courage for that; probably because she didn't know what would come from the other end.

She considered herself lucky, she was cast in a show that turned out to be very successful, her character grew into something she had never expected, she had the pleasure to meet the most wonderful people she had ever met, and she had grown much cherished bonds with several of them… well, with one of them, at least.

Yes, Naya Rivera was someone that Heather could never forget it was as if since she first laid her eyes on her she planted a seed that then grew and roots clenched themselves onto Heather's brain and suddenly _everything_ was Naya and Naya was everything.

_Fate has laid a hand…_

* * *

"You okay over there?" Heather felt a hand tap her shoulder and she abruptly opened her eyes and looked back to find Lea looking at her with her eyes wide open, probably got scared from Heather's jump.

"Lea," She started, trying to calm her heart's fast rhythm. "Yes, I am thank you." She turned forward again and rubbed her very swollen and sensitive eyes, she had probably fallen asleep for a few minutes on her chair.

"Are you sure?" Lea dragged her chair and sat next to the blonde. "You seem very tired."

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I am."

"Is it only that?" Heather was used to Lea's concern, she had always been there for her and for everyone in the Glee cast, she always seemed to worry about anyone that didn't seem to be in their best moods and she this six sense that always knew when people were lying to her.

"Yes, Lea." Heather smiled, glad that at least Lea still cared about her…

"I know you know I know you're lying." Lea squinted her eyes and took Heather's hand in hers, gently caressing its back.

Heather shook her head, it was way too early and the two hours of sleep that she had gotten was way far from enough for her to be able to understand Lea's language. "What?"

Lea chuckled. "I know something's up with you, you're not the usual cheerful ball of light that you usually are, Hemo."

Heather sighed at the ground and tried to come up with some excuse, but she knew it was pointless lying to Lea. "I just miss her, that's all."

Lea tilted her head to the side and entwined her fingers with Heathers. "Aw, sweetie… I know you do, but unfortunately we don't get to choose what happens to our characters…"

Heather nodded understandingly. "I know, Lea, I know we don't… I was just used to having her around all the time." She started, feeling all of last night's thoughts and wonders resurfacing. "I just… I just don't understand why she doesn't call or text…"

Lea sighed along with her. "Come on, Heather, you guys are best friends. She's just busy with filming, that's all."

Heather forced a smile. "You're right."

"See, now don't you feel better?"

_Not at all._ "Yeah, I do, thank you, Lea." She lied, but the poor girl was trying her hardest to make her feel better, so might as well pretend that it worked a little bit.

"I have to go get ready." Lea patted Heather's hand before releasing it. "Will you be okay? Or do I have to call Naya to come cheer you up?"

Heather quietly laughed. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"That's the spirit. Why don't you invite your boyfriend over, I'm sure he'll be able to bring a smile to your pretty face."

Heather made an effort not to let her face fall at Lea's words. "I will."

Lea winked at her before walking away to get ready for her scene.

_Taylor._

Lea was right, maybe she should call for him to spend a few days with her, maybe that would make her feel better or at least make her forget about Naya… After all, he was one of the reasons why she let them drift apart.

"Heather, Heather!" She heard Lea's high pitched voice call her from behind her and she turned around to face a breathless Lea with big curls on top of her hair. "You will not _believe_ who's here!" Heather's stomach sunk, she couldn't possibly mean… "Naya!"

She felt as if all the air in her lungs froze and she couldn't inhale new air.

"N-Naya?" She stuttered, not really knowing how to react.

"Yes! See, she probably came to see you, you have to come with me!" Lea grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her out of her chair, ignoring the blonde's protests to let her go, Lea practically dragged her along the hallway until they got to the make-up room and Lea busted in the door without even knocking.

"Naya!" She called out, scaring the poor brunette who was peacefully flipping through a vogue magazine and then dropped it at her feet.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lea, wha-" She instinctively barked before noticing who was on the other end of Lea's arm. "Oh."

"Heather was all gloomy missing you back there; I had to go get her." Heather felt her cheeks turn the brightest shade of red she could possibly think of and she refused to look at the brunette in the eyes who looked even more beautiful than she did before they started filming season four, she was in a black fitted dress with short sleeves a cleavage that showed her beautiful tanned skin.

_Of course she looks gorgeous, why wouldn't she… I'm going to kill Lea._

"I have to go but you two should really catch up." Lea said before pushing Heather inside the room and closing the door behind her after she left, leaving the two of them in a very uncomfortable silence, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Hey." Naya finally said, she tried sounding steady but her voice cracked due to the huge knot she felt in her throat

Heather finally looked up at her and whispered. "Hi." She started nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Sorry about this, Lea just literally dragged me here."

Naya chuckled, trying to hide the fact that she felt a little hurt at Heather's words. "Is it such a torture to see me?" She looked down at her feet with a faint forced smile on her lips.

"No, not at all." Heather managed to breathe out, she studied Naya for a few moments while the brunette tried to make peace with the thought that Heather didn't really want to see her. Naya bent down to pick Vogue up from the floor and then carelessly let it fall on the table to then turn her attention back to Heather who was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"I could give you a picture if you'd like." Naya crossed her arms noticing that Heather was blatantly staring at her. "Actually, there are probably a few million of those plastered around the internet." Her words came out more harshly than she had previously intended them to.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows, not really recognizing the girl that was so dear to her. "Sorry." She shoved her hands on her pockets and too two steps back, leaning her back against the door. She could feel anger beaming off of Naya but she didn't quite know why.

"I don't really have much time." Naya informed, avoiding Heather's eyes again.

"Of course you don't." Heather muttered in between deep breaths.

"What did you say?" Naya took three steps closer to Heather leaving them a lot closer than they had been for a few months.

Even though she was quite taller, Heather felt herself shrink to the size of a very dehydrated pea when Naya approached her. "I'm just saying." She started. "You're a big star now."

"Heather, I don't have to listen to your clever remarks." Heather felt her heart break just a little bit more when Naya said that.

The brunette turned her back to Heather to hide the tears that had started to form on the corner of her eyes.

"What is up with you, Naya?" The blonde couldn't help but let her pain show. "You've never talked to me like this." She took two steps closer to Naya regaining the closeness they had before.

"I don't know, it's probably because I'm a _big star_ now, maybe now I can talk anyway I want to." Naya's voice was cracking more than she hoped for; she was visibly hurt with what Heather had said.

The blonde looked at her feet, feeling guilty for hurting Naya, she never wanted to hurt her… but Naya seemed so _distant_, so protective of her feelings.

Naya suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and then a familiar body pressed against her back and she closed her eyes, letting Heather's heat and embrace take over her; the blonde buried her face in Naya's dark hair and inhaled deeply, taking in that heavenly hot chocolate smell that never changed.

Naya couldn't hold it in any longer and she let a single tear make the trip from her eye to her lips and she felt her stomach tremble and her chest rise up and then down quicker than normal, feeling Heather's arms holding her made so many repressed feelings surface, she wasn't made of stone…

"I'm sorry." Heather whispered into her ear, tightening her embrace. "I didn't mean it."

Naya started sobbing but she felt glad that Heather apologized; the last person she wanted thinking that way was Heather…

"I'm sorry too." She managed to slip between sobs.

"Turn around." Heather asked, giving her space to turn. The change of position made Heather and Naya's face much closer than Heather had measured in her head; Naya stopped crying, letting the warm sensation wash over her; she lifted her arms and rested them on Heather's shoulders, leaning in until she rested her forehead on the blonde's.

They both closed their eyes, enjoying the much needed moment that they had only dreamt about for the past few months, it felt so… comforting to have Naya in her arms.

"Look at me." Heather whispered, causing the brunette to connect their gaze. Heather simply shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, having so much to say but so little courage to… So she tilted her head and went for Naya's juncture between her shoulder and her neck, planting soft kisses there and gently sucking when she got to Naya's pulse point; she made her way up her neck to her ear, then to her cheek where she kissed her for longer than supposed to; that caramel skin _did_ taste as delicious as it looked, she had almost forgotten how Naya's skin felt like against her lips, but then again, she had never kissed Naya the way she was kissing her now.

"Heather." Naya moaned out, starting to feel her knees weaken, but Heather's strong grip around her waist prevented her fall, she didn't know what to think from Heather's actions, or what to do, her brain seemed to go blank and she shut her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of Heather's soft lips against her skin.

"Mh?" Heather grunted, not wanting to stop what she was doing. She started moving her hands from Naya's waist, sliding them to Naya's lower back and pulling their bodies closer together.

"Heather, don't…" Naya really didn't want to stop what they were doing, but she couldn't let herself be led on again only to have her heart broken to a million pieces, she couldn't go through everything again, to get closer to Heather, to get used to her touch and her presence, she couldn't allow herself to feel everything all over again to then have Heather either back away or simply not move forward… She couldn't handle another disappointment.

Heather ignored Naya's plea and kept trailing kisses on the brunette's neck while her hands travelled up and down her torso.

"Heather, please… just stop." That made Heather back away almost instantly; she had let herself get carried away while Naya obviously wanted to have nothing more to do with her. She broke their physical contact and ran a hand through her lips to try to get rid of the lingering delicious taste of Naya's skin.

She felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She started, her eyes wandering all over the ground. "I shouldn't have done that." She felt deep brown eyes on her but she didn't allow herself to glare back at them, she didn't want Naya to see how embarrassed she felt. "I should go." She turned around and moved towards the door but a grip on her arm stopped her.

"Heather, wait." Naya softly spoke causing Heather to look back at her; the brunette tried to swallow the big lump in her throat away. "I-" Naya had no idea what she was trying to say, all she knew was that she didn't want Heather to leave.

"Yes?" Heather tried, turning her body towards Naya but the brunette didn't seem to have any words to say to her; Heather felt her face drop. _Of course Naya doesn't have anything to say to me, I made a fool out of myself._ "I have a scene to shoot."

Naya nodded and released the grip on Heather's arms, the blonde left, closing the door behind her and leaving a very confused Naya leaning her back against the door.

_You're an idiot, Naya. A fucking idiot._


	2. Chapter 2 I Just Couldn't Fight

**Author's Note: ** This one was difficult to write.

Thank you for the reviews I was very pleasantly surprised! If you want to give me more feedback I would gladly appreciate it, I feel a little insecure about this chapter so let me know your thoughts!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2. – I Just Couldn't Fight.**

"Please."

"I don't know."

"Come on, please!"

"I said I don't know."

"PLEASE!"

"GOD, FINE, OKAY I'LL GO!" Heather dropped her script on her lap and rubbed her temples, she had been having migraines for the past week or so, she figured the cause was her constant lack of sleep; she was pretty convinced that her body was starting to get mildly addicted to being sleep deprived.

Lea released an almost instant shriek of excitement causing a loud ring to persist from Heather's ears all the way to her forehead. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later, no mortal can resist my charm."

Heather chuckled. "Charm?" She smiled and shook her head at Lea's illusion of herself, she had grown closer to the small girl, probably because she always seemed to be around, she figured.

"You need a distraction; I miss the old bubbly Hemo!" Lea started, crossing her arms over her chest. "And an all girls dinner is just the way to get her back."

Heather lifted her head from her hands and looked at Lea with her eyes widened. "Get who back?"

"You know," Lea shrugged. "The old Heather."

The dancer exhaled the breath that she had been holding, somehow the only "her" that she seemed to know to exist had become Naya. "Oh… Yeah I guess you're right."

"I was hoping Naya's visit would have perked you right up." Lea's words stroke her and she flinched at the memories of that day flashing by her. "But it doesn't seem like it worked."

Heather shrugged her shoulders and looked around at the busy auditorium where they were shooting a very energetic music number; she noticed Mark and Zach trying to help Cory with the choreography. She really was in no mood to do anything even remotely related to energetic.

"How was it with her?" The short girl questioned sitting next to Heather on one of the audience seat.

Heather breathed deeply trying to come up with some answer. Any answer. "Not as cheerful as I hoped." She eyed Lea who was staring back at her with a very worried expression painted across her face.

"Heather, whatever happened between the two of you," She started, gently squeezing the blonde's bare shoulder. "I'm sure it can be solved."

Heather half smiled and started fiddling with her fingers. "Thank you, Lea."

"You are welcome." She gently ran a hand through her own dark, silky hair. "Anyway, be there at eight thirty, don't forget."

"I won't, I won't." Heather leaned back resting her sore torso. "Wait, is Naya going?" Heather felt a sudden rush of panic run through her, the thought of spending a very awkward night _not_ talking to her best friend, if she could still call Naya her best friend, wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"Nah, she had a dinner planned with Matt." Well, that surely didn't make Heather feel any better. "I think it was some special date, or something."

Heather scoffed, trying not to sound _too_ bothered about what she had just heard. "Of course, now that she has _him_ she doesn't need us." She mumbled under her breath.

Lea was too busy checking a minor crack on the deep red nail polish on one of her nails to even be able to catch any of what Heather muttered.

_I guess a girl's night out wouldn't hurt_.

Unfortunately, later that night she would be finding out exactly just how much a girls night out could hurt.

* * *

Just as she was done applying the last coat of her crimson colored lipstick on, she heard her phone ringing and she quickly smacked her lips, heading to the living room and picking up her phone from the coffee table.

"Yes, I'm ready." She automatically said after noticing the caller ID.

"_It's eight twenty three, don't be late."_ Lea frantically reminded her.

"I won't, Lea, chill your lady parts." She closed the call before Lea could even utter a word in response, shoving her phone into her little black purse that perfectly matched her fitted black shorts.

It was a quick ride to the restaurant, it was fairly close to her house, she hadn't gone there since her dinners with Naya stopped, it had become "their" restaurant and going there alone seemed to bring back too many memories that she didn't like reliving without Naya.

She sat in her car for a couple of minutes to get mentally ready to put her best act on, not wanting to have to make excuses for herself before stepping out of the car into the warm night. She glared at the street bench across the restaurant where she and Naya usually sat after their dinners and an image of a night when the brunette snuggled under her arms on a cold winter's night immediately ran by her eyes.

_I'm going crazy_.

She took in a big gulp of air and pushed the restaurant's door open feeling the even warmer atmosphere taking in her presence; the repetitive background conversations substituted her tantalizing thoughts in her brain, she actually felt thankful that the restaurant was full; at least people's voices could muffle her own mind.

"Heather!"

She looked to her right, spotting Lea waving excitedly at her, surrounded by their fellow girl cast member; Dianna was sitting next to Lea and in front of Amber who seemed to be telling a hilarious story because Dianna had tears in her eyes from laughing, in front of Lea was Jenna who seemed to be enjoying her cup of red wine, next to Jenna was Vanessa, who had Kevin in front of her. Heather furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of Kevin, as far as she knew he was no girl, but she was thankful for him being there, he was the life of any party.

There were only two empty seats left, one that would be Heather's seat and the other which, a few months before, would have been Naya's seat.

The blonde sighed at that thought before walking towards the table and letting a forced smile take over her lips once she stopped there.

"Finally, girl, we were all waiting for you." Amber pitched in, giving Heather a warm welcome-y smile.

Heather looked at her watch on her wrist and then shifted back to Amber. "It's only eight thirty four." She chuckled.

"That's like half past nine in Lea's time." The whole table laughed at Amber's remark, Heather could tell a few of them already had a pinch of alcohol in their systems. "Sit down girl."

Heather followed Amber's instructions and sat next to Kevin and in front of the empty seat that she decided she would try to ignore throughout the night, leaving her with a clear sight to the front door.

Once she settled down she did her usual chit chat with Kevin and Vanessa while the others engaged on a very passionate conversation about their thoughts on season 4 so far. Heather decided she would partake in any conversations about the newest changes; she definitely didn't want to end up saying something that she could later regret. A half an hour went by quite quickly until the waiter finally got to their table, apologizing about the delay but the restaurant was definitely very busy.

After ordering Heather excused herself to go to the bathroom, she had already had a glass wine in an empty stomach and her bladder felt like it was about to implode; so she took her time in the bathroom freshening up but decided to go back before Lea started filing a missing person's report on her.

She had only just made the turn to get back to her table when she stopped in her tracks noticing a familiar figure with caramel skin and long dark hair that fell over her toned shoulders, sitting at the counter with her bare legs perfectly crossed.

_What is she doing here?_

She felt as if her legs had frozen, there she was, Naya Rivera just casually sitting in the same restaurant where Heather was having dinner at, the same restaurant where both of them had shared many dinners alone with each other.

Although, Naya sure wasn't alone; Heather saw a big pale hand resting on Naya's lower back, causing the brunette to shift in her seat, _obviously_ uncomfortable. Heather could not believe that with so many restaurants around, she _had_ to be in the same on as her, of course she did, and in a special date with her so beloved boyfriend.

All she hoped for was that Naya wouldn't see her, that she would be able to go back to her seat and have a pleasant dinner, unnoticed by. The blonde forced her legs to move forward and back to their table, but the trembling sure didn't make it easy.

_Just keep going._

Heather quietly cheered as she was about to get to her table safe and sound, Naya had her eyes locked on her boyfriend and hadn't even looked back once. But alas, Heather cheered too soon, she suddenly felt the warmth of two big brown eyes on her, she had felt that warmth so many times before, but for once, she really didn't enjoy feelling it; she instinctively looked back causing their eyes to meet, Naya had her lips slightly parted, probably wondering the same thing as Heather, and her eyes were widely glued to the blonde's, she could almost hear Naya suppressing a gasp.

Of course the blonde's stomach was in a knot, their eyes didn't seem to want to leave each other as she kept slowly walking to her table, as if it wasn't bad enough for her to know that they were on a date, now she had the front tickets to the live show.

Naya was the one to break their eye contact, looking down at her feet with her mouth agape, probably trying to regain her lost breath, failing to respond to her boyfriend's attempt to get her attention.

"Earth to Naya?" Matt joked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" The brunette looked up to her boyfriend. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" He questioned, laying his hand on her smooth thigh and stroking it back and forth.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Naya started, still trying to get her heart to go back to its normal rhythm. "Heather's here."

"Where?" Matt looked back and spotted the blonde who was now resting her face on her hands. "Oh, I see."

"Never mind," Naya coughed. "Our table's ready." Naya pointed to the empty table not too far from Heather's, and Matt took her hand in his, pulling her to her seat.

Heather looked up and flinched, the sight of Naya's delicate hand entwined with Matt's huge one was actually a lot for her to process seeing that her own hand had been entwined with Naya's so many times before; their hands fitted perfectly with each other so it was almost a sin to see such beautiful fingers being crushed by Matt's.

"Ugh." Heather gagged, trying to refocus on the wonderful friends around her and not on the woman that made her heart break to pieces.

"What's wrong, honey?" Vanessa questioned, noticing Heather's disgusted look.

Heather shook her head and forced a smile, locking her eyes with Vanessa. "I'm just hungry and the damn food won't arrive." Vanessa and Kevin laughed. "A dancer's gotta eat!" Heather spoke loudly enough for Naya to hear and glance over Matt's shoulder to their table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt questioned, rubbing the back of Naya's hand. "You seem… distracted."

"I'm fine." Naya smiled, sliding her hand from under Matt's and pushing her hair behind her ear.

Finally the food arrived at Heather's table and everyone started digging in, Heather had ordered Ravioli and, as always, it was absolutely delicious. Not long after that, Heather was already satisfied and quite proud of herself for being able to ignore the couple and Naya's occasional glances, she definitely didn't feel like ruining everyone's dinner with her bad mood, so might as well enjoy the company of her friends.

"I got something for you." Matt reached for his jacket's pocket and pulled out a small white and blue bag and placed it in front of his plate.

"You do?" Naya ran her napkin over her lips while inspecting the gift in front of her. "Can I?"

"Go ahead." She turned her attention to the bag and pulled out an equally small black box.

"Matt…" She sighed with a smile across her lips; she pulled the top of the box up revealing two beautiful, and rather expensive looking, silver earrings. "Oh my god." She exclaimed, causing Heather to turn her attention to her. "Matt, they're beautiful."

"Oh dear god." Heather whispered under her breath noticing Naya's happiness with Matt's gift; oh, how she wished she could be in his place

"Thank you so much, baby." Naya leaned forward and captured Matt's lips in hers, engaging in a slow passionate kiss.

Heather immediately turned her face away, already feeling that image of them kissing imprinted on her brain, she had had enough of sitting there drowning in her own misery, so just as she decided to get up and go to the bathroom to pull herself together, a young guy, around his twenties, approached their table.

Lea jumped up from her seat. "Seth!" She quickly pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She excitedly asked.

"I just got here; I'm having dinner with some friends." The guy was very handsome, with light brown hair and blue eyes. "But as soon as I spotted you I had to come talk to you!"

"And you did very well! These are my friend and fellow cast members, I'm sure you recognize them."

"I do, I do." He pointed at Heather. "I love your dancing."

The blonde smiled and took a sip from her wine. "Well, thank you."

"Seth's a dancer as well." Lea spoke, looking at Heather. "Join us for a bit, I'm sure you two have a few things in common to talk about."

"If you insist, is that okay?" Seth asked Heather who gladly nodded and pointed at the empty chair in front of her.

Naya eyed the guy as he sat in front of Heather, she could still see the blonde smiling and chatting with the new company, she had her eyes glued at them and her ears practically sticking out to try to hear their conversation.

"Honey, I know they're your friends, but we're sort of on a date here." Matt shoved the last bite of his food inside his mouth.

"What is she doing talking to that guy? Taylor would not approve of that." Naya ignored her boyfriend and leaned forward, supporting her weight on her elbows.

"Taylor or you?" Matt mumbled.

Naya turned her face to him and furrowed her eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying."

Naya turned her attention back to Heather's place, but found it empty and her eyes rapidly scanned the room, looking for a sign of the blonde, and there she was heading to the bathroom alone.

_I have to talk to her._

"Excuse me." Naya got up and followed the dancer to the bathroom, leaving a very frustrated Matt alone at their table.

The bathroom was empty and before Heather could enter one of the stalls, Naya busted in behind her and closed the door.

Heather spun on her heels and almost choked on her own breath as she saw the fuming brunette, standing near the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naya barked, taking two steps closer to Heather, her high heels clacking throughout the bathroom.

"I was going to pee, but now I'm… standing here."

Naya sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I actually don't." Heather started fiddling with her fingers, it was a nervous tick she had always had.

"I mean, what are you doing talking to that guy?" Naya was obviously agitated at the blonde's behavior. "Do you think Taylor would be happy to see you all smiles with him?"

Heather chuckled and looked at Naya confused. "I was just having a pleasant conversation."

Naya scoffed. "Sure you were." She walked past Heather and leaned her back against the wall opposite the mirror.

Heather breathed in the trail of hot chocolate scent that Naya left behind and she closed her eyes, feeling her stomach in a knot and her heart in a rapid rhythm.

"It seems like you're the one who's not happy with it." Heather softly spoke, walking slowly closer to Naya.

"I just…" Naya glanced at her feet. "I just worry."

Heather smiled, knowing that Naya wasn't being truthful. "If you did worry you wouldn't have cut me out of your life."

"Cut you out?" Naya pushed her back from the wall. "You think _I_ cut _you_ out?"

"Of course, who'd you think?"

"Well, let me think." Naya stated sarcastically.

"Don't turn this around, Naya."

The brunette tried to swallow the knot in her throat and shook her head.

"No matter how much we argue about this," Heather started, feeling defeated. "You're still going to walk out of that door to your special date with your boyfriend, and I'm going to go to our friend's dinner." Naya felt every word hit her like a speeding train. "And then you're probably going to go home with him, while I'm going back to an empty apartment." Naya closed her mouth; feeling like all of her energy had been drained out. "So excuse me, if I want to have a nice conversation with someone other than myself, for a change."

Heather looked deeply into Naya's eyes and stood there for a couple of seconds just before she turned around and headed to the door. Naya followed her and gripped her arm, stopping her from opening the door.

"Heather, wait." The blonde turned around to look at Naya. "I'm still here."

Heather shook her head and smiled, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at Naya's statement.

"You're not here, Naya." She started. "You drifted away from me."

"I didn't mean t-"

"But you did!" Heather cut her off. "Did you expect me to not notice?"

"Well, I just-"

"How could I not notice, Naya? We used to be inseparable, we did everything together."

Naya tried to fight back the tears that wanted to drip from her eyes and she avoided Heather's eye contact, releasing the grip on her arm. She nodded as she felt wet drops sliding down her cheeks. "You can go if you want to." She whispered.

Heather sighed, she could never leave Naya like that… she mentally slapped herself for not being able to resist that woman, no matter how hard she tried.

"Nay…" She whispered, searching for Naya's hand but the shorter girl took two steps back and kept shaking her head.

"Just go."

Heather took in a gulp of air, shut her eyes and turned her back to the sobbing girl, ready to twist that doorknob and move on with her life.

_I can't._

Heather turned back around and took steady steps towards Naya, cupping caramel cheeks with her hands, she pulled Naya and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her eagerly; she couldn't hold on any longer, finally, almost four years of unresolved tension breaking into a kiss, Heather brushed her lips against Naya's getting a good feel of the soft pads that she had only dreamt about ever since she had ever laid her eyes on them. Kissing her intently was definitely a lot different from kiss her on the show, it was something _she_ decided to do, or more accurately, couldn't help but doing. Naya held back for a second from the surprise, but immediately kissed her back just as passionately, throwing her arms around Heather's neck while the blonde pulled at her waist, pressing their bodies together. The dancer's hands started roaming around Naya's body, trying to feel every bit of it as possible, she felt Naya's lust too from her eager attempt to caress Heather's tongue, the blonde granted her access and moaned into the kiss.

A knock on the door was what made both of the girls jump away from each other.

"Naya, are you in there?" Naya recognized her boyfriend's voice and responded as soon as she could regain her breath.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second."

Naya pressed her fingers on her lips, still having a hard time to process what had just happened.

Heather couldn't believe that she had again been the fool to do such nerve wrecking thing, what did she honestly thought would come out of it?

Naya looked up and connected their gaze just before she approached Heather and gently kissed her lips again, resting her hands on Heather's chest, getting a last feel of the blonde's soft skin before having to leave the bathroom.

None of them said a word after Naya broke the kiss; they simply stared at each other until Naya twisted the door knob and left Heather behind.

She was left with Naya's taste on her mouth and with a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach and lower region; she could still feel her legs trembling from the nerves and her hands shaking.

How was she supposed to go back and face seeing Naya with her boyfriend after that?

She breathed in deeply and left the bathroom, expecting to see Matt all over Naya, but their table was empty, she went on to her own and sat in her seat, noticing at the chair in front of her was already empty.

She heard Lea saying something to her, but she couldn't concentrate on anything else but the lingering taste that Naya had left her with; she heard her phone ring from her purse and she reached for it, noticing she had a text message.

"_Could we meet up tomorrow? We should talk."_

Heather couldn't help but let a smile appear on her lips while she texted Naya back.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3 You're Mine Forever

**Author's Note:** This one is _definitely_ rated M.

You know what that means *wink wink*.

Get ready for feels.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3. – You're Mine Forever.**

Heather sat in her car for what it felt like an eternity to her, she simply couldn't make herself open the door and walk out, what if everything went wrong? What if she had completely ruined whatever was left of their friendship?

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss ever since it happened, even if she forgot for a second, it was always on the back of her mind, filling her with so many unanswered questions, she didn't even want to think about what everything meant for herself, she definitely didn't want to question her sexuality… It was all just too much, and what about Taylor? She had cheated on her boyfriend, and even if it was _only_ a kiss, she still couldn't help but feel like it was more than just that, she _wanted_ to kiss Naya; she really wanted to confess everything that she had ever felt for that girl.

And one thing that was really, really bothering her... was that she didn't feel guilty at all.

She had cheated on her boyfriend and the only think she could feel was "Damn, how it felt good to finally do that."

So when Naya asked her to have lunch with her in her favorite sushi restaurant, she definitely didn't guilty about saying yes, on the contrary, she wanted to finally have some explanations.

She finally released her grip on the wheel and plucked up enough courage to leave her car and head to the restaurant; she pushed the door open and immediately took a quick scan in search for Naya, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Either way, Heather rapidly chose a table at the corner and sat down, patiently waiting for her best friend to arrive.

However, she didn't.

Half an hour had passed since the time that they had agreed on and the only person occupying their table seemed to be the always so foolish Heather that had starting nervously chewing on her nails and constantly glancing at her wrist watch, she started to feel the bitter taste of being stood up, so it didn't take long for her to pick up her purse and leave, feeling completely humiliated that she actually believed that Naya would show up and talk things through.

Completely humiliated.

She barely noticed the ride back to her place; she spent the whole way mentally punishing herself to have hoped that, somehow, things would work out for her.

At least once.

But no, why would things work out? Why would she be able to be happy when she could simply remain miserable for the rest of her life?

_Naya River_a.

The simple thought of her name made Heather flinch and curl her toes, she couldn't bear think about her anymore, and she felt that if she spent any other minute thinking about the brunette that she would be forced into therapy, she was definitely driving her to madness.

Once she got to her house she completely undressed, not even wanting to be in the same clothes that were supposed to be with Naya at the restaurant, she stepped naked into her bathroom while deciding to take a shower, she felt _dirty_. Weirdly dirty,

She let the hot water wash over her embarrassment, the comforting and warm sensation splashing off her body while she let disguised tears drip from her eyes, she could see her chest rising and dropping with no control and she no longer felt the water on her, she was no longer in her bathroom, but back with Naya at the set, twirling the brunette while they playfully danced in the background while they filmed, she felt Naya's fingers entwining with hers and they laughed. They laughed like they always did. Heather got that reassuring smile from Naya that explain that it was alright for her to do those little tokens of affection that she never managed to stop herself from doing. But it was more than that. She felt fire inside her, she felt that _instinct_ to take Naya in her hands and hold her. Just hold her in her arms where nothing could hurt her; just wrap her in a little bubble where they could live happily ever after.

But it was all gone now.

Naya obviously didn't reciprocate the feeling and Heather would be forced to let it go, forced to let go everything that they went through together.

How did something so clear turned into such a mess?

* * *

"Here's your script." Ian handed the pieces of paper to the blonde while he sat down next to her while she was getting her hair done for her next scene; she was wearing Brittany's street clothes, which meant that it wouldn't be a McKinley scene.

"Wow, I get the writer to give me the script?" Heather smiled, surprised with the unusual situation.

"Well, it's a Brittana scene so I wanted to be the one to give you directions personally." Ian said, making Heather's breathing stop and the blonde shut her eyes trying to get away from the sting deep in her stomach. "Are you okay?"

Heather forced a smile. "Yeah, of course." She opened the script and her eyes immediately read _"Brittany leans in and softly kisses Santana."_

"So, it's the first Brittana scene of the season, it has to please the fans." Ian proceeded to give Heather directions, all pointed to her having to be extremely sweet and loving with Naya. She controlled her expressions and powered through the explanation without Ian noticing the nervousness that was starting to take control of her. "It should be pretty easy seeing that you and Naya are close."

Heather suppressed a chortle and nodded. "Yes, sure."

As soon as the writer and the hairdresser left her to read her script in peace she almost started hyperventilating, thinking that she would not only have to face the person that had stood her up after they kissed, she would have to kiss her _again_.

She only prayed that Naya was getting ready in her trailer other than busting in that door, leaving them alone inside again. Thankfully, she didn't. Heather took slow steps to the set, bracing herself for what it came next; she felt sick and everything around her was spinning, she felt like the world was being swept off of under her feet, she wasn't coping with everything that had been happening, and that Brittana scene would be the end of her, she was sure of it.

The scene was set outside on a little park right next to their studios; it would be their most public scene yet.

When she was finally ready, she headed to the park where Eric was talking to Ian and pointing at the bench where they would sit.

"Naya!" Eric excitedly called, and the blonde's heart jumped at her name. She immediately stopped in her tracks and spun around to take a look at the Latina girl walking towards them, trying too hard to ignore Heather's presence, she walked past her and Heather felt a strand of her hair gently brushing her shoulder and the resisted the urge to inhale that sweet scent of hers.

"Eric." Naya exhaled, adjusting the hem of her fitted blue dress while she stood next to the director, linking her arm with his.

They spoke for a while but Heather could no longer hear anything as her ears were too busy listening to the pounding sound of her own heart and the deep noise of her breaths, she felt the painful nip of being ignored right in her tummy and, as an instinct, she pressed her palms against it, trying to ease the actual _physical_ pain that Naya had caused her to feel.

"Hemo, come on." Eric called her and she was back at the set, suddenly feeling the heavy weight of an intimate Brittana scene on her.

Damn her for fighting for that couple, now she had to endure those scenes with the girl that had hurt her so badly.

She followed Naya to their bench and they sat next to each other, still no eye contact had been made and Heather shitted in her seat before finding a near to comfortable position; Naya turned her body towards Heather and suddenly blue orbs were on her brown ones and their gazes connected, making it even harder for Heather to breathe, the only thing running through her mind was that she would be kissing Naya's lips again in a few moments, and that her hands would have to be roaming around the brunette's body and tugging in her hair, it was torture, she was convinced that it would be the most emotionally difficult scene to go through.

"Ready?" Naya questioned, still staring into Heather's eyes.

"Not even a little bit. Are you?"

"What do you think?"

Heather bit her lower lip and exhaled through her nose; that girl was killing her.

"And... Action!"

They quickly ran through their lines, there were only a few, to be honest, and Naya had already entwined her fingers with the blonde's and Heather's heart had already skipped a beat; every little touch made her skin tingle and her stomach do a 180 degrees turn, she was having a special hard time to concentrate on her breathing, so that it wouldn't seem to obvious that she was emotionally affected.

"You know that I'll never leave you, right?" Heather felt Naya's words come out as her own, instead of being Santana's, and she felt the need to throw her arms around the brunette and pull her into a passionate kiss, but she had to wait.

"Of course." She smiled and leaned closer to Naya. "You're mine forever."

It was it. The kiss. It was after her line. She had to do it.

Do it.

_Heather, do it_.

Naya took hold of Heather's shirt and pulled the blonde, crashing their lips together in a perfect union; the blonde was surprised at the action, she was supposed to be the one to do that, but she felt Naya's eager passion run from her lips inside her, so she kissed her back just as furiously, running her fingers through silky, dark hair, while Naya worked her way around her neck, pulling her to deepen the kiss.

How was Heather supposed to survive that? How was she supposed to power through what was happening, and leave like she didn't feel Naya's words through her kiss, she felt _it_, she felt that urge, that intensity, that _need_, to kiss her, that need to be close to her, that passion, that force, that force that was taking over their bodies and connecting their soul in the deepest way that neither of them knew was possible, they were in their own trance, their own little world where no boyfriends existed and no cameras were around, it was just them and their kiss.

Nothing else.

Until Eric called out "Cut!" and broke their illusion.

Naya broke away from Heather, making a smack sound as her lips left peachy blonde ones, and Heather was at a loss.

"That was amazing, good job! No more takes needed." Naya gladly thanked the director and turned her attention back to Heather.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she watched Heather get up.

"You had your chance."

Naya stood up next to her and reached for Heather's arm, gently holding it. "I'm sorry."

Heather shook her head and walked away from the brunette, who followed her back to Heather's trailer.

"Heather, just wait." She pleaded as she went through the door behind Heather, closing it after.

"Naya, just get out."

"Just hear me out, please."

"I can't! I went to the restaurant and I _waited for you_." Heather could barely look at Naya, she felt as if her own brain was about to implode.

"I said I'm sorry, but I just couldn't-"

"You couldn't what, Naya?" Heather threw her jacket to the ground, trying to release some of the frustration building up inside of her. "Just leave me alone."

Naya's breathing quicken as she felt that burning sensation starting in her stomach and working its way up to her throat; she walked towards Heather and immediately cupped her face when she got close to her, pulling her into another deep kiss that made Heather's knees weaken and practically crumble under her. Naya moved her lips against hers, never wanting to break from that kiss, she entered Heather's mouth and brushed her tongue, needing to feel more of Heather's warmth.

The blonde surrendered into the kiss and pushed Naya against the door, causing the brunette to release a moan as her back abruptly hit the surface; Heather grabbed Naya's wrists and pulled them up above her head, pinning her to the wall as she slid her hands down her arms to Naya's firm breasts, cupping them while Naya made sweet sounds into the kiss.

Heather started feeling the familiar unbearable sensation between her legs, just begging her for Naya's touch; the brunette lowered her hands to Heather's buttocks, harshly squeezing them in her hands while her tongue swayed against the blonde's and her breasts still under Heather's vigorous hold.

Naya suddenly felt the hem of her dress rolling up as Heather's knee made its way between her legs, pushing when it felt Naya's center against it.

"Fuck." Naya huskily groaned, not expecting to feel Heather's touch between her thighs which only made the girl push harder against her and Naya had to bite her lower lip from moaning any louder. She felt so sensitive to Heather's actions, her skin practically burned wherever Heather's hands touched, she wasn't in herself, she desperately wanted to throw Heather onto the couch and fuck her senselessly.

"Naya…" Heather let out as she nibbled the girl's ear lobe.

"Yes?" The brunette managed to ask, trying to control herself not to let her passion go _too far_ and end up scaring Hemo away.

"I just need you so bad." Heather breathed out and her hand made her way up Naya's thighs and her fingers touched the wet fabric over Naya's flesh.

"Ah, fuck, Heather." The brunette had never felt anything like that, she had, but holy mother of god, it had _never_ felt like that, it was so intense and she felt so vulnerable, instead of feeling in control, like she always did with her boyfriends, she felt like she was completely at Heather's mercy, and anything the blonde did was enough to almost send her over the edge.

Heather slide her fingers up and down, slightly burying them in the middle of such overheated, wet folds; Naya was no longer in control of her own body and she let out soft moans into Heather's ear as the blonde nipped at her pulse point, managing to find every sensitive spot on Naya's throbbing body. Heather adventured herself and started playing with Naya's panties' elastic, sliding it down with every little movement she made, until the fabric ran down Naya's legs and then out from her feet; Heather regained her position and let her fingers touch Naya's flesh and she shut her eyes, letting that comfortable warmth surround her skin before she made any move.

Naya's lip was already swollen from biting on herself, trying to control her evident arousal, Heather finally started slowly moving two fingers up and down her center, simply getting a feel of what she had been so eager to touch for the past three years, she was completely out of herself, was she really _touching_ Naya like that?

She hesitated, not knowing how far she could go so she lifted her head form the brunette's neck and looked deeply into her eyes, as if asking permission to keep going and Naya simply nodded, parting her lips while she lost all control over her emotions.

Heather took that as a sign that she could _definitely_ go further, so she buried one finger inside Naya, moaning with the brunette as she did. With her other hand, she pulled Naya's leg up and held it around her waist to have a more comfortable position to keep going.

She wasted no more time and moved her finger deeper, the new position had definitely granted a better access and she then pulled it out gently, letting Naya's body adjust to the feeling before sliding it back in with the help of her knee, creating a steady rhythm while she got the most wonderful soft sounds coming from Naya's mouth in response, she suddenly felt a hand touching her between her legs as well and she looked down to find Naya's fingers trying to push through the fabric of her shorts and easily finding the most sensitive spot and still managing to make Heather moan even if only touching her over her shorts. Heather concentrated her focus on what her fingers were doing and she increased the velocity while pushing another finger inside of her, feeling Naya's walls tightening around her. Naya pulled Heather's body closer to her and she could feel her breasts grinding against hers which only made her even more arouse, she had to be on fire, something definitely had to be on fire inside of her, no guy had ever made her feel like that, she felt _everything_, she almost felt the need to cry from how intense everything was, she felt every single emotion coming out of her and she had no control over anything anymore.

"I can't live without you." She managed to breathe out, having the momentary courage to confess everything to Heather, she felt the blonde slow her movements for a second.

"I can't live without you either, Naya." She captured the brunette's lips just before continuing her movements; she felt Naya tightening around her even more and she could tell the girl wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, so she slid even another finger inside of her which caused Naya to explode, she felt her nails digging into Heather's skin as the girl trembled against her and cried out from such intense pleasure until her body finally relaxed in Heather's arms.

They were breathless as they simply stood there, forehead with forehead, breathing each other's air as neither of them dared to speak.

She looked up and kissed Heather softly brushing her lips against the dancer's and trying to feel as much skin as possible.

They had just had sex.

No.

They had just made _love_.


	4. Chapter 4 It's Only A Shadow

**Author's Note:** I'm going away for two weeks and I won't be able to upload a new chapter but not to worry! I will be back with a new chapter as soon as I return home.

So, don't think that I have abandoned the story, okay? I love writing this, I promise to update once I get back.

Anyway, embrace yourself for feels.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4.** **– It's Only A Shadow.**

"_Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, still trying to calm her unsteady breathing. "Of course." She let a warm smile show, running a hand through loose golden locks._

"_Good, good." Heather was still gasping for air as well; they still stood against the door where they had shared such an intense moment of passion. _

"_Why do you ask?" Naya licked her lips, feeling the burn from biting herself so harshly._

"_To be honest," Heather started, planting a sweet kiss on freshly licked lips. "I was afraid you would leave."_

_Naya furrowed her eyebrows and pulled back, looking doubtfully at Heather. "What does that supposed to mean?"_

_Heather sensed the tone of trouble and tightened the grip around Naya's waist. "No, no, it's not that." She gasped, realizing how wrong her words sounded. "I just figured that after not showing up at the restaurant you wouldn't really want to have anything else to do with me"_

_Naya directed her gaze down, swallowing the fact that she had obviously hurt Heather. "I was…" She breathed in Heather's scent deeply. "Confused."_

_Heather nodded, still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. "I understand. I'm… confused too."_

_The brunette gulped, letting the conversation sink in. "What are we doing?"_

_Heather brushed the tip of her nose against Naya's, causing her to lock her gaze with those glossy blue eyes of Heather's. "I don't know." Naya's heart sunk, she expected at least Heather to have an idea of what was happening to their friendship. "But I do know something." Naya's eyes glimmered with hope against Heather's. "Being without you… It's unbearable."_

_Naya melted into Heather's arms and she smiled brightly. "You know I feel the same, don't you?"_

_Heather leaned in and let her lips cup Naya's soft cheek. "I do now."_

"Are you ready?" A male's husky voice meddled into Naya's thoughts, interrupting her recap of yesterday's events.

"What?" She asked, distractedly brushing her hair in front of her bathroom mirror.

"I asked if you were ready." Matt stood behind her, wrapping his huge arms around her, practically crushing Naya's tiny waist.

The brunette inwardly gasped, trying to breathe through Matt's embrace while putting her hair brush back in it's' drawer.

"Yes I am." Being with Matt had become surprisingly uncomfortable since she had shared that intimate moment with Heather; she was no longer adjusted to his size, feeling like a six year old next to his bulkiness, his hands were _way_ too big, his lips were too rough and his embrace felt more like a smother. Not that there's anything wrong with enjoying a bulky man, but it was really starting to bother Naya more than she had expected.

Not long after, they left Naya's apartment and got into Matt's car headed to set; Naya didn't have a scene to shoot but Matt had a meeting with the writers and Naya wasn't going to miss a chance of spending the day with Heather.

Matt parked his car near the trailers and gave Naya a goodbye kiss before heading to the meeting, leaving Naya alone who rushed to Heather's trailer in a heartbeat.

She almost flew up the steps and barged in Heather's trailer.

"Naya!" Heather exclaimed, beaming a smile at the brunette who threw her purse to Heather's couch before running to her and throwing her arms around the dancer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Finally." She breathed out when breaking the kiss.

Heather mumbled something in between rushed breaths that Naya didn't catch.

"I missed you too." She whispered before taking Heather's lips in hers again.

God, how she _needed _that. She had missed those lips from the moment they left hers.

Heather pulled the brunette's neck and tugged on her hair, moaning into her mouth as she enjoyed that mind blowing feeling that Naya's kisses always managed to give her.

"What are you doing here?" Heather mumbled between kisses, very much happy to see her best friend.

"I came with Matt."

Heather felt her smile vanish as she stopped kissing the smaller girl back. _Matt_. His name was enough to make her sick to her stomach. "I see."

Naya felt the tone change and she cupped the blonde's now crimson cheeks. "I came here to see you."

Heather's smile reappeared and Naya kissed her again, melting into her embrace.

"Unfortunately," Heather muttered. "I have a scene."

Naya threw her head back and grunted. "Why?"

Heather chuckled. "Because my character suddenly has her own lines, and everything."

Naya laughed before planting a peck on her lips. "Fine, go." She released Heather and took to steps back, noticing how dizzy she felt after such a rush.

"I'm sorry." Heather playfully said, fixing her now messy ponytail before turning back to Naya. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Naya shook her head. "Not sure if you deserve me to be."

"Come on, wait for me."

Naya felt Heather's proximity again and she leaned forward, leaving their faces two inches apart. "You know I will." The girls smiled before their lips melted into each other again, merging into one as their hands roamed aimlessly around their bodies, regaining the sensation that they had learned to exist since they started to be more intimate.

They left Heather's trailer together and Naya followed her to the set where she cheerfully greeted the rest of the guys, she had decided to watch the scene from backstage while Matt was in his meeting.

She missed it. She missed being with her friends. She missed the set.

But most of all, she missed Heather.

She had no idea what they were doing, or even what it meant, but she did have that little voice on the back of her head, always whispering how wonderful it felt to be close to Heather like that...

She sighed into her view of the choir room as she noticed the empty chair next to Heather; the empty chair that if it were a few months back would be occupied by her.

The scene was shot, several takes were needed, but Heather – as always – was brilliant. She noticed Heather glancing at her from the corner of her eyes and letting a smile being born on the corner of her lips.

Naya felt special.

Being the center of attention of the blonde was definitely something that she had always craved and being it again made her feel close to heavenly.

"Hey, beautiful." She heard from behind her and she turned around, her smile quickly vanishing as she noticed Matt standing behind her with his hand stretched out.

She forced a smile but avoided his grasp. "Already?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't miss me." He smugly pitched in, causing Naya to silently scoff and nod in false agreement.

"You caught me."

She got the feeling that Matt was about to lean in and kiss her- probably because of his sloppy lips starting to purse- and the knowledge of Heather's presence spoke too loud, so she quickly adverted his move by leaning back.

"What?" He widened his eyes in surprise.

"D-don't do that here." Naya tried.

He laughed only to try to kiss her again but his effort was in vain.

"People are working here, Matt."

The writer shoved his hands inside his pockets and took two steps back. "Fine, I'm sorry."

The brunette turned back only to see a very happy Heather with a big smile on her face, staring back at Naya who couldn't resist but smile too.

"Let's go to your trailer." He suggested. Naya's face had 'panic' written all over it.

"I-I don't have one anymore."

"Of course you do, you know it's always there for when you have scenes here."

She searched for an excuse not to go but before she could even mutter a response, Matt had taken hold of her hand and was pulling her to the exit.

Heather's eyes followed them and she could still catch a glimpse of Naya looking back at her before they disappeared behind a wall.

The blonde couldn't concentrate on her lines anymore as questions started to take over her brain. Once the shoot was over she immediately jumped from her seat to grab her phone from the pocket of her jacket that was lying over her chair.

"Where did you go?" She typed and sent, sitting down while waiting for a response that never came. She made the decision to look for her best friend; she definitely didn't want to have to wait a week to see her, she just wanted to hear her voice one more time before she had to go, just one more time, just one more kiss…

She searched around the set but had no luck until she asked around and a member of the production crew told her she had seen Naya getting into her trailer. That was enough to send the blonde off to the field.

She rushed across it until she spotted Naya's trailer next to hers and rushed to it, climbing the stairs and checking if the door was locked; as it wasn't, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it, being smacked with a horrifying image.

Matt was half naked, grunting and pumping in between Naya's legs, who was sitting on the small counter, with her skirt pulled up.

Heather could only stare in shock as she felt the world crashing down on her.

"Oh my god." Naya pushed Matt off of her as she noticed Heather's presence.

"I-I'm so sorry…" The blonde immediately looked away and took three steps back, closing the door in front of her.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to get that _disgusting_ image away from her eyes. She felt the doorknob being twisted in her hand from the other side of the door as it was pulled from her grasp and a very frantic Naya came out, closing the door behind her, leaving Matt inside.

"Heather…" She breathed out, grabbing the blonde's shoulders, but she turned away from Naya and stepped down the stairs, trying to get away from the situation, but Naya followed her across the area. "Heather, wait!" She took Heather's arm in her hand and pulled her to her.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry." Heather tried avoiding Naya's hold but failed as the brunette didn't give up.

"I do worry, Heather."

The blonde gulped back the tears and locked her eyes on Naya's. "It's fine, Naya. You're dating him; it's foolish of me to not acknowledge that you two have an active sex life." She tried to convince herself that it was okay… Except it didn't _feel_ okay. "I was just surprised, because I thought you were waiting for me…"

"And I was! But he just- he pulled and I-I couldn't stop him."

"You couldn't stop him?" Heather scoffed. "You couldn't stop him from-" Heather had to swallow the huge knot blocking her throat. "Pounding you?"

Naya furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, releasing the grip on Heather's arm. The way Heather was talking to her was actually hurting her. "Why are you being like this?"

Heather opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. "Why do you think?" She laughed, running a hand through her hair and resting the other on her waist. "Just yesterday, we-" She stopped to breathe. "We…"

Naya stopped her by pulling her into a tight hug, trying to ease the pain that the both of them were feeling. "I didn't want to do this with him." She whispered into Heather's ear. "I promise." She felt Heather tightening the grip around her and felt the blonde's chest tremble as she cried into their embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"Is everything okay?" They heard Matt's voice from behind them and they immediately broke their hug, Naya turned to face him as Heather hid behind Naya, trying to dry her tears.

"Yes, Matt, I'll be there in a second." She turned to Heather but the blonde was already ten feet away from her walking away from them. "Heather!" She called, trying to get the blonde to turn around, but it only made her quicken her pace as she disappeared into the studios.

Naya sighed and rubbed her face, still not believing in what had happened. "Fuck.." She whispered to herself.

"What was wrong with her, babe?" Matt asked, wrapping his arms around Naya's waist as she let go of the control of her body, defeated.

She simply shook her head. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? She wanted to be with Heather, but Heather had Taylor and she had Matt.

They were both committed to relationships with other people.

Other people that both of them had cheated on.

And the most surprising thing to Naya was that she didn't feel guilty at all. Not because she was okay with cheating. But because when she was with Heather, it all just felt so _right_.

I was like everything that she had felt for the past three years finally made sense.

But without her nothing did.

Nothing really did.


	5. Chapter 5 Too High Can't Come Down

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay I am going away for two weeks tomorrow morning but one of you asked for me to upload a new chapter before I went and you're in luck because today I'm feeling rather inspired to write, so here it is.

They finally clear things up.

Enjoy your Heya fix!

* * *

**Chapter 5. – Too High Can't Come Down.**

"Today?"

"_Yeah, I thought I'd drop by to surprise you."_

"Didn't you just kind of ruined the surprise?"

"_Well… I hadn't thought of that."_

Heather chuckled at the silliness of her boyfriend and sighed into the phone.

"It's alright, baby. I'll be at work so meet me there, okay?"

"_Sure thing. I'll be there soon."_

"Okay, see you then." Heather smiled at the thought of at least having her boyfriend there to get Naya out of her troubled mind.

"_Babe?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

Heather's heart sunk at his words. Of course she knew he loved her, but after what had been happening with Naya it was as if she had kind of forgotten about him, she did feel a little bad about it. "I love you too." She muttered before hanging up the call and staring into the unchanged background of her phone's screen.

_Fate has laid a hand_.

She _had_ to change her background.

She grunted and shoved her phone in her purse before grasping her wheel and driving off to work; she was having a rather busy week, Brittany had turned into a more important character since the others graduated and she had actually had to memorize more lines that she was used to. Of course she was secretly a little bit angry at the writers for only making her character important in the fourth season when Santana came out on the third season. She never really understood why they didn't even write at least a simple conversation between her and Santana, it would make sense seeing that they were in fact girlfriends.

The drive to work passed her by without notice, and she found herself in her trailer already dressed to go to the studios until she heard a soft knock on her door.

She distractedly turned around, convinced that it would be someone of the production to call her to set.

"Come in."

She was wrong. Dark silky hair softly entered through the half opened door and brown eyes soon met hers, making her stomach toss and turn inside of her.

Instant panic.

"Hey." Naya uttered, closing the door behind her. Heather shut her eyes, begging pretty please for Naya to be only a projection of her own subconscious. "Can we talk?"

"I'm late for the shoot." She harshly responded, going through her scattered clothes only to appear busy.

"I won't be long." Naya pleaded. "I promise."

Heather cleared her throat and nodded in agreement, stopping what she was doing to give Naya her full attention, crossing her uncovered arms over her chest.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." Naya spoke, taking a step closer to the reluctant dancer.

Heather shook her head, not finding the right words to utter; she did have the words, but she lacked the courage to get them out.

"I never meant for you to see us like that." Naya honestly clarified. Heather could always tell when Naya was being honest or not.

"It's fine." She turned her back to the brunette and glared at the ground, trying to breathe out the awful weight on her chest that was physically affecting her breathing.

"Heather, I…" The blonde felt the warmth of Naya's body _too_ close to hers. "I know it's not fine."

"It is." Heather coldly stated. "Taylor's coming to see me, anyway."

Naya was taken aback. "Today?" She questioned, already feeling the familiar hurt of jealousy.

"Yes, today." Heather stepped away from Naya and leaned her back against the wall, now facing the brunette. "So you can have-" She gulped. "You can be with Matt all you want."

Naya shook her head, fighting back the persistent tears. "Fine." She started, resting her back against the door, which made flashes of that day flash by Heather's eyes. "I have to spend the day here anyway, Matt asked me to."

Heather flinched and ran a hand through her forehead to try to ease the throbbing headache that was starting to attack her.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Heather."

Heather hated the heavenly way that her name rolled off of Naya's tongue. "Like what?"

"Like this. Us." Naya pushed herself off of the wall and walked closer to Heather. Dangerously close.

Heather could already feel the shorter girl's body pressing against hers without it even touching her.

"Don't you agree?" Naya courageously extended her hand and ran her finger tips from Heather's chest sliding down her stomach to stop at her belt. She took another step closer, this time closing the distance between them and pressing her stomach against Heather's aching one, running her hand up and down the blonde's sides.

Heather hated how she always melted into every touch, every word, every breath…

"You know," Naya leaned her head forward, feeling her own warm breath bounce off of Heather's cheeks. "I was serious when I said that I couldn't live without you."

Heather breathed in deeply. Every time. She got her every time. She let her hands touch Naya's thighs and ran them up to her waist.

"I was serious too." She dared to look at brown orbits staring back at her, she could see the glimmer of a tear stuck in the corner of Naya's eye and she reached up, running her thumb across it. "Jesus, Naya…" She breathed out, surrendering to the warmth of Naya's embrace. "How did this happen to us?"

"_This,_ or us ignoring our friendship?"

Heather chuckled into Naya's breath. "Everything."

"Well, the ignoring was probably a consequence of _this."_

"But _this_ is only happening now."

Naya swallowed her fears and took a leap of courage. "But I've felt this way for… A while."

Heather felt electricity run from her chest to her fingertips before she nodded and rested her forehead against Naya's. "Me too."

Heather noticed Naya staring at her lips, and then up at her eyes and shifting in between the two and she leaned in, not being able to resist her soft clouds that she had for lips.

Just as their lips were about to meet Heather's phone rang from her purse and the girls jumped, interrupting their moment.

"I'm sorry." Heather reached inside her purse and took out her phone, entwining her fingers with Naya's. "Yeah."

"_Baby, I'm right outside your trailer."_ Her heart raced. _"I'm going in."_ Red alert.

"Fuck." She released Naya's hand and the brunette furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden loss of contact, but it was soon explained as Taylor went in through the door with his arms open.

"I'm here." He cheerfully greeted a very agitated Heather who tried to smile back.

"Taylor!" She leaned in and gave him a hug then tried to pull back, but the boy took hold of her waist and pulled her, crashing their lips together in an uncomfortable kiss.

Naya's eyes roamed the floor, trying not to face that image of Heather being kissed by another person.

"Honey, wait, Naya's here." Heather tried, but the boy didn't pull away.

"I think she knows about us, babe." He chortled. Naya, however, did not laugh.

The blonde finally freed herself from Taylor and tried to laugh it off as she fixed her shirt.

"Taylor, Naya, Naya, Taylor." She pointed at them as she introduced them.

"Yes, we have met each other, Hemo." Naya chipped in, trying to find a way to flee the scene. "You love birds have fun." She hissed, walking by Taylor and opening the door.

"Naya, wait." Heather tried, going around Taylor. "Could we meet up later?"

Naya hesitated at first, but she knew she couldn't refuse. "Sure. Just text me or something."

Heather smiled and nodded, feeling victorious at Naya's agreement. Before she could say another word, the brunette was out and she was left alone with her boyfriend.

"Someone was a bit cranky today." Taylor joked, recapturing Heather's waist.

"She's just tired." Heather replied, feeling a little uncomfortable at Taylor's touch. "I have to go to the set, Tay." She tried to pull back but Taylor was too strong.

"Oh, already?" He leaned in and placed rough kisses on Heather's neck. "I was hoping we could be alone for a while." He insisted on kissing Heather's sensitive skin, but the last thing she wanted was to feel Taylor kissing the spots that Naya had also kissed; she didn't want to feel anything else other than the soft feel of Naya's tender pecks all over her skin.

"I'm sorry, we have a lot of time later." She coldly responded, trying to free herself. "I really have to go." She managed to push his chest and was suddenly weirdly aware of the lack of breasts on him.

"Fine, fine." He grunted, annoyed.

* * *

"Hey, stranger."

Naya looked back to find a tall blonde figure standing behind her with the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Dianna!" Naya's face lit up as she ran to hug Dianna who was already waiting for her with her arms open. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Nay-Nay." Dianna hugged the shorter girl tight; she really did miss her friend. "What have you been up to?"

"Lately, not much, I've been filming here and there." She ran a hand through Dianna's still short golden hair. "How about you, Charlie?"

"Well, you know, living the dream." Dianna joked. "Not much, besides Pretty Little Liars marathons by myself with a bucket of ice cream." She paused. "After two lasagnas."

Naya laughed, she loved Dianna's sense of humor, the girl never failed to cheer her up.

"Have you seen Heather?"

Naya's stomach turned at the sound of _her_ name. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, anyone can see how miserable she is around here without you."

Naya felt a smile appear on her own lips. "Really?" She questioned surprised.

"Sure thing. I miss you, but that girl is a mess without you." Dianna smiled at the now happy brunette. "Look, there she goes with her man candy."

Naya looked back and noticed Heather with her arm linked with her boyfriend, pecking him before walking to her place near Darren.

"Those guys have been together forever." Dianna spoke, making Naya uncomfortably fix her hair. "But I think we all know who's really got her heart."

Naya furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her lips into a fine line. "What? Who?"

Dianna winked at her before walking away to sit near Ryan who was flipping through the script.

What did Dianna mean by that? Did she know about them? Had Heather mentioned anything?

Wonderful, another thing to haunt her day and night. It wasn't enough to feel like her whole life had not only been a big lie as she had also recently discovered that she was actually hopelessly in love with her best friend who happened to be in a long term relationship. Not to mention the nagging boyfriend she had herself.

Speak of the devil.

She felt Matt's hand cupping hers and she turned around facing his man chest.

"Hey there." He pulled her chin up and kissed her, invading her mouth uninhibitedly. Naya could feel Heather's stare on her which only made her feel even more uncomfortable, but she didn't have enough force to push Matt away, so he simply pulled her waist closer to him and Naya made a very muffled sound from not being able to breathe that Matt misunderstood as a moan which only made him invade her even deeper. Naya could barely breathe.

Heather couldn't take her eyes off of the disgusting scene unraveling in front of her, so she jumped from her seat and walked closer to the couple.

"Hey, there are more appropriate places to do that." She couldn't help herself. She just wanted his paws off of Naya.

The brunette looked back, thankful for Heather's interruption or she would have fainted from lack of oxygen.

"How 'bout you mind your own damn business, Morris?" Matt hissed, making Heather wide her eyes at him and take a step closer.

"Excuse me, but unlike you, I actually have the notion that _this_ is a work place, _my_ workplace, and I don't want to have to look at you leaving a trail of man slobber all over Naya." She glanced at the brunette who was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've got your boyfriend over there too." He assumed.

"And do you see him mark his territory by sucking my soul out from my mouth?"

Naya muffled a snort; even angry Heather was hilarious.

"I don't think I have to remind you who's the writer and who's the actress."

Naya reached out and grabbed Heather's arm, looking at her, desperately trying to communicate with her via thoughts.

_He's not worth it._

Heather sighed and understood Naya's point; she didn't want to get fired by such an asshole like Matt.

She turned her back to the writer and got back to her seat ignoring the couple for the rest of the time that she was there; she got through her scene and all the takes.

"Taylor I just have to talk to Naya for a little bit okay? I'll meet you here in a while." She informed her understanding boyfriend before walking over to Naya who was finally alone.

"Here I am." She stated, waiting for Naya to say whatever it was that she wanted to say.

Naya shook her head. "Not here." She entwined her fingers with the blonde's and pulled her, walking with her through the hallway into the empty props room, locking the door behind her.

"In here?"Heather looked around at all the props and she could recognize about almost all of them.

"Would you prefer the bathroom or even the broom closet?"

Heather pursed her lips and shook her head. "Here's just fine."

"Heather," Naya started, not wasting any time. "We need to figure _us_ out."

The blonde nodded, agreeing. "We really do."

"So the point is; we both have boyfriends." Naya stated. "But we cheated on them. With each other."

Heather laughed causing the brunette to chuckle along with her. They suddenly felt the situation that they were in and it wasn't funny at all, but the fact that it was happening to _them_, the powerful duo who had managed to create a romance on screen based off of their natural chemistry, was actually worthy of at least a good laugh.

Naya took hold of Heather's hand and pulled her into a hug, they stood there swaying from side to side as if dancing slightly to the sound of their hearts beating in unison.

Love is confusing. Love is unexpected. But neither of them were aware just how unexpected it could be. As much as that shorter girl drove her crazy, Heather couldn't help but admit that Naya had really swept her off her feet; ever since their lips had met she hadn't been able to focus on anything else. Yes love was very unexpected indeed, but also wonderful. And completely maddening. She felt like she was going insane, her mind was not under her control, even her body wasn't under her control anymore.

It was like that girl had the power to make her the happiest woman in the world, but she also had the power to emotionally kill her.

It was scary knowing that another person had that power over her, she felt vulnerable and naked, like Naya knew every single thought that ran through her mind.

"Come here." Heather tugged on Naya's shirt and pulled her even closer, pressing her lips against hers, inhaling deeply through her nose. Naya let Heather take control of her as they moved their lips in unison and their bodies turning into one as if they were never meant to be apart from each other. "I could never leave you, you know?"

Naya's heart raced at Heather's softly spoken words. She gasped, not being able to control her excitement. "I-I could never leave you either." Naya responded, kissing her again furiously before pulling back for air. "Ever."

"So, what's the deal, Naya?" Heather mumbled between soft kisses on Naya's neck as her hands tried to feel the shorter girl's body.

"You tell me." Naya closed her eyes and leaned back, giving Heather a better access to her skin. God, Heather was making her tremble with each touch and whisper.

"I want you." She breathed out, sneaking her hand under Naya's shirt. "But I have Taylor."

Naya grunted at Heather's boyfriend's name. "I want you too, but I also have Matt."

"Do you love him?" Heather questioned, sucking at Naya's pulse point, causing her to moan into the blonde's ear as her nails dug in Heather's neck.

"No." She responded, surprising Heather who even stopped what she was doing to look at Naya with a glimmer in her eyes. "Do you love Taylor?"

Heather gulped; now it was her turn. "I don't really know anymore."

Naya nodded and stroke Heather's cheek. "Do you love _me_?"

Heather's heart skipped a beat as her brain kept repeating Naya's question as a broken record.

"_Do you love me?"_

"I do." Heather finally breathed out, feeling as if all the weight on her shoulders had simply floated away. "I love you."

Naya smiled and captured those peachy summer lips of Heather. "I love you too." She whispered into the kiss.

"Could we please just…" Heather started as she broke the kiss. "Elope?" Naya chuckled and rested her head on Heather's shoulder. "I'm only kidding, don't get scared." She quickly added.

"I'm not scared." Naya responded. "I mean, I am. I'm terrified." She pulled a big gulp of air into her lungs. "I've never been this scared in my life. I'm in love with someone who makes my head fuzzy, my heart skip beats, my palms sweat, my knees tremble, my strength weaken and still somehow still grow. I've never felt this way before."

Heather was at a loss with Naya's confession, she had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would, one day, actually hear those words coming out of Naya's mouth.

"Then we can be scared together. We're on the same boat. I haven't felt sane in months; you're all I think about, Nay… You're in absolutely everything. You're everywhere, you're the only "her" that I think exists, fuck it, you're the only person that exists in my world."

Naya felt a single tear shed from her eye as she took in every word Heather said, but unfortunately, they had to discuss the worst part.

"How about Taylor?" She started, making Heather sigh. "Does he also exist in your world?"

Heather paused and looked down, searching in her own feelings. "He does. I'm sorry." Naya's face dropped; of course he did. "But I _can't_ lose you." She looked deeply into the girl's eyes so that she could fully see her emotions. "You're the one I couldn't bear losing."

Naya half smiled; she was torn between feeling like her dreams were coming true and feeling hopeless.

"Now Matt, is he a part of your world?"

Naya giggled and gave Heather's burning cheek a peck. "Well, he is, but I'd leave him in a heartbeat."

Heather smiled brightly. "So do it."

"I can't now."

"Why?"

"You're with Taylor." Naya was unfortunately right.

"But… What does that have to do with Matt?" Heather furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the right.

"He's just my safety net until you figure yourself out." Heather nodded, understanding Naya's point but not being able to put her feelings aside.

"But I can't handle seeing you with him…" She confessed, tugging on Naya's short's pockets.

"I can't handle seeing you with Taylor either, yet, here he is."

"I know." Heather shrugged, not really knowing how to deal with it. "Just give me some time to figure everything out."

Naya agreed, taking a step back from Heather who immediately regained the closeness. "No, no, but don't pull away from me." The brunette was confused at Heather's intentions. "I just got you, I can't let you go."

"But it's only temporary… I hope."

"Still… Stay with me, please." Heather was starting to make sense but Naya didn't know how to react or how to feel.

"You want to be with me while you're with him?" Heather's stomach sunk and she entwined her fingers with Naya's.

"I know it's awful but… yeah."

Naya couldn't resist her, how was she supposed to say no? It was only a matter of time until she had her all to herself, right? Besides, she had Matt too. "So we'll both be cheating on our boyfriends?" Heather nodded, feeling her heart on her sleeve. "As long as I get you… I'll do anything." Naya spoke and the blonde excitedly pulled her into a tight hug then crashed their lips together. "I'll wait for you." Naya whispered into Heather's mouth.

_Forever if I have to_.


	6. Chapter 6 You Give A Little Not A Lot

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm back! With a new and… pretty big chapter, actually. I hope you like it; the next chapter will be the continuation of this one… Like usual. I don't know why I felt the need to explain that.

I hope you like it and thank you guys so much for the reviews I read them all and I get really excited when I get a new one.

Enjoy!

Oh, one more thing… Glee's coming back tomorrow yey!

Okay, go enjoy now.

* * *

**Chapter 6. – You Give A Little Not A Lot.**

"Jesus, I can't even concentrate."

"_Am I distracting you too much?"_

"What do you think? You're driving me crazy here with that talk…"

"_Hahah, sorry but I love doing this to you… I miss your body."_

"Only my body?"

"_Of course not… But I do wish you were here in bed with me…"_

"Oh god, not again."

"_I would kiss your collar bone while my fingers trailed down your stomach…"_

Heather felt her lungs begging for more oxygen as she felt all of it trapped in her throat. She couldn't stop shifting in her seat, she was sure that the sensation between her legs was burning through the fabric of her shorts.

"God, Naya…" She typed into her phone; she was sitting on her couch, reading through her script for Monday, she had started the day off wearing a tank top a sweater and a jacket but after Naya's steamy texts she had mindlessly started to strip, leaving herself only in her white top.

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

She bit her lower lip when looking at her phone after it buzzed in her trembling hands.

"No… Keep going…" She hesitated, knowing that she had run out of comfortable positions to ease the throbbing in between her thighs.

"_Mmh, good. So where was I? Ah, that's right I was about to unbutton your shorts and sliding my hand underneath your panties…"_

"Keep going…"

"_Wouldn't you prefer me actually doing that?"_

Heather wrinkled her forehead and nervously typed. "Of course I would… Except Taylor's about to get home."

"_Well, too bad. Should I leave your doorstep then?"_

Heather's heart jumped two beats forward then she threw her phone on the couch, bouncing off the cushions, and flew to the door.

With a quick movement, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, revealing a beautiful woman, with caramel skin and dark long hair, wearing nothing but a short denim skirt and a loose t-shirt that she had tied a knot on the end.

"You're crazy." Heather muttered in between her smiling lips as she went for Naya's hand, pulling her inside and slamming the door behind her by pushing Naya against it with her own body.

"Only for you." The brunette whispered, right before the taller girl reached for her lips and kissed them heatedly as she let her hands feel Naya's sweet little curves over the fabric; the Latina reciprocated the kiss and her fingers danced in between golden locks. Heather trailed her tongue across Naya's bottom lip as it opened, giving her access; soft moans were emanating from both the girls as they eagerly searched each other's bodies. Naya felt her back being constantly lifted and pushed against the door seeing that Heather kept pulling her waist closer but at the same time pressing against it to get a better feel.

"What are you doing here?" Heather mumbled between kisses.

Naya bit Heather's lip and pulled it, immediately sucking the now swollen spot. "I wanted to kiss you."

"Mmh." Heather moaned into Naya's neck as she-

She stopped, hearing keys from the other side of the door.

"Fuck, it's him." Heather automatically pushed Naya off of her in an abrupt movement out of a sudden rush of fear of being caught by her boyfriend and Naya frowned at the loss of contact, pursing her lips thinking that their alone time had been interrupted by Taylor.

Heather quickly ran her long fingers through blonde hair to appear less flustered and then reached for the doorknob, twisting it.

"Babe, I'm home." He had a huge smile plastered along his fine lips as he pulled Heather into a kiss while Naya disgustingly turned her face to the ground, ignoring the couple. She hated being the third wheel.

She waited a couple of minutes until she spoke. "I guess I'll take off then." Naya sighed into her shoes.

"Wait, Naya," Heather's lips left Taylors' as she tried to pull away from the clingy boy. "Are you going to dinner tonight? With the cast I mean."

"There's a dinner tonight?" Taylor meddled, as always.

"Yeah with the rest of the cast." Naya chipped in. "And I guess I could go if you'd like me there."

Heather pulled her lips into a smile, looking at Naya into her brown eyes as if they had developed a silent way of communicating. "Of course."

"I'll go then." She answered, hiding a coy smile as she sensed Heather's silent plea.

"Would they mind if I went too?" Taylor could never get his nose our of other people's business.

Heather hadn't really invited him, but he was in town just for her so what choice did she have? "I guess not."

Naya rolled her eyes at that and considered her options but decided to go anyway. Just because Taylor was going didn't mean she couldn't have fun. "What do you think?" Heather's question was directed at Naya and the blonde pulled the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I think," She paused. A deep breath. "I think it's up to you if you want to take him or not."

"There's no problem then, I'm pretty sure Heather wants her boyfriend around, right?"

Heather locked her eyes with brown ones and thought into them.

"Right." Naya uttered before leaving Heather's gaze and walking past them out the door only to stop and turn back. "Eight thirty, right?"

"Eight thirty."

Naya nodded and turned back around, taking steady steps away from the blonde and making her way to her car always waiting for that bang that meant that when she looked back she wouldn't see Heather's bright eyes staring back at her.

It never came. She looked back and felt her breath stuck in her throat. She was still there. Looking through the empty space at her.  
Naya connected their eyes and slowed her pace, wanting to feel more of Heather's blue orbits on her, but unfortunately the blonde was pulled in by Taylor who closed the door behind him.

Naya turned back around and sighed into her thoughts.

_Of course Heather wants her boyfriend there._

* * *

Eight twenty five.

She had only five more minutes to get to the restaurant, she wondered how bad it would be to cancel at the last minute; a hundred excuses ran through her brain. Unfortunately none that spoke louder than her desire to see Heather.

She breathed in a last gulp of courage and drove off to the restaurant; she was there before she knew it and she had already spotted Heather's car and parked two spaces away from it next to Dianna's car.

Naya still had that last shred of hope that Taylor had decided not to go, or that someone had decided to tell him that the dinner was for cast only, or that Heather had finally decided that she wanted to be Naya's forever.

The latter seemed next to impossible.

A push and she was inside the restaurant. It was full. A low light ambient was set and only small baskets with lamps in them that hang from the ceiling were the source of light, Naya liked that. She allowed herself to fantasize briefly about taking Heather there alone someday.

Someday when neither Matt nor Taylor existed in their world.  
The walls were full of black and white pictures of the restaurant back when it opened along with newspaper cut outs of apparently excellent reviews on it.

Dianna sure knew how to pick out a good restaurant - she thought.

A familiar laugh invaded her ears and her heart skipped, causing her eyes to immediately dart to the source of the laugh.

Heather. She could recognize that laugh anywhere. Heather looked stunning as always, wearing a beautiful black and blue dress that fitted her dancer's body, her long light hair was pulled up in a perfect pony tail and her dark make-up complimented the blue in her eyes; Naya congratulated herself for making the right decision to wear a formal outfit even though Dianna said that it wasn't necessary. Everyone had apparently made the same decision.

She walled closer to the table, noticing Heather's male appendix that sat next to her. Taylor was obviously still in the picture.

"There she is." She saw Heather mouth to Dianna who turned around with a bright smile on her face.  
Naya forced a happy look and quickened her pace, trying to adjust to her new dress.  
"Sit next to me." Dianna said under the ambience noise, gesturing to the empty seat next to her that she had clearly been saving for Naya.  
Of course she had to sit in front of the wonder couple.  
The rest of the cast greeted her and so did she as she sat down, trying to avoid having to say something more than a simple hello to Heather.  
"What do you think of the place?" Dianna beamed, resting an arm on Naya's bare shoulder.  
"It's wonderful. Fancy." She raised her eyebrows, still taking in her surroundings.  
"I know, right."  
She felt Heather's eyes on her but she refused to look up. The blonde had Taylor's arm around her neck; the image was starting to burn through Naya's skin, so avoiding looking at it seemed like the best solution at the time.

She felt a soft kick on her leg but she ignored it, thinking it must have been Taylor's enormous foot meddling in her place. Another kick was what made her look up. She froze seeing Heather locked on her with her lips tucked between her teeth.

"You okay?" She mouthed.

Naya bit the inside of her cheek. "Do I have a choice?" She mouthed back.

Heather pulled her lips into a line and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry."

Naya gave the blonde a reassuring smile and felt the background noises being muffled by her own mind. She was sure her bitterness was due to always feeling second best; she didn't mean to sound so dry, but she was just so very tired. She was confused about her own feelings, confused about Heather's, confused about her sexuality and confused about the whole situation. She could say she was confused about being confused.

She felt a knot in her stomach as the thought of losing Heather's friendship rushed through her brain; that was something that she definitely couldn't bear, Heather had been her best friend for the past four years, she had no idea what to do without her... She glanced back at the blonde who was now looking at Taylor while he whispered something to her. Heather's laugh felt like a kick to the stomach. Naya felt selfish about not wanting Heather to laugh at Taylor's jokes, probably because that was something she had always been proud of, making Heather laugh, she loved it when the blonde let out a genuine laugh because of her. Argh, seeing them together hurt more than Naya wanted to admit.

She let out a sigh while she fiddled with her fingers under the table.

"Psst," She felt a soft shoulder on hers and blond strands against the side of her neck. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Dianna who was very close to her. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Because I know you." Dianna smiled and inched closer to Naya's ear.

A shiver ran through her body and her arm hairs stood up. "Di," She let out a muffled giggle. "There's nothing wrong."

"Come on," Naya could've sworn she felt Dianna's bottom lip brushing against her earlobe. "It's me."

Heather was eyeing them from the corner of her eyes. Why was Dianna so close to her? Why was Naya giggling and shifting in her seat? Why wouldn't Naya talk to her instead of Dianna?

Heather felt her stomach burning, she hated that. She clenched her teeth and breathed in trying to put the fire inside of her out. God, why did Naya have to be so damn close to Dianna?!

"Babe, ouch, your nails are piercing my arm." Taylor complained. Heather loosened the grip on his arm and ran a hand through her pony tail while he rubbed the marks that Heather had left. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave, no need to nail me down." He laughed and pulled Heather's nape to him, pressing his lips to hers.

Ugh, kissing Taylor was not on her to-do list in that moment.

She pulled away and forced a smile, returning her attention to the girls in front of her. Dianna had her hand on Naya's neck while she whispered something into her ear. It must have been something hilarious, Naya was clenching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Naya caught Heather's flaming eyes, she could almost feel them burning through her skin.

Another kick to the stomach. There was invisible smoke coming out of Heather's nostrils.

Naya was thankful when the waiter came with the drinks and she automatically took a sip from her wine.

"Naya," She looked up. "Are you enjoying your first storyline this season?" Naya furrowed her eyebrows at Heather's chit chat.

"Umm, I guess." Another sip of wine.

"Was it what you were expecting?" Heather crossed her arms over the table and folded her stomach over them, reaching closer to Naya. Taylor put his arm over Heather's neck as he gulped his beer.

Naya stuttered, trying to ignore the boy's eyes on her. "Actually," She pierced Heather's gaze.

"Not really. I was expecting something else."

"Mhm," Heather sipped her drink. "Me too."

"Babe, I have to wee." Taylor informed, gesturing to Heather to get up so he could go. She sat back down in front of Naya.

"What is with you?" The blonde took advantage of Dianna talking to Lea and Taylor going to the bathroom to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You have barely talked to me all night."

"We haven't even eaten yet." Naya hissed. "And you're too busy with him for me to talk to you."

"I'm never too busy for you." Naya felt Heather's leg brushing hers. "Besides, you were the one who was too busy with Dianna."

Naya chuckled into her wine. "Are you jealous?"

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed, trying not to give into Naya's teasing. "Should I be?"

Naya reached for the blonde's hand and rubbed soft circles on its back with the tip of her finger. "I guess that's up to you to know."

Heather bit the corner of her lower lip and inhaled deeply through her nose. "You're driving me crazy."

Naya's breath got caught up in her throat. Fuck, that's all Heather had to say to make Naya's stomach twist and turn in a knot, feeling all sorts of electricity running through her brain.

Heather confused Naya. Sometimes it was like Naya was all that there was in the world to her and whenever Taylor was around it was like she didn't even matter anymore.  
It was worth it. At least she hoped it was. She hoped that she didn't have to wait much longer for Heather to make a decision, she wanted to be with her without having to think twice before holding her hand, she wanted to be able to give her a kiss in the park, to take her out to dinner, to spend the whole day in bed with her, to be lazy with her, to be around her all the time...

She really wanted her.

"Why's that?" Naya asked, fiddling with her glass while she tried to hide her shyness. She felt shivers on the back of her neck; Heather was looking at her as if trying to decipher a riddle.

"Why do you think?" She cocked her head to the side and swept her tongue over her lips.

"I," Naya giggled. Her cheeks were burning. "I don't know..."

"You're just so-" Heather's smile vanished and she looked up, leaning back on her chair. "You're back."

"Wha-" Naya looked behind her to find Taylor approaching the table.

"The toilet was full, had to wait for a while." He clumsily sat down next to Heather. He had obviously had a few beers. "I almost considered going to the lady's room!" He laughed alone at his own silliness; Heather was locked on Naya who was still recovering from their talk.

"I see, babe." Heather distractedly responded.

He leaned in closer to his girlfriend. "How about you give me some sugar?" Taylor grabbed Heather to him and pulled her into a slobbery, disgustingly wet kiss, making everyone around them uncomfortable as a few heads turned around to see them, including the rest of the cast.

Naya flinched at the image in front of her; god, how she hated having to see that, Taylor was tipsy so he took advantage to get closer to Heather who was known not to be too fond of public affection, especially in a fancy restaurant.

"Tay, stop." She pleaded, but Taylor only felt more encouraged, he leaned in and went for her neck kissing and pulling at her pulse point, or at least where he thought it was her pulse point.  
Naya couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me." She got up from her seat, adjusted the hem of her dress and walked towards the exit, pushing through the front door into the chilly night.

"Jesus, Taylor!" Heather pushed him off of her and stood up, quickly running her hands through her pony tail. "Stay here!"  
She ordered, walking the same way as Naya and pushing through the same door. She scanned her surroundings to try to find the brunette but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Naya!" She called, looking from side to side. Her car was still there. "Naya, come on!"

"I'm here." Heather looked further to the side into a quiet corner between the edge of the building and a fence around it underneath a beautiful big tree. Naya had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes red and swollen, Heather could see wet trails from her eyes down her cheeks and her bottom lip had a small bite mark that was bleeding.

"Nay..." Heather walked closer to Naya, automatically checking the swollen bit on her lip. "You're bleeding."

"It's fine, I chew on my lip when I'm nervous." She was being defensive.

"Just come here." Heather stretched her arms to pull her into a hug but Naya took two steps back. Heather frowned, she felt her stomach sinking, Naya had never refused a hug from her, actually, Naya had never refused any affection from her.

"Don't."

"Naya, I'm so sorry..." Heather tried, pressing her palm against her own chest. "I can't control him."

"And apparently he can't control himself." Naya scoffed, trying to maintain a cold image. "Do you have any idea of what it feels like to have your own personal nightmare playing out right in front of you?"

"Yes! Or do you think you're the only one who's had to deal with jealousy? Do you even remember that I walked in on you fucking your boyfriend after we made lo-" Heather's lungs froze and she had to stop.

Naya looked down at the ground, swallowing the big knot in her throat. "I could never forget that… But don't think that it makes it easier for me to look at Taylor drooling all over you."  
"I don't think that it makes it easier." Heather breathed out, trying to step closer to Naya. "I just- I just hoped that you would understand."  
Naya turned her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled the corners of her lips further in. "Understand?" She hissed. "Understand what? That it's 'okay' for me to look at him kissing where I've kissed? That I'm not allowed to feel jealous just because he's your boyfriend and I'm your..." She took a deep breath and paused. "I'm your nothing."

"Nay, don't say th-"

"It's true. I'm nothing compared to him."

"You know that's not true."

Naya felt a single tear drop from between her eyelashes, the knot in her throat had become too large for her to push in and she had to press her hands to her stomach to ease the twisting and turning.

Heather stepped closer to Naya and pulled the shorter girl into her embrace, feeling her bare arms shivering from the cold, she tightened her grip around her and rubbed her palms on her back to try to warm Naya up. She let the brunette nuzzle her head in the crook of her neck and she rested her chin on top, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Naya..." She whispered into Naya's breath as she lowered her face to meet hers. "Naya, I hate hurting you."

"I-I know that..."

Heather pulled Naya's chin up and pressed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips, swiping her tongue across the bitten area.

"I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this..." Heather rested her forehead against Naya's causing their faces to be close enough for their noses to bump against each other.

"It's not your fault." Heather brushed her lips against Naya's and then trailed soft kisses from her lips to her cheeks as she slid her hands down to Naya's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. She loved holding Naya like that; it felt so right opposed to being the shorter one in the relationship, her mind was such a mess, she was completely torn between wanting to run away with Naya and leading the 'normal' life that she was supposed to.

"You're staying with me tonight." Heather muttered, making Naya suppress a gasp and widen her eyes.

"What about Taylor?"

Heather paused. "Fuck..." She was starting to get scared of the numerous times that she had forgotten that she had a boyfriend.

"You can stay with me..." Naya sheepishly offered. "If you'd like."

Heather pulled her lips into a smile. "Of course." She said, running her hands up and down Naya's trembling arms. "You're shaking..." Naya nodded, shifting in place to warm up. "How about you go to your car and I'll be right back, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Naya tuned her head sideways.

"I have to go tell Taylor." Heather pulled her lip between her teeth. "Go on, I won't be long."

Heather watched as Naya walked away and entered in her car, she looked back at the restaurant and then took quick steps until she got in; she could feel her skin reacting to the difference of temperature when she felt the warm wave washing over the cold that she had been exposed to. She saw Taylor in his seat with another bottle of beer in hand and she inhaled a big gulp of air, trying to find any ounce of courage inside of her.

Her heels clacked as she walked over to the table, stopping as she got next to her boyfriend. "Taylor."

The boy looked up at her and smiled t the sight, probably too drunk to even remember Heather's outburst earlier. "Yes, babe."

"Naya's not feeling too well I'm staying with her okay?"

Taylor frowned. "What? Why? I'm only in town for a few days, come on."

"She's my best friend; I'm staying with her okay? She's not well." Heather hurriedly explained, leaning closer to Dianna. "Could you please get him home? Don't let him drive like this."

Dianna understandingly nodded and patted Heather's back. "Don't worry."

Heather thanked her and walked over to the exit, taking a quick glance back to her boyfriend.

She had no idea what she was doing.


	7. Chapter 7 Hold Me Tight Now

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for you! So, it took me about three days to write this one, I just started college so I've been very tired but I always find motivation to write when I get home, so I'll probably post a new chapter in two or three days.

If you have any idea that you would like to share with me, please do, I would love to work some of those into the story.

Anyway! This one is definitely rated M. Or even higher (hint hint sexy times).

Enjoy and thank you for the wonderful reviews I read them all!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Hold Me Tight Now.**

She tried to hold everything in but she felt her guts pouring out.

Everything seemed to be pouring out of her.

Every hidden feeling. Every sigh, every breath, every look, every word, every single thing seemed to be dripping out.

But she took a deep breath, she clenched her jaw, she shut her eyes, she dried her tears and she locked her gaze with the one she had been avoiding since they had left the restaurant, worried that she would break down once she felt those big blue eyes staring back at her.

Instead, she felt safe. She felt as if nothing else could hurt her as long as she had _her_ eyes on her, her embrace around her, her touch, her presence, her words, her everything.

"Hold me." She whispered, trying not to let her very soul slipping between her lips. She felt so fragile compared to the beautiful woman standing in front of her, she felt so tiny and glass like.

Heather took two steps towards Naya and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, tightening her embrace with every breath she took.

Naya pulled tightly around Heather's neck, looking around at her own living room under the blue light that swayed in through the windows.

"Promise me," She tried, but her tongue seemed to weight a ton. "Promise me you'll never let go." She felt her own hands shaking against Heather's skin. "You'll hold on and never let me go… I can't, I just can't Heather, do you understand me? I just can't… fucking lose you." Heather nodded between Naya's dark locks.

"I understand." She breathed out, starting to pull Naya back towards the couch taking steps back. Baby steps.

She stopped when she felt the couch hitting the back of legs; she broke their embraces and switched places with Naya, gently pushing her down towards the couch, the brunette took the hint and sat down towards Heather.

Heather stepped even closer to her until their knees were touching and she entwined her fingers around Naya's dark hair on her nape, feeling the silence surrounding them in a way that she had never experienced, it was like silent music played around them, notes plinking their way into their ears as neither of them spoke a word, she felt the warm scent of Naya's perfume invading her nostrils, making its way into her body as if it belonged there and nowhere else.

She pulled Naya's head and pressed her cheek to her stomach as she caressed between her hair, she slid her hand down her back and then up.

She had never felt this way about a soul; it was so different from everything else.

She felt as if their relationship was like an unfinished beautiful painting that the artist was too afraid to mess up to keep going. Another paintbrush stroke and it could be ruined. Or it could make it even more beautiful. Either way, it was a risk. Should the artist take that risk even if it meant that it could ruin the already beautiful painting or should it simply stay unfinished forever? Forever beautiful, but never as beautiful as it could be if such risk was taken.

Unfinished. That's what they were. Just a beautiful unfinished painting.

Heather leaned down, inching closer to Naya as the tips of their noses touched lightly; she could only see Naya's silhouette and glimmer in her eyes, but she could still feel the connecting that they never seemed to break.

She pushed Naya's nose up with a soft touch. Her breaths becoming one as their lips parted, already feeling each other's touch without any contact, Naya's throat caught a breath and she had to swallow it down.

A kiss. Heather leaned in the last inch and brushed her lips against Naya's in a sweet kiss that ended in a silent smack sound.

Another kiss. Heather moved her way up the couch and lay on top of Naya, straddling her as their lips never parted.

Rushed breaths and pounding heartbeats, hands roaming up and down, from side to side, underneath clothes, feeling every curve of their bodies, soft moans and sweet kiss sounds.

It felt like heaven to Naya. Heather was everything that existed and she started feeling her thoughts slipping away from her mind as she allowed herself to get lost in Heather's touch and taste, scent and skin.

"Mmh…" Heather found Naya's zipper and pulled it down the brunette's back, slipping its short sleeve down and exposing a tanned shoulder. She cupped her lips around it, nibbling and nipping at its skin.

Naya mimicked Heather and also unzipped her dress and felt Heather's lacy bra on her back under her fingertips. Her lips now on the blonde's earlobe, running her tongue over it, she could feel Heather's hairs standing up with each lick.

Naya was such a better touch than Taylor. Her skin, her perfect dimples on her back, the curve that went into her belly button, the delicious crook of her neck, the little spot right under her ear lobe and behind her jaw; everything was so much _better_.

Their hands hurried and they found themselves pulling each other's dress off, needing more contact, Heather's eyes were a deep blue. Naya recognized that deepness, even under such dim light, that blue was the unmistakable color of lust.

Exposed skin grinding against each other and fingertips touching all the right places; Heather trailed hungry kisses from Naya's neck down to her chest where she bit on the end of her breasts through the fabric then kept kissing down to her belly while her body went back and her hands lowered to Naya's thighs.

Heather took a risk. A kiss just above the elastic of Naya's panties; Naya had to pull in more air than usual, making a loud gasp sound that echoed throughout the living room.

Heather stopped, fearful. Naya reached a hand down to Heather's nape and pulled her down as her hips rocked up; their eyes locked knowing what was coming next. Naya was in ecstasy, she was in such a high, she only had time to pull her hands up to her face and cover it as she let out a softy whispered "Oh my god."

She felt Heather's lips pressing against her between her thighs and over the already overheated and wet fabric. Naya bit her index finger, not having any control over neither her emotions nor her moans, her other hand twisting Heather's hair around her fingers and slowly pushing it closer against her.

Heather started nibbling the edge of Naya's panties and then gently bit it to pull them down Naya's legs and then off to the floor. The brunette could feel Heather's warm breath on her, which only made her ache even more than before.

Heather's tongue brushed the tip of Naya's most sensitive spot and she got a very pleasing response in return; Naya had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming, instead a loud moan escaped from her throat, it was like Heather knew exactly how to make her mind go crazy.

Finally, she felt a full on lick and that was when she completely lost it, moaning and grunting as Heather worked her tongue between her folds, up and down and then in circles, then gently sucking to accentuate the pleasure.

"F-fuck!" Naya whined, already feeling an intense burn being born in her center as waves of sensations washed over her.

Heather's nails dug on the inside of Naya's thighs; she could feel herself pooling through her panties as well, Naya's responses were driving her nuts, she couldn't contain herself for much longer and she would have to beg for Naya's touch to ease that throbbing between her legs. She quickened her movements and adventured a finger to touch a little bit lower from where her tongue was, feeling around Naya's entrance before slipping her finger inside and pulling it out then in again, repeatedly.

Naya was starting to feel herself being driven off the edge as her hips got a mind of their own and started rocking closer to Heather's movements, wanting to feel more and more; she never wanted her to stop, she just _needed_ to feel Heather inside of her, she needed to feel Heather, everything felt right, like she had been making love to Heather forever, but at the same time like it was the very first time, they fitted so well, every piece fitted perfectly.

Heather's rushed movements were what sent Naya completely over the edge, she felt herself exploding around Heather's finger and against her tongue, her body trembled and her back arched, her hands clenched the sheets fiercely and there were sounds coming out of her mouth that she had never imagined that she could make.

She felt Heather push herself up to meet Naya's face as she had to breathe faster than she had ever had to; she pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, swiping her tongue across Heather's in a passionate movement.

Naya lowered her hand down Heather's stomach and trailed a finger down to the blonde's panties, twisting the elastic around her finger; she tugged it down, sliding the fabric off down her legs. She lost no time and soon she had her fingertips buried between overheated flesh, circling around to get a good feel.

"Mmh, Nay…" Heather whined, trying to control herself not to wrap her legs too tightly around the brunette's wrist.

A thrust and Naya's fingers went in; Heather's eyes shut as her jaw dropped and a powerful moan slipped from her vocal chords, it was like a fire burning deep within her, burning through every spot that the girl's fingers touched.

She quickened her pace as she noticed the amazing reactions she was getting from the blonde; hips thrusting, arched back, opened mouth, closed eyes, clenched fists and toes, Heather felt herself going into a trance, she started feeling that pit of pleasure rise through her until it exploded with a rougher thrust from Naya's fingers.

As soon as she felt her body relax from the intense moment she wrapped her arms around Naya's neck, pulling her closer to her as her chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to inhale as much air as possible without fainting; she felt like she was floating on a big fluffy cloud, it was like she had absolutely no weight.

Naya rested her head on Heather's chest, hearing her pounding heart beating against her ribcage. It was such a relaxing sound to hear, Heather's heartbeat, Naya felt as if every quick pump was a result of her actions and that made her feel… important.

They lay on the soft cushions of Naya's couch silently, no one said a word, occasionally Heather would plant soft kisses on Naya's forehead and Naya would do the same on her neck, her fingers entwined and their breaths normalized.

Heather only noticed she had fallen asleep when her phone started ringing from her purse, startling her and causing her to jump and wake Naya up, who had also fallen asleep on top of her.

"Who is it?" Naya grunted between teeth.

"I don't know but they can talk to my voicemail…" Heather mumbled, her words forcing through swollen lips.

Another ring.

"Argh." The blonde tried to gently slip from under Naya and then searched the inside of her bag until she found her phone, touching the "Answer" button as she reached up for her ear. "What?"

"Come back." Naya whispered, opening an eye to find Heather pressing her phone to her ear and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What the hell are you rambling about, Ash?" Heather seemed worried but confused. "Of us?" Naya's eyes shot open when she noticed the panic look on the blonde's face. "But how?!"

"What's wrong?" Naya questioned but got silenced by Heather's fingertips pressing against her lips.

"No, you're wrong, it's not us." She insisted. "It just can't be. Send me the link, please. Okay, thank you Ash." She closed the call and unlocked her phone, opening Ashley's text message with a link to a website.

"Please, don't freak out… But Ash says that there's a blog full of photos of us."

Naya furrowed her eyebrows and giggled nervously. "Aren't there about a few million of those?"

"Photos of us kissing, Nay." Naya's breathing stopped. Time to panic.

"What?!" The brunette gasped, getting up from the couch in a quick jump.

"It could be nothing," Heather gestured for Naya to keep calm. "It could be just one of those manipulations with Photoshop or something."

"What blog is it?!" Naya's voice was husky but obviously agitated.

"I don't know, it's loading." Naya sat back on the couch next to the blonde and they waited, shoulder to shoulder, for the damn website to load completely.

"Oh, no." Heather covered her mouth in shock. It really was them, the blog showed at least eighteen photos of them grouped in an album but the cover picture was of Heather with her arms wrapped around Naya's waist, pulling her into a kiss as the brunette had her arms around the dancer's neck and all of the photos were of the night before when they were outside of the restaurant and the title read 'Lady kisses outside Glee?'

"Fuck! What the hell is this?! Who is running this blog?!" Naya threw her arms up in the air as she got up.

"Nay, calm down, this is fixable!" The blonde was trying to remain calm herself, not wanting to anger Naya even more; but she was silently freaking out, what if Taylor had already seen the pictures? What if her mother had seen the pictures? What was she going to think? Was Taylor going to break up with her? "We just- we just have to think."

"To think? There's nothing to think! It's clearly us!" Naya pointed at Heather's photos and the blonde glanced back at it, tapping her finger on the album for it to show the rest of the photos.

"They even took pictures of us fighting, look." Heather stretched her arm to show Naya the rest of the pictures. She immediately regretted her decision.

"Argh! Are you freaking kidding me?" Naya grunted, flailing her arms above her head. "Do you know what this is going to do for my image?!"

Heather frowned, not really expecting Naya to have a reaction like that. "For your image? Naya, I could lose my long term relationship with this." The blonde also got up and stood next to the shorter girl. "Not to mention my relationship with my mom."

Naya mumbled something as she turned her back to Heather and started walking to where she had dropped her dress the night before.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me right now, what did you say?"

"I said that this was all your fault!" Naya picked up her dress and clenched her fist around the fabric that she was gripping. "You're the one who followed me out!"

"Oh come on, you have to be kidding me."Heather rolled her eyes at Naya. "Are you seriously throwing that to my face? Why do you think I followed you?"

"Fuck knows why. Maybe you were tired of your boy toy and decided you felt like playing with me."

Heather flinched and immediately felt a strong pinch on her heart; she couldn't believe Naya was telling her those things… She felt so _hurt_. "It's like I don't even know you right now." She breathed out, pressing her palm against her chest. "We're supposed to deal with this together."

Naya shook her head, her eyes roaming around the room, avoiding looking at ones that she knew she had hurt so badly. "I gotta go." She mumbled as she slid her dress on and struggled to pull the zipper up on her back.

"You can't go; we need to talk about this." Heather tried, taking a few steps closer to the shorter girl.

"I have to go; I need to talk to my PR."

"We can figure this out ourselves, let them worry about it later, I don't want you to go so mad at me." Heather reached for Naya's hand but the brunette brushed it off. It was like a kick to the stomach.

"I have a career, Heather." Naya coldly stated. "And I have to take care of it if it's at risk."

"It's your personal life…" Heather sighed. "Am I that bad for your career?"

Naya gulped, not knowing what to respond to such a direct question coming from the girl in front of her. She didn't feel like the fragile one in that moment, she could see Heather's vulnerability in her eyes, she could feel that she was hurting her, she felt her words stabbing her in the heart. She simply shook her head.

"Then stay… please." Heather begged. "Please, don't go."

Heather knew why it was so important for her that Naya stayed, she knew that if she left to talk to her PR, that the night before could have been the last night that they had spent together, the last time she got to touch her, to feel her, to feel her heart so close to hers, to feel her lips and to feel her hands, to feel her touch and to feel her soul. She couldn't lose what they already had, even if it meant that she had to lose Taylor because of the pictures, Heather wasn't too worried about it, and she just didn't want Naya to go, in her heart she had already chosen… Her heart had chosen Naya.

"I can't." Naya's words came out weak and she felt her face drop.

"Yesterday you told me you couldn't lose me remember?" Heather spoke and Naya looked up, locking her eyes with blue ones. "You told me to hold on to you and never let go."

"So?" She ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to brush that heavy feeling off of her.

"So I'm holding on. I'm begging you to stay with me. I need you, Naya."

Naya took a deep breath and then reached for Heather's nape, pulling her into a tight kiss; she ran her fingers through blonde hair as she allowed herself to feel Heather's touch one more time.

She broke the kiss and leaned back, taking a good look at Heather's eyes.

As much as the blonde wanted to believe that that would be the first of many kisses that day, she couldn't. She knew what kiss that was; a goodbye kiss. Both of them knew. They knew that Naya's PR would work out the situation and that Naya was going to do whatever it took to protect her career, even if it meant that they couldn't be together. After all, Heather did have Taylor, they just didn't know for how long, and Naya wasn't going to risk the beginning of her whole career just to wait for someone to make up their mind, it wasn't a sure thing. So she decided to fight for the only thing that was sure in her life.

"Naya, don't-" Heather pleaded, but Naya was already walking towards the front door. "Don't go." She walked behind the brunette, but Naya quickened her pace.

The door shut.

Heather stood in front of it trembling, not really sure what to do with her life from there. She didn't want to look behind her and have to face Naya's apartment and the couch where they had spent the night but she couldn't leave without clothes on.

She felt her phone buzzing and ringing in her hand and she lifted her arm to look at it. A few drops of her tears filled the screen and she had to do an extra effort to recognize the caller ID.

_Taylor_.

* * *

"This is unacceptable."

"I know."

"How did this happen?!"

"I don't know."

Naya sat on the black leather chair of her PR's office, fiddling with her fingers and with her legs crossed, she could barely hear anything of what the guy was saying, all she could focus on was the image that had become imprinted in her brain; Heather's bright eyes looking at her, begging her to stay, begging her not to give up on her…

"Naya! Focus!" She jumped in her chair, his words sounded like a hammer constantly striking her brain.

"Jesus, Paul, don't yell." Naya tried, rubbing her fingers on her temples.

"Don't yell? You've been photographed all over Heather, what do you think that's going to do to your image? And to your album?" Naya could see spit flying out of his mouth as he gestured and paced all over his office.

"I know what it's going to do." Naya calmly responded. "But does it matter that much?"

She was starting to get down to her feet. She had left Heather. She couldn't even believe that she had done such a thing… She had chosen her career over the woman she loved; she had looked into her eyes and told her that her career was more important than their love. How could she have done that? She saw each of her words strike the most important person in her life and she simply _left_.

"Of course it matters!" Paul responded, shoving his fists inside his pockets. "I'll find way to turn this around, I have to, I'll have to say it's all photoshopped and find an alibi or something."

Naya scoffed and got up from her chair. "An alibi? I didn't commit any crime."

"Oh yes you did, are you trying to ruin your career?"

Naya laughed again and rubbed her hand over her face, shaking her head. "Is it such a crime to be with the person you love? Regardless if you're a public figure or not."

"Person you love? Naya, sweetie, just sit down and drink some water okay? Stop saying nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." Naya hissed, she was finally coming to her senses. "Just leave the pictures, I don't care." She turned around towards the door and walked over to it.

"Naya, where the fuck are you going?!"

Before she could respond she was out the door. She almost ran out of the building until she got to her car; what had she done? Was Heather still in her apartment? She had to talk to her, she had to apologize; she had to get her back.

She needed her.


	8. Chapter 8 Fade In And Out Of Reason

**Author's Note:** Two days later, as promised!

I know this is a lot of angst but to be honest… I do like angst. I love writing this story; I'm enjoying this very much.

Also, I've been reading all of your reviews and I have to say that each and every one always manages to make me smile. I just can't believe that people are actually reading and liking this so much, I just feel so happy to know your thoughts *sobs* I'm okay, I'm okay.

If you feel like sharing more of your feelings I will be very, very happy to read and usually shriek in excitement.

I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update in 2-3 days.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Fade In And Out Of Reason.**

"Open up, it's me." Naya's fist banged fiercely against the door.

A blonde head peaked out. "This is not a good time." Heather started closing the little space that she had opened.

"Please, I need to talk to you…"Naya pleaded, trying to get Heather to at least come out to talk to her.

"You should have done that earlier." Heather whispered, and then glanced back. "Look, I have to go, we'll talk later." She pushed the door closed and Naya was left speechless, standing in front of the entry that she had hoped it would open and reveal Heather with her arms open, waiting for her. But unfortunately that was not the case. Naya had gone back to her apartment after she left Paul's office, she went back in search for Heather but she was gone; she then called her but there was no answer, she texted and waited for her phone to buzz, but it never did. So she decided to go to the dancer's place, not really surprised that she hadn't called or texted back.

She rested her forehead against the cold wood, if only she hadn't been so stubborn and closed minded before, maybe she would still have Heather in her arms instead of standing by her doorstep. She could hear faint and muffled voices from the inside and she pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear anything of what they were saying. No such luck. She gave up and returned to her car, not really knowing if Heather was avoiding her or if she was figuring things out with Taylor. She guessed it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she really were telling Taylor everything, then maybe there would be no more reasons stopping them from being together.

She tried not to dwell on the subject; she went home and read through her script, trying to get her mind off of the blonde. She also cooked, baked, watched a movie, read a book, sang, played with her dog, took her dog for a walk, tried to take a nap, showered and made dinner for one.

Of course, missing the entire point of trying to forget about Heather for an afternoon, she never got the dancer off of her brain. On the contrary, the shower even made her feel worse about it, she was one of those people who over thought everything, especially in the shower. She felt like she made life decisions in there, so maybe that was why she always associated showering when she was either hurt or confused, and she had to admit that since all that started with Heather, she had had more showers in a week than in her entire life. She felt cleaner than ever.

Suddenly, she found herself with her phone in her hand, typing out a text message to one 'Britt Britt' on her phone. She used to call Heather Britt Britt sometimes, it felt cute and couple-y like, so she had changed Heather's name to that on her phone.

"Heather could you please call me back? Or text… or just show up. Pretty please?" Sent. She only hoped she would get some kind of response back. Naya was laying comfortably on her bed only in her sports bra that she used as a tank top around the house, and in her very short shorts that she had had probably for over five years. As she felt her body relax into the comfortable softness that was her mattress, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to that morning. She mentally kicked herself again for reacting so badly to what happened, she definitely didn't want to hurt Heather, let alone push her away the way she did. She felt her chest caving in; she had been trying to ignore that feeling for the whole day, thinking that Heather would eventually call or text, but nothing. She had been trying to keep positive and trying not to be too hard on herself, but unfortunately, she truthfully thought that she deserved that and a lot worse. She felt like such an idiot; hell, she really _was_ an idiot. How could she have pushed her away just like that? The girl that she had worshiped for god knows how long, the girl that made her feel so amazingly, the girl that felt like home. Heather _was_ home. Wherever she went, as long as Heather was with her, Naya felt comfortable. It was like the girl was her safety net, like she depended on her to breathe, to eat, to drink, to live, to exist… She needed Heather and she was lost without her. She had lost her home.

And it was all her fault.

Her phone rang from her night stand and she jumped up, straining some muscle in her neck when she did so. She stretched her arm and grunted due to the new pain but eventually managed to get to her phone and answer the call, pressing it to her ear.

_Please, be Heather, please._

"Yes?" She carefully asked, remembering she could have simply looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Naya." A male voice.

"Yes, Matt." Instant disappointment.

"I have to say that after waiting a couple of days for you to show any signs of life, finding a link to a blog with photos of you cheating on me wasn't exactly the sign that I was hoping for."

Naya pressed her palm against her forehead. She was ashamed to say that she had completely forgotten about her boyfriend in the middle of everything. "Matt, I am so, so sorry."

"Just please tell me that, in some freakish way, there are two lesbians that look a lot like you and Heather." He grunted from the other side of the call. Naya couldn't tell if his humor was simply a way of him protecting his feelings or if he wasn't too bothered about her cheating on him and that was his own way of dealing with it.

"Look, Matt…" Naya started, taking in a deep breath. "This is complicated okay? But I'm guessing you know what this means…"

She heard the guy sigh. "Yes, I do know."

"I didn't want you to find out this way…" She tried, scratching her scalp as she realized that a light headache was starting to kick in.

Yet, I did." He scoffed. "Next time, how about a heads up before you decide to have a make out session with her?"

Naya tried to sound steady but she never liked the part where she had to break-up with someone. "There won't be a next time."

"Yeah, there won't. Because you won't cheat on me again."

Naya stopped. "Matt, there won't be a next time… Because I'm breaking up with you."

"Ah, fuck this, Naya, seriously? I figured you were drunk; don't tell me you're _in love_ or something." His words came out harsh and dry.

"The only thing it should matter to you is that we're no longer together. Alright?" Naya didn't want to give anyone explanations about the way she felt when she was still dealing with it herself. "We can still be fri-"

"Don't give me the friends crap." Hodgson hissed. "We're done here."

Silence. Naya removed her phone from her ear and stared at it with her lips pulled into a line. Well, at least there was one less problem to solve.

She put her phone back to its previous place and rubbed her eyes, she was starting to get sleepy, it was about eleven pm and still no signs of Heather.

_I really fucked everything up this time, didn't I?_

Her stomach tightened at the thought and she suddenly felt her cheeks getting heavy, it was physically impossible for her to even faintly smile. She missed the conformable feeling of knowing that everything was alright between them. But what was worse was not feeling constantly bad; what was worse was when something happened and she immediately thought about telling Heather, and for two seconds, she managed to forget what had happened, she felt light, like all was good between them and like the blonde was simply a phone call away, she could just call her and tell her about her day, or tell her anything at all, even if it was a simple "Hi." And then the sinking feeling returning as she remembered that she _couldn't_ just call Heather and talk to her. That was the worse, forgetting what had happened and then being kicked in the reality again.

She felt a soft wet drop slip from her eye and run down the side of her cheek bones, she didn't even realized she was crying until she felt the tear on her skin.

Naya swiped the sheet over the wet trail and then clenched her hand tightly around the fabric, feeling her whole body shaking and her chest rising up and then dropping more rapidly than normal; she was crying.

And she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, stranger."

Golden hair brushed against her shoulder as she jumped in her seat, turning back to see who had scared her.

"Dianna!" She smiled brightly, trying to normalize her breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"I miss being here! I can never stay away for too long." The blonde excitedly said, rubbing her hands over her bare arms. "What about you, gorgeous?"

Naya had to push down a giggle. "I was hoping I would catch Heather."

"Oh, she's here." Naya's eyes widened as her stomach was tied in a knot. "I saw her going in her trailer."

"Really? When?"

"Just before I came inside." Dianna linked her arm with Naya as they started pacing around the studio.

"I should go then, I really need to talk to her." Naya's eyes met the ground; she tried to ignore the nervous feeling that had started growing inside her chest.

"Oh, already?" Dianna pouted. "I miss you too, you know? I barely even got to talk to you the other night…"

"I know, Di, I'm sorry…" Suddenly the thought of their photos being plastered all over the internet entered Naya's brain. Dianna didn't seem to make any reference to that, so maybe no one on the cast had seen them yet. "I was just stressed out."

"It's okay. Just promise you'll call me so we can do something."

Naya chuckled as she turned her body towards Dianna. "I promise."

The blonde playfully smacked Naya's ass. "Go on then."

Naya left her side with a smile on her face, Dianna was definitely one of her closest friends, she loved being around her, she always managed to make her feel better about anything. But as much as she missed her too, she couldn't miss on the opportunity to talk to Heather, so she headed out to the trailers and she was soon climbing up the small stairs and knocking on Heather's door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." She heard the dancer's muffled voice from the inside and she followed her instructions, slowly walking in her trailer.

Heather was sitting on her couch with her hair in a mess and trying to pull up the zipper of her dress on her back; she had her face down as she was in a weird position, trying to work out the stubborn zipper. "Sheila, don't stand there and help me please."

"I'm not Sheila." Naya's voice came out low and soft, almost as a whisper.

Heather leaned back to look at Naya, her mouth was agape and her eyes turned a deeper blue. "Oh."

"But I can help you." Naya stepped closer to Heather, sitting next to her on the couch. Her shaky hands weren't helping, but she managed to pull the partly jammed zipper up. "There you go."

"You have to leave." Heather rushed to breathe out.

"That's not how I usually say thank you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Now, please leave."

"Why are you rushing me? And why are we whispering?" Naya furrowed her eyebrows and dared to rest her hand on the blonde's thigh.

The noise of a toilet flushing was heard from the bathroom and Naya's heart was set into a rapid rhythm.

"Fuck, please, please go, Naya, please." Heather got up and pulled Naya up with her, taking hold of her wrist as she dragged her to the door.

"Is _he_ here?" The brunette whispered as Heather reached for the doorknob.

"Yes, you _really_ have to go, Naya, I'm sorry." With a twist, she pulled the door open and practically shoved Naya out. "I'm sorry." She mouthed before closing the door on the brunette.

Naya was so very confused. Even if Taylor was there, what was the big deal about her talking to her fellow cast member? Not to mention her best friend. Taylor knew they were best friends, there had to be something wrong for Heather to just push Naya out for the second time like that… What on earth had happened?

* * *

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I was just reading aloud." Heather nervously giggled as she approached her boyfriend.

Taylor laughed along with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the girl closer to him. Heather had a sudden weird feeling of claustrophobia running through her. "I'm glad we worked things out."

Heather forced a smile to her lips. "I'm glad too." A lie.

"And I'm glad you understand why I don't want you near her again."

Heather suppressed a flinch and she clenched her fists, trying to shove down all the anger that she had been building up since that morning. She didn't even reply to Taylor. She didn't know if it was because if she was afraid of saying something wrong, or because Taylor's sloppy lips were on hers, trying to get her to grant him access to her mouth, but Heather refused and he soon gave up, pulling away from the kiss and smiling like the idiot that he was, not even being able to realize that Heather didn't like the way he tried to violate her mouth like that.

"I hope it won't be too awkward for you, having to do scenes with her after what she did."

Heather chewed on her lower lip. She felt guilt burning through her stomach, if she was given the chance to go back to that morning when Taylor called her, she would do _everything_ different. She would explain what had really happened, she would have done the right thing and she wouldn't have lied to get away from the consequences of her actions, she would have told Taylor about her feelings and she would have chased Naya out, stopping her from leaving like that.

But unfortunately, Heather wasn't given the chance to go back to that morning. So she had to live with her decision, even if it was a bad one, she had made a decision and she decided to save whatever was left of her relationship. There was just too much at risk; her future, her relationship with her mother, the rest of her family, her boyfriend, her 'normal' life… She panicked. Seeing Naya leave just like that made her panic. The only thing she wanted was to work things out with Naya and tell everyone the truth; she just wanted to deal with what happened together. But Naya had left. And without her, what did she have? Her boyfriend. Her family. Her perfect 'normal' life.

So that's what she had to protect. She didn't have a choice.

But did was it worth it?

_Not even a little bit._

* * *

Furious.

If she had to sum up all of the feelings that she was feeling in that moment in _one_ word; it would definitely be furious.

It had been three days since the last time that she had briefly seen Heather at her trailer. How could Heather shut her out like that? She had no right to do so. She had to at least give her the chance to apologize, and to explain her reaction. But did she give her a chance? Nope. She just shut her out.

And she was still with Taylor. Of course she was. Naya knew it was her own fault; she had brought that on herself. She shouldn't have down what she did, but unfortunately, she couldn't go back and change it, the only thing she could do was to try to make it right and turn things around. But Heather didn't even let her do that.

She had probably decided to move on with her life and simply forget that Naya existed.

_It wouldn't be the first time_ – Naya thought into her iPod Shuffle as she absentmindedly chose the song that she wanted to listen to. She never went running without her iPod, it pumped her up, she needed a strong beat and a fast rhythm so she could keep up with it and run for at least half an hour non-stop. Running made her think things through, it relaxed her, it cleared her mind, it made her feel _better_ about herself, it made her feel better in general. And if there was anything that she definitely needed in that moment was to feel better.

So, she went running.

She ran through a nearby park, then down a very long sidewalk next to a line of beautiful white buildings.

A song with a very strong, fast and defined beat started playing and she matched her pace with it, running faster than she had ever ran in her entire life, she felt so free, like her feet barely touched the ground and she was simply floating forward very quickly. She ran until she could barely breathe, until her every muscle burned; she needed to feel that burn, she needed to feel something other than the awful feeling of hopelessness and emptiness that she had seemed to take over her.

She stopped near a lake when she couldn't take it anymore; she bent down and held on tight to her knees, resting her weight on them as she tried to pull air into her lungs.

Yes, running had definitely been a very smart decision indeed. She felt better, lighter, like weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She didn't need Heather; she was fine without her before, so she could be fine without her now. Right?

Wrong. Of course she needed Heather. She was miserable with Matt until the day where Lea pushed Heather into that empty room with her. She was absolutely miserable without her best friend, her emotional support, her girl, her soulmate. And any thought that convinced her otherwise was simply a way of her brain giving her a break of always feeling so lost.

She made a decision. She was going to Heather's place right in that moment to clear things up. She had to, she just simply had to. She couldn't live like that; she had to do something about it. Naya glanced at her watch and it marked six twenty two pm.

Heather had to be home.

She just _had_ to.

Naya inhaled a big gulp of air and started running in the opposite direction again, she ran fast and decisively before she changed her mind; she definitely wanted to at least get to see Heather. She missed her… she missed seeing her and being with her, even if it had only been three days, because to be honest, they were just three very awful and lonely days.

She only stopped when she reached Heather's doorstep, she had ran in a very quick pace for almost fifteen minutes and she felt her shirt glued to her body; she didn't care, she just wanted Heather…

She banged on the door repeatedly until finally it opened revealing Heather with her eye red and swollen, her cheeks rose along with the tip of her nose, she was gripping a very moist tissue in her hand, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Naya's heart dropped to the ground. She had been crying… Naya hated seeing Heather cry; it usually made her cry as well.

"Hemo…" Naya whispered between rushed breaths. "Come here." She walked inside and pulled the blonde into her arms, she felt the girl sob against her chest and she could her hear muffled voice against her shoulder. Naya closed the door behind them and she simply stood there, holding her whole world in her arms, not really knowing how to heal it.

She felt her own eyes starting to tear up as she tightened their embrace, her stomach was an absolute mess right along with her heart; she felt it breaking with each sob she felt against her.

"I-I…" Heather tried, but her lungs didn't seem to let her speak. "I just can't…"

"Shhh…" Naya entangled her fingers between Heather's messy bun. "I'm here; it's all going to be okay." She had absolutely no idea why the dancer was such a wreck, but honestly, all she wanted was to fix everything that could be wrong with her to be able to see that beautiful warm smile she so loved; it was rare for her to see Heather crying like that, so every time she did, all she wanted to do was to create an indestructible bubble around them so that no one could ever hurt her baby again. No one.

Heather's nails dug into her back as she gripped Naya tightly against her. "I can't, I just…" She kept repeating her words, but she never finished her sentence, she was in a too bad of shape to even speak.

"It's okay…" Naya softly whispered into her ear. "I'm here now."


	9. Chapter 9 Why Are We So In Denial

**Author's Note:** New chapter! I'm so sorry for having to wait for four days but I spent an amazing night with my girlfriend yesterday so I didn't want to write. But today I had a lot of inspiration and I wrote this, so I hope it does justice to the wait.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm sorry if I stop the chapter when you don't want to, but I just love the suspense!

So, if you feel like leaving another review I'll be very excited to read it, if you have any idea I'll also be very excited to see if I can work it into the story!

Now, go enjoy the chapter before Glee starts and you get overloaded with feels.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Why Are We So In Denial.**

"Feeling better?" Naya gently grazed Heather's arm with her fingertips as she wriggled closer to her on the couch.

"I guess." The blonde half smiled with her eyes heavy. "Thanks, Nay."

"You're welcome…" Naya cleared her throat, she had finally been able to calm Heather down and she didn't want to ruin almost half an hour of holding her and trying to make her feel better, but she desperately wanted to know what was wrong. She silently hoped that she had left Taylor, but Naya was trying not to get her hopes because she knew she would be disappointed if that hadn't happened. "Do you feel like telling me what's wrong?" She gently questioned.

Heather let out a loud sigh. "I don't know, Nay… I'm scared that-" She took a deep breath. "That…"

"Yes?" Naya encouraged her to go on.

"That you'll be mad at me."

Naya's eyes squinted as she frowned. What could have Heather possibly done that could anger her? "I can promise I'll try not to get mad."

Heather tugged on her bottom lip. "Fine…" She was obviously nervous. Fiddling with her fingers, occasionally biting her nails, her eyes roaming the floor and never meeting Naya's, her breathing uneven and her brain obviously very busy. "Okay, so after you left when we found the photos online… Taylor called me."

Naya's stomach tightened, not sure if she wanted to hear any further. "Yes."

"He was very upset, to say the least. He was angry and irrational, he yelled at me like he had never yelled before. I tried to explain but he wouldn't let me, he just kept screaming at me…" Heather's chest trembled and that caught Naya's attention, so the brunette reached for a pale hand and held it tight, entwining their fingers.

"Go on." She softly whispered.

"Then, he threatened to leave me. He said he was already packing his stuff to leave and to never see me again… I have to say that I was actually relieved." Heather admitted, trying not to look at Naya as she spoke, she felt her leg touching the brunette's and her warmth actually made her feel safer, just having the physical confirmation that Naya was still comfortable with her made her breathe easier.

"Why were you relieved?" Naya dared to ask, starting to caress the back of Heather's hand with her thumb.

"I don't know… But I was. Like a weight had been lifted off of me, I actually felt _free_."

Naya couldn't help but let a smile show. She was enjoying how the story was panning out for her. "That's really good, you know…"

Heather finally locked her eyes with Naya's, looking deeply into her soul through them. Something didn't feel right.

"Yeah, but… Then he hung up and I went home, thinking that he would be gone by the time I got there, but he wasn't… He was still there and we ended up talking..."

Naya knew Heather too well to still have a positive thought, it was obvious that something had happened between Heather and Taylor, and she was guessing that a break-up hadn't exactly been it…

"Keep going." She directed more harshly now, already starting to feel her own hands getting cold and shiver from the nerves, her breathing had become rapid. She could only hope for the best but prepare herself for the worst.

"He asked me to explain myself and I panicked. What was I supposed to say?! Was I supposed to tell him that I had fallen in love with someone else and then have him screaming at me and then telling my whole family?! I just… I freaked out! I panicked and it's been killing me, Naya. Every single minute I feel like I'm about to pour my guts out. I just feel so bad _all_ the time…" Heather felt her chest starting to get too empty and she had to take in a big gulp of oxygen to be able to keep going. "I am so, so sorry…"

Naya could feel her stomach on fire. What had Heather done? Something told her it wasn't going to be easy to hear the rest, but she had to. She had to know. Naya released her grip on Heather's hand and tried to prepare herself; she crossed her arms and leaned over her knees, supporting her weight on them. "Just tell me, Heather."

"I-" The blonde started with a tear in her eye. "I told him that you confessed that you had a crush on me…"

Naya's eyes involuntarily shifted as she felt a very strong wave of disappointment hit her. She was definitely not expecting that.

"What?" She breathed, hoping that she might have heard it wrong.

"I said that you had confessed to me that you liked me… And that you had kissed me and that I only kissed you back because I didn't want to hurt you. Because you're my best friend and I spent the night comforting you because I didn't like you."

Naya jumped off the couch and started pacing rapidly around Heather's living room, avoiding Heather's eyes at all cost. No. No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Heather _had_ to be playing some sort of prank on her. Heather would never do that to her, Heather loved her, and she loved Heather too. They were in love, it was impossible that she was speaking the truth.

"Please tell me this just a sick _joke_." Naya hissed, resting her hands on her waist as her eyes never left her own feet.

"I know, I know it was so wrong of me to tell him that, but I had to say _something_!"

"Yes! Something! Something other than that! Heather are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

"You promised you would try not to get angry!"

Naya took a deep breath and paused, rubbing her hand over her forehead as she let her eyes shut, trying to steady her heart.

"Okay." She reassured. "Just- just tell me the rest."

"He believed me. I thought he wouldn't because it was such a lame excuse, but he did." Heather got up from the couch and walked over to Naya. "You have to know that I only did this because I thought I had lost you, Naya. I thought I was never going to be with you again." She reached for Naya's hand and held it close to her, pressing Naya's palm against her chest. "When you left… You broke my heart."

Naya felt Heather's heart beating quickly, probably as quickly as her own. Her throat caught up in a knot as she tried hard not to let her eyes drop the already waiting tears; it was so difficult for her to hear that she had broken Heather… That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." Naya tried. "It was wrong of me to lash out on you like that. But I would _never_ do to you what you did to me…"

"Naya, please, try to understand…"

"It's not that easy, Heather." Naya grabbed both of Heather's hands and griped them firmly, looking straight at her as she inched their bodies closer. "We're not the same kids we were three years ago… We changed. We grew up. We grew apart…"

"But-" Heather leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Naya's. "I still feel the same with you… It's still us."

Naya sighed with a smile, looking up to meet Heather's eyes. She felt such impulses to that girl and hold her in her arms, Naya had struggled with it for so long that when something finally happened between the two of them, it all felt so unreal and too good to be true. That's why every time something happened that threatened them Naya always took it so hard and always over reacted. She couldn't fight it; she simply loved Heather too much.

"Come here…" She pulled Heather closer to her, feeling the warmth of the taller girl's body against her, she was very aware that she was holding the girl that meant everything to her, she like she was holding a beautiful butterfly, trying to pet it and not ruin its' wings at the same time. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, burying her nose on blonde hair and taking in that sweet scent.

"Do you hate me?" Heather coyly asked, running her hand over Naya's nape.

"Of course I don't hate you, Hemo… I love you." She muttered but her voice sounded shaky. "You know that."

Heather chuckled against Naya but then lowered her voice. "What happens next?"

Naya sighed into soft hair. "I think it would be best for us to take some time apart…" Just like a stab to the chest, Heather felt her heart sink into her lungs. "At least until you figure things out with Taylor."

"Nay…" Heather shivered inside Naya's hold. "Nay, I don't want to lose you."

"And you're not losing me, okay?" Naya was trying her hardest not to let her nerves show, but it seemed like an impossible task. "It's just temporary… I just think you need to clear your head out." She planted a long kiss on Heather's bare shoulder, shutting her eyes to the wonderful taste.

"I understand… Can we please just stay like this for a few more minutes?" Heather plea sounded more like a sweet song to Naya's hears.

She didn't have the strength to reply, so she simply nodded and swayed their bodies slightly from side to side as if she were singing a lullaby to Heather.

She didn't want any time apart, but she felt that it was needed. They both needed to have a rest from everything that had been happening.

She thought that the hardest part would be having to tell that to Heather, but unfortunately, she would later find out how wrong she was.

She only hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

Naya was starting to think that she actually enjoyed torturing herself; maybe it really was true that you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, she had strolled around the Glee studios every single day for the past two weeks, even though she had only had to be there for three scenes, but somehow, she always found an excuse to give to why she was there, between "I just miss you guys so much!" and "I get bored at home.", everyone seemed to believe her.

The real reason? Heather, of course. Was that even questionable? They had agreed on not talking to each other, or being with each other and giving each other some space, but there was nothing wrong with supporting your fellow cast members, right? She definitely thought that they were doing the right thing by being apart, but Naya didn't seem to be able to get used to it, so just getting to see Heather was enough to keep her sane.

Apart from the very frequent leering and nerve wrecking eye contact, the two girls hadn't shared a word. Or even a touch.

Heather could say she was happy that Naya was there every day; Taylor had gone back to LA and she was by herself, meaning she had more time to dwell on her thoughts and, hopefully, to swim back out of them with a clearer idea of whom she truly wanted to share her life with.

Their time apart was going better than they had previously expected, aside from the sudden anxiety outbursts that Heather had almost every night and Naya crying her eyes out in the shower, which had become sort of a habit to her; also, not to mention the early morning runs she had to do to stop herself from killing just about everyone that had the unfortunate luck of passing by her before at least eleven am.

In all seriousness, Naya was trying her hardest to cope with everything, she was trying to hold herself together but it was way too difficult to look at the beautiful woman that she loved being right there in front of her and not being able to touch her, or to even say the faintest of words to her… It seriously made her feel like she had lost her best friend, her connect to the world and to reality, the only one that kept her mind awake, the only one who made life worth living, to make every breath worth it if they were breathing the same air.

Heather was taking everything too hard. Not being able to be honest with Taylor made her feel like the worst scum that had ever walked on this Earth, not being able to be with Naya whole heartedly was what hurt the most, not being able to make the girl as happy as she deserved… She didn't understand her own heart, she _knew_ who she truly wanted, but why was it so damn complicated to get things straightened out? She feared for her relationship with her mother, knowing that she would never approve of her and Naya's relationship, even if her mother had always loved Naya, it was hard. Love was hard.

Loving someone was the equivalent of handing someone your heart and giving them the responsibility of making it keep beating, otherwise, it would die. And giving someone that responsibility took a lot more than you'd think. It took a deep level of trust, if you truly love that person, then you _have_ to fully trust them with your heart, because if you don't, then what's the point? What's the point of only giving someone a part of your heart and then keep the rest to yourself 'just in case'? Then you would never be able to fully understand what it's like to give your whole self to someone else and trust them that they'll take care of you.

Naya had given Heather her all, and she trusted her not to throw her to the ground. She was putting all of her faith on Heather, knowing that a few weeks apart wouldn't make them love each other any less, trusting Heather not to simply leave her in the middle of nothing.

Heather couldn't stand their eye contact. Why? She wasn't sure if it was because of how intimidating it was, or of how vulnerable she felt when Naya pierced through her soul, even not being able to be with her, but still feeling Naya inside of her, feeling her in every single movement, in every single bone, in every single hair; even the simplest action of swiping her tongue over her own lips made the sweet taste of Naya's mouth linger as if it had never left.

She could almost swear that she could still feel Heather's arms tightening around her body, pressing their stomachs together as their breaths entwined and their noses touched, their skin electric and needy for each other along their hearts close together.

They were inside the make-up room in the studios, yes, the same make-up room where Lea had dragged Heather to see Naya after they had started to drift apart. Naya couldn't deny that being there with Heather, even with the a few other members of the cast there too, did make her feel more emotional than usual. She turned her head to the sides, noticing the spots where they stood in that day, she remembered Heather wrapping herself around her from behind… She had to shut her eyes as she let the memory of that moment fill her entire body, letting the sensation tingle her skin as her stomach suddenly took a turn and her breath was sucked in quickly by her lungs.

Her eyes were shot back open when she remembered she wasn't exactly alone, she had Dianna besides her, talking about something that her dog had done that was apparently really funny because everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe I didn't catch it on tape!" The blonde exclaimed, clenching her stomach due to the pain of laughing too hard.

"You should've had! Shame on you!" Lea joked, glancing at her phone too see the time. "Guys, I'm sorry to spoil the fun but don't most of you have a scene?"

"Crap, we do." Chord affirmed, getting up from his spot on the floor. Soon they were all up and standing by the door, where everyone left, one by one, until there was only Dianna, Lea, Naya and Heather left, the only ones who didn't have to shoot.

"I'm going too." Lea linked her arm with Dianna's, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Are you still up for giving me a ride back home, Di?"

"Of course." The blonde smiled and rested her head on Lea's.

"Wait, are you all going?" Naya was starting to feel herself panic. If they left, then she would have to leave too. She forced herself not to look at Heather who was standing next to her.

"Yeah, why do you need a ride too?" Dianna questioned honestly.

"No, I brought my car, but thanks Di." She sighed into her shoes. "I guess I'll go too."

"See you tomorrow, girls." Dianna pulled Lea out of the room while Naya followed them close behind until she felt the softest hand gripping her wrist only softly, reluctantly.

"Wait," Heather breathed out as the brunette turned around to lock her eyes with Heather's. "Don't go yet."

Naya's nerves went bat shit crazy, shooting up and down her body, she forced a poker face as she looked back but the girls were already gone. She simply nodded and took two steps back into the room.

Heather's hand burning through her wrist.

Naya leaned her back against the door, not really knowing what to do from there, she had no idea if she was supposed to talk, but even if she was, and all of her words had slipped through her emotions, muffled by her own breathing and fast heartbeat. Silence filled them once again; the symphony of empty chords had become the soundtrack of their moments.

"Yesterday," The blonde interrupted the silence. "I sort of broke my shower head."

Naya couldn't help but let out a very nervous and shaky chuckle. "How did that happen?"

The blonde glanced down at her own hand and released her grip on Naya's wrist, turning her back to the brunette as she walked closer to the counter. "I was just trying to adjust the pressure and I guess I turned it took far and it made this click and then water stopped running."

"And why were you adjusting the pressure?" Naya dared to ask, knowing how _bad_ everything was sounding.

"Because I wanted more pressure?" The blonde coked her head to the side, unbeknownst of Naya's dirty mind working.

"Mh, I wonder what for…"

The blonde stopped for a moment and Naya could almost hear little ticking noises coming out of Heather's ears.

"Oh my- Naya!" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide. "Not for that!" The brunette let out a loud laugh as she pressured her arms against her stomach to stop laughing. "Stop laughing!" Heather was trying to sound serious, but the bright shade of crimson that her cheeks had turned into and her coy smile were ruining her act. "You always go there, don't you?"

"Oh, come on, this one was _too_ easy." She was still chuckling between breaths, trying not to laugh too much and risk upsetting Heather.

"Either way, I need a new one." She changed the direction where the conversation was going.

"A new one?" Naya raised an eyebrow. "Shower heads are easily fixable, you just need to unscrew it and then-" She stopped noticing Heather's look on her face? "What?"

"Do you really think I can fix a shower head?" She pointed her thumb to herself. "Me? The girl who's broke her microwave three times by pressing too many buttons at the same time when it didn't do what I had asked for in the first place and then ended up punching it?"

Naya shook her head as she laughed again, remembering that story. "Well, I can fix it for you." She offered, fiddling with her pinky. "If you want, that is."

"Sure, why not?" Heather ran her fingers through blonde hair. "Wait, I don't have to pay you do I?"

"Yes, three thousand dollars an hour." Naya joked, shoving her hands inside her pockets.

"How about three cents every two hours?"

"Four." Naya negotiated.

Heather smiled. "Three."

"Five."

"Four."

"Sold!" Naya leaned forward, taking her back off of the wall.

Heather impulsively jumped forward and threw her arms around the brunette's neck, making a cute squeal as she did. Naya immediately wrapped her own around Heather's waist, smiling into her scent as she breathed in, feeling her stomach jumping up her throat.

The girls stood there hugging for a good few minutes, not saying a word, simply enjoying each other's embrace as fingers slowly traced slow circles on each other's back, never wanting to break the contact.

Heather cleared her throat and pulled away slowly from Naya, looking down at her shoes as she turned around to steady her breathing without Naya noticing as the brunette rubbed her cheeks as if that would turn down the redness.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said, still with her back turned to Naya.

"It's okay…" Naya whispered back, trying not to let any voice come out or it would be too shaky from the nerves still jumping inside of her.

"Oh, and also, yesterday I dripped hot soup on my belly.

Naya face palmed and let out a loud sigh. "You never change, do you?"

"Not really." Heather turned to Naya with a half smile on her lips. "I was eating soup lying down and it dripped."

"Well, if you're eating it lying down I don't really see the surprise."

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "I think it left a mark." She lifted the fabric of her t-shirt up, revealing her amazing dancer's abs and stepping closer so that Naya could take a better look at the burn. "Right here."

"Ouch." Naya tried to ignore the fact that she had Heather's belly exposed right in front of her. "That must have hurt." She grazed her fingertip over the mark and Heather flinched at the pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can feel it more if you want to."

Naya nodded and touched her around the mark with two fingers, tracing soft circles around it as the blonde shut her eyes, feeling goose bumps taking over her skin, she tried so hard to push down the _need_ of feeling Naya's hands roam around her, she tried so fucking hard, but she had so many feelings muffled that everything was starting to pile up so a soft, almost inaudible, sound came out of her mouth.

Naya caught it and glanced up at Heather's eyes, lingering her touch up the blonde's abs and up, sneaking her fingers up her shirt as the fingertips touched lace.

She brought her face back up and inched closer to Heather, leaving them barely three inches apart with the tips of their noses touching. She wanted Heather's lips on her, she wanted to feel that comfort and thrill at the same time, she wanted to feel that everything was alright and that Heather still loved her, she needed to feel every single word that had died on Heather's lips before she was able to mutter them, she wanted to feel what Heather felt through a kiss, through their souls connecting in one.

Her eyes switched between lips and Heather's blue orbits, inching closer by the second, she felt herself breathing the same air as the blonde, and their lips were on the verge of touching.

But then Heather pulled her face back, but only a few inches, enough to get a better view of Naya's eyes. She still had the brunette's fingers on her abdomen but with a brush of her hand, she slid them off, gulping the big knot that had formed on her throat. She walked two steps back, breaking their closeness and the moment; she turned her gaze downwards, not wanting to see disappointment written all over Naya's face. She simply walked past the brunette and gripped the doorknob.

"Heather…" Naya tried, but the blonde was out the door, leaving her completely lost in the room.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it, probably to try to get rid of that tingling feeling from the anticipation of their inexistent kiss.

The worst part of not being able to be with Heather, was feeling her so _damn_ close, even if miles away, always feeling her heart so close to hers… It was like she could have only just a taste, but never the whole cake.

The whole cake was forbidden.

At least that's what Heather felt to Naya.

Forbidden. And unfortunately, that only made her even _more _desirable.


	10. Chapter 10 Ashamed And Proud Of

**Author's Note:** I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like this one, please, tell me what you thought of it, I really appreciate the feedback, it inspires me and makes me write more and definitely faster.

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, I love them all, and I love to read new ones!

Thank you for reading my story, this is a wonderful experience; I love sharing my creative outlet with the world.

Okay now, ready?

Set.

GO!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Ashamed And Proud Of.**

Every single day, Naya would never lose sight of Heather; it was like they were attached by an invisible string that never seemed to allow them to be too far away from each other, they would do everything together, eat, drink, coffee, take breaks, sit, even lie down sometimes… They were inseparable.

Naya remembered how she fell in love with Heather, she would have rather if she had simply grown fonder of her over time, eventually falling for her, but unfortunately, she had no control over anything, and suddenly, she woke up already loving the girl. Missing her touch, waking up with her lingering scent in her nostrils, with no warning, she found that Heather was her first and last thought. She tried to push it down, she muffled it with reasons and logic and society. She tried not to feel warm whenever Heather smiled. She tried not look for her when she was missing. She tried to find reasons _not_ to love her, but any of those was never strong enough to completely push away the ones that convinced her just how wonderful it felt to be in love with that beautiful girl.

So, I think you can imagine just how tortuous it was to feel that string breaking. You can imagine how it felt to see Heather walk away from her, laughing with someone else in the same way that she used to laugh with her.

Naya was starting to lose her grip on reality; she had created an imaginary world where everything was okay, she simply had to close her eyes, concentrate, and she would be holding a pale hand, tracing soft circles on its back, pressing sweet lips against tender cheeks, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed close, feeding off of each other's energy. She _needed_ that world, otherwise she wouldn't be able to cope with anything anymore, just the simple fact that she had to get through the Brittana scenes was starting to make her feel weak because of how hard she had to struggle to ignore her urges and feelings.

Naya had never felt so alone.

Thankfully, her PR managed to bribe whoever posted their photos online, and the cast never got the chance to even glance at them, however, she was pretty sure that Ryan had because he had started to look at her in a different way, a better way, a way that says "I support you."

She had talked to Heather a few times over the last week, always getting dry answers and quick words, never having the chance of feeling Heather's eyes on hers. The blonde had started fully ignoring Naya. Trying her hardest not to make eye contact, trying to always have people with them, the number one rule was: never be alone together.

"Nay!" She turned back on her chair, snapping from her thoughts.

"Di," Naya brightly smiled. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde looked around with a chuckle. "Probably the same as you." Her head pointed at the coffee mug between Naya's hand and the brunette looked down, laughing at her own silliness.

"Makes sense." She took a sip from her coffee. "Sit down." Naya offered and Dianna accepted, pulling the chair in front of Naya.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She questioned, turning her head sideways as she noticed the deep bags under the brunette's eyes. "You seem tired."

"I am I am…" She ran a hand to fix her hair. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

"I've noticed." Dianna reached for Naya's hand and entwined her fingers with hers, gently stroking the brunette's fingers with her thumb. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Naya forced a nervous laugh which Dianna caught.

"There's no point in lying to me, Rivera." She leaned forward closer to Naya. "Spill it."

"It's nothing," Naya looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I bet that 'a lot' is a lot of someone." Dianna bit her lower lip. She was honestly worried about her friend, Naya used to be so bright and energetic; something had to be up for her to be so down.

"No, I-"

"Come on, Naya, it's me. You know you can trust me." The blonde cupped Naya's cheek with her free hand and she shut her eyes, following Dianna's touch as she brushed against it.

"You're right… There is someone…"

"I knew it; I knew you broke up with Matt because of someone else."

"Nothing goes unnoticed by you does it?" Naya let a genuine smile wash over her frown, locking her eyes with Dianna's.

"Nope, you should know that already." The blonde was such a fresh energy, she always managed to brighten up Naya's day, and it was like she was inside of her head even if they went weeks without talking. "Who is he?"

Naya gulped and turned her gaze downwards; now she was screwed. "He-he's just someone." She stuttered, feeling her lungs trying to come out of her mouth. "No one special."

"If he wasn't special you wouldn't be losing sleep over him, trust me." Dianna nodded as she spoke. "Is it Mark again?"

Naya let out a loud laugh. "No! Never, no."

"It was just a guess… Is it Chord?"

"Jesus, poor Chord no."

"Poor Chord?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't wish me on anyone."

Dianna frowned and tightened the grip on Naya's hand. "Seriously, Naya, you have to tell me what's going on, it's like your self esteem is six feet under, and I'm starting to get seriously worried."

Naya chewed on her lip. "It's difficult keeping your self esteem high when the person you love doesn't even look at you anymore." She managed to breathe out.

"Person you love?" Dianna rested her chin against her fist. "This is serious."

"It is." Naya started to feel the corners of her eyes tear up, but she swallowed her sadness. "I can't even eat, Di. I feel like I've lost five hundred pounds."

"Well, but you still look great to me." Dianna's eyes inspected Naya's body. "But you need to eat, seriously. Tell me more."

"It started about a month ago… We used to be friends, but then we drifted apart, until we-we met again. And then we kissed and then something else, but then we just… A lot happened, but the point is… We can't be together. At least not for now, that is." Dianna tried to steady Naya's hand inside of hers but it was trembling too much.

"Okay… I understand. But why can't you be together?"

"Well, the person has a b-" Naya stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts. "Someone else." A deep breath. "And they don't know if they want me or… or them."

Dianna let a warm smile trace her lips and she nodded along the story. "I'm pretty sure that _person_," She started. "Loves you more than you think."

Naya furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing if Dianna was understanding everything right. "And how would you know that?"

"Trust me on this one," The blonde patted Naya's hand. "All you two need is time."

"Di, what do you mean?" Naya was definitely confused.

"All I'm saying is that it's just a matter of time until you figure things out. It's always been just a matter of time. So don't worry, Nay, okay?" She reassure, certain of what she was saying and Naya nodded, not wanting to question Dianna's wisdom, however, she wondered how she could possibly know what she was talking about. "How's the situation now?"

"Now we're taking some time to ourselves, to clear our mind up." Naya admitted. "But it's killing me. I don't need more time."

"I think it's time that you two talk, then. If you know that _you_ want… Then go get it. What are you waiting for?"

"It's not that simpl-"

"It is. Just go get your girl." Dianna chuckled and Naya widened her eyes in shock. Dianna _knew_. She didn't have the courage to say anything, so she simply got up and practically ran out of the coffee place and into her car. It was decided. She would talk to Heather no matter what it took. Things needed to be cleared out, she couldn't be so damn miserable all the fucking time, she was absolutely crumbling into the ground without Heather.

Without thinking anything through, Naya drove off. Destination: Heather's house.

She drove like a mad person; not even noticing when people yelled profanities at her through their car window, all she wanted was to get there.

And ten minutes later, she did.

Naya got out of her car and stood in front of it, taking in the last moment of sanity that she had, before going in and saying whatever it was that her heart wanted to say.

With a slow pace, she got to Heather's door and knocked twice. It opened.

"Naya," The blonde whispered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Please, let me in. I need to talk to you."

"Taylor's here, you can't come in."

"Taylor? I thought he flew back to LA." Her brown eyes faded to a darker shade.

"He came back for my mom's birthday." Heather whispered. "So, go, we can talk later."

"No, wait, Heather… Please, I-I need you right now."

Heather looked through Naya and felt the brunette's desperation. "Fine, just wait there."

And Naya waited, a couple of minutes later Heather walked back out sand closed the door behind her, grabbing Naya's wrist and pulling her out of the doorway and to Naya's car.

"We have to drive somewhere to talk; I told him I was going shopping with Lea." The blonde rushed to say.

"Okay, we'll do that." Naya got in the car and gestured for Heather to do the same, so they quickly drove off, not having any idea to where, Naya simply drove, looking from side to side for a quiet place. "We could just go to my place."

"No, no, no, no, no." Heather shook her head. "We can't do that."

Naya frowned confused. "And why's that?"

"Because… I don't know I just- every time we go to your place we always end up… you know." She felt her own cheeks blush and turned her face away so that Naya wouldn't notice. Too late.

"Please, like we need to be in my place for that to happen." She raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at the blonde who had the trace of a smile on her lips and her eyes looking down as if some memory had flashed by them.

Naya pulled over, finally finding a quiet place in some woods near a condo not too far from her place.

Silence was set. Only breaths were heard as Naya still gripped the wheel with her eyes locked on her hands while Heather took quick glances at her, not knowing what she usually did with her hands as she became too aware of them.

The blonde's eyes suddenly found themselves stuck in Naya's beautiful face, she looked so nervous, she kept chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes locked in space, not even blinking, and her knuckled turning white from the force of her grip.

Heather dared a touch. She rested her palm on Naya's knee, feeling the fabric of the girl's jeans warm up; she noticed Naya's chest tremble for a second and her eyes darted to her leg but quickly returned to their original position.

"You wanted to talk… You can talk now." Heather softly breathed out between her shaky lips. Naya simply shook her head and started lightly tapping her foot on the floor; Heather was starting to think that she was having an inner panic attack. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm." The brunette mumbled, feeling the realness of the situation, her mind went blank. She had no idea what she wanted to say, she had no idea what she could _possibly_ say to make Heather stay with her, she felt every single ounce of courage leave her body, leaving her in a silent mess, trying too hard not to crumble inside Heather's arms.

"It's okay." The dancer tried comforting. "It's only me."

Naya finally looked up, her eyes filled with unanswered questions and uncertainty. Heather felt so intimidating; she was everything she wanted… Everything she couldn't have, no matter how hard she tried. Naya felt as if everything depended on her words, a wrong one and she would fail, but the right one could make a change. Unfortunately, her lungs failed to work properly and she felt herself needing more oxygen than her body was allowing to receive.

Naya wriggled in her seat, finding herself closer to Heather, who also did the same to approach her.

Their eyes staring at each other as Heather's fingers traced soft circles on Naya's leg; she had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea how Heather had agreed to drive away just like that with her, she was surprised that she actually did that, knowing how difficult it was for Heather to lie to her boyfriend.

Their faces subconsciously inched closer and their noses were barely touching but they were already breathing the same air. It was almost magnetic how they never managed to be alone without moving closer to each other, it was like this invisible force just pushed them together and they had no idea how to stop it; it was amazing how Naya felt so comfortable yet so scared. It was something so _new_ to her, she had never felt that way about any one, and if felt so scary to just give everything she had to someone else and simply hoping that she would be willing to give herself back.

Heather leaned forward a little more, now feeling her vision blurry from the closeness to Naya's face, she could still see brown eyes staring back at her; and with a soft movement, she brushed her lips against Naya's, feeling her kissing her back and capturing her lips as she exhaled loudly through her nose and Heather curled her finger tips unintentionally.

Their lips parted with a sweet 'smack' sound and Heather returned to her place, flushing her back with the car seat as she tried to take in what had just happened. It was like every time they kissed felt like the first time. Every kiss was like the first kiss. Every touch was like the first touch.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" The blonde dared to ask, turning her face to Naya's.

"In a nutshell, yes." She breathed out, trying to ignore the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

The blonde suddenly got up from her seat as she could and struggled to get to Naya's side, straddling her in a quick motion, her legs in each side of Naya as the brunette's hips adjusted to having Heather around them.

Blonde hair swayed around their faces, creating sort of a curtain and all Naya could see were Heather's features and eyes glimmering with the faint light that went through her hair. Heather leaned down and once more kissed Naya's lips, turning her face from side to side to enjoy every angle. This time it was more of a passionate kiss, Naya ran her hands up and down Heather's sides while the dancer was cupping tanned cheeks, pulling her even closer.

Every touched became progressively more erratic. Naya's hips rocked up, grinding against Heather as the blonde mover her own, back and forth, creating a rhythm that was comfortable for the both; Naya had sneaked her hands up Heather's shirt and felt every single inch of skin possible without taking the fabric off and grazing her fingertips over the lock of the girl's bra.

Heather was starting to lose control over her throat and a series of high pitched, muffled noises came out of her as Naya's hands squeezed her breasts over her bra; in response Heather opened her mouth even wider and gave Naya a long, passionate kiss, taking her time exploring the brunette's tongue until she needed to pull out for some hair and sucking Naya's lower lip as she pulled it before breaking the contact.

Naya soon recaptured her mouth and reached down for Heather's jeans, unbuttoning them slowly as her thumb applied pressure as Heather rocked against it; she slid her hand down her panties and gently touched Heather's center, sliding her index finger up and down the slick folds.

Heather let out a full on moan, tugging on Naya's hair on her nape and using the other to grope the girl's breast fiercely, feeling Naya's nipple poking the palm of her hand.

Heather had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming Naya's hand as a finger slid inside of her. An explosion of ignored feelings was what made Heather's legs start to tremble as she felt Naya easily putting another finger inside of her due to her wetness; Naya nipped and sucked at the blonde's pulse point as her fingers worked and her other hand was still on Heather's breast, she loved knowing that she was the one who was causing those emotions. It was such an emotional experience, a thought ran through her mind – how was she able to be with guys purely for sex? With Heather it was absolutely impossible to separate love from sex, she felt herself so attached to that girl that she found herself wondering how she could have even done anything sexual with anyone else before Heather. It suddenly felt _right_. Like nothing in the world was out of place, everything became so clear and lucid yet completely insane at the same time.

"Naya, I'm- I'm…" Heather threw her arms around the brunette's neck and tightened her grip, feeling her eyes shutting and her body trembling without warning, her senses explode as a release of pleasure took over her and a symphony of rewarding sounds filled the inside of Naya's car.

She finally let her body relax into Naya's as the brunette removed her finger and wrapped her arms around Heather, pulling her into a well deserved hug. Naya took in Heather's scent and let her eyes close as her mind wandered; she pictured them on a tropical beach, completely empty just for them as they looked into the sunset and snuggled with each other, Naya holding Heather against her, feeling her heartbeat on her hands and their love on her fingertips.

She did wish things were just that simple.


	11. Chapter 11 When The Lights Are Dim

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make this one a bit different than the other chapters, mostly with the ending. I have a few good ideas for what comes next, so stay tuned.

Please, tell me your opinion, your feedback is a big part of what keeps me motivated to write!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and comments, I see that there are a few of you who comment a lot and I have to say I appreciate you guys so much, I love your reviews and it makes me so happy to know that there are people actually following and having an interest in commenting on my story!

Anyway…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – When The Lights Are Dim.**

Breathless lungs tightened as continuous touches and soft scratched roamed around her back and legs; her lips captured, nibbled and pulled, never breaking the slow rhythm that had been set; it was the perfect rhythm for the situation. Not fast, not _too_ slow. Just perfect. A combination of tender and warm sounds of lips brushing against each other accompanied the strong exhaling that could be heard through their nostrils; they had lost track of time, not like it mattered, their hearts were too focused on the enthusiasm of each other's company, they had truly missed each other.

Heather's legs were starting to get sore from the position that she had been for in no less than thirty minutes, but she refused to say something, not wanting to risk ruining the moment, she could deal with the soreness later.

Naya could barely feel her feet from the lack of blood, but, to be honest, just having Heather move so perfectly against her, with her legs fitting so right with Naya's, it simply wasn't important.

Low humming could sometimes be heard as well, the girls fed on each other and on each other's responses, if one of them moaned, then the other was likely to moan as well, simply because of the electric impulse they felt whenever they felt the conscious that they were doing that to each other and that it was _really_ happening.

Somehow it hadn't sunk in yet, the thought that all that they had wished for so long was actually happening. With all the limitations and troubles, whenever they were together like that it was like nothing else in the vast universe existed, as if the whole point of existence was created simply for them and for them only.

Did it make sense? No. But when do _great_ things make sense? It only had to feel right in their hearts and souls. The rest didn't matter.

Naya was the first to break their contact, pulling away slightly from the blonde's lips and resting her forehead on Heather's, licking her lips to replace the dancer's touch. She suddenly felt the need to fill her body with more air and pulled in quickly, feeling her chest tremble as it expanded.

"Are you okay?" Heather breathed out in between her lips.

"Mhm," Naya rested her hands on the blonde's waist. "Are you?"

"Yeah," She lightly smiled. "I really am."

Tender kisses between phrases. "So I'm not the only one who's on cloud nine?" Naya felt silly for feeling so happy when there were so few reasons to be.

"Definitely not." Heather reassured, cupping Naya's cheek as her thumb ran across her cheekbone. "Finally."

Naya let a confused look show. "Finally what?"

"Finally, we're… _happening_." Heather bit on her lower lip with a faint smile painted across it.

Naya felt her stomach tightening at Heather's words. "Yeah… Finally."

They looked at each other's eyes understandingly, knowing exactly what the other was saying without actually having to say it aloud; it was something they both knew, like a silent agreement or understanding, that didn't need to be spoken to be real.

"Have you…" Naya spoke fearful. "Got any idea on your mind?" Her eyes screamed a silent plea.

Heather directed her gaze downwards, searching her thoughts. "I think I do."

Naya's fingertips unconsciously curled up and her muscles tensed, she had to stop herself from shaking but the nerved hit her like a speeding truck. "And?"

"I think you know." Heather brushed the tip of her nose against Naya's in a gentle manner.

Naya gave back a brush and they played with each other's noses "You have to tell me."

Heather breathed in deep, gathering her courage and cupping Naya's nape. "It's useless to fight this, you know?" She shook her head as she spoke. "I don't think I could ever imagine my life without you, Nay."

The brunette couldn't contain a bright smile and a sigh of relief, relaxing her muscles against Heather's, her hands roaming around as before. "It's like we're a part of each other, right?" She completed, knowing exactly what Heather meant.

"Yes, it's this… This _feeling_… You know?" The blonde gave Naya a quick peck, just because she couldn't be too long so close to her lips without feeling them.

"I do, I really do." As much as Naya was enjoying the amazing conversation, she had one question that never seemed to stop nagging her. "What about… Taylor?"

Heather grunted, scratching her chin. "Yeah, Taylor…" Her eyes paced quickly from left to right. "Today's my mom's birthday… I can't ruin her birthday."

Naya's brain quickly filled with a heavy worry, knowing how one single day could change everything, she wanted Heather to break-up with Taylor as soon as possible, however, she could never pressure the blonde into doing so, she had to do it from her own will, not Naya's. "But isn't it worse to drag it out?"

"Yes… But I can't do that to her." Heather stated strongly but quickly softened her expression as she noticed Naya's face dropping. "Hey, hey…" She pulled the Latina's chin up. "It's just _one_ day, okay? I'm still going to love you tomorrow…"

"You better." Naya chuckled, trying to ease the newly set tension. "What are you doing for her birthday?"

"Just a nice dinner at home with Taylor and a few relatives and friends, nothing too big." She informed, entwining her fingers with Naya's.

"Should I resent not being invited?" The tanned girl scoffed lightly.

"You know it's not my decision…" Heather said in a more serious tone, not wanting Naya to think that she didn't invite her on purpose. "It's Taylor's." Naya mumbled something between her breath that involved the world 'asshole' but Heather didn't want to ask her to repeat. "I'm all yours after today."

"I'd like that." Naya smiled against Heather's lips, kissing them with intent. "Wait." She broke their kiss. "He's going to sleep with you tonight isn't he?"

Heather's breathing stopped, not realizing that sooner. "Oh."

"God, no." Naya could feel herself burning up, she definitely couldn't handle knowing that Heather was going to be sleeping in the same bed as Taylor after getting the confirmation that Heather wants to be with her. She felt dirty at the thought and got the sudden impulse to take at least three cold showers to get that feeling off of her.

"It's just one night, I promise."

"Please, don't have sex with him. _Please_…" Naya didn't even think twice before asking such a thing, Heather knew that Taylor was going to want to, especially never being in town.

"Naya, I…"

"Please. Please just… Just don't, I can't… I really can't even bear the thought."

Heather brought Naya's lips to hers, shutting the smaller girl as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I'll try." She promised into Naya's mouth.

"Try…" Naya slipped between kisses. "Really, _really_ hard."

"I will."

* * *

"_How do you look?"_

"I'm wearing that short blue dress you like."

"_What?! Heather no, you're only allowed to wear that dress with me… Go take it off."_

The blonde made an effort not to chuckle as she read through Naya's text. "I will not, suck it up." She typed into her phone before pressing send and turning her attention to her living room, looking around at the guests. She knew all of them, maybe apart from one or two; however, she still couldn't help but feel alone there without Naya, she had always invited Naya for her mother's birthdays, seeing that her mom had always loved Naya, so it still felt odd not having her around.

Just as she was about to check Naya's newest text message, Taylor approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Who are you texting, baby?"

Heather quickly locked her phone and placed it on the kitchen counter, not wanting Taylor to know it was Naya. "Just Lea."

"Maybe you could text a bit less and just hang out with me and your mom."

Heather flinched at the feeling of Taylor's breath on her neck; she was starting to feel disconnected towards her boyfriend, knowing that it would be their last night together, she really didn't want to get attached in any way, she simply wanted to get it over with so that she could finally be with the one that she truly loved. "Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

Taylor planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving to the couch, sitting next to Heather's mother. Unfortunately, Mrs. Morris had always loved Taylor, along the seven or so years that they had been a couple, she had never managed a year without making some sort of indirect marriage reference.

"_How's dinner going?"_ Heather quickly ran her eyes through Naya's text, not wanting to stop talking to her but at the same time not wanting to make her mother sad.

"It's going well, I guess. Taylor's like the texting police or something, though; I'll text you in a few mins, alright?"

"_Fine… Don't be too long. I'll get worried."_ Heather smiled into her phone but quickly disguised it as a weird looking frown, locking her phone and leaving it on the kitchen counter before walking to the couch, sitting between Taylor and her mom.

"Heather, baby, give me a kiss." Mrs. Morris requested after taking a quick sip from her red wine.

"Happy birthday again, mom." She breathed out right after kissing her mother's cheek.

"You two kids have been together for so long," A guest who was sitting on a chair next to the couch said regarding Heather and Taylor. "When do you think you'll tie the knot?"

Heather nervously chuckled as her eyes widened, not really knowing what to say to the woman, she didn't want to lie and say something along the lines of 'whenever we're ready.', however, she didn't want to actually say the truth and say 'never'.

"We'll see about that." Taylor answered, causing Heather to sigh in relief but immediately tensing up when the boy put his arm around her neck. "Maybe sooner than you think."

Panic. Sooner? What did he mean by sooner? Heather couldn't deal with having to say no to a marriage proposal, she just wanted to break-up with him before he even got the idea set in his brain. She found herself picturing what Naya's reaction would be if she texted her explaining the conversation.

"That's just marvelous!" Heather had never liked that lady, anyway; she had always pushed the marriage thing on her and if there was one thing that Heather didn't like were people meddling in her relationships.

Apart from a few comments here and there, Heather was thankful that the dinner went by rather quickly, at about one am the guest had all gone home along with her mother and she was unfortunately left with her boyfriend who had been clinging to her the whole night. She managed to text Naya a few times, especially when she went to the bathroom, just keeping her updated, but she had warned her that when dinner was over and everyone had gone home, she wouldn't be able to reply anymore and if Naya didn't get any text from her until the morning… It probably wouldn't be a very good sign.

"Very nice dinner, don't you think?" The boy question as he stripped down to his boxers.

"It really was and my mom seemed happy." Heather looked away, even though she had seen him naked so many times before, It just didn't feel right knowing that she was going to break-up with him the next day.

She rapidly put on some old pair of pajama shorts and an old white tank top, not wanting Taylor seeing her naked either.

"You're the one who doesn't seem very happy, though."

Heather kept her eyes on the bed, pulling the covers back as she got ready to slide inside of it. "Oh?"

"I mean, you just seem… Disconnected."

"I'm just tired, Taylor, I'm alright." She lied through her teeth.

They both got inside of the covers and Heather immediately turned the lamp on her side off, snuggling the sheets getting comfortable.

She felt an arm grab her waist and she grunted, feeling her personal space being violated, she felt him pressing his body against her back and a very uncomfortable sensation was set on her stomach.

A set of lips were on her nape before she knew it, and her eyes shot back open, feeling the danger of disappointing Naya coming close. "Taylor…"

"Mhm?" She got something close to a moan out of him as his hands dared dangerously lower, from her abdomen to her things and then up to touch her crotch, but she flinched and pulled back from his touch.

"Taylor, don't…"

"Why?" He mumbled into her ear, licking her earlobe and slobbering all over it. Heather tightened her neck muscles, trying to get rid of the lingering feeling of his tongue.

"I'm too tired." A lame and old excuse.

"I'm leaving soon and I miss you." He pulled her chin to him and kissed her full on her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue, not even stopping to ask for permission.

Heather tried to speak into the kiss, but failed as the boy didn't break the contact, she felt her lungs running out of oxygen so she had to inhale loudly from her nose, which only seemed to spur Taylor on, probably mistaking the pull for air as a sign of pleasure.

With a strong pull, he had Heather facing him but with a safe distance now, their torsos far away but their lips still attached as he refused to let them part. Heather fought to pull away, mostly because she was desperate for more air, but the boy didn't seem to understand the cue, so he rolled over to be in between Heather's legs, wriggling to try to fit.

The blonde grumbled again, feeling as if she had a huge hippopotamus on top of her, she was definitely not used to having a musky boy on top of her anymore, she had gotten used to feeling Naya's sweet curves and soft skin grazing hers.

Finally, a break. She managed to take her lips off of Taylor's, but he immediately searched for her pulse point on her neck, sucking too hard on the spot.

Heather started feeling the weight of guilt inside of her stomach, burning its' way up her throat and lodging there, making her eyes tear up a bit at the thought of having to tell Naya that she just didn't have enough strength to fight off Taylor.

She felt him slide his boxers off, and a hard lump was pressed against her center, making her feel very uncomfortable and fearful of what came next.

Afterwards, he didn't wait any time to pull off Heather's shorts, leaving them completely naked from the waist down. He took hold of the blonde's breasts and squeezed them too furiously, painfully making them sore after he slid his hands down from her chest to his limber, placing its head at Heather's entrance.

The blonde had to bite her bottom lip's corner to stop herself from crying. She felt so _violated_ and invaded, she definitely didn't want to have sex with Taylor, but the boy was _too_ persistent and she was afraid of his temper whenever he got angry, so what other choice did she have but wait for it to be over.

What she did next was one of things she would be most proud of.

* * *

Throwing the empty Ben & Jerry's empty ice cream case onto the pile of garbage that she had gathered through the whole night on top of her coffee table, Naya sighed for the hundredth time in that hour and unlocked her phone to look at the time; two thirty four am and still no text from Heather. Bad sign.

She had spent the last few hours trying to wrap her head around the idea of Heather having sex with Taylor, she thought and though about it again, but never managed to go much further than her own mind let her, it was as if her own consciousness was trying to protect her, trying to protect her from the tantalizing agony that was knowing that the person you most love and cherish in the vast universe was sharing herself with another guy.

"Agh, stop thinking about it, Naya!" She said, throwing her fists in the air as if defying herself.

The jealousy was the worst. You know when you can't even see anything straight anymore because of just how _jealous_ you really are? You try to push it down, but it only makes it worst. You try to tell yourself that it doesn't matter but you know it's murdering you inside. That rapid, consistent rush of anger, making your eyes shift from side to side with little to no control, making you think absolutely unthinkable things, making you negotiate with yourself; trying to make decisions is worthless, all you can think about is the uncontrollable pain and burning inside of you, you feel completely out of touch with everything and you try to take hold of something, _anything_, anything that could ever make you feel like you're still in charge of your own emotions, because in reality, jealousy makes you feel like someone else is controlling you, and truth be told, you _need_ to feel that control. You need to feel like you are the one who decides and manages your pain.

Except you can't. As much as you can create escapes and ways to take that control back, you're still completely lost when it comes to your own mind. It's like someone is on the other side of your world, pressing buttons on a play station controller with your name on it.

So, that's exactly how Naya felt. Lost and out of control. It's a very complicated feeling to deal with, especially for someone who was so new to that kind of situation. Naya found herself pacing around her living room, not knowing what else she could do to get distracted, it was like her body craved for something that took her mind off of Heather, however, she had soon ran out of options and she had resigned to simply walk around the house, trying to not let her mind slip completely from under her grasp.

Still no text.

* * *

"Don't." Heather mumbled, loud enough for Taylor to stop in his tracks and look up to her eyes.

"Don't what? Am I hurting you?"

"No. Don't move further." Her voice steady and decisive, she definitely wasn't one to be weak.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Heather!" The boy put his weight on his elbows, lifting his torso from Heather's as the blonde inhaled with a loud gasp.

"I'm too claustrophobic in here, please get off of me." She was starting to panic as she felt like she was trapped underneath him.

"But you've never felt clau-"

"Taylor just get the fuck off of me before I pass out!" Taylor obeyed and pulled away completely, sitting besides Heather on the bed as the blonde pressed her palm against her chest, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her. "I couldn't breathe." She whispered between deep breaths.

"What's the matter with you, Heather?" Taylor covered himself with the sheet and spoke loudly.

"You were making me feel claustrophobic." She also sat up on the bed, feeling her head dizzy.

"You're fucking impossible, Heather." He suddenly got up and reached for his boxers, putting them on before getting his pillow and walking towards the feet of the bed. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

The blonde didn't even answer. She simply let him bang the door behind him and almost immediately reached for her phone as a reflex.

"Everything's alright, Nay. No need to worry. Good night and sweet dreams." She typed into her phone with a shy smile painted across her lips, quickly hitting send, not wanting to leave Naya waiting any minute longer.

Only a mere instant later her phone buzzed inside of her hand. _"Thank god. Good night and sweet dreams."_

The blonde was so proud of herself for not wrecking Naya again, she was truly happy that she didn't have to make Naya suffer even more, all she wanted in that moment, was for Naya to be there holding her tight, telling her how everything was going to be alright.

Another buzz and her screen lit up.

"_I love you."_

Her heart tightened; reading those words from Naya Rivera was the most wonderful thing in the world for her that night.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12 Where The Shock Sets In

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! This one focuses more on what happens after Heather makes the decision to be with Naya. So it was a difficult one to write, I hope you do enjoy this and please tell me your thoughts, I would absolutely love your feedback.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and the story!

Go enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – Where The Shock Sets In.**

* * *

The sun light hit her like a lightning strike, her eyes involuntarily closed and her temples throbbed fervently against her skin. She was quick to cover her face and grunt into the sheets, feeling the warm fabric against her chilly leg as she pulled it back inside as she noticed that it had been out for way too long and it had gone numb from the coldness.

She stretched her left arm out and felt the unusual void wrap itself around her fingers, making its way up to her brain and it suddenly clicked.

Taylor.

Heather had practically kicked him out of the bed the night before, but… What for?

A rush of images ran through her still half closed eyes. Naya's car, the text messages, the dinner, the almost sex, the claustrophobia, Taylor leaving the bed.

Burying her face between her long hair sprawled on her pillow; Heather grunted and threw punches against the soft mattress. The thought of going downstairs and finding Taylor sipping his morning coffee in his underwear and having to destroy the poor creature in a thousand little pieces was _exactly_ the kind of thought that had made her back out of breaking up with him so many times before.

Regardless of that, she had to go there. So, Heather gathered up any last strength that she could possibly have remaining inside of her and got up; sliding her feet inside of her furry slippers and then dragging her feet slowly across her room and then down the stairs.

There he was. Sitting in one of the tall chairs at the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper in his underwear.

"Good morning." Taylor muttered between his teeth and his eyes dared over the paper.

Heather grunted a moody greeting back as she made her slow way to the fridge, taking a milk cart from it.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock." A sip from the milk. "You?"

"Same." Taylor hissed as his gaze went back to the sports section. "Or _on_ a rock. Either one, really."

"The couch hurt ya, did it?" The blonde tried too hard at showing her cold side. Maybe it would be less difficult to destroy him that way.

"Yes, it did, thank you for your concern."

"Mhm."Another big chug of milk. Maybe pretending that it was alcohol could help.

"I don't know what the fuck got into you, but snap out of it," The boy started as he closed the paper in front of him. "I'm not into it."

"Well, you don't have to be."

"_Yes_, I do." The neatly folded newspaper lay on his lap. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Sit down."

Taylor's eyes shot open. "I'm already sitting down."

"Then get up and sit down again, okay?" She paced around the living room and flailed her arms around as if she was trying to shoo away bees. "Just follow my goddamn script, will you?!"

She wasn't nervous, was she?

Why would she be nervous about snapping her long term boyfriend in two?

"Okay." Taylor's voice smoothed and he's face turned into a worried one, not really having any clue of what to expect from the blonde.

"Here's the thing,"

He waited for her to continue.

"The thing is…" Milk and a deep breath.

Taylor was on the edge of his seat as a silence set in. The blonde simply started at him with unsure eyes.

"The point is…"

"Heather, just get to the fucking point faster!" He snapped.

"That's not in my script!" The blonde turned around and faced him, eye to eye.

A sudden fear hit her. Was he going to tell her mother?

No time for that; one problem at a time.

"Just listen to me." Her hands trembled with each word she spoke. It was the first time she had ever gone through a break-up process, patience and thought were needed.

"I'm listening."

"So…" The blonde shut her eyes and let the words come to her lips. "Remember Naya?"

"Yes, I _do_ remember her." Taylor eyed her as if she had grown two extra heads.

"You remember me telling you about how she likes me, right?"

"Yes…" Taylor hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do I get the feeling that what happened last night had something to do with _that_?"

"No! I mean, yes… But no," Heather was walking in circles with her hands on her waist. "Well, it does."

"I figured. Go on."

"Something happened." She finally stopped pacing and turned to Taylor. "It's not like I wanted it to happen… It just did. And I can't… I can't fight it, _trust_ me, I tried."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Jesus, Taylor, not everything is about sex."

"Did you, though?"

Heather smacked her legs as she stepped further away from him. "You don't understand! But I did, I had sex with her."

"Fucking shit, Heather." He got up and walked away from her, storming his way up the stairs as the blonde followed him.

"It's not about that, though! Taylor, stop!" Heather walked behind him into the bedroom. He seemed angry, not even sad; just downright angry.

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" He took some shirt out of the closet and shoved it on, practically ripping the fabric.

"Stop!" Heather reached for his arm and dug her nails into it, causing Taylor to stop and to look at her. "Let me finish."

"There's more?"

"Yes."

He huffed out his irritation and sat at the edge of the bed, clenching his fists besides him. "Go on, then."

"The point isn't about me having sex with her… The point is that… That I can't- I just, I just can't be with you anymore."

Taylor's mind was set into a frantic overanalyzing marathon that seemed to rush through every thought in his brain in a matter of two seconds and he leaned on his knees, resting his face on his hands as he pulled his neck muscles. "Why?" He mumbled into his palms.

"I don't think I love you anymore." Heather stated, calming her breath as the huge weight on her shoulders lifted and passed on to the poor boy sitting in front of her.

"Do you love _her_?"

"Do you want the actual answer or the answer you would like to hear?"

"I want the actual answer, please."

A deep breath… That's right; Heather just needed to breathe her way through it.

"I do."

Taylor cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. It was so damn _obvious_. Of course they were in love. They spent every waking minute together, and whenever he was in town Heather always managed to see her every day, even if just for one minute. _They're just best friends_, he figured. But he could see how foolish he had been; neglecting something that had been so obvious to everyone else but to him. He had been warned, it's not like it was the first time that the thought had ran through his mind, but he usually just ignored whatever other people told them about their friendship, thinking that Heather was too committed to him to ever fall in love with anyone else. But she did, and it was something that she couldn't control. But what did he care? The only thing he cared about was how humiliated he felt, how embarrassing it was to have his girlfriend fall in love with someone else, with _a girl_. "So, are you a dyke now?"

Heather reacted to the word. "That's a very hateful word." She ran a hand through golden strands. "Don't you dare saying it again."

"But that's what you are, why should you be so _ashamed_ of it?"

"Because you're being a fucking jerk, Taylor!" Heather leaned her back against the wall and felt the cold splash over her.

"Whatever." He scoffed and got up. "I'll pack. I have a plane to catch, anyway."

"That's it? _Years_ together and that's all you have to say?"

"I think you've said enough by falling in love with someone else."

Heather paused, never surer that she was the 'bad guy' in that story. "Fine, you can go then."

"Fine."

She turned her back to Taylor and walked out of the bedroom, leaving him messily packing everything he owned into his travel bag.

It was like everything had turned into a slow motion walk of shame, with tears dropping on the floor and her head down, Heather made her way into her car, not even thinking twice about being in her pajama's, she had no idea what she wanted to do. But there was only one thing that seemed to make sense; Naya.

A few minutes and she was there, parking her car next to Naya's and almost floating to her front door.

Her head resting against the cold wood, she sighed through her lips and closed her eyes, trying to pick herself up to be able to speak to Naya. Was everything really, _really_ happening? Her life had turned into something that she could no longer recognize. Who was she? She was no longer the girl next door, with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. Who was she?

Her head was suddenly out of support and she had to stop herself from falling.

"Heather!" Naya immediately reached for her arms and held her up. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?"

And there she was. The reason why Heather's life had changed so much. And suddenly, it was okay. Her life had changed, yes, but is that a bad thing? How could it be when she had the girl of her dreams standing right there in front of her, holding on to her with everything she had?

"I did it." She uttered, feeling her eyes glimmering with the wonderful sight she had in front of her.

"You did what, Hemo?" Naya had a genuine worry in her voice.

"I broke up with him." Her voice shook and her chin trembled, but she wasn't sure if it was happiness or the general overwhelming feeling of going through a break-up.

Naya's eyes instantly widened and a new light shined through them. "Y-you did?"

Heather nodded as a single tear fell and Naya pulled her in with a mumbled 'come here'; she took the girl to her bedroom, taking baby steps towards the bed as she pulled Heather into a tight hug, swaying her from side to side as if trying to calm a child. Their bodies gently laid on the sheets and Heather snuggled inside Naya's embrace, covering her mouth to stop herself from sobbing loudly and letting the tears fall like a cascade, or even a river, flowing their way down her cheeks and dying on the soft pillows of her lips.

Naya hushed sweet words into her ears as she tightened her arms around the fragile girl she had in her arms. She knew it wouldn't be easy for Heather. She would have to deal with it and Naya would be there for her through every step of the way. She had no intention to ever let go of the wonderful, perfect little thing she was holding, it was like she was given the most precious of all things and she needed to take care of it, nurture it with love and tenderness.

A soft kiss landed on Heather's forehead as Naya's fingers danced between her blonde hair, twisting and releasing, feeling the heavenly scent emanating with every touch.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She breathed out between unspoken words that she wanted to say as well.

"Of course you can, Hemo…" Naya reassured and laid sweet pecks on Heather's burning cheek.

Naya didn't know what to feel. Between being absolutely thrilled and heartbroken from seeing that girl in such state; but still, she couldn't help but admit how proud she was. Knowing how attached Heather was to her family, and to family values, taking that step for Naya was the bravest thing Heather had _ever_ done. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." The blonde nervously chuckled between sobs, gripping Naya's shirt in her hand as she breathed the same air as her. "It was j-just difficult."

"It's going to be okay." Naya whispered as her lips pressed against Heather's cheekbone.

Heather nodded and kissed Naya's lips, trembling into them but kissing her with intent, fitting her bottom lip between Naya's. She broke the kiss to pull more air into her lungs and then nuzzled the hollow of Naya's shoulder and sniffed.

"I'm here for you."


	13. Chapter 13 Going Through The Motions

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one quickly! I hope it's as good as it felt to write it.

I want to say a big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading my story, especially to the ones who have been reviewing since the early chapters and who still do, thank you so much I feel really honored to receive such wonderful feedback!

It really gives me motivation to write, so thank you.

There'll be more Heya lovin' and less drama on this one, but let's not forget that this is an angst story so I have to throw in some of that too because… well I love to write this.

But anyway, go on and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Going Through The Motions.**

"Nay?" A soft nudge. "Are you awake?"

"Ah, wha-what?" She felt Heather's voice jerk her awake the soon it left her lips. "What's wrong?"

The darkness wrapped itself around them and filled Naya's eyes once they opened. It must have been very late, still.

"I can't sleep." Heather whispered very shaky words. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Naya's arms embraced Heather's body and tightened, worriedly holding her as if to stop her from crumbling into pieces. "Don't apologize, are you okay?" She tried to steady her own heart that had shoot from the scare that something might have happened as she slept.

"Yes, I just woke up and now I can't sleep." Naya cupped Heather's cheek, feeling a strange wetness underneath her thumb and she ran her fingertips across pale skin.

"Are you crying?"

"No…"

Naya leaned forward and grazed her lips across Heather's cheek to confirm that she had felt tears, then after pressing a sweet peck against it, she returned to her original position except now grazing the tip of Heather's nose with her own. "What's wrong, Hemo?"

She felt Heather's body tense and the blonde let out a continuous streak of sobs, not being able to fight her own body and letting it tremble with each breath she took; her fists gripped Naya's shirt fiercely, feeling vulnerable in the midst of the darkness that covered them.

Honestly, she didn't have an answer for Naya. She felt as if there was only void surrounding them and the only thing that still felt real was the fact that she loved Naya with all of her heart, but the repercussions of it would be severe, the perfect life that her mother had envisioned for her was no longer an option and she would surely be disappointed, maybe even _too_ disappointed to ever want to see her daughter's face ever again. Not to mention the fact that Naya's career would be in danger and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it; Naya's album was almost ready for public release and having such a social scandal break out at the same time would only hurt her because people would not be able to look at her the same way; they wouldn't see Naya Rivera, the actress with the amazing talent, they would see Naya Rivera, the freshly out of the closet actress with the blonde girlfriend. And whose fault was it? Heather's. The show would surely be affected with the media drawing a lot more attention to Naya's personal life over the actual premier of the fourth season.

Heather felt as if everything was her fault. Knowing that she had hurt Taylor so badly, the fact that she had also hurt Naya along the process of figuring herself out, the thought of her family never wanting to have anything to do with her ever again, predicting that Naya would eventually blame her for all the negative publicity and having to deal with the emotional weight that it all brought upon her.

"I'm so scared…" She managed to utter out of everything that was going through her busy mind.

"What are you scared of?" Naya gripped Heather's waist and ran her hand up and down under her shirt. "Everything's alright now."

"I'm so scared th-that you'll hate me…"

"That I'll hate you?" Naya let out a softly breathed chuckle. "I don't see how that's even possible."

"When I wreck your album sales…."

"First, I don't give a rat's ass about that anymore, second, how could having the most beautiful and wonderful girlfriend ever wreck my album sales? It'll just make them higher, if that's that." Naya kissed the tip of Heather's burning nose. "I don't want you worrying about that."

Heather couldn't fight a shy smile due to hearing Naya call the blonde her girlfriend and nodded. Naya always knew how to make her feel better.

"So, you don't care if people know about us?"

"I'll write it across the sky if that brings a smile to your lips." Naya softly pressed a kiss on Heather's mouth; light brushes and soft sounds, the tenderness of their feelings reflected on the way they kissed and touched each other.

"You don't have to write it across the sky to bring a smile to my lips." Heather whispered between kisses and felt her body slowly relaxing and stop shaking.

"I would do anything for you, you know that… right?"

"I do." Heather sweetly replied, bringing her body even closer to Naya's, if it was possible.

"The only thing that matters is that we're together, the rest is just meaningless dust that could never- _ever_, change the way I feel about you."

Heather wholeheartedly smiled and kissed Naya's lips again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Naya's affectionate name calling was what made Heather's lungs shrink and make her silently gasp; hearing that word from the person that meant the world to her was absolute bliss.

"Baby…" She repeated Naya's word and bit her bottom lip through a smile.

"Yeah…" Naya felt her cheeks burn up and turn into the brightest shade of red that could possibly exist and she thanked the darkness for not letting Heather see her getting flustered.

"I like that."

"I like it too." Naya's lips were captured by the blonde and they engaged in a passionate kiss, their tongues meeting each other in a luscious embrace along with their own consciousness, entwining in each other like they could see and hear and feel each other clearly.

Maybe, just _maybe_… everything could finally be alright.

* * *

"Not here." Naya whispered as Heather's body undulated towards her, and then pushed her against the thick wall of the building that Naya was sure it was where Ryan and the writers were having a meeting.

"Why not?" Lips captured soft tanned neck and nibbled their way to Naya's earlobe, sucking the tender spot.

A soft moan. "We can get caught." Naya chewed on her bottom lip to stop herself from losing control.

"I don't care." Heather rushed to respond, forcing her leg between Naya's and pushing upwards.

Another moaned, this time louder, and Heather had to cover Naya's mouth with her palm. "Shh…" She slid her hand down from her lips and instantly captured them, kissing Naya hungrily as if she hadn't kissed her for over a decade, even though they had slept together the night before. "I need you right _now_."

Naya's lips parted and a low husky noise came out as her eyes shut. Oh god, how she needed Heather too, she needed her so _bad_, every inch of her body ached for Heather's touch and her center had a fire that only the blonde could put out.

The only source of light was a nearby lamp that didn't brighten them enough for them to be too exposed, however, their silhouette could be seen and they could both see each other's faces and bodies clearly; they didn't know if it was because they had spent the whole day not being able to be close to each other or if it was because they would have to spend the night at the studios together, but neither of them could wait any longer to feel their touch.

Heather's hands hurried to find Naya's breasts and gave them a strong squeeze through the brunette's fitted dress while the smaller girl gripped Heather's buttocks firmly, pulling her closer to feel the girl's body pressing harder against hers.

"Heather…" Naya unintentionally called; her mind racing with ecstasy.

"Mhm?"

"Just keep going."

The blonde followed Naya's instructions and she lowered her right hand to fold the hem of Naya's dress up while scanning their surroundings for any sign of a passerby. Luckily, the little street next to the building was empty but Heather leaned back a little more to be able to spot the trailers to see if they remained empty. It seemed to be their lucky day.

Heather flushed her pal with Naya's aching center through the thin fabric of her black panties and pressed, pressed and pressed again getting the most wonderful little sounds coming from Naya's mouth in response. She wriggled herself to fit better between Naya's legs and kissed her furiously as her hand stroke in between tanned thighs, feeling the Latina pooling through her panties.

She couldn't take the teasing any longer. Naya just wanted to feel Heather inside of her, the burning and throbbing on her lower abdomen was starting to be physically unbearable.

_Do it._

_Just do it._

_Please…_

_I need it…_

And, like as if Heather had read Naya's mind, she sneaked her hand inside of Naya's underwear and ran two fingers through wet slicks, finding the source of the wetness and doing small circles around it before, with a steady thrust, entering it; Naya bit hard on her lower lip, probably causing a small wound from the force, but still couldn't help but let out a grunt followed by a moan and Heather shut her up by fiercely kissing her and muffling the sound with her own tongue on the brunette's.

If two months ago, someone had told Naya that she would be being fucked senseless by Heather Morris against a building at the studios she would have laughed until her stomach hurt and told them the impossibility of that ever happening.

But there she was, with Heather in between her legs, thrusting her fingers inside of her in a steady rhythm and being completely vulnerable to any touch from the blonde. She was definitely in another world, not even feeling her feet on the ground from the intense and overpowering sensations running through her, caused by the single, most wonderful person in the entire universe to her.

"I can feel you getting close…" Heather whispered into Naya's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She was right, Naya could feel herself right on the edge, not being able to contain herself anymore from exploding around Heather's fingers, every time they made love it was like something that she had never experienced before, as if it was always different, yet still familiar, if that's even possible.

"I can't… hold on any longer."

"Don't hold on." Heather's movements hurried and she could feel Naya's walls tightening around her fingers until Naya reached her peak and lost control, digging her nails on Heather's upper arms and biting the blonde's shoulder to stop the sounds wanting to escape from her throat, but it was so difficult to have any kind of control on herself with Heather making her feel that way, making her body quiver against the taller girl.

When she finally felt her body unwind, Naya went for Heather's lips and kissed her tenderly, feeling Heather removing her fingers from her and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her into a loving embrace as Naya's breathing found its balance again and her heart slowed to a normal rhythm.

"How do you always do this to me?" Naya quietly asked; a timid smile painted on her lips.

"What do I do?" Heather inhaled a lungful of air.

"Drive me crazy."

"Because _you_ drive me crazy first."

The girls kissed again before Naya adjusted her dress and shyly held Heather's hand in hers, locking their eyes in a trance. It was like they were finally a couple; Naya could simply reach out and hold her love's hand without fear of not having Heather reciprocate the feeling. The blonde's eyes darted to their entwined fingers and a warm smile showed, she liked this side of Naya even more than all the others, she loved when the girl innocently touched her, or simply held her hand, it was very sweet and loving… She definitely felt that Naya cared for her just as much as she cared for the smaller girl. Heather had this… urge, this feeling to protect her no matter what, to wrap her in a blanket and never let her go, but she knew that Naya was a very independent and strong woman, so she felt honored to be able to know Naya's soft and vulnerable side.

They walked a few feet hand in hand until they go to the main building and got inside to where the rest of the cast were relaxing and, to the brunette's surprise, Heather immediately let go of Naya's hand.

Weird. Why had she done that?

Naya brushed the sudden worry away, but felt it lodge in her brain so she sighed to herself, knowing that the thought would eventually haunt her.

"Ladies." Kevin was the first to greet them, then Dianna and Lea, and then Chord and Vanessa.

"Still waiting for them, huh?" The blonde sat on the floor against the couch where Dianna and Lea were sitting and Naya followed her, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Lea was quick to respond. "I think it's because of some last minute plot change or something."

"Oh," Naya uttered in response. "Is it a couple's storyline or an individual one?"

"Pretty sure it's about a couple." Chord pitched in and Naya gulped. The atmosphere seemed tense between everyone, probably because they were all waiting to hear which couple was going to split. Heather turned her head to look at Naya and the brunette could see sudden desperation in her eyes; even though it was a fictional couple, now that they had become a couple in real life too it seemed more _personal_.

Naya instinctively reached for Heather's hand and entwined their fingers together, grazing pale skin with her thumb.

"So, Naya," Dianna spoke. "How did that _thing_ go?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "What thing?"

"You know… That _thing_ with that _person_."

"What is she talking about?" Heather quietly asked, furrowing her eyebrows and Naya simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

She mentally slapped herself for talking to Dianna about Heather.

_Shut up, just shut up._

"Ohh, Naya's got new man candy has she?" Kevin played and smirked at Naya, but the smaller girl looked down, trying to think of something to say. "How come you haven't told me 'bout him, bee?"

"Because there is no 'him'." Naya's voice came out shaky, contrary to what she had practiced in her head.

Well, at least she didn't lie about that.

"Quit playing us, Rivera, come on spill the beans." Chord insisted as well, and a few 'yeah' and 'come on' were heard by the rest of the cast. Naya felt herself blush and looked at Heather as if asking her to save her and the blonde was quick to step in.

"Please, guys, I think you all know who Naya's new candy is." She felt Naya squeezing her hand. "Me."

The group broke out into laughs and Naya was able to relax a bit, even though her stomach had made full turn when she heard those words come out of Heather's mouth. The blonde observed her reactions, trying to see if she had done a good or a really bad thing by saying that. But to be honest she would said it because she knew that no one would take her seriously.

Naya smiled at the blonde before turning her attention to the people around her. Sometimes Heather confused her; letting go of her hand whenever there were people around, but then holding it again and even admitting to their relationship. Even if everyone took it as a joke.

"Guys," Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice and found Ryan along with Ian and Brad standing by one of the couches. "We have news."

The group all scooted together to be able to hear Ryan. Naya felt Heather's grip tighten on her hand and she smiled at her reassuringly, not wanting to see Heather scared, but it was hard for her not to show her worry, she knew how they liked messing with the couples of the show, and Brittana had been together for a while so it would be logic if that was the couple that they had decided to change.

"We've been back and forth with this… But we've finally decided,"

Only Ryan's voice was heard as everyone stood silent, patiently waiting to hear the name of the couple.

Maybe not so patiently in Heather's case, who was already chewing on her nail.

"We've decided we're going to separate a couple that has been very, very dear to us." A pause. "And that couple is…"

_Please not Brittana. Please._

_Pretty please._

_Just not Brittana…_

"Brittana."

Loud gasps around the room. Heather's heart sunk as her nails dug on Naya's skin. They couldn't believe it. Why their couple? Why? Why not Finchel or any other couple?

"But only temporarily."

Well, at least that.

"We just want to play around with your characters for a bit." He gestured to Naya and Heather and they became very aware that they were glued to each other so Heather pulled a few inches away from the brunette who immediately missed Heather's touch as she felt the emptiness on where she felt skin before.

"Bu-But why?" Naya managed to utter between deep breaths and she stared at the director who stood in front of them with his fingers entwined and his palms pressed against his chest as a pout came to his lips.

"Well, we think it would be fun to play with Sam and Brittany."

"What?!" Naya impulsively yelled, regretting it as soon as she felt everyone's eyes on hers.

"Chill your beans, I said 'play', it's nothing too serious."

"Oh come on. First Artie and now Sam?" Naya could barely contain her emotions. "You've already given the fans what they want; don't just take it away from them."

"Naya, I would like to remind you that Glee is not only a comedy, but also a drama show, and it can't always be hand holding and lady kisses."

"But, still…"

"I'm sorry if this disappoints you." Ryan harshly responded. "But it's our final decision."

"I'm sorry, Naya." Ian spoke, and Naya could see the worried expression on his face. Ian had always been a supporter of Brittana, so seeing the couple separate could be a sad experience for him too.

"Dianna and Vanessa you have to go to hair and make-up for your scene, we'll shoot in thirty minutes, okay?"

The girls nodded and got up, following each other out into the make-up room as the writers waved at the rest of the members and went back into their meeting room, leaving Chord, Kevin, Naya and Heather there.

"I can't believe they're breaking us up." Heather whispered to Naya so that only she could hear her.

"Come with me." Naya got up and brought the blonde up along with her, pulling her into the hallway.

"Where ya'll going?"

"We'll be right back." Naya pushed Heather into one of the props room and shut the door behind her, instantly walking towards the blonde and kissing her furiously, tugging Heather's lips between hers and then widening her mouth to enter the blonde's, caressing her tongue with intent and pulling her nape closer to hers while she felt Heather's hands on her waist.

They stumbled back and hit one of the tables, making a bang noise followed by several others because of a few props hitting the floor.

"What was that for?" Heather breathed out as she pulled back for some air, but never letting go of the petite girl.

"To assure you that even though Brittana's breaking up," Another furious kiss. "We're not."

A devilish smile appeared on Heather's mouth before she recaptured Naya's lips into hers and it was her time to be the fierce one.

"Thank god."


	14. Chapter 14 Hush Hush Darling

**Author's Note:** This one is more of a filler chapter, meaning that it's like the quiet before the storm, you know? *Hint hint* Angst coming next chapter. Good angst though. You'll see.

But first, I hope you have as much fun reading this one as I had writing it.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I have such wonderful readers I love reading all of your reviews it's so amazing reading your opinions and knowing that you actually like the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Hush, Hush Darling.**

"Why did we even agree with this?" Naya exasperatedly questioned, resting her head on her knees.

"Because we didn't have a choice, Nay." Heather stroke the back of her head and tangled her fingers between dark locks.

"We could be home right now…" A loud sigh.

"I know, Nay-Nay."

"Are you guys living together or something?" Chord eyed them curiously from his end of the couch.

A silent pause as the girls fought to find an answer. "N-not exactly, Heather just stayed with me last night." Naya never managed to not get nervous when someone questioned her about Heather, no matter what it was about.

"Making lady babies I suppose." Kevin cackled his way into the conversation.

Naya could see Heather chewing on her nails from the corner of her eye and she forced an awkward chuckle, figuring she had to cover up the silence.

They had been doing nothing for the past two hours and the boredom was starting to get everyone in a cranky mood. Ryan had asked them to stay at the studios over night because they had some late scenes that they needed to shoot 'as soon as possible' but while some did their scene, the others had to wait around.

It had crossed Heather's mind several times to just take Naya's hand and go somewhere where they could be alone, where they could be in their own little world without having to deal with unpleasant comments, but at the same time she didn't want the others to be _too_ suspicious about them because, frankly, it had been only two days since she had broken up with Taylor and it was way too soon to be admitting to having a relationship with Naya – which was something that everyone had always been suspicious of.

"Can we just… do something?" Naya tried but got no response. "Please, before I throw myself off of the nearest building."

"Hey, you're not going anywhere without me." The blonde impulsively responded and smiled warmly at Naya who was surprised at the cute reaction she got.

"We could play something." Lea added, playing with the tips of her hair.

Kevin turned his attention to her. "Like what?"

"Like… I don't know; truth or dare?" They collectively chuckled at the suggestion but Naya eyed Heather, knowing what would surely happen if they decided to play that game. "Oh, come on! I'm dying here!"

"Fine, fine." Kevin agreed as he picked up his water bottle and everyone formed a small circle; Chord sitting next to Kevin who was sitting next to Lea and then Naya and Heather sitting next to each other.

"This is… foolish." Naya uttered between teeth, not wanting to admit to the nervousness that had installed in her stomach.

"Shush it, Rivera, let me spin the bottle." Kevin flailed his arms above his head, trying to get the group excited.

And so, with a twist, he spun the bottle that turned and turned on itself until it slowed down and stopped with the blue cap pointed at Chord. Everyone cheered and clapped the poor blond who embarrassedly covered his face as he mumbled several 'no, no, no, no'.

"Trouty, truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth."

"Is it true you're excited to get it on with Brit-Brit on the show?"

If Naya's eyes killed, Kevin would be burned to ashes. Why did he have to ask such a thing? She didn't want to know if Chord wanted to kiss Heather, she didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"I have to admit that… yes, I am."

Oh no, he didn't. Naya had to clench her fists to stop herself from punching the boy. Heather took a glance at the brunette and calmly linked her arm with hers, trying to get Naya to calm down. She could have sworn that she had seen smoke come out of Naya's nostrils as she quietly laughed to herself, not being able to ignore how adorable it was to see Naya jealous.

"Okay, okay, enough." Chord pleaded but had a playful smile across his lips as he twisted the bottle and waited until it landed on Dianna who had been secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to play.

"Blondie! Truth or dare?"

"Always dare."

"I dare you to…" Chord eyed everyone intently, until he finally stopped when he reached Naya. "Let's make this interesting." He cocked an eyebrow. "I dare you to _kiss_ Naya."

"Ohhhhhh!" As 'interesting' as it was for the rest of them, Heather was the one to clench her fists at Chord, practically wounding her hands from her nails digging in her palms. No, it just couldn't happen.

Dianna and Naya? Nope. Just downright nope.

"What do ya say, Agron?" Kevin was definitely doing the wrong thing by encouraging her, even if he wasn't aware of it; Heather had already planned three different ways of murdering him and Chord.

_No, just say no! Come on, Dianna, just say no._

"I guess I'm up for it, if Naya agrees."

"Naya doesn't have to agree, go on, attack her!" Chord gestured for her to move forward and pushed her closer to Naya who had a faint trace of a smile and uncomfortably shifted in her seat as she cleared her throat, eyes never leaving her own hands.

That was one of those times when Heather kicked herself for knowing Naya so well and for always understanding her feelings without her having to say a word. Unfortunately, she could see that Naya _wanted_ it. She knew it. She knew Naya had always wanted to kiss Dianna.

Her stomach burned as she tried to ignore the crowd, practically forcing the two girls to kiss and she simply stared at Naya, reading every single micro expression and understanding way too much of what was going on behind of those beautiful brown eyes and rose cheeks.

She felt the girl's eyes on her and pierced them fiercely, trying to get her own emotions across into Naya, as if maybe, just maybe, the brunette would be able to catch Heather's desperate thoughts and retreat from the game.

"I don't know." Naya muttered between embarrassed giggles and nervous deep breaths.

Or she could simply ignore Heather and do whatever the fuck she wanted to.

"Nay…" Heather whispered her courage away. "Nay, don't."

Naya's smile vanished and Heather looked into her, as if the environment around them fell into the ground, and the blonde was left alone with her own thoughts. Locked eyes and pointless mouthing of what seemed like faint words to Naya, she tried to see past the whole excitement of the group, but it was worthless. It all was a joke to her, it didn't matter. It was just a kiss right? It's not like Heather would mind if it was only a game.

"I guess I'm up for it." She finally said as the boys went wild, clapping as they tried to push the girls together.

"Naya, _please_." Heather took hold of Naya's hand and tried even harder to get through to her, but it was as if Naya had this shield in front of her, a shield that didn't allow her to see past the silliness of the situation.

"Get on those lips, Naya!" Kevin pulled the brunette and her eyes left blue ones, leaving Heather staring into the void as she felt hopeless, as if her words were empty and her feelings worthless.

Dianna was the one who leaned in and pressed her lips against Naya's, pulling at her nape closer, brushing their mouths together.

Heather could do nothing but simply stare hopelessly, with her jaw dropped and her cheeks burning from the nerve wrecking feeling that ached in her lungs.

Was that what it felt like to be a speck of dust in the universe? To feel completely useless as the girl she loved kissed another one?

Game or not, it hurt. And it was understandable. Heather was still fragile from the whole situation, from having to break Taylor's heart, for fearing that furious phone call from her mother, for still feeling her mind recovering from the tangled that it had become.

Game, or not.

A vulnerable girl takes everything twice as hard.

Naya involuntarily fluttered her eyes shut but she soon pulled away from the kiss as it started feeling _too_ intimate, returning to her original place next to Heather.

With her eyes burning through Naya's skin, Heather sat there, consumed with jealousy and anger, waiting for the brunette's gaze to meet hers so that she could give her that silent sign that she had hurt her so that Naya could be conscious of what she had just done.

Finally dark eyes met blue ones and Naya came to her senses, feeling her own face fall and her eyebrows rise. "What?"

The blonde couldn't do anything else but shake her head and press her knuckles together to have something else to look at but Naya's face. She felt her bones starting to ache, but she needed to feel something, something other than the annoying pain eating at her heart.

"I'm going out for air." Heather excused and got up, carelessly stumbling through the group and prancing her way out of the building with Naya following right behind her.

"Heather, wait!"

"Don't even try, Naya."

The chilly night enveloped Heather's body and the blonde had to rub her upper arms to adjust to the temperature.

"What got into you?"

"Seriously, what do you think?!" She kept walking forward, not even knowing where to go. The occasional lamps lightened their way and reflected Heather's glowing hair as Naya walked right behind her, trying to keep up with the quick pace.

"What, the kiss?" The brunette made the mistake to chuckle. "It was just a game!" She flailed her arms next to her head, not knowing how to understand Heather's point of view.

With her head down, she tried to gather her words, not really having any idea of how to make Naya understand or at least acknowledge what she had done.

"Yes, the kiss." She angrily responded, trying to remain her calm.

"It was a joke, Heather, stop freaking out!"

"I'm not freaking out! I was practically begging you to not do it and you ignored me, Naya." She stopped to turn around and look at Naya but soon regretted it and turned back forward, walking even faster than before. "Stop fucking following me and go kiss her."

Naya felt a sudden rush of anger flow through her and she stopped seeing. She stopped seeing her surroundings to only see a faint view of Heather's body. She lost control over her breathing and her own actions, for those two seconds it was as if someone had pressed an automatic button and her movements had slipped from her grasp.

With a steady hand she took hold of Heather's arm, causing her to stop walking, and she pushed her against the wall, immediately shoving a knee between the blonde's legs and furiously crashing their lips together in a frantic instinct, grabbing both of Heather's wrists in her hands and pinning them to the wall.

After surpassing the shock, Heather couldn't help but melt into Naya and kissing her back just as feverishly, but still keeping her body firm as she tried not to give into the hasty wave of heat that ran through her.

She could never resist Naya. _Ever_. It was almost sick how she could so easily give into just about anything that Naya did to her.

And dear god, how Naya knew exactly what to do.

Every spot that needed to be kissed.

Every inch of skin that needed to be touched.

Every need that needed to be fulfilled.

Hands roaming, cupping, squeezing, touching, pinching, pulling, tugging, twisting and groping; the girls' mouths hadn't disconnected since Naya had pressed them together and now tongues were fighting the mightiest of battles, fighting for the first place of who could feel more of each other's insides.

"Naya," Heather mindlessly moaned after inhaling deeply through her nose, trying to fill the void that had formed inside her lungs.

The brunette had to pull away for air and Heather took advantage to free one of her wrists and cover Naya's mouth with her palm to keep her lips away.

"Don't _ever_," She started, panting her way through the sentence. "Ever- kiss someone else again."

Naya could only nod but her eyes spoke louder than her words.

"Understood?"

Another nod.

"Good." Heather slid her hand down from Naya's parted lips and eyed them hungrily. "Kiss me again."

And so she did, over and over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15 The World Is Ours

**Author's Note:** Sorry I only updated four days later, but Glee was on last night and I watched it this morning and I'm still recovering from all the feelings, so to compensate the wait, this chapter is bigger than normal.

I still can't with what happened on the latest episode. Feel free to share your feelings and thoughts both on the episode and on the chapter, if you feel like it.

Also, to everyone who could be questioning why Naya wanted to kiss Di, I'll probably explain that on the next chapter!

I hope you enjoy this one, took a lot of effort to do as I put a lot of my own feelings into writing.

Go get your mind off of last night's episode and read on!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The World Is Ours If You Want It.**

"I've been thinking," Naya sneakily whispered as she sat next to Heather on the little wooden curb of the fake wall of the set. "We haven't been on a real date."

Heather raised an eyebrow and a devilish smile playfully touched her lips. "That's right, we haven't."

"Yeah, we really haven't…"

"Something on your mind, Rivera?"

A nervous chortle came out from Naya's throat. "Maybe, maybe." Playing with her pinky and shyly smiling at her buttons, she had tingles running up and down her body. "Hypothetically, if someone - hint, me – were to maybe ask you out on a date… Would you say yes?"

"Hypothetically," Heather wriggled closer to the brunette and her gaze shifted between Naya's eyes and delicious lips. "If _you_ were to ask me on a date I would most definitely say yes."

Electricity flowing from her toes to the tip of her nose.

She would say yes, god, Heather would say yes to a date! With her!

As silly as it seemed, Naya was incredibly thrilled. They had never gone out on a date, or anything close to it, so being able to take her lady to a nice, traditional movie night sounded close to heavenly.

"So, hypothetically, would you say eight sixteen is good?"

"Why sixteen and not fifteen?" Heather let out a very adorable chuckle that made Naya completely melt inside.

"I like sixteen better." An innocent finger led its way to the back of Heather's hand, grazing the smooth skin before the knuckles.

"Alright, so eight sixteen it is." The dancer leaned closer to Naya and brushed the tip of her nose with hers. "_Hypothetically."_

A ring came bursting in between their conversation from Heather's jacket and the girl shoved her hand to reach it. Letting out a loud sigh after noticing the caller ID, she pushed her phone back, leaving the sound muffled by the fabric.

"Who is it?" Naya asked puzzled, her forehead frowned.

"Just my mom." The blonde glanced down at her fiddling fingers. "It's the third time today she calls me."

"Why don't you answer it? It could be important."

"Trust me, it's not."

"What do you mean?" Naya picked Heather's chin up, noticing the sadness that had installed in the girl's eyes.

"It's nothing, okay, Naya? I don't want you worrying about it."

The brunette inhaled a big gulp of air. "Is it about Taylor?"

She got no answer, but Heather's hesitant eyes staring back at her said everything she didn't want to hear. She knew it. The day had to come when Heather would have to deal with the consequences of breaking up with her adored-by-many, long term boyfriend.

Even knowing what the right thing for Heather to do was, Naya didn't want to contribute to her girlfriend's worry, so, she figured she would let her gather her thoughts throughout the day and surely by the time of their date everything would be okay again.

"It'll be okay." She softly comforted her.

* * *

By lunch time, Heather's mood had decreased significantly and Naya was getting more worried by the minute. She knew exactly what was making the blonde feel so down but she still avoided speaking about it, not wanting to end up making her feel even worse.

They had lunch with Darren, Jenna and Dianna who had stopped by to say hello. It was a pleasant hour; however, Heather wasn't too fond of having Dianna around since what had happened the night before. Of course she wasn't. Dianna had kissed her girl; for those three seconds, she had Heather's whole world attached to her lips. And it hurt. It hurt badly and in a way that she didn't know such a simple thing could hurt.

A kiss.

A simple kiss could turn her whole world to ashes.

A simple touch of lips.

It seemed so insignificant when she thought it aloud. But she couldn't deny the burning at the pit of her stomach, the rush of furious jealousy that stroke her and blinded her, blinded her from reason and her heart took over.

A kiss.

Was it really such a trivial thing? After all, wasn't it a plain kiss what re-started everything between them? What made them finally admit to their true feelings? What created an even bigger bond between the two?

If something as unimportant as a kiss was the beginning of something as strong as their love, then why should it be considered insignificant?

Either way, Heather had to look past it. And she did, she acted normally around Dianna and Naya and everything went by smoothly. But did it bother her?

Of course it did.

Naya's attention seemed to be directed almost completely towards her, Heather felt her being even kinder and thoughtful towards her, and it helped. It helped her feeling like everything was okay, even if she still had to deal with her family.

In the midst of a lunch time conversation, Heather's phone rang once again and she did the same as before. Took it out, looked at it, shoved it back in.

Then again before desert. Took it out, looked at it, shoved it back in.

It was at the third time it happened, during desert, that Naya excused herself, took Heather's hand in hers and pulled her, taking them about thirty feet away from the group so that they couldn't hear them.

"You have to answer." She firmly said, finally letting out her thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"You have to. It's your mother. The longer you wait the worse it is."

Heather took two steps back and sighed into her shoes. "No. I'll talk to her when I'm ready." She turned her back to Naya and started walking away from her but the brunette grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, entwining their fingers together.

"When will you be ready?" When she got no response, Naya softly nodded and tried to think, to think of a way of showing Heather her full support. "She'll love you no matter what. She's your mother, Hemo. You're not alone."

"You don't understand!" She snapped. And Naya jumped back. Why was Heather so on edge? "_Your_ mother supports you! _Your_ mother will love you no matter what! Not mine!"

Heather had destroyed all words left in Naya's brain and the brunette simply stood there, with mouth agape and eyes wide open, looking at Heather as if she had told her that she had an extra head growing on her back.

"I-I was just… I was just trying to help."

"Jesus, Naya. Don't pressure me," Her arms steady by her sides. "You know how I hate pressure."

Naya's eyes unfocused Heather and looked over her shoulder, seeing the girls staring at them with their ears practically sticking out to hear the conversation.

"I know, Hemo." She spoke calmly, trying to lowering her voice. "All I'm saying is that you definitely need to talk to her soon."

"Soon, yes. Not now."

Naya's hand traveled to Heather's shoulder. "Listen," She trailed her fingers up the pale neck and then cupped an overheated cheek. "Do you remember the night at the restaurant?"

"Which one?"

"When you were with the girls and I was with Matt."

Heather nodded as she rolled her eyes at the memory of Matt's presence.

"Do you remember when I followed you into the bathroom?" Naya inched closer to Heather and she could feel that closeness. _That_ closeness you feel when you know you're in someone's personal space and every single muscle in your body is screaming at you to press your bodies together. "Do you remember standing there by the stalls? I told you to leave but you didn't, you stayed and you took hold of me."

Heather bit on the inside of her cheek and her face softened, feeling the emotions of that moment resurfacing.

"Do you remember when you cupped your hands around my cheeks? I felt your lips on mine for the first time. You took that leap of faith, not knowing what my reaction would be, and you did it." Naya tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly pressed her palm against Heather's stomach. "You kissed me. Do you remember how scary it felt? How unbelievably scary it was to _finally_ kiss each other?"

Heather nodded as a lonely tear left her eye and died on her lips. "I do, of course I do."

"And do you remember how amazing it was? How I melted into you and inside of you, how my lips became yours and how my heart moaned your name?"

Another nod followed by a silent sob.

"I can't assure you that your mother's reaction will be good, but I can assure you something." Naya's thumb ran softly against Heather's cheek. "I can assure that I'll still be here afterwards. I'll be here for you… _forever_."

The blonde pulled Naya into the tightest hug she could possible manage and the smaller girl rested her chin on Heather's shoulder.

They fitted perfectly.

"Those girls," Dianna softly chuckled as she eyed the couple hugging. "They can never stay mad for long."

"What do you mean?" Jenna questioned, confused to what had been happening.

"They were made for each other." The blonde responded, licking the last bit of ice cream from her spoon.

"Yeah, they would be like the perfect couple if they were gay." Darren chipped in and Dianna inwardly sighed, still surprised at how naive they could be.

* * *

"Don't kiss me."

Heather's eyes shot back open as she threw her head back. "What?"

"You heard me, don't kiss me." Naya wasn't making any sense. Don't kiss her?

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"Because you can't." Naya's eyes had an innocent idea shinning through them and Heather caught on.

"And why's that?" Her finger playing with a strand of dark hair.

"Because I don't kiss people before a first date."

"Nay, we've done _way_ more than just kissi-"

"Shh, baby! Come on, play along with this." Heather melted at Naya's inner teenager and she warmly smiled. How she wished to capture those lips right there and right now, she needed them, she needed her.

A smooth laugh and Heather pushed herself away from Naya, cocking her head to the side as if studying her. "Okay, then I won't kiss you."

"Great, don't kiss me."

"I won't."

"I don't want you to."

"I don't _want_ to."

Naya paused and bit on her lip to stop herself from giggling. "You want to, don't you?"

"More than I've ever wanted in my entire life." The blonde stepped forward again and parted her lips to capture Naya's but the brunette avoided her.

"You can't!"

"Oh, come on this is torture!" The dancer threw her hands up with clenched fists as a sign of frustration.

Naya had always been such a tease. Telling Heather that she couldn't kiss Naya was a crime. It was definitely a crime against humanity, against the universe! What such an inhumane thing to do, deprive Heather of Naya's lips. It was a crime.

"You mean I brought you all the way to this empty set so you could deny me of your touch?"

"Well, not exactly, see, I'm touching you." Naya stretched her arm out and poked Heather's tummy, immediately regretting her decision once she felt those amazing abs against her fingertip. "Oh, mother of all the things wonderf-" She uttered as she let her palm brush against Heather's stomach through the fabric of her thin Cheerios uniform.

"No, no, no." Heather took a step back and Naya looked up at her with a confused expression all over her eyes. "If I can't kiss you, then you can't touch my abs."

"Hemo, come on." She tried to reach for Heather's belly again, but she failed, letting a pout take over her lips.

"Oh, no, god why do you have to be so cute!" Heather leaned forward to kiss Naya but the girl pulled her in for a hug instead to avoid the taller girl's lips.

"No kissing, remember?"

"Fine, no abs for you."

"I'll survive."

"I won't."

"You have to, unless you want me to go to the movies with someone else."

Heather's eyes widened and she pursed her lips, huffing out her discontent. "Fine."

"Cranky." A playful smile appeared on Naya's mouth and she brushed past Heather after entwining their fingers and pulling her out of the empty set.

* * *

Six twenty four, the date couldn't come soon enough. Naya had to admit she was starting to regret her decision not to kiss Heather until later that night. Especially when she had spent the whole day in the studios with her, watching her dance in her short Cheerios' skirt, twirling and twirling, showing endless legs swaying as if gravity didn't affect her, as if she was bigger than any force on this Earth.

She regretted pressuring Heather earlier. She really did. She knew how difficult it was for Heather to deal with everything, with the sudden change in her life, with the change of future, with having to still hide their relationship, to having to be careful with every single touch around the others, to having to worry about so many things at once. Naya definitely didn't want to contribute to that. She wanted to be a huff of fresh air instead of another worry.

She eyed the dancer as she taught Darren a new dance move she had created; it was such a wonderful sight. She was beautiful. God, she was _so damn_ beautiful.

Those hands, those long pale hands, carefully piercing the air around her, fingers curling, pointing, clenching… fingers, those fingers.

She remembered how they felt inside of her. The wonderful sensation of fulfillment when they entered her and suddenly it was like nothing else had ever made the same way up before. Like the first time, over and over again. Like a roller coaster. Those really good ones that make you feel like you're going to die and yet like you've never felt so alive at the same time.

Her tongue. Her wonderful slick tongue that worked wonders; that managed to find all the right spots like it had a mind of its own.

Her lips. Her lips were her favorite spot, definitely. Those two amazing peachy lips that sweetened every single inch of skin they touched. Oh dear god, her lips.

"Hey there, would like an autograph?" Suddenly, those lips moved, and moved to utter words. Oh, words, Naya, words, speak them.

"An autograph?" She mimicked, not even remembering what they meant for a second.

"Yes, you were staring at me."

"Well, you're rather beautiful, you know." She felt her breath quicken once she noticed how close Heather had gotten to her without she even noticed. They were sitting in the choir room, they had a group scene to shoot but there was some technical problem so Naya had taken that chance to sit there with them like the good old days.

But now she found herself shifting in her seat, with Heather right next to her with that mini skirt. That skirt. Those legs. Those thighs…

"You're very beautiful yourself." A shy smile and tender eyes ran through Naya's body.

Like many times before in that day, Heather's phone rang from Naya's lap and they both looked down at it.

Caller ID? Mom.

Of course.

And that's when they had one of those telepathic conversations that neither knew how they managed to understand each other. Heather's eyes said everything, should I answer? Should I do it? Should I take that leap of faith? Will you hold my hand through it? Will you hold me after?

And Naya responded with all the support in the world. Yes, answer. Do it. Take it. Of course. I'll never leave your side.

And so Heather touched the green answer box and pressed her phone to her ear.

Naya's hand clenched to Heather's, as promised.

"Yes, mom." Heather tilted her phone and gestured for Naya to lean closer so she could hear the conversation.

"_Heather Elizabeth Morris! I've been worried sick about you! I almost drove to your work place!"_

Heather had to push the phone away from their ears and Naya wondered if she had gone deaf.

"Mom, I'm fine. How are you, though?"

"_I'm worried! Taylor stopped by before leaving to L.A."_

Of course he did.

Heather sighed and Naya tightened the grip on her hand.

"What did he tell you, mom?"

"_He told me what I hope is a lie."_

Off to a bad start, Naya thought. Not to worry, she was right there by Heather's side.

"Just tell me what he said."

"_He told me you broke up with him to be with Naya."_

A long pause as silence set in. Heather's eyes shut and Naya's thumb rubbing comforting shapes against Heather's hand.

"And?"

"_And that's it, he seemed very angry. And to be honest, so am I. Why would he say such a thing?"_

"Mom, look…" Heather started, digging her nails on Naya's skin. The brunette didn't even care about the pain. "I don't expect you to understand but-"

"_Don't tell me what he said was true."_

A big gulp of air. She could do it, she could, she just needed air and Naya. Air and the love of her life. "It is, but please, please just hear me out."

"_Heather, you better have a good explanation for this."_

"Listen, mom, I tried, I swear on my life I really did try to ignore this, but I can't." She felt her chin tremble and her tears escaping. "I can't fight it, I-I-I love her, mom."

"_Stop with the nonsense! Heather Elizabeth, that is not how your mother raised you. I raised you to be a good girl, a normal girl."_

She couldn't contain a loud sob. "Mom, I'm still me!"

Darren suddenly turned his attention to them, hearing Heather crying and mouthed "What's wrong?"

Naya shook her head and mouthed back "Fight with her mom."

"Ohh." Darren whispered and then made a heart with his hands to show his support to which Naya responded with a smile and a wink.

The brunette pulled Heather up so that they could sit further away from everyone and they ended up sitting on the floor against the left upper corner of the set.

"_Sweetie, I know you're still young, and I'm sure it's really fun to experiment, but you don't break-up with your boyfriend over a little curiosity crisis."_

"It's not a curiosity crisis… I've been in-... in love with her for a long time."

Naya's lips pulled into a smile as her gaze was lock on Heather's hand between hers. She still felt tingles whenever Heather said that she was in love with her. Heather fucking Morris was in love _with her_.

"_If you really feel that way… then I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed in you and in myself for not raising you right. I have obviously failed as a mother."_

"Bu-but it's not your fault… Nor mine." She tried, but her voice failed her as her heart broke with what she was hearing. What she was hearing… she couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"_It's definitely your fault. You're the one who chose to do this to me, and to Taylor and to yourself!"_

"It' not a choice, mom! Don't you get it? I fought this, I pushed it away! For three years, and I just can't anymore, I can't… I just want you to love me no matter what… I need you to still be my mom."

"_I'm sorry, but I don't accept this. I don't understand it. It's like you want to be unhappy, honey."_

"I've never been this happy, mom…"

"_Talk to me again when you're done with this phase, Heather. And please get over it soon."_

"But-"

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut.

Heather locked her phone and laid it on her lap next to Naya's hands; she stared at it for a few seconds with her eyes leaking endless tears as Naya whispered soft words into her ear.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here." She pushed Heather a bit forward so she could fit behind her and she flushed her back with the wall, opening her legs so that Heather could fit in between, resting her back against Naya's torso. "I'll never let go, okay?"

Heather nodded, unable to speak, her chest sobbing continuously and her lungs constantly asking for more air. She cried inside Naya's embrace for what it seemed like an eternity, neither of them spoke, but they didn't need to.

After a while, Heather's body finally relaxed and she ran out of tears, so she simply snuggled against Naya, ignoring who ever walked by them. Naya made sure to tell them that Heather wasn't okay and she just needed some quiet time, before someone decided to camp there with them.

"Nay, I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can do our date tonight." She made an effort to breathe out.

Naya sighed and tilted her head so she could look at Heather. "Why's that?"

"I would end up ruining it by crying the whole time."

"It's okay, I'll just stuff two toilet paper rolls in my bag."

Heather let out a chuckle and Naya felt proud of herself for making Heather laugh. She had such an amazing laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Nay."

"It's okay, Hemo, I know you're not in the mood." She tugged a strand of Heather's hair behind her hear. "So here's what we'll do, I'll be at the movie theater at eight sixteen like we agreed, if you feel like it, just show up."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that to you, please Naya let's just do it tomorrow or something."

"Seriously, I want to do this. If you want to be with me, I'll be there. If you don't feel like it, then just stay at home and rest."

Heather couldn't help but smile. That girl was absolutely crazy, but that just made her even more loveable. "You're insane."

"You know you love it."

"I do, I really do." Heather stated, snuggling her head on Naya's neck. "Can I still get a kiss today?"

"No, only after our date."

"You're so cruel, I just had to go through this and you still won't kiss me?"

"It's up to you; I'll be there if you want me."

"Tease." The blonde shut her puffy eyes. "Don't count on it."

"We'll see."

* * *

Two past eight.

And she was ready.

Did she have her lipstick on? Yes, yes.

Oh, and keys! She needed keys, where were her keys? Oh right, in her bag. Silly.

Did she shave? Yes, of course, she shaved when she showered.

She knew something was missing, what was it? What was it…?

Her cell phone! How did she almost forget her cell phone? She quickly pranced to her room to get it and quickly got back holding it.

No texts or calls.

That was fine; she probably wasn't even going anyway.

But Naya promised she would be waiting, just in case.

So, grabbing her coat, she left, locking the door behind her and adjusting her dress. When she got to her car and sat down, she took hold of the wheel and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she tried to convince herself that she was going only to be disappointed and turning back home.

It was okay, she had promised.

She was going to keep her promise.

Besides, it's not like she had spent forty-five minutes trying to decide what to wear. And then forty five others getting her hair to be just right.

But it was worth it. Just in case Heather showed up, it was definitely worth it.

The trip to the cinema was quick and she ended up getting there a few minutes earlier; eight eleven and Heather was nowhere to be seen, but she still had five minutes to get there.

Just in case.

Naya fiddled with her fingers and kept adjusting her dress, not really remembering what people usually do with their hands, she was way too aware of them.

Gosh, why did it feel weird to blink? How many seconds are you supposed to wait until you blink again? And why was her breathing so rapid? Was it always that rapid? Was she only noticing that now?

Eight thirteen.

Still got three minutes. Maybe a few more, after all, anyone could be late.

Eight fourteen.

It was fine; it was not like Heather had said that she would show up. She wasn't in the mood, right?

Eight fifteen.

_Come on, Heather._

_Come on, girl._

_Babe, please…_

Eight sixteen.

No Heather. She wasn't going, she had said so herself, so why did Naya still have that little tiny hope that didn't want to go away? It clung to her like… like something that clings really, really hard. Like lichen to a rock. Yes, it clung like lichen to a rock.

And it hurt, unfortunately it did.

Eight eighteen.

It wasn't supposed to be a big deal, just a small joke kind of thing. But Naya had a knack for taking everything seriously when it came to Heather, and she actually felt hurt for Heather not showing up. She was really hoping that she would've had.

Eight twenty.

She felt her face fall as she gave up. Still frantically looking around to spot the blonde.

No such luck.

Eighty twenty-three.

No reason to stay there looking like a fool. Might as well go home, wash off the make-up, slide the dress off of her body and put on some comfortable pajamas.

"I am so, so sorry I'm late." Suddenly a tall, blonde figure showed up in a rush and stood next to Naya, panting and panting, trying to steady her breath. "I had to park my car fuck knows where and to run here."

Naya's eyes brightened. She really showed up…

"There's a parking lot right there." She pointed back to where she had parked her car.

"And you expect me to pay to park my car?" The blonde arched her eyebrows as she grabbed her thighs and bent forward, not being able to catch her breath.

"You never change do you?" Naya chuckled as she ran her fingers through golden locks. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I came to get my kiss." Heather walked closer to Naya and cupped a tanned cheek, leaning and brushing her lips against Naya who was caught by surprise but immediately softened against Heather's mouth, closing her eyes to the wonderful taste that Heather always had. Like peppermint and peach at the same time.

"Finally." Heather breathed out after she pulled away.

"I can't believe you kissed me in public…" Naya's eyes were locked on blue ones and her hands never stopping the nervous fiddling. She was sure her face had turned blood red.

"You're my girlfriend now." The taller girl responded, taking Naya's hand in hers. "I can kiss you wherever I want."

She inched closer and captured Naya's lips again, kissing her intently.

_You're my girlfriend now._

"Naya?"

A male voice interrupted them and they broke the kiss, Naya turning her attention to the guy.

"Matt," Her forehead frowned as she noticed the writer. "What are you doing here?"

"I would say the same as you, but…" He shoved his hands inside his pockets and eyed Heather. "I'm not really sure."

"We're on a date." Heather chipped in, linking her arm with the smaller girl.

"I can see that." Matt turned his head to the side and stared blankly at them. "Well, have fun."

"You too." Naya politely said as they both watched him walk inside the theater and into the crowd.

"Seriously," Heather turned to Naya. "That guy is a total douche."

"I know." Naya laughed at Heather's honesty, trying to get the mental image of Matt judging them out of her brain.

"There's no way he's ruining our first date." Heather bravely entwined her fingers with Naya and started pulling her inside. "This is _our_ special night."

_Our._

_Our special night._

_You're my girlfriend now._


	16. Chapter 16 Lay Down Beside You

**Author's Note:** So, I stayed up really late finishing this one and fell asleep right as it was almost done and I literally had to force my eyes to stay open, nonetheless, here it is!

This one is pretty much their date and what happens afterwards, I already have the next chapter planned out, I had a good idea of how to explain why Naya wanted to kiss Dianna so stay tuned if you're interested!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm a bit insecure about this one, probably because I wrote the end when I was so tired but I hope it's good anyway and I hope you really enjoy it.

Leave your thoughts if you'd like and tell me what you would like to happen.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Lay Down Beside You.**

"Why can't she just turn around and see the damn dude chasing her?!" Heather whispered through the sound of the movie.

"Shh, Hemo, just watch it." Naya pressed the back of her fingers against Heather's lips to shut her up and the blonde took advantage of the situation to bite Naya's knuckles lightly, causing the brunette to turn her attention to the new sensation and she silently chuckled. Heather noticed a glint on the smaller girl's eyes and she grinned widely. "What are you smiling about?" Naya questioned.

"You." Heather whispered back, letting the tip of her tongue graze Naya's finger and the brunette had to suppress a gasp.

"Stop." Naya pleaded under her breath; her stare travelling from Heather's eyes to her mouth.

"Why?" Another soft lick to Naya's finger.

"I can't… concentrate." Her eyes taking in Heather's features through the darkness of the movie theater.

"I'll let you concentrate, then." Heather let Naya's fingers slide from her grasp and she turned forward, ignoring the brunette's lingering gaze on her.

"You're gonna sulk now, aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm just concentrating." A small grin formed on the corner of Heather's lips and Naya smiled, looking back at the movie playing out in front of them.

"Fine." She whispered and felt Heather glance at her again for a brief second before looking forward again.

Naya felt a shy, hesitant touch on the back of her hand that was resting on her lap and she looked down; Heather's fingertips barely on her skin. With tingles erupting in her stomach, her mind was suddenly sent back to the old days. She remembered the very first time the blonde had touched her hands, it was a shy touch just like that one; she was sitting on a chair back on the choir room set, quietly staring as everyone around her engaged in a conversation, Naya still wasn't very familiar with the rest of the cast so she remained silent. For the first time in her life, Naya felt her eyes being constantly drawn to one person, one single person, and always the same one, every second of every day. She was such a vision, such a strong intimidating, breathtakingly _beautiful_ vision; Heather Elizabeth Morris filled her sight with such gracefulness, it was something that felt completely out of this world. She could still remember how she used to very quietly admire her every movement, memorizing the way she moved her hands, the way her eyes smiled whenever their gaze connected, the way she took deep breaths before her scenes, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she danced… And then one day, one wonderful day, she felt what it would be the first of countless touches of pale fingertips on tanned skin. The simplest action, just a touch. A touch followed by a hand hold and entwined fingers, then a warm smile and a genuine stare. A stare that pierced her soul and filled her heart with something that she couldn't yet recognize. Something good. No, something amazing; something that grew into something more each day, something that made her days worth living, that made her life so much brighter, that made her laugh so much more truthful and that made her body ache for something that she never knew to be so real.

Love.

And since that day, nothing else seemed to make sense.

Love.

It was all she could ever think about. And to that very day, it still was.

The movie had become somewhat of a blurry blob in front of her and she was sure she was smiling like the idiot in love she was. Naya forced her eyes to focus on the images playing out but failed as Heather slowly slid her fingers in between hers, tangling them in a perfect fit.

That's exactly what they were; a perfect fit. That's what they had always been.

"Still trying to concentrate?" Heather whispered close to Naya's ear, so close she could feel shivers being sent down her spine and the airs on the back of her neck rising.

"And failing, yes"

"Am I distracting you too much?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm sorry." Heather inched closer to Naya and the brunette turned her head to face her, leaving their lips barely apart.

The blonde leaned in forward and just as she was about to kiss those soft clouds that Naya had for lips, the brunette lowered her head, avoiding Heather's mouth.

"You can't kiss me yet."

"Why not?" Heather grunted.

"We're still on our first date."

"You let me kiss you outside."

"I…" Naya paused, trying to come up with some excuse. "I was caught off guard.

"Then pretend you were caught off guard now too." Heather pulled the brunette closer but still failed her target, kissing the air as Naya tilted her head to the wrong side.

"Be patient, Morris."

"You know I can't resist you."

"I do know that." Naya teasingly brushed the tip of her nose against Heather's and softly spoke close to peachy lips. _Too_ _close._ _Too damn close._

Heather felt herself on the verge of a heart attack. She was sure of it, her heart was racing at a very unhealthy rhythm, her lungs searching for air and as a consequence her breathing became unsteady. Naya was surely going to kill her one of those days.

"You're just…" Heather paused.

"Just?"

Bottom lip tugged between her teeth, she shook her head and let out a nervous silent laugh. "Just watch the movie."

"Oh, now you want to watch the movie."

"Shh." Heather felt Naya's eyes piercing her and she couldn't help but let a smile show on her lips.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, Heather's hand never leaving Naya's and their eyes never meeting. Heather was actually quite nervous about how the rest of the date would play out; they hadn't talked about what they would do after the movie, if each would go to their own house or if they would stay together and if they would go in one car or in separate cars.

But aren't those things that make a date even better? The uncertainty and expectations, the giggles and hesitant touches, the shy stares and cute laughs?

Heather walked right behind Naya as they stepped out of the movie theater; she admired the smaller girl's figure, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Did you like it?" Heather questioned as they walked to Naya's car

"The date or the movie?"

"I was asking about the movie," She smiled at the ground. "But now I want to know about the date."

"Well, the movie was nice, even though I missed a few parts," Naya stopped as they reached her car. "And the date… well the date was just downright awful." Heather furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stared at Naya, puzzled. "I mean, I had to wait for my date for _seven_ minutes, then she kept yapping throughout the movie and just when I thought I was going to get rid of her she still had the nerve to follow me to my car." A sneaky smile plastered across her lips. "And now I'll bet you that she's going to get in my car and take me home."

"What bitch she is." Heather laughed and played with her pinky.

"So," Naya stepped closer to the blonde. "Am I right?"

"You might just be." Heather smiled before she opened the door on the passenger's side and gestured for Naya to get in, then going around and sitting on the driver's seat.

"What about your car?" Naya questioned as Heather took hold of the wheel.

"I'll come get it in the morning."She smiled while she slid the key into the ignition. "I don't really care right now." With a devilish look on her face she drove off, destiny, Naya's place.

"Then how are you going home?"

"I'll walk."

Silence accompanied the girls along with a few stolen glanced and shy smiles throughout the trip; it felt as if they were those two silly and flirty girls from three years before, carefully planning each touch and stare with tingles and electricity flowing through their stomachs.

Heather parked the car on Naya's driveway when they arrived and they walked out, stepping into the warm night. The stunning moonlight reflecting off of Heather's golden hair and accentuating her beautiful features, Naya couldn't help but stare in awe at the gorgeous girl in front of her, walking right beside her to her doorway.

"It was a really fun night." The blonde murmured, staring through the ground.

"Yeah…" Naya responded, taking a peak at Heather's dazzling blue eyes. "I'm pretty fun."

Heather chuckled. "Please, I think we both know who the fun one is."

"Sure we do, it's me."

"Please, don't even."

"Like you didn't know that already." Naya retorted, grinning at Heather and stopping once they got to her front door.

"Mhm." Running a hand through her blonde hair, Heather stepped closer to Naya and locked their gazes.

Naya let out a breathy laugh and ran her eyes through Heather's body. God, her body. Why did that woman had to have such an ungodly body?

Such a hottie.

"Are you inviting me in?" Heather dared to question, chewing on her bottom lip and tilting her head to the side.

"Nope." Naya had to fight every single urge to say 'Yes, god, yes.'

"Playing hard to get now, huh?"

"Little bit."

"Even if I…" Heather started getting closer to Naya and the smaller girl took steps back until her back hit the wall and she found herself trapped with the blonde's body pressed against hers and warm breath tickling her cheeks. "Do this?"

Naya's eyes turned into a darker brown and her lips parted, sharing the same air as Heather. She knew exactly how to make Naya's body ache and burn like if she were standing only a few feet away from the sun, she was like some sex goddess, she had to be, no one had ever had such power over the brunette, _no one_, she didn't even knew it was possible to need someone as much as she needed Heather. Great, the dancer's hands running up and down her sides was exactly what she needed to be on the verge of exploding and she exhaled a shy moan, starting to feel herself way too drawn to Heather.

Way too drawn.

A kiss on the neck.

Way,way too…

A soft lick on her earlobe.

Oh, god.

A hand under her right breast.

Stop - She needed to stop.

"Fuck," Naya only managed to whisper as she felt Heather's hand cupping her breast. "Fuck, Heather, you have to stop, please."

So, the blonde stepped back and left the breathless girl flush against the wall with her chest rising and falling way too quickly.

"I'm sorry." The blonde muttered, a sudden heavy feeling settling in her chest. She felt bad, she felt bad for assuming that Naya would be okay with her invading her personal space without a warning due to being outside, even if there was no one around.

"It's okay, Hemo." Naya chuckled, finally catching her breath.

"I should go."

Naya eyed her puzzled. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have just…" Heather shook her head and stared through the floor. "Good night." She mumbled before turning around and pacing forward.

"Heather, where are you going?" Naya chased her through the grass and took hold of the dancer's arm, causing her to spin on her feet towards her.

"Home." The blonde replied, avoiding Naya's gaze. "I'll walk home."

"Have you lost your mind?" Naya practically stomped her foot on the ground. "Do you actually think I'll let you go alone at this hour?"

"But you don't want to invite m-"

Naya took Heather's hand in hers and pulled her towards the door. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, come on, Nay, what don't I get?"

"Tomorrow." Naya twisted the doorknob and pushed it, revealing the darkness of her living room. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

She pulled the blonde inside and closed the door behind them, leaving them amid sheer darkness.

"Let me turn on the lights." Naya whispered, patting the cold wall in search for the switch. Clumsy as she was, Naya stumbled on Heather's feet and felt two hands instantly grab her arms and hold her up, however drawing her close and causing her body to almost fall on Heather's.

"Hey, you okay?" Heather lightly chuckled, easing the grip on Naya.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just-"

"Nervous?"

"I was going to say clumsy in the dark, but I guess that works just as well." Her hands feeling the wall again, finally finding the damn switch. "Ah-ah."

A click, but no light.

Click. No light. Click. Click. Click. Click.

"If it didn't work in the first two tries, I'm pretty sure it won't work in the next hundred." Heather held back a laugh.

"You never know."

"Let's just get candles."

Naya arched an eyebrow and felt her face warming up with a smile showing in the corner of her lips. She was thankful for the darkness because her cheeks had definitely turned bright red.

With the help of their cell phones' lights, they found their way into the kitchen where Naya pulled out a very vast collection of scented candles to add onto the ones that were already scattered all over her living room. After pulling out her lighter from her bag she lit all the candles with Heather's help, creating a very warm and dim atmosphere.

"There we go." She whispered before turning around to face Heather who was standing near the couch.

Damn, she looked so beautiful. Heather had always been beautiful to Naya. The most beautiful girl in the world, actually. She had such an innocent yet mature look, something that Naya greatly appreciated.

Their eyes meeting in an understanding way, a thousand thoughts running through the invisible thread that linked the two girls and they spoke, not with words but with a single look, shared by two connected souls.

Souls, such a complex concept to the world yet it seemed so simple to them.

Two souls. Sharing a life, even if separate. Sharing love, even if still unbeknownst. Sharing a deep bond, even if put to the test.

Once you feel it, and _really_ feel it, you know it. It can hit you like a speeding train or like a soft whisper that sinks in through time. Either way, it hits you. And once it does, nothing else is the same ever again, your whole life takes a turn that you never even imagined to be possible, suddenly, everything depends on one single person and your whole world revolves around them. You can't help it, people tell you that you should always put yourself first, that you have to love yourself before you love another person band that you should never put anyone's happiness first over yours, but you do. And you do it so effortlessly, like nothing else before made sense, it's so easy to just stop caring about yourself to give everything you have to one person, it's so easy if you truly love them with all of your heart. Easy, yes. Although tricky at the same time. Actually, one of the hardest things you have to do.

Sounds confusing, doesn't it?

That's because it is. But it's all worth. It was all worth it to Naya, at least. She didn't regret anything, the fuck-ups, the countless almost kisses, the drunken nights where their consciousness was buried deep beneath the alcohol and their instincts screamed louder than ever before.

Everything. Every little thing that led them to that moment. That moment where they were simply staring at each other in Naya's candle lit living room, communicating in a way that only they knew how to, in a way that only soulmates know how to.

Naya felt Heather moving closer to her; little steps, baby steps, closer and closer until their bodies met and their stomachs pressed against each other and the taller girl's hand gently made its way up Naya's arm to her shoulder, resting there.

It was astonishing how the slightest of Heather's touches made her body respond and shiver still, even after so many touches before.

Naya's breathing became unconsciously heavy and she gulped, looking into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Another touch and she felt it on her waist. Pale fingers grasping such fragile figure, tugging on her, pulling her closer and closer, sending what it felt like an electric discharge through Naya's body.

She pulled more air into her lungs and slanted her head until her breath tangled with Heather's, her lips tingling, practically feeling that mouth on hers before they even touched.

"Kiss me." Naya's words came out like a soft whimper and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip in anticipation, she then pulled it between her teeth and let it slowly slide out to its original position.

Without hesitation, Heather tilted down and, with the tenderest of motions, pressed her lips against Naya's, fitting them between hers and savoring each second of it. As she was pulling out Naya immediately reached up to capture more lips, exhaling loudly through her nose.

Their eyes closed shut and Heather's hand on Naya's waist, it was the perfect picture. Like one of those catalog pictures for Valentine's Day where the couple is perfectly aligned with each other and every pose seems like it was planned to the maximum.

And, in some way, it was. Naya had pictured various kisses between them, over and over and over again for the past three years, almost four, so it really was like each movement had been planned out, except it was a subconscious thing rather than a rational thing.

Heather gently broke the kiss and leaned back, piercing through dark brown eyes.

"Don't stop kissing me."

"Sorry, I needed air."

"I mean _ever_. Don't _ever_ stop kissing me." Naya's soft whisper invaded Heather's ears and echoed through her thoughts. "I don't think I could handle not kissing you."

"I couldn't either." A smooth peck. "I think I'm addicted to kissing you."

"Good thing I'm right here."

A gentle smiled painted across Heather's lips before she kissed Naya again, sweetly, making the best sounds that she had ever heard in her whole life.

Naya started slowly pushing Heather towards the couch, never parting their lips until they reached it and the blonde lay down, watching as Naya carefully placed herself on top of her, perfectly fitting between endless legs.

Another kiss and they became lost within each other once again; everything seemed so passionate, yet careful, as if neither wanted to touch too much in fear of the other's reaction, at the same time knowing that it was absolutely okay. It felt like another first time, a more real one, less rushing and more enjoying every single second of it, as if they were taking mental pictures of everything to then later remember the littlest of details possible.

Heather dare to sneak her hand down to Naya's upper thigh and trailed a fingertip up, running over Naya's bottom and then straight up the back to then meet the dress's zipper, cautiously pulling it down.

Endless kisses accompanied every action while Heather ran her palm over Naya's shoulder, sliding the dress off of it along the way; her lips leaving the brunette's to then cup the newly exposed skin, nibbling her way up Naya's tender neck to her jaw line, trailing soft pecks.

Magical. Naya's lips were absolutely magical.

"Take it off." Heather breathlessly pleaded into Naya's ear.

"The dress?"

"Everything." Heather's eyes admiring the wonderful sight in front of her. "I need to… I need to feel you."

Naya obliged and sat up, fighting to finally undress her outfit and then laying back on top of Heather wearing only her bra and panties.

"I said everything…"

"You do the rest."

"Mh," The blonde tilted her head so she could look over Naya's shoulder. "Alright, then." With a quick and ninja like move, she lifted Naya up, who let out a high pitch squeal, and managed to switch their positions, her now laying on top of the petite girl.

"You're absolutely insane."

"It's what you do to me."

She leaned down and kissed Naya's mouth, then her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck, then the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, then her chest and then both her breasts over the lacy fabric, she kept going and going until she reached Naya's thighs and nipped on both of them, getting closer to the brunette's already aching center. She ran her bottom lip over Naya's panties, applying pressure on the most sensitive spot, then nibbled the elastic and started slowly pulling them down with her teeth, pulling and pulling until she had to slid the rest off with her hands, then proceeding to take her own dress off, rapidly going back to her place in between Naya's thighs, relishing with the gorgeous view in front of her.

The brunette suddenly felt too exposed and tried to cross her tanned legs but Heather didn't let her, pushing through them as she placed her head in the right place.

She was burning, aching, throbbing, twitching and wriggling from the over powering sensations that Heather was making her feel.

Oh god, the anticipation. The anticipation was the absolute worse; that moment when nothing was happening, but she could feel the warm breath on her folds and blue eyes looking down at her… It was anguish. It was the best way she could describe the feeling, anguish.

_Just two inches, two more inches, come on…_

Relieving her from the uncontrollable throbbing, Heather finally ran her tongue up Naya's clit, causing her to bite on her lower lip as she moaned, even making it bleed from the force she used.

Another lick and her eyes shut.

A moan.

Another lick and her mouth opened.

A loud moan.

Another lick and her hips prompted up.

Several small moans.

Creating a steady rhythm, Heather's tongue worked her ways to make Naya tremble and tangle her fingers in blonde hair, huffing and gasping and moaning and calling out faint words.

The intensity of the moment could be felt in their own skin, the silence surrounding them, only Naya's reactions filling the room, the candles, the atmosphere, the _love_.

It all seemed… perfect. Exactly how you would want your first time with someone to be. Well, your _official_ first time.

"Hemo..." Naya called, starting to feel herself right on the very edge and Heather only fastened her movements, circling and then going in and out, circling, in and out, she had found the way that felt the most pleasing to Naya and she stuck with it, until, with a breathed out warning, Naya exploded, writhing with pleasure underneath her, grasping her hair, throwing her head to the side and arching her back, unable to control any of her movements.

Like being taken to a whole other world, that's what it felt like. It felt like if she had slipped from her body and had floated around aimlessly watching as everything happened.

A whole different world, _their_ world.

As her body finally relaxed and she gathered her breath, she pulled Heather up to capture her lips, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck until one of them made its trip down to in between Heather's legs, cupping her through the panties. Heather moaned into Naya's mouth and felt the brunette give her a devilish smile against her lips, sneaking her hand underneath the fabric and touching really wet folds.

"Heather, you're so…" She whispered as she let her fingers explore, letting her fingertips touch every inch of skin possible, going over tender flesh and comfortable warmth, she let two fingers hover the entrance and she bit Heather's lip, tugging it between her teeth and sucking, running her tongue across it. And with a very slow movement, she easily slipped her two fingers inside, feeling the walls automatically tightening around her.

"Fuck!" Heather called out, shutting her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows from such intense rushes of feelings.

Naya steadily moved her fingers in and then out, curling the tips as she slid them down, increasing the velocity as Heather's reactions intensified.

She was sure she would love doing that forever. Making love to Heather was like going to wonderland. Nothing seemed real, to the point where she had no idea that she could ever feel the things that she was feeling, yet everything made sense, because they simply fitted perfectly with each other.

Naya removed her fingers from inside of her and Heather whimpered, only to then moan again once she felt two fingertips on the very sensitive and swollen spot, doing circling motions.

A symphony of wonderful sounds mixed with tangled heavy breaths.

She could barely feel her hand when Heather's body went over the edge, wriggling with the waves of strong and powerful vibrations of such emotions, she called out Naya's name repeatedly and the brunette melted into her, having to make an extra effort to concentrate on not to stop what she was doing.

Heather collapsed on top of her and their sweaty bodies combined, both of them gasping for oxygen and their senses number than numb.

"I definitely-" Big gulp of air. "Definitely love doing this with you."

Naya managed to chuckle with the little strength she had left in her body, and after a while, after they were able to relax, the soft cuddles began. They had switched positions so that Heather would be on the bottom and Naya fitted perfectly between pale legs, resting her head on Heather's chest. Heather ran her fingers barely over Naya's figure, touching her and feeling her smooth caramel skin.

Naya Rivera. She had a very naked Naya Rivera on top of her.

How had that happened?

How had everything gone from what it felt like a meaningless live to such a perfect one, how could she had been so lucky?

Heather wrapped her arms around the petite girl and sighed, asking herself what she had done to deserve such a wonderful pretty little thing, peacefully resting in her arms.

She only wished they could stay like that forever. Never having to do absolutely anything but simply cuddle and kiss on the couch.

It was perfect, and all that she had ever wished for.


	17. Chapter 17 Do You Believe It?

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you guys! First of all, thank you so much for your feedback, I still have no idea how I got to 91 reviews and there are people that actually like and take the time to read my story, so thank you, thank you so much to every single one of you, I read and squeal at every review you guys give me.

I hope you like what I did with this one, a couple of questions may be answered and I still feel very inspired to keep writing so, thank you for waiting for four days for an update.

No, go enjoy and then if you'd like to tell me your thoughts, I'll be very happy to read them!

Oh! One more thing, the beginning of the next chapter will probably be the continuation of the end of this one. Just in case you wonder about that when you finish reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Do You Believe It?**

The warm light shined through half closed curtains and softly caressed pale cheeks, shinning through blue eyes as they fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. A smile touched Heather's still swollen lips as she lazily scanned her surroundings, hey gaze landing on dark hair sprawled across the pillow next to her and on the tanned shoulder peaking through the sheets.

Her grin grew bigger.

Wriggling closer to the girl laying peacefully beside her, she slowly pressed her torso against Naya's back and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist, tightening as she inhaled that sweet scent that emanated from Naya's smooth locks. Ah, heaven.

Heather's lips grazed only the little bit of exposed neck before she pressed a kiss, shutting her eyes once she felt that familiar heat and she kissed it again. And again. And again, and again.

Her cold feet playfully touched Naya's warm ones and she felt the brunette shrug only the tiniest bit and let out the cutest of sounds she had ever heard in her entire life.

Heather held back a giggle and sneaked her hand underneath the sheets, feeling unexpected exposed skin on her palm once she ran it across Naya's stomach.

She had forgotten how they had gone to sleep the night before and that gesture made it all flash by Heather's eyes. Naya had dosed off on her chest as they lay on the couch and she had picked her up, not having the courage to wake the beautiful creature she had in her arms, so she took her to Naya's room, gently laying her on top of her bed before she laid next to her.

Quickly, sleep had taken over her without a warning, and she found herself sleeping as she snuggled next to Naya.

She hadn't slept as serenely in so long. Too long.

"Your feet are like ice blocks." She heard Naya's husky voice and widened her eyes, smiling as brightly as ever.

"And yours are like two little heaters."

"And I would like them to stay that way." Naya adorably grunted, with a shy smile on the corner of her lips. "I don't see that happening if you keep your icebergs near them."

"No problem, then." Heather bent her knees and pushed her feet against Naya's upper thighs.

"No!" Naya protested and immediately shrugged, giggling.

"They're away from your precious feet now." Heather softly breathed against Naya's ear and pulled the brunette so that she would turn around, leaving their faces barely two inches apart.

"Mean."

Heather smiled and leaned forward, giving Naya a gentle mouse kiss. Naya's lips felt better than freshly made pancakes in the morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock." Naya's eyes smiled truthfully as their stared through blue ones and her hand finding the perfect spot on Heather's nape. "It's Saturday."

"Yes it is." Heather responded, bumping the tip of her nose with Naya's who scrunched hers. The blonde was sure she had never seen anything as adorable as that face right there.

"So, we can do whatever we want."

"Pretty much."

"Or…" She laid a gentle peck on Heather's mouth. "We could just stay here."

"In your place?"

"No," She shook her head. "Here in the North Pole, obviously."

Heather playfully protested and pouted, to which Naya responded with another kiss.

"You're so mean in the morning."

"And you're just too cute."

A crimson color settled on Heather's cheeks. "I'm sure I look… ugly at best."

"You could never look ugly."

"My hair probably looks like something very similar to a rat's nest and my face feels all swollen."

"You could _never_ look ugly." Naya insisted as she pierced Heather's gaze.

The blonde blushed once again and shyly smiled against Naya's lips as she captured them in a deeper kiss.

"Is this a yes to staying in bed all day?"

"Maybe." Heather softly spoke. "If you're lucky."

"You're the lucky one." Naya joked, arching an eyebrow. "I just remembered I felt you twitching in your sleep."

"I twitch?"

"Apparently, and not just a little bit. I was actually considering waking you up. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Oh," Heather stared blankly at Naya. "I do remember something."

A tanned hand finding Heather's and entwining their fingers together. "What was it?"

Heather shrugged. "It was just a bad dream, nothing special." She stated, but her eyes were too truthful and Naya knew them too well.

"Tell me."

"It was nothing."

"Come on, it's me."

"Fine." The blonde harshly inhaled. "You were in it."

"Interesting." A smile showing on her mouth.

"You were actually the star of it. We were somewhere, in a trailer I think, and Dianna was there. Oh and Lea was there too," She nervously chewed on her lower lip. "We were just talking and you had your arm linked with mine. Until Dianna started pulling you closer and…" Deep breaths, Heather, it had been only a dream. "And then she kissed you."

Naya let out a chuckle but the blonde remained unmoved, automatically tensing up the smaller girl. "Well, I apologize, then."

"I accept your apology on cheating on me in my nightmare." Heather joked, lightening the tension between them.

"Cheating on you… sounds so official."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"On the contrary." Naya smiled, easing the burning that had set in Heather's stomach. "You don't consider me kissing Dianna during that game cheating, right?" Oh, there's the burning again.

"Do you want the actual answer or the answer that won't make you mad?"

"The actual answer, please?"

"I guess I sort of do then."

"Heather, are you serious?" Naya sighed, straightening herself up as she held the sheet close to her body, and the blonde followed, sitting up.

"I know, but… I just don't understand why you did it."

"Why I did what?"

"Why you kissed her, of course."

"I-I…"

Exactly the answer that Heather had been dreading. The meaningful silence that said everything Naya failed to.

"Come on, Nay." Heather looked down at her own hands and her face fell. "Just tell me."

"It's not a big deal, she's just very attractive."

Like a kick to the stomach, Heather felt that dash of disappointment hit her and she smacked herself for even asking in the first place.

"I see." Another moment of silence as they simply sat there, eyes wandering everywhere but each other's until Naya broke it.

"Why is this even a problem, Heather?"

"You know why," Her chin starting to tremble. "I begged you not to and you still did it."

"I-I didn't think." Naya's stuttering made her words seem weak and senseless. "It was only a game."

"It was a kiss," The blonde gripped the sheets tightly and had to take deep breaths to stop herself from saying something she might end up regretting. "A kiss is always a kiss, regardless of the situation."

"Oh, so now you're saying I like her or something?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Then what _are_ you saying, Heather?"

Her gaze shooting off from her hands to Naya's eyes and staying there, fuming their way into the brunette's mind. "I'm just saying that- that," She needed air, she needed air and words. "I don't know what I'm saying!"

"I've noticed." Naya's hands flailing in the air, causing the sheet to slide down her chest and to expose her until she quickly took hold of it and pulled it up to cover her. "I think you need to gather your thoughts before you accuse me of cheating on you."

Naya's words stroke her and slashed her.

Where had all the goddamn air gone to?!

"My thoughts are pretty gathered." Heather's chest rising and falling quickly as she spoke. "If you're… curious or whatever about Dianna than maybe I shouldn't stand in your way."

"And there you go, blurting out things I know you don't feel." Naya moved closer to Heather, catching her stare. "You really don't get it."

Heather's eyes squinted and she turned her head to the side. "What does that even mean? You've been saying that since yesterday."

"Never mind." The petite girl stood up and took the sheet along with her, wrapping it around her tanned body as she walked over to where scattered clothes were.

"Naya, please tell me." Heather tried to cover herself up with her arms but her nudeness was evident and she stood up as well, grabbing the nearest t-shirt. One of Naya's pajama t-shirt of course, but she put it on nonetheless.

"Just never mind, Heather!" Naya exclaimed as she was sliding on a red hoodie and then turned her attention to the blonde, who was standing on the other end of the room wearing only one of her t-shirts. "If you don't get it, then you don't feel it, and if you don't feel it then I don't know what the fuck we're doing."

Heather stopped and stared right through Naya.

Panic. She didn't know what the fuck they were doing?

Deep breaths. She was just angry and saying things she didn't mean.

Panic. What did she mean by that?

Deep breaths. Oh right, she was just angry.

Panic. Maybe _too_ angry.

Oh god.

"What do you mean?"

"See, you never know what I mean!"

"I do when you make sense!" Heather could feel a slight burn in her eyes and she turned her down, not wanting Naya to see how she was affecting her.

"You know what?" The brunette put on a pair of shorts and picked up her black slippers. "I'm leaving; you can do whatever the fuck you feel like doing."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Don't just leave in the middle of a conversation."

Ignoring Heather's plea, Naya exited the room and the blonde followed her out and then into the living room, having absolutely no idea what she could do to make her stay.

Make her stay.

She just wanted to make her stay.

And once again she found herself regretting every single word that had come out of her mouth and she bit the inside of her cheek, shutting her eyes as she tried to fight the persistent tears from streaking from her eyes.

She hated it. She hated fighting with Naya, especially when everything was finally starting to straighten up. But, truth is, their relationship hadn't had the normal development that other relationships usually have and, as much as that had brought them closer, Heather couldn't help but admit to herself that it had been indeed a rocky start, and they hadn't even had the time or the courage to talk about it openly.

"Naya, don't leave." She begged as she watched Naya look for her keys.

"Well, I'm not staying either so that kind of limits my options."

"_Why_ can't you just stay?"

"Because I can't, I just can't. I need air. Oxygen. I need- I need to clear my head."

Heather stepped closer to Naya and took her arm in her palm, squeezing tightly and Naya stopped, staring through the ground as her dark hair flowed by the sides of her face and covered her eyes. Without a word being spoken, the blonde pulled her closer and closer until their bodies touched and she tugged her into a hug, a warm and fuzzy hug that made Naya's insides heat and melt into pale touch.

A sob. And another. And another. Countless sobs came out of the smaller girl and Heather gripped her with all the love she had, burying her nose deep into Naya's neck and breathing deeply so she wouldn't break down and cry along with the brunette. Someone had to protect Naya. Someone had to be the stronger one. And as much as Naya played the strong part, Heather knew her too well to know that she could easily crumble with the littlest of things and her heart could crack, and that crack could open and a wound could be born.

"I'm sorry." Heather whispered into Naya's ear and trailed soft kisses along the brunette's jaw and cheek until she reached her lips and kissed them, she kissed them intently and tenderly and felt Naya's mouth move against her own.

Heather's vanilla scent invaded her nostrils and Naya couldn't help but let out a long sigh, also regretting every word she said, knowing that she had hurt Heather even if the blonde made the effort not to let it show.

"It's okay." Naya murmured against peachy lips. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't apologize." The blonde broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Naya's, still keeping her eyes shut.

"I love you so much." Heather breathed out and ran her hand over Naya's heated cheek.

"I love you too. I really do."

* * *

"Who is he?"

"What? Who's who?"

"Him, who is he?"

"What in the world are you talking about, woman?"

Lea rolled her eyes at Naya and smacked Dianna's thigh. "Please, like there is no _he_."

"Okay, who switched her water to vodka?" Naya's light answer made the group laugh and Heather looked up at her from where she was sitting, leaning her back against Naya's torso and in between her legs.

"You've been strangely happy, lately. Something smells funny." Lea's eyes squinted as she tried to read the brunette.

"Oops, sorry." Cory joked, breaking a bit of the tension that Lea was creating.

"There has to be a he! I can almost smell his cologne from your clothes, Naya."

"You have official gone cray-cray, Lea."

"Come on, Heather, you must know who he is, tells us, tell us everything!" The girl insisted but the blonde barely even responded.

"It's up to Naya if she wants to say."

"Hemo!" The brunette protested, pressing her palm against the taller girl's lips.

"I think Lea's right," Cory added. "I think you're in love, you have that _glow_."

"Are you sure I'm not just pregnant?"

Heather mindlessly squeezed Naya's thigh and held back a grin. Little did they know the real reason behind Naya's sarcasm.

"I can definitely see that there's a guy." Chord answered as he crossed his legs under his bum.

"Okay, are we here to watch the episode or to comment on my personal life?" Naya tried to protest.

"Your personal life obviously." Lea shrugged and Dianna smiled at the action.

They had adopted the habit of getting together for their weekly Glee episode watching sessions, where they would gather up in Lea's or Dianna's place to watch the newest episode; so there they were. Naya and Heather on the floor, the guys scattered over chairs and the rest of the girls sitting on the couch.

"Come on, guys, leave her alone." Heather made the wrong decision to chip in.

"I bet it's you." A smile taking over Chord's lips.

Heather swallowed a gulp of air the size of a softball.

_I bet it's you._

_It's you._

_I bet it's you._

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. I mean you're always together, practically attached at the hip. There's no breaking you two up since you reconnected." Chord continued and Heather glanced at Naya, locking their eyes. They shared a silent conversation that went something along the lines of discussing whether it was the right occasion to tell the rest of the cast or if they should wait until more time had passed.

They _could_ tell them.

On the other hand no. Better not.

But, then again maybe it was okay, neither of them was close-minded.

Still, was it time for they to allow the rest of them to meddle in their relationship?

"Why do you ask that?" The blonde finally responded.

"I'm betting, not asking, but I could ask if you'd want."

"No, no, that's alright, Chord." Heather simply started playing with anything that could be close to her hands.

"In all seriousness, I know you two have had boyfriends and all, but…" Kevin finally spoke. "Have you ever, you know, done _anything_? With each other, I mean."

"It's none of your beeswax, Kev." Naya scoffed, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"That's a solid yes, by the way."

"Kev, just because you're single, doesn't mean you have to pry in other people's relationships to feel alive again." Heather joked and Naya laughed, trying to ignore the nervousness and the trembling in her hands.

"Or maybe you two are just too obvious."

"Okay, pee time for me." Naya needed a break from all the questions; she needed water on her face, washing away the pressure and the uncertainty of the situation.

"I'll go with you." Heather got up with her and as they were about to head to the bathroom, Chord started making kissing sounds and Naya turned around to find him hugging himself and pretending to be making out with someone.

"Shut it, Overstreet, if you're lonely too then maybe you should hook up with Kevin over there," She retorted, hands on her hips. "I've heard he's an easy catch." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and to respond with loud whistles and cheers.

Long fingers entwined with hers and pulled her, destination: the bathroom. Heather pushed the door open and brought Naya inside with her, closing the door with a loud bang behind them.

Naya smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't actually had to pee, I jus-"

A kiss was what cut her off, a kiss and two hands pushing her against the door, roughly pressing herself against Naya before touching her sides, up and down until she sneaked fingers underneath the brunette's sweater and roamed around, scratching and tugging, feeling Naya moan into her mouth. She never got tired of those sweet sounds, they never failed to make her center ache and her legs twitch to try to ease the throbbing.

Heather pulled away to inhale and Naya took the chance to breathe as well, the girls staring at each other with their eyes about ten shades darker with a new deepness to them. A deepness that could only mean that they were both needing each other as strongly as ever.

"Wha- why-wh-y did you-" Naya stuttered her words out between gasps.

"First, you look _really_ hot. Second, I love you. I love you so much, Naya, you have no idea." She brought her hand up to cup a warm cheek. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, I love you. I love you a thousand times more than I loved you yesterday and tomorrow I'll love you a thousand times more than I love you today. I'll love you forever and always, I have loved you since the first time I have ever laid my eyes on you."

Naya stood there speechless, her lips parted and her eyes glimmering with the newly formed tears. "Heather, that's... beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful. Don't ever doubt that for a second. Don't ever think that I don't tell them that we're dating because I'm ashamed of you or of us, don't you ever dare think that."

Naya couldn't help but steal a quick kiss and then return to her original position. "I don't, I promise."

"And I get it I do."

"What do you get?"

"What you think I don't. You keep telling me that I don't get _it_. But I do. And Even if I say that I don't it's only out of fear that it will sound silly if I say that I do. But I do, I really do, Nay." Heather ran her thumb across Naya's face to wipe out a falling tear. "I don't really know how to put it in words, but it's that _feeling_. That feeling that we're different. Different from everyone else. But it's a good different, a different that's only ours, you know? A different that no one else understands. I like that feeling. No, I _love_ that feeling. I love feeling so secure and protected and yet still being able to know that I'm always here to protect _you_, I love knowing that we barely need to use words to communicate, I love that I only have to look at you to know what you're feeling, I love that you can make my knees weaken with a single touch, I love that you can put how much you love me into the way that you kiss. I love everything; I love every little thing about us. And I'm happy. I'm so fucking happy, Naya, and it's all because of you. So yeah, I get it."

"You get it." Naya's words were shaken but the smile across her lips said everything her voice couldn't.

"I get it."


	18. Chapter 18 a A Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if it takes me four days to write a new chapter, but I only get home from school very late and I only have time to write at night, and then of course I end up falling asleep at the computer so it takes me a while to write it. Still, I hope you can forgive me and expect a new chapter every 3-4 days. Thank you so fucking much for the 97 reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A Shot In The Dark.**

"I can't believe you guys broke up." Cory mumbled between his teeth, gesturing at the screen in front of them.

"I know," While tracing small circles on the back of Naya's hand, Heather looked up at her with a small frown. "I'm still not over it."

"It was very unfair. I mean, Darren cheats on Chris and Lea cheats on you, I only look at another girl and suddenly I have to break-up with Hemo?"

"Naya, honey, you have to start using the characters' names before some nasty rumor comes out." Chris joked as he grinned at the girl. "Can you imagine the riot?"

"Your manager would flip, Nay." Lea chipped in, chuckling along with the group.

"Yeah..." The brunette half smiled, the memory of the paparazzi photos flashing by her. "He definitely would."

"Hey, we never got to talk about that." Heather started, directing her gaze at Naya, but paused as she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" Kevin questioned, eyeing them.

The brunette squeezed Heather's hand tightly. Abort, abort mission.

Heather smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness. "We can talk later."

"No, come on, Hemo, there are no secrets here, right?" Cory spoke from his chair and he could've sworn Heather was trying to kill him solely by piercing him with her gaze.

"No, no secrets." The blonde murmured, her toes fiddling with themselves and her eyes focused on Naya's as if asking her to save her.

"Go on, then."

"Well... I-I"

"I think what Heather is trying to say is that they haven't gotten the chance to talk about my surprise party."

Surprise party?

"What surpri-" Heather started but stopped once Dianna's eyes widened and noticed her mouthing something that she couldn't make out. "Oh the surprise party! Shoot, Di, you weren't supposed to know about that." A nervous chuckle came out from her throat as she glanced at Naya "Did you tell her about the photos?" She whispered trying to keep her lips still.  
"I'll explain later." Naya mimicked her with a grin and nodded along to everyone's noises of understanding.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we were throwing Dianna a surprise party?" Lea frantically asked, flailing her hands in protest.

"So you wouldn't tell me, probably." Quick thinking, Di. Naya mentally thanked her and sighed, looking at Heather whose face was practically fuming.

"You okay?" Naya quietly asked.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The blonde got up and brought Naya along with her. "We have to pee."

"Again?" Cory questioned but the pair was already gone.

"I'll check on them." Dianna followed them into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft bang, enough to cause the girls to wince.

"Jesus, Di," Naya struggled to turn to face her, noticing that the girls had barely two inches between them. "This is... Really tight."

"Why did you tell her?" Heather's question stroke Naya and an instant weight was set in her stomach.

"I didn't tell her!"

"If you didn't tell her, then who did?"

"No one told me." Dianna chipped in the middle of the heated back and forth word shooting.

"Someone must have told you." Heather squinted and frowned at Naya who was feeling like canned tuna in there. "What did she tell you?"

"I didn't tell her anything!"

"She didn't tell me anything."

"Then how do you know?" The girls paused. A few glances and silence was set in, however, Naya could almost hear her own brain working to find an answer.

"Okay, she did tell me." Dianna, you traitor.

"I knew it!" Heather snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you told her?!"

"Because I didn't tell her!"

"I figured it out!" Naya and Heather both looked at the blonde and waited for a continuation before speaking up. "I ran into Naya on a little coffee shop and she looked gloomy so I sat next to her and she only told me she was in love with someone. Didn't say who. The rest was easy to figure out."

The story actually managed to melt Heather's heart only the tiniest bit. Picturing Naya sitting in a coffee shop, endless legs crossing perfectly and dark hair flowing smoothly over a tanned shoulder, she imagined her blowing into the warm mug she was holding, soft smoke wrapping around Naya's little nose and cheeks, and of course piercing brown eyes peaking over the mug, staring into the void with a dim touch to them.

Her eyes sought out Naya's and held their stare, her expression easily morphing into a soft one and she touched the brunette's hand, linking their pinkies, much like their characters.

"B-but that still doesn't explain how you know about the pictures." Naya's mind snapping back to reality when hearing Heather's question. She hadn't said anything about the pictures, she hadn't. Right? She hadn't… Or had she? Gah, she couldn't remember.

"The pictures, right." Dianna's eyes roaming across the floor. "I saw them."

"You what?!"

"I saw them, someone linked them to me and I saw them."

"Who linked them?"

"Anonymous number."

Naya glimpsed at Heather who was chewing vigorously on her lower lip. "Why didn't you say anything?" She questioned.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me! Besides, I-"

"Wait." Naya was the one to cut her off. "Is _that_ how you figured out who I'm in love with?!"

Dianna paused, licked her lips and looked down. "Sort of…"

"Guys, is everything alright?" Lea's high pitched made the three of them jump and bump into each other.

"We're alright!" Naya assured the small girl. "For now at least…" She eyed Dianna furiously and the blonde girl pursed her lips.

"Enough with all the secrets just come out already." Heather's stomach turned at Lea's choice of words. _Just come out already_.

_Just come out already_.

_Just come out._

_Come out_.

"In a second." The brunette exclaimed, noticing how pale Heather's face had become. "This is so not over, Agron."

With a strong push, Naya opened the door and the girls followed her into the living room where everyone was silently waiting for them.

Heather could feel the pressure of having so many pair of eyes on her. So many. _Too any_. Oh god, air, oxygen, fresh oxygen, or maybe some sort of smelling salts, or oxygen!

"If you had arranged to have a threesome in Lea's bathroom, the_ least_ you could've done was to invite us all to watch." Cory broke the suffocating silence and Heather exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Naya pulled Heather to the couch and they sat down next to Dianna.

And then came that heaviness. That heaviness in her belly that made her lungs almost jump out her mouth and her heart race and her eyes unsteady and her hands sweat. And her heart race faster. And faster.

Faster.

_Just come out already_.

"Hey, baby, calm down." Naya whispered; a worried expression plastered on her face. "I'm right here."

"I can't." Heather tried to smile but failed and ended up looking even crazier. "It's like I'm being literally pushed out of the closet. And I don't even know if I am in closet. Am I? I don't even know what I am!" Her whispers sounding raspy and hoarse.

Naya cupped Heather's cheek and gently laid a kiss on the same spot. "Would it help if I said I'm clueless to what I am too?"

"Little bit." The blonde finally grinned and Naya mimicked her.

"Can you _please_ tell us what's been going on with you three?" Lea questioned, sitting on the empty chair next to Kevin.

"Yeah, we've noticed something's up and we _know_ it's not Dianna' surprise party, please." He added, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Spills the beans."

"Guys, listen," Naya tried. Yes she did try, but with which words? Where were all the words? They failed her again, as they always did in such situations, but they couldn't, they couldn't fail her, not now. Her girlfriend was too nervous and it was up to her to fix it. "I just need you all to calm down, I know you know us too well and I know you've been noticing our odd behavior lately, but you guys need to give us time, okay?"  
"What in Jesus' name are you talking about, girl?" Amber questioned, for the first time in that night.

"It's complicated. And my anxiety isn't really helping right now. All you need to know is that everything is okay, and that -soon- you'll understand the meaning of this, of everything. So, just calm down. Stay put. Goodnight. Amen."

Amen? Naya, seriously, amen? What was she doing? What was she saying? She wasn't helping Heather, no; on the contrary, she was probably only making her even more nervous.

"I want you two to know something," Chord spoke, getting up and walking closer to the couch. "Whatever it is that is happening, and whatever it is that you don't feel like you're ready to tell us…. Just know that I support you, and I love you no matter what."

The brunette smiled warmly at the beautiful blonde girl next to her and then her eyes shifted to Chord, so she stood up and pulled him into a hug, Heather following her and hugging them both as the group let out a heartfelt collective "aw".

"Thank you, Chord." Naya breathed out the nervousness as she patted the boy's back.

"You're welcome. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding, yes?"

"You got it."

* * *

"Night-night girls." Lea muttered with a smile before pulling Dianna into her room and closing the door behind her, leaving Naya and Heather alone in the hallway that led to one of the guest rooms.

"Shall we?" Heather grinned in the midst of the dark ambience, her fingers playfully twirling around Naya's.

"Yes, please." The brunette's eyes glimmered with the thought of finally going to an empty room and Heather caught on, drawing her through the hallway and into their guest room.

Even darker. Adjusting to the new silence, they moved carefully, taking baby steps towards where they guessed was the bed.

"I love you." Heather released the words into the void, hoping for Naya to catch them.

"I love you. I need you."

Hands. Hands on her waist and Heather gasped, not being able to anticipate Naya's touch; she was taken aback once she felt the steady grip but almost immediately reciprocated, moving her own to the Latina's nape and a warm breath hit her cheeks and tickled her lips.

"Your touch still makes me shiver," The blonde whispered into Naya's parted lips and held back a deep breath. "It always does."

"Good." Taking a final leap, Naya pressed her lips against Heather's, closing the distance between them and lacing their breaths and their words in a perfect fit.

Perfect fit. Much like them.

Heather inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to store as much air as she could so that no loss of contact was necessary; her lips dancing against Naya's in a sweet embrace and her hands sliding lower to the petite girl's lower back, causing Naya's hands to rise and cup the blonde's breast, squeezing only gently.

Heather pulled back only an inch and Naya immediately felt the annoying feeling of loss of contact. "I'm sorry I freaked out today."

"It's okay, you were nervous."

"I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of us."

Naya pressed her forehead against Heather's. "I don't think that."

"I would love to be able to scream that I love you to the world," A deep breath and a lip bite. "But I don't really know how to."

"You mean you don't know how you feel?"

"No, no! Nothing like that…" She only wished she could gather her words but once again they seemed to slip right from between her fingers. "I mean, yes. But not about us! Do you understand?"

"I guess. I hope so."

"What I mean is," A quick but smooth peck to Naya's lips. "I know how I feel… about _you_. And about _us_. I just don't know how I feel about… me."

"I get it, Hemo." Naya's fingers lacing long pale ones. "I don't know how I feel about myself either."

"Maybe we could help each other out?"

"Definitely better than what I've tried to do."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

A pause. Silence as the question stood still between them, until Naya finally managed to group her thoughts. "Remember that… I kissed Dianna?"

"How could I forget?" Heather hissed.

"Well, it was sort of my way of trying to figure myself out. Not saying it was the right way, far from that actually. But it was my way of doing so." Another smooth peck to the corner of Heather's lips.

"So you kissed her to figure yourself out?"

"Well, no. Except not no. So yes." Naya sighed, regretting her past decision to kiss Dianna. It had been far from helpful, only made everything feel heavier in that moment.

"And, how did it feel?"

"It felt… Different. I mean, it was nice because she's a good kisser, but…"

Trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her lungs, Heather breathed out her anxiety. "But?"

"But I didn't feel… _it_"

"It."

"Yes, it. And I do feel _it_ with you. So it didn't help me. How am I supposed to know if I didn't feel it because I don't like other girls or because I just love you too much to ever feel anything from anyone else?"

"I understand that." Heather inched closer to the brunette, pressing their bodies together. "I'm sorry I freaked out about that too."

"You don't need to apologize; I know it was an awful thing to do to you. But I figured, how will I ever know if I don't do something? So I did it. And I really wish I hadn't…"

With a gentle push, Heather lifted Naya's chin so that their stare could meet, even if they could only see the faintest of glimmer in each other's eyes. They could still feel that connection in the darkness.

"Hey, it's alright. Water under the bridge." She captured Naya's mouth for a quick kiss. "Is it crazy for me to think that I have to figure myself out before coming out to everyone? I have no idea what to even come out _as_."

"Of course it's not crazy…" Naya stated understandingly, as always. "All I know is that I love you. And that's all that matters to me."

"Sweetie, I love you too. I love you so much… I'm just so confused about myself. But don't ever doubt that I love you with every single inch of my body and soul."

"I'm so crazy 'bout you." The brunette sighed; a sigh of relief and a show of happiness, of serenity and peace.

"I'm crazy about you too, Nay."

And with that the girls walked over to the bed and lay down, snuggling next to each other between the cold sheets. The night was spent talking, and cuddling and then talking again, with a few hundred kisses and make-out breaks. Talking. Talking. Talking.

They wanted to clear everything out, to put it all out in the open. Just like a _real_ couple. That's what they were growing to be, a real couple, with real fights and real feelings, never letting anything come in between them.

Naya had never felt so comfortable with anyone _ever_, it was almost supernatural how she felt with Heather, it was always so easy to talk to her, as if Heather had a free pass to every single thought in her brain, and even better, she actually understood them. Amazing how troubled a path to happiness can be, and how the littlest of things can change so much without people even realizing it. Sometimes, even the meaningless of words can change your whole future, if you think about it, every single thing you do, every decision, every step you take, leads you down a path that _you_ choose for yourself, even if you don't realize you're choosing it.

And that's what Naya felt; she felt that one single word could change everything, like their relationship was just too good to be true, so she doubted herself and her ability to actually maintain the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. Heather. Heather Morris had walked, no not walked, sprinted into her life and had brought a destructive path along with her, except, it hadn't only brought destruction, as it had also brought a new hope, a new future, a new destiny, a new meaning, a new reason to help Naya getting out of bed every single day of her life.

Funny how the one person who can give you the most happiness can also give you the most pain.

They had fallen asleep without a notice, and the next morning they woke up to Lea excitedly banging at their door, claiming to be pancakes in the kitchen. Oddly enough the rest of the cast seemed to not be aware of Naya and Heather's relationship, still; constantly pressuring Chord to tell them how he had understood what Naya and Heather had to tell them.

But at least one more person knew, and it did make Heather feel more secure, less scared of the dreadful consequences that it could have.

"Sorry to have to let you know this, but today we have to film our first kissing scene, Heather." The blonde boy lazily stated, shoving a humongous bite of pancake into his equally large mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…"

"Fuck, already today?" Naya questioned, getting a few suspicious looks from the girls.

"Unfortunately. But don't worry, honey, it's just _one_ kiss."

"Sure, Brittany and Sam get together and kiss in the same episode, but Brittana had to wait almost a whole season for a fucking kiss." Naya furiously tried containing herself.

"Do I detect a little jealousy, Rivera?" Kevin asked, finishing the last piece of his pancake.

"What if you do?"

"Then it's because you're jealous."

"So what if I am?"

"Well, then great, my theory would be correct."

"What's your theory?"

"My theory is that you guys are totally getting it on."

"Fine, then we are." Heather's eyes widened at Naya's confession and everyone's movements stopped mid air, eying the couple as they took times to pour syrup all over their breakfast.

"Are you serious?" Amber asked, wriggled closer to Naya.

"No." Naya instinctively responded.

"Maybe…" The blonde mumbled. "Maybe we are."

Collective questions and cheers could be heard amongst them and Naya glanced at Heather, who had the clear look of 'Fuck it, let's do this.' written all over her face.

They were doing it. They were telling them.

And it was going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19 I Knew The Chaos

**Author's Note:** Tough one to write! Maybe you'll see why when you finish reading. Either way, hi! Another chapter for you my wonderful readers! I reached 100 (well, 107 now) reviews! I made a noise that was probably close to a cat on heat when I noticed it. So, thank you, a thousand times, thank you! I hope you enjoy this one, please let me know and give me your ideas if you do have one, I always love reading them!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19 – I Knew The Chaos.**

"Maybe we are."

It comes a time in your life where all the pieces finally seem to fit. Suddenly, you're not afraid anymore and you feel like you can conquer _anything_.

All you need is just the right push.

That time had come for Heather. She had found herself in the position of having to make the decision either to take the bull by the horns or back down, cowardly. Luckily for her, she did have the right push. The most wonderful and amazing woman sitting right beside her, fingers laced with hers and two comforting eyes set on hers.

Love. Love was the right push.

If she had Naya's love, she had it all. She had it all and that's what mattered, the rest was nothing else but specks of sand.

"So, you two have been getting some real life lady kisses?" Kevin joked, not understanding the serious tone in Heather's voice.

"I guess you can put it that way." Heather felt Naya's hand tightening hers and she turned her head to find a glimmer on brown eyes; a different glimmer. A _good_ glimmer. It was all the permission she needed.

Cory leaned forward. "Hold up, are you guys serious or is this just another one of your pranks? Because I'm not falling for those again."

"We're serious this time" She nodded, and waited.

Those five seconds of mere silence were the longest ones that Heather had ever experienced, the only noise she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat, frantically pounding to the rhythm of her own thoughts, racing though her mind way too quickly for her to be able to put them together. Just how long could five seconds be? And that silence, and all of those eyes staring at her, and Naya's fingers craving on her skin.

Amber broke the torturous moment. "I knew it!"

"Actually, no, _I_ knew it." Chord protested, turning back to face the very happy girl.

"_I've_ known it for way longer than you, that's for sure." Amber stated. "Come on, pay up." She stretched her arm out to Cory as the frustrated boy took his wallet from his back pocket, removing a ten dollar bill and handing it to Amber who gladly received it with a satisfactory smile on her lips. "Y'all owe me ten dollars too, come on."

"Hey, I'm in on that too, let's go." Kevin stood up and walked over to the rest of the cast that had grouped, exchanging money and a few grunts here and there, followed by Amber and Kevin's quiet victory chants.

Meanwhile, Heather and Naya still sat on the couch, eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed, not really sure of what was playing out in front of them.

"Hey, guys, how 'bout you let us in on what's going on?" Naya protested from the couch, eyeing as the group went back to their original places.

"We've had a bet going on for quite a while." Kevin explained. "And I won!"

"Excuse me, _we _won." Amber threw her hand up in a victorious manner.

"And what bet would that be?"

"Well, me and Amber betted that you two were secretly dating and the rest betted that you were just very close friends. I guess we all know who was right."

Heather didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh at the silliness of the situation or cry due to the nervousness that had taken over her entire body.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Lea excitedly ran over to the couch and bent over, pulling the girls into a tight hug, then hugging Dianna as well, who giggled at the sweet gesture.

"So everyone pretty much already knew?" Naya was still shocked at the reaction. All those nerves for nothing? All those late nights worrying about losing her friends for nothing?

"Pretty much."

Well, she was glad. Hell, more than glad. She was beaming. Everyone accepted their relationship, how wonderful was it to have such amazing friends? Not everyone's so lucky to have the people they most care about supporting them.

Like Heather. Naya knew that they had been avoiding talking about Heather's mother, she hadn't called since the day with the heated phone call, and the blonde hadn't made the effort to call either. Not that she didn't want to, Naya was sure that it was eating at Heather's insides, but what could she do? It was her duty as a girlfriend to support Heather, no matter what her choices could be.

Heather's phone rang from the living room's coffee table and she got up to answer it. Naya's eyes following her every step.

"Hello?" She answered, noticing the unknown number.

"_Hey."_

That's when Naya saw all the colors on Heather's face drain out, leaving her in a pale trance, her eyes staring into the void as her lips mouthed nonexistent words and her hands trembled.

Instinctively, the brunette got up and walked steady steps towards Heather, furrowing her eyebrows.

Who could it possibly be to leave Heather in such a state? Her mother? Another member of her family also outraged at the news?

"Why are you calling me?" Heather ran a hand through lose golden hair.

"Who is it?" Naya questioned, approaching her, but got no response.

"I thought I had made it _pretty_ clear."

She couldn't take the waiting, so Naya inched her face closer to Heather's, pressing her ear against the other side of the phone, trying to make out any of the muffled sounds.

Was it a male voice? She could've sworn that it was. Yes, definitely was.

Oh, no. No, _anyone_ but _him_. Naya felt her stomach twirl and her heart set into a frantic rhythm. And there went all the air, running away from her lungs.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable doing that." Heather pressed her palm against her forehead and shut her eyes. "Taylor, what is it that you want?"

Of course. Like a stab to the chest, that _name_. That dreadful name that Naya had hoped and prayed to never have to hear again. There it was, floating away from Heather's lips and right into Naya's heart, causing it to rip open an old wound.

"Look- I- No, Taylor. Let me talk, okay?" A deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

What? What couldn't she do? What was it? Fuck, Naya _hated_ that tortuous wait. She needed to know, no, no not needed, more than that, she had to, she-she didn't even had a suitable adjective to describe the feeling that had taken over her.

And her eyes, why couldn't her eyes just stay still? Why did they have to wander around the room, causing her to feel even more nauseous than she already did?

"I'm sorry." And with those last words, Heather pulled the phone from her ear and tapped on the red 'End Call' box, proceeding to stare at it until Naya nudged her, placing her hand on an exposed shoulder.

"What did he want?"

"He-He wanted to see me."

"What? What for?"

"He wanted to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know, he kept saying that he just needed to talk to me, begging me to grant him at least two minutes of my 'busy life'" The blonde used air quotes and made an exaggerate expression. Naya could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I see. What did you say?"

"I said no. Obviously."

"I think it was the right decision." Hands on her hips, Naya tried her best to keep her breathing calm.

"I said no because of you, so I do seriously hope you think it was the right decision."

"What?" The brunette paused, her hand hovered her chest as if trying to control the weight that had set in. "You mean you would meet him if it weren't for me?"

"Well, yes, I also broke-up with him because of you."

"Why are you throwing that at my face?"

"I-I'm not, I-" She stuttered, trying to find the right words to describe what she was doing. No luck. What _was_ she doing? Hurting Naya again? Bringing back that old issue from the past? Digging up buried memories and thoughts? "I'm sorry."

Letting out a breath she had be holding, Naya got closer to Heather, entwining their fingers together. "I know he still affects you. But don't let it out on me. I only want to help you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She tried to smile. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

The blonde nodded in response.

"Okay we'll go."

After gathering their things and saying goodbye to their friends, Naya led Heather to her car and they left, driving away to some unknown destination.

The brunette simply drove. She drove and she sighed. What else could she do? Heather had her lips shut and her eyes absent mindedly following the road, she didn't speak, not even uttered a single sound. Nothing. It was like Naya was with a different Heather, as if the girl that she had been spending every single day with had been pushed deeper into the shell that she appeared to be now. And all because of that phone call. One single phone call.

Damn technologies.

"Hey, I don't know if you've heard," Naya tried, stealing quick glances at the quiet girl on the passenger's seat. "But I'm pretty sure that they still allow blondes to speak, but only if you're a fake blonde."

A smile hit Heather's lips unexpectedly. "Are you blonde-joking me?"

"Maybe. Will that make you speak?"

"Maybe." She snickered. "But there are other ways to make me speak."

"Well, then let me just pull over and grab my quick-and-easy torture kit."

"You could never hurt me." Heather scoffed, letting out a strong puff of air.

"You sure? I have tools and everything."

"Mhm," She turned her attention to Naya. "You couldn't hurt a bear if it bit you in the ass."

"But bears are cute."

"Are you saying I'm not cute?"

"Do _you_ think you're cute?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." The brunette bit her bottom lip through a smile, feeling as if she was back at three years ago when they used to have little fights over silly things.

"Fine. I'm sure there are other people out there who do find me cute."

"Fine, then. Go get 'em." Naya gestured above her head.

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence. And a few giggles. Heather couldn't help but sneak a look every now and then; her cheeks hurting from holding back laughter.

"Where are we going?" Naya asked, gripping the wheel tighter as her eyes scanned their surroundings.

"To find me a lover." Heather's voice came out shaky; she had been practicing that line for at least three minutes.

Naya eyed her, arching an eyebrow.

"What? I thought you didn't find me cute and told me to get someone who does."

"I do find you cute. The cutest, actually." She confessed, running her tongue over her bottom lip. "Can't you just _get_ me? I'm much closer than anyone else."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm cute."

"You've always been cute." Naya muttered shyly, turning the wheel in her hands and pulling over near an empty park.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because you won't tell me where we're going." She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Heather who immediately locked their gaze."So, we'll just stay here until you decide."

The blonde grunted and rolled her eyes. Why did _she_ have to decide? She didn't know where she wanted go, she just wanted to _go_.

Silence filled the car with almost palpable tension, the girls staring into each other eyes but never even muttering a word. Naya reached a hand over at the blonde's thigh and gripped it tightly, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and letting it slide back out. Heather's eyes shot down at the girl's mouth. Even nervous, Naya was sex on stick.

"Don't look at me like that." The blonde whispered but unconsciously moved closer.

"I can look at you any way I want." Naya purred and also inched closer.

"Not if you're stripping me with your eyes."

"Can you blame me?"

The blonde's lungs tightened and she had to take a big gulp of air in. It was as if Naya knew exactly what to say, _always_.

And with the graze of the brunette's fingertips over her bare thigh, _way_ too close to her crotch, Heather had now her stomach twisting and her eyes travelling down the girl's arm to her hand and trailing an imaginary path up inside her shorts.

"Fuck." She grunted. Her cheeks had surely turned crimson because Naya had a devilish grin across her lips as if she had read the girl's mind.

"Say no more." Wriggling closer to the blonde, Naya slid her fingers up and touched damp underwear, curling her fingertips to bury between the warmth.

Oh, god. Heather whimpered and her lips parted, Naya could see a hint of the girl's tongue peaking over her bottom teeth.

That tongue, that delicious warm tongue that Naya had always been so crazy about, it worked wonders and it worked them so well.

She had the instinct to lean forward and bite it, instead pressed a kiss, melding her lips with Heather's as her fingers still ran up and down the blonde's wetness and Heather moaned into Naya's mouth, her eyebrows furrowing at the burning feeling that had started to set in way too painfully between her legs.

"Naya," She whimpered, grasping the brunette's wrist as the girl went for her neck, nibbling at the newly found skin.

"Mhm?"

"Keep going."

Heather wanted more. She needed more. She needed to feel that Naya was in control of her, that Naya could decide how to make her feel; she trusted her fully, and she trusted her with her body, knowing that by allowing her complete access nothing bad could ever come out of it. On the contrary, Naya had some magical power to always manage to make Heather twist and ache in the most wonderful ways possible.

So, she pushed Naya's wrist further against her, and the girl bit down on Heather's neck out of instinct. It surely left a mark.

"What if someone sees us?" Heather asked, even better, breathed into the girl's ear.

"Do you see anyone around?"

"No." A lick to Heather's ear lobe sent a shiver through the taller girl's body. "But someone might show up."

"Then keep an eye open." Her fingers thrusting against the fabric between Heather's legs. "Won't promise I'll stop, though."

"You have to, if someone comes."

Naya arched an eyebrow; her mischievous smile said everything her voice didn't.

"Don't." Heather suppressed a laugh and bumped her forehead against Naya's exhaling loudly.

Naya recaptured Heather's mouth and kissed her fiercely, her tongue begging for access which was quickly granted, letting her explore a touch the wonder that was to kiss the blonde.

Her fingers pulled on the edge of Heather's underwear, tugging it to the side and the blonde grunted, biting hard on Naya's bottom lip who moaned at the soft pain and ran a tongue over the now swollen area. The tip of her finger touched lightly on Heather's soaked center. Her mouth agape and a sweet sound escaped. She had to make an extra effort to keep her eyes open, it was tortuous to have to fight the urges to completely give into the rush of electricity running through her, but she had to, someone had to, seeing that Naya was too busy trailing kisses on the length of Heather's neck. Their breathing had become intensely heavy and the blonde could almost swear they were fogging the windows even though it was fairly warm outside. She lifted her hand up to the brunette's nape and pulled her even closer, feeling Naya's lips cupping exposed skin and then sucking at her pulse point. Ouch, a sting. Another mark.

Were her eyes open? Oops, no. Heather scanned their surroundings and they were still, gladly, alone.

Without a warning, she felt the pressure of Naya's fingers sliding inside of her and she threw her head back, twisting and pulling on a bunch of dark hair that was tugged between her fingers. She had surely hurt the girl, but her body wasn't allowing her to even speak to ask. And damn her eyes that persisted on shutting. She shot them back open and tried to focus on a point, any point.

Any point other than Naya's eyes that were staring intensely at her, studying her every expression.

Damn her too for being so alluring.

She could feel her own walls tightening around Naya's fingers when the brunette slid them back out, only to push them inside once more, hitting just the perfect spot that made Heather release a full on moan.

"I told you to keep an eye out." Naya breathed with a devilish smile emerging on her lips.

Fuck, Heather hadn't even realized that she had closed her eyes and she pealed them back open. "Sorry."

"It's not me who's worried."

"Shut up." Heather went in for another kiss, this time nibbling on the tip of Naya's tongue that then slipped from between her teeth.

Once the brunette pulled back to go in for Heather's neck, she looked over the girl's shoulder and grunted loudly but didn't move.

"What?" Heather whimpered at the loss of Naya's lips.

"Don't freak out, but there's an old couple walking through the park."

"Fuck, fuck!" Heather straightened on her seat and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"I said don't freak out, maybe they'll just pass by and keep going."

"Sorry," The blonde whispered, trying to steady the rapid rhythm of her heart. "Take your fingers out."

"No, let's just wait."

"Nay," Heather barely whispered.

"Let me stay inside of you." The words struck Heather right the stomach and she felt her center throb even more intensely.

_Inside of you_.

Oh, god. That girl was going to be the death of her. If not from nerves, then for being too damn attractive and tempting.

The frustration of having Naya's still fingers inside of her was starting to become unbearable as they simply stared at the couple, who seemed to move slower than a sloth on a hot day, so she started unconsciously fiddling in her seat. If Naya wasn't going to move, then _she_ would.

A sneaky moan exited her.

"Shhhh," With her free hand she pressed her index finger against her puffy lips, and her eyes darted down to Heather's crotch. "Don't move."

"Then _you_ move."

Naya pulled her lips into a smile. "Do you _want_ to be caught?"

"No…"

"Then no one moves."

"Tease."

"Shit, they sat down." Naya protested and leaned back to appear as if she was sitting normally. Heather looked at the couple who was now sitting on a bench, a few feet away from Naya's car.

"Cockblockers." The blonde exhaled, annoyed.

"My place or your place?"

Heather beamed. "My place."

Naya pulled her fingers out and Heather automatically missed the feeling of fulfillment, crossing her legs to ease the aching between them, she fastened her seatbelt and watched as Naya wiped her fingers to the hem of her shirt. She shyly looked down, embarrassed for leaving the brunette's fingers in such state.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Naya responded, starting the car.

"For… your fingers…"

"For soaking me?" She gripped the wheel and Heather sunk in her seat.

"Well, I-I, yeah, that…"

"Come here." Naya gestured for the blonde to come closer before she drove away and Heather followed her instruction. "I _love_ it… when you soak my fingers." She huskily whispered into Heather's ear and the blonde held back a gasp, but still parted her lips and pulled back, staring into Naya's eyes as her cheeks turned blood red. "That ought to keep you wet 'till we get home."

Heather sunk even deeper into the seat and shut her eyes, trying not to focus on the burning between her thighs.

Naya quickly drove to Heather's place, rushing through the way and she was sure she had almost passed a red light. Luckily, no one had noticed, even though the traffic seemed to be quite heavy.

They got out of the car and Heather pulled Naya towards the front door, stealing quick glances and looking away once the girl caught them.

Heather was downright the definition of the word cute in Naya's head. Everything she did, every little movement, the way her eyelashes batted, the way she pulled the corners of her lips into a smile, the way she twitched her nose every now and then, the way she nervously chew on her nails but stopped once she realized she was doing it, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she danced… Oh the way she danced; such marvelous honor it was to be able to watch Heather Morris dance.

"Shall we?" Heather smiled as they stopped at her door before shoving it open and pulling Naya in with her, automatically clasping their lips together.

"Mh," Heather moaned into the kiss as Naya's hands found her breasts and cupped them, squeezing gently and pressing her body against the blonde's. "Are you still wet?"

"How could I not be?" Her breathy response set Naya's body into a new thrill and she reached down for Heather's neck, tracing her tongue across its length.

"How about a quick scan to the room before jumping on each other?"

The girls jumped apart, Naya practically falling over from the scare and Heather left standing, panting and wide-eyed, staring at Taylor who was casually sitting on the couch, facing them.

"Taylor! Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing here?!" The blonde shrieked, immediately grabbing onto Naya's arm to keep herself steady.

"I was waiting for you, I called!" He defended himself and got up, walking closer to them.

"You called this morning! You didn't say you were going to barge into my house!"

"To be fair, I didn't _barge_ in, I still had my key." He tried, stretching his arm and showing the keys in his hand. "And I called you again, also texted you telling you I would be here."

"I-I," Heather stuttered to find a protest, any protest, but failed to come up with one once she pulled her phone out from her pocket and noticed that he was right. He had called and texted. "H-How are you here? Weren't you in LA this morning?"

"No, I was at a hotel near-by, I tried to tell you but you didn't listen."

All that time Naya stood speechless, simply opening and closing her mouth several times, losing her courage whenever she found something to say. Why, dear god _why_ did he have to be there? Why couldn't have he just simply moved on? Why was he there when he lived so goddamn far away?! He had come back to haunt her, Naya was sure of it; it was her punishment for sleeping with Heather while she was still with him.

"I didn't listen because I don't want to talk to you, Taylor. I broke-up with you."

"I know that, I know, but just listen, please." The boy got closer to Heather, dangerously closer, and Naya felt her heart tighten, so she stepped closer as well, as if making her presence known. This worked because Taylor stopped once his eyes caught Naya standing next to Heather. That's right, big boy, Naya was still there.

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I still love you! Okay, I love you and I miss you and I can't stand being without you, Heather, please come back to me, I _hate_ not having you in my life."

"This is not happening, this _can't_ be happening." Heather pressed her palm against her forehead and glanced over at Naya whose eyes had a hint of redness and seemed to glimmer a bit too much. "Naya, I don't want you to listen to this, please go, I promise I'll call you once it's over."

"Are you shutting me out again?" Naya didn't want to go, as painful and awkward as it was to listen to Taylor beg, she still felt safer being there, knowing that whatever the boy could say she could say better. Whatever he could do she could do better.

"No, I'm saving you from being heartbroken again, so go."

"I'm not going, Heather."

"Naya, please," The blonde's plea came out barely as a whisper and Naya's eyes shot lower to her trembling lips. "Please, I don't want you to have to listen to this."

"Would it make you feel better if I left?" Defeated, Naya let a lonesome tear shed.

"Yes, definitely, I don't want you to hear this."

The smaller girl nodded and bit her shaky lip, then pierced Taylor with her gaze. "You're a real asshole, did you know that?" With that she left, shaking her head and shutting the door behind her with a loud bang. She rushed to her car and sat in the driver's seat, resting her head on the wheel. A sob took over, and another, and another. Countless sobs and then soft whimpers, her knuckles turning white from grasping the wheel too tightly. She could her own tear splashing on her knees through her eyelashes and blurry vision. Her whole body trembled, and every hair stood up, she didn't know whether she was cold or having a panic attack.

She guessed the latter.

Her lungs collapsed onto each other and air didn't seem to pass through her throat, she started wheezing and had to clumsily open a window to try to get some fresh air.

No use. Fresh air felt like a meaningless breeze against her overheated cheeks.

Her eyes ran over Heather's house and shut them quickly. She had to get out of there, in any way, she had to. How was she supposed to drive while having a panic attack? She would end up hurting someone unintentionally.

She first had to calm down, so she reached down and tried to rest her head between her legs, inhaling deeply and then exhaling loudly.

There you go, she felt better. The tiniest bit. At least she wasn't wheezing anymore.

Now, to try driving. Shoving the key in, she twisted it and started her car; success.

Slowly, she managed to drive away. Where to, though? She didn't know, actually, she had no idea. Heather was usually who she wanted to see whenever she felt upset, but, obviously, in this case she couldn't. She thought of Dianna. She wasn't going to bother the poor girl; maybe she was working and unavailable anyway. Lea, she had never been that close to Lea, at least not close enough to cry on her shoulder because of Heather. Kevin! Oh, but he had mentioned something about visiting his grandma.

Nothing else came to her mind, except for iced coffee. She could really go for an iced coffee, yes, definitely. So, she headed to the usual coffee shop, the one where she had found Dianna a while back and quickly got there, parking across the street. Before stepping out of the car she searched for her sunglasses. First and foremost, Naya couldn't forget that she was easily recognizable, and she didn't want the new scoop to be 'Lesbian Glee actress drowning her sorrows on local coffee shop.'

Her eyes staring through the ground, she walked across the street and into the café.

"An iced coffee please." She ordered, looking through her wallet. "And good morning."

The girl taking the order smiled. "Thoughtful. Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, I'm just distracted." Naya showed an honest smile and glanced at the girl.

"No, no, it's fine. Most famous people don't even greet us. So, thank you."

"Yeah, most of us are assholes. Sorry about that." Naya found the girl to be quite charming, actually, she was tall and had her light brown hair pulled into a high pony, her features were definitely pleasant to look at.

"Not a problem, here's your coffee." She warmly smiled and handed Naya the plastic cup.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Naya handed the payment and smiled one more time before turning her back to the girl and walking out.

It was rare to find someone who managed to look past the excitement of seeing a celebrity and simply acted like a normal person around them. Naya was pleasantly surprised and was glad to have been able to at least forget about what happened earlier for a second. She took a sip from her straw and paced forward onto the street, ready to cross the road.

Halfway through it she felt her phone buzz from her pocket and she took it out, looked at the caller ID and froze. Heather. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to know what had happened, she had just managed to feel a little bit better, a little bit like her whole world wasn't being attacked by a boy, by a stupid boy and then suddenly it all came back to her.

"Lady, look out!" Naya barely had time to turn her head sideways to see a car racing towards her, and it wasn't stopping. And she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

Then, a crash.


	20. Chapter 20 I Told You Once

**Author's Note:** Four days later, as promised! I'll update again in four days as well and I'm keeping this schedule. I loved your responses to the other chapter, such wonderful feedback, and thank you so much, I have the best readers ever!

If you want to tell me your thoughts on this one I would be very, very grateful and well, more enlightened, because your reactions help me knowing what to do next.

If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll reply.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20 – I Told You Once.**

"Naya! Naya Rivera!" Heather had to pause to catch a breath; she felt as if her heart wanted to jump out from her throat and had to gulp it down.

"What was she brought in for?" The lady at the reception questioned as she typed in on her computer. Shouldn't they know those sorts of things just by hearing the name of the person?!

"She-she got run over, a car hit her." Her mind was racing, thoughts and worries bouncing with no control as a thousand questions darted through her. "It was just like twenty minutes ag-"

"Oh, _you're _Heather Morris!" The woman frantically said, finally realizing who she was talking with. "Yes, yes, she's in room five, you'll find her at the end of the corridor that's right behind that door at the left."

"Thank you!" The blonde rushed to get to the door and pushed right through it, sprinting down the corridor, her head turning from side to side.

_Room 1._

_Room 2._

_Room 3._

_Room 4…_

_Room 5!_

Her hands immediately found the silver doorknob and pushed it down.

Oh, no.

Taking slow steps towards the bed, she couldn't help but let tears flow down her face and meld into her lips, her tongue tasting the pain held within them as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"No, no, no…" Her voice spoke what her mind repeated as she got closer and closer, until finally, she stopped. She stood at Naya's bedside and simply stared at the girl, at the unconscious girl lying on that bed with tubes connected to her veins.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That noise. That noise brought her back to when she was fourteen and sitting at her father's bedside, crying her eyes out. It was an unfortunate memory that Heather definitely didn't like having it flashed across her brain, it was one of the most, not the say _the _most, painful memory that haunted her mind still to that day.

She fluttered her eyes closed and felt her legs weaken as a violent sob painfully kneeled her to the ground. Her shaky hands searching for Naya's still one, nervously tightening around it as her breaths came out with an involuntary high pitched sound.

"Naya, no, no… No, please no…" Her chin trembling along with her words and her face scrunching to match the tightening in her heart, Heather didn't allow herself to believe in the image before her; her love… her baby on a hospital bed, completely motionless. Why didn't she move? Why couldn't she just squeeze Heather's hand? Why weren't her fingers lacing with hers? Why weren't her glittering brown eyes staring back into hers?

Dear god, why?!

She needed to calm down, to get a grip on herself, or else she'd end up on a bed there as well.

Heather shot back at the sound of the door opening and she frowned at the sight of a woman standing awkwardly by the door, holding a cup in her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was in here." She uttered between her teeth, obviously recognizing the blonde as she took two steps back with her eyes widened and her mouth agape.

"It's alright, come in." Heather tried to force a smile but she simply couldn't.

"I just went to the machine to get some coffee, would you rather if I waited outside?"

"No, no it's fine." The blonde stood up, ran a hand through her blonde hair, sniffled and pealed her eyes wider. "Who are you, though?"

"Oh, we spoke on the phone; I was the one who called you from the ambulance."

Heather sighed at her stupidity and threw her hands up. "I should have realized, I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Don't worry; I can only imagine what you're going through."

Heather's vision of the person who had called her definitely didn't meet the image in front of her; the girl was tall, had light brown hair pulled into a high pony, was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants and had barely any make-up on. Rather beautiful, actually.

The girl shut the door behind her and walked closer, using her free hand to steadily shake Heather's trembling one, then widely smiled showing her perfectly straightened teeth.

"I'm Madison." She lifted the cup in her hand. "Do you want some coffee?"

Heather shook her head. "I'm already too stressed, but thank you. I'm Heather, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The girl smiled and took another step back. "Like I told you over the phone, she's not in a bad state, apart from a cracked rib and a few stitches on her leg and hip."

"Then why isn't she waking up? Why doesn't she open her eyes? I just don't understand." Heather's emotions were getting the best of her, clouding her judgment and filling up her insides. She could barely form a complete thought without having a silent mental break down.

"The doctor gave her something to sleep because she was in pain, but-"

"In pain? She was in pain? Did she ask for me?" Heather interrupted, pressing a palm against her chest trying to ease the ache.

"Yes, yes, she was the one who gave me your phone number." The girl glanced at Naya who was still very much unconscious. "Well, mumbled it, actually. But I got it right after a few tries."

"Thank you so much," Heather ran a finger to wipe out a single tear. "Did you… see it happening?"

"I did. I had _just_ gotten her iced coffee. Then she stepped out onto the street and just stopped in the middle of the road."

What? Why would Naya simply stop in the middle of the road? She wouldn't do such a thing, she wouldn't... It was Naya; she knew Naya, no, lived through Naya, she more than just knew her.  
"She didn't seem to be having a good day, I wonder if..."  
"No, no she wouldn't." Heather definitely wasn't on board with what Madison was suggesting, no, definitely not.  
"Oh, I collected her phone as well; it's in a pretty bad shape. Don't think it works." The girl took Naya's phone from her pocket and handed it to Heather, who stared at the cracked screen and ragged edges. She flinched at the sight; she couldn't help but see Naya in the place of that phone, cracked, bruised, damaged…  
"Thank you." She muttered and her eyes darted back to Naya's still body, outlining the traces of her face as her own dropped to her feet, taking in the scratches and small purple bruise on the left side near Naya's cheek bone; a sting hit her stomach, making her silently sob and bite firmly on her bottom lip.

"Don't mention it. Everything's going to be okay… She's going to be okay." The girl tried to comfort Heather and the blonde turned her attention back to her and forced a smile. She deserved an effort; after all, Madison had been vastly helpful.

"Mh…" Suddenly, grunts could be heard from behind them and Heather turned on her heel, eyes widened and a hint of hope grew on them.

"Naya?" Another few grunts and the brunette's face scrunched only the tiniest bit, but it was enough to send Heather flying to her, leaning closer to her to catch on any signs of conscious. "Naya, it's me."

The girl's eyelashes pealed open enough for glistening brown eyes to appear, even if barely open, then her lips opened and closed slowly, as if tasting the inside of her mouth before a faint sound came out that sounded remotely like Heather's name.

"Yes, yes!" A smile appeared across Heather's lips as the girl beamed with relief; her girl was awake! She was awake and saying her name! Well, mumbling her name. But nonetheless, her name was involved and that was enough for Heather to at least be reassured that the girl hadn't lost her memory. No matter whatever the doctors said, concussion or no concussion, Heather couldn't have helped but worry about Naya waking up with no memory of her, or of them, or of their love.

"I'll leave you two alone." Madison mumbled through a smiled and gently walked out closing the door and leaving the couple to their business.

"Baby, I'm here…" Heather took Naya's hand in hers and laced their fingers together even if the brunette had barely any strength to give back the gesture.

"Heather?" Trying to adjust to the light surrounding them, she slightly opened her eyes a little more and they quickly found Heather's, her face softening at the wonderful sight in front of her. Like a beautiful angel, Heather stood above her, her face lit up in the most beautiful smile Naya had ever seen, and her blue eyes glimmered with sweet tears that softly lingered down her rose cheeks, and then fell at the reach of her chin, splashing off of Naya's neck.

"You're awake." Heather breathed through trembling lips, pulling them between her teeth.

"Hey…" Naya whispered as she pulled her mouth into a smile, and then flinched, probably due to the bruise that seemed to make it harder for her move her face comfortably.

"How do you feel?" Heather questioned, bringing Nay's hand up to cup her lips around her slightly scratched knuckles but the girl then immediately pushed her hand back down.

"Ouch, ouch."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it just hurt my rib." Naya coughed to clear her voice and moistened her dry lips. "I feel like I just got ran over by a train."

"Well, it was more of an SUV, so I'm told."

"Makes sense. Why does it hurt when I move my face, baby?"

"You have a bruise and a nasty cut near it right… there." Heather carefully touched the skin around the bruise and then gently tucked a strand of stray hair behind Naya's thankfully intact ear.

"Sure feels like it." The brunette squeezed Heather's hand in hers and sweetly smiled, not very widely as she couldn't. "For how long was I out?"

"Not long, maybe forty minutes or so." Heather huffed out left over air that seemed to have been stuck in her lungs for way too long. "I was worried to death, you know. Still am."

"No need for that, I'm alright… And you're here with me, so I'm even - you know - more than just alright."

"You got hit by a car. You're not alright, still. But you will be." Heather softly chuckled as she swiped the tears off of her cheek.

"Kiss me." Naya pleaded, staring deeply into Heather's blue orbits.

"Here?" The blonde lifted a finger to touch the girl's lips and her eyes shot down to them, already ravishing them in her mind.

"Right there."

Heather obliged and leaned down, pressing her lips on those soft pads, pressing softly and then harder, kissing them as if it was the first time. She could never imagine losing those lips, not being able to kiss them seemed simply impossible, how could she ever live without them? And without the person attached to them? The thought sunk into her and she inwardly gasped, trying to push the thought away but it only seemed to rush down to their kiss, causing her to press even harder.

"How did it happen?" Heather questioned as she pulled back only a few inches, kneeling to the floor to a more comfortable position.

"How did what happen?"

"The crash, silly."

"Oh, mh – I was leaving the coffee shop, holding my iced coffee," She paused, frowned and pouted. "That I never got to drink."

"I'll buy you one once you get out." Heather smiled and kissed the pout away.

"Mh, so good. But anyway, I was leaving and I had parked on the other side of the road and as I was walking to get to my car I felt my phone vibrating and I took it out. I guess I felt somewhat strastruck when I noticed your name on the screen and I stopped, not even aware that I was in the middle of the freaking road. And some prick didn't have the time to break so bam… Sheer darkness."

Heather's heart was set into a frantic rhythm. Her name. It was her name on the screen. _That's_ why Naya didn't answer her.

And it was her fault. _Her_ fault, Naya was lying there with a cracked rib, bruises and stitches because of her, because she had called her.

"Oh god, no."

Naya's hold on Heather's hand tightened even more and she gasped upon hearing Heather's reaction. "No, don't even think about blaming yourself. It was my own fault, who the hell stops in the middle of the road? Apparently, I do. But it was my fault, I should have been more careful but I was too damn blinded by nervousness, I was afraid of what had happened with Tayl-"

Oh, Taylor.

Naya's pause spoke loud enough for Heather to realize the possible questions bouncing around in her brain.

"Come one, Nay, don't worry about that now; we'll talk later, okay?"

"I don't know if I can wait."

"You have to; I'm not going to stress you out right now."

"Why, are there reasons to stress out? Oh god, you have to tell me."

"Babe, you _just_ woke up from being run over." Heather ran a hand through dark smooth hair and looked sweetly into her eyes. "I'm here aren't I? I'm here and I love you with every fiber of my being. I hope that's enough to keep your mind settled."

"I love you too… But when can I get out of here?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow."

Naya threw her head back and grunted, then winced at the pain that the gestured had caused. "Do I have to sleep here? Alone?"

"I'll stay here too," Heather chuckled and examined the cut on Naya's cheekbone. "Don't think you'll get rid of me _that_ easily."

"I don't want to get rid of you, ever. Please, stay with me, don't leave me here alone."

"I'll stay with you I promise."

"What if they don't let you?"

"I'll find a way, even if I have to stand by the door for the whole night."

"That'd be torture," Naya rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "To see you and not be able to touch you? I have firsthand experience to how awful and agonizing it is, even more than being hit by a car."

Heather felt her cheeks blush and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I know that feeling, trust me."

Naya made an effort to lift her hand and cup Heather's cheek, how lowered herself into the girl's touch. "You do?"

"Of course…" Leaning further down, Heather kissed Naya's lips in the tenderest way she knew how, creating beautiful sounds as their mouths moved in unison.

Two knocks at the door made the girls break apart and then a head peaked in.

"Oops, sorry, I just wanted to check if Naya was awake." Madison stumbled through her words as she stared blankly at the couple. "And she is! How do you feel?"

"Better now, thank you." She smiled at the bubbly girl who grinned back.

"Good, good. I guess I'm going back to work then, is that okay?"

"Of course, thank you again, for everything."

"No problem, get well soon."

And with that the girl left, shutting the door but leaving a trace of questions lurking into Heather's brain and she frowned, yet softened almost immediately, not wanting Naya to notice.

Too late.

"You don't like her do you?" A half smirk attacked Naya's lips.

"What, why wouldn't I not like her?"

"Because you gave her the same look you gave Dianna after I kissed her." Ugh, god, why did she have to be reminded of that? The look crawled back to Heather's face and Naya used her chin to point. "_That_ look, exactly."

"Fine. I don't. Well, she was very nice and all for everything, but… I just, I guess I just wished _I_ could have been there for you instead of her." Heather was serious. Naya didn't know just how serious. She felt useless and like the worst girlfriend in the entire universe, after all, she had been the one that had sent Naya 'away', she had been the one to stay home, talking to her ex-boyfriend while the love of her life was getting stroked by a car, it had been, and her fault entirely. She felt completely responsible. And it was slowly eating at her insides, chewing at her heart, ripping at her brain and gulping her stomach down.

"I'm okay. And you're okay. That's all that matters, alright?" Naya comforted her girlfriend as she traced soft circles on the back of the girl's hand. She could see guilty written all over Heather's features.

"Yes, definitely.

* * *

"Careful!" Heather yelled too close to Naya's ear as she gripped her arm so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"And I'm deaf." Naya muttered, climbing the only stair that led to Heather's house entrance.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" She led Naya to her living room and helped sitting her down. Having a cracked rib made every movement a little bit too painful and Heather knew it, even if Naya made every effort he could to hide it. She walked back out to her car and took out a large, _very_ large travel bag, clumsily dropping it in front of her feet due to the weight. Three weeks worth of clothing were forcefully shoved and shut tightly inside of that bag, and Heather had been the one to do it while having Naya sited and frantically trying to decide what to take. They had agree on Naya staying with Heather until her rib healed, the blonde would definitely die of worry if they hadn't, besides, the brunette spent all of her time there anyway, so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

So, late afternoon on the day after the accident, there they were.

"Jesus, Naya, you do know I have a washing machine don't you?" She hissed as she dragged the heavy bag into her living room and leaned it against the couch.

"Yes. Why is that relevant right now?"

"Because you didn't have to bring so many clothes. Besides, you know I could always go back to your place and get more."

"I figured it would be easier to just bring it all at once."

"Easier for you, definitely."

"Mean."

"I love you." Heather walked closer to Naya and brought her face down to drop a kiss on the girl's lips.

"If you did you wouldn't care if my bag was heavy."

"Hush," Another kiss and a tender smile. "Don't you dare question my love for you."

"You're too cute…" Naya breathed into Heather's mouth and pulled her so that she would sit next to her. "Now tell me about, about yesterday."

"Yesterday? What abo- " Heather's smile slowly vanished into her words and she sighed. "Oh."

"Please."

"Do I have to now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

The blonde sat back on the couch and turned slightly to her right, half facing Naya who had started picking at her nails.

"Okay. Okay, fine. So, after you left it was awkward. Very awkward because he just… stood there, silently staring at me." Naya simply nodded and tried to utter a 'yes', but the knot in her throat had become way too large for her to be able to speak. "Then, when I finally tried to speak up to tell him to leave if he was simply going to stand there, he got on his knee and…"

No. No. Just no. Don't say it. Don't even sa-

"And he proposed."

She said it. Naya's heart fell through the ground and straight into hell as she cursed Taylor and killed him in at least in five different ways. "He did… What?"

"He proposed to me. He asked if I wanted to marry him." Heather spoke and her nerves were evident, biting her nails in between phrases.

"And what did you say?!"

"I said no, of course! Did you even think the contrary?"

"Well, it crossed my mind!" Naya bit hard into her bottom lip and shut her eyes. That had been quite a scare. It was as if her heart had so gotten used to being hurt, that even when knowing that Heather was hers, she couldn't help but feel the sting and the huge weight of uncertainty. "What happened next?"

"After I said no he insisted. He said that he wouldn't rest until he got me back. I remember distinctively that I rolled my eyes at him because all I could think was why. Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he have disappeared from my life when I told him to?" Naya watched as her face dropped and her lips slackened. "Then he started crying. And I felt like the most horrible person alive. But what other choice did I have but to break his heart again?"

"Hey, hey," Naya lifted Heather's chin up and stared into her, worry plastered on her face. "I don't want you saying that about yourself. Or think it. That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

She made Heather smile in the way that only she knew how. Naya could always make Heather smile. It was one of the countless wonders that Heather would never quite understand, yet she embraced it fully and let a smile wash over the sadness of her eyes. "You're too good for me."

"Trust me, I'm not." Naya couldn't help but still feel that little tingle of worry inside of her; something just didn't seem to sit right. Heather was nervous, obviously trying to hide the sadness that lingered in her eyes, and… And that was it. But it was enough to make Naya's heart tighten and twist, practically begging Heather to still it down. "Is there more?" She dared to ask.

"Yes… I mean, no, but, but yes." Heather's response only set Naya's heart into an even quicker rhythm. "He sort of kissed me."

Bam. Like a shot through her chest. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed the lips that belonged to Naya and Naya only.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Heather wriggled closer to Naya studying her every expression, searching for any signs of what could be running through her brain.

"Oh. I- I just, oh." Naya's eyes fluttered way too rapidly and her lips seemed to have started to tremble without her noticing. "And did you, did you kiss him back?"

"I did, but, but please don't freak out, just listen to me." Heather tried but Naya already had a lonesome tear tracing her cheek and her eyes were as if glued to the ground. "It was out of instinct, he's familiar, I couldn't-"

"He's _familiar_?"

"I promise you it's not as bad as it sounds. I was with him for so long, I just got used to him; it was like… like a reflex!"

"Like that makes it any better."

"Naya, seriously? You didn't understand why I freaked out when you kissed Dianna, and now _you're_ the one who's freaking out."

"I didn't have a long term relationship with Dianna, there's a difference."Naya painfully pushed herself off of the couch and Heather instinctively stood up and grabbed Naya's arm, helping to steady the girl but she simply walked away from the blonde, pulling her arm from her grasp.

"Don't walk away, Naya, please don't." She followed her as the girl made an effort to climb up the stairs.

"It's late. I need to rest." She muttered between pursed lips and walked into their room with Heather right behind her.

"Can't we just talk first, please? Or at least end the conversation?" Heather watched as Naya struggled to take off her shirt and rushed over to help her, sliding the fabric over her head, carefully, trying not to mess up the bandages or to pop any of Naya's stitches on her hip.

"Thank you." The brunette mumbled and faced away from Heather, wearing only her bra and shorts which she removed easier, being left in panties.

"Do you want me to help putting your pajamas on?" Heather questioned, her face metaphorically dragging across the floor.

"Just the white tank top please." And so Heather did, slipping the fabric onto the tanned girl before she sneaked into the bed and pulled the covers up. "Night night."

Heather stood by the bed, hands on her hips.

She watched Naya shut her eyes. She watched her chest rise and fall. She watched her little nose scrunch up. She watched cute hands gripping the sheets, and most of all, she watched a fragile girl mask the pain, trying to sleep it away.

Heather had no idea what to do. She knew that what she had done was wrong, that it had been an awful, a despicable, a disgusting thing. But she didn't even get to tell what happened next. She didn't get to tell Naya how she pushed Taylor off of her. How she yelled until he left, promising not to show up like that ever again. How she cried at her own guilt. How terrified she was once she got that dreadful phone call.

She was just as vulnerable and fragile as Naya, but she would rather spend her whole life working to be stronger, to be the one to protect that girl, over watching her get hurt. But this time, she had been the one to cause her pain. And that made her want to punish herself, which she did, mentally, over and over again.

What could she do? She didn't know. She had no idea. Absolutely clueless.

So she did what she does best. She carefully slid inside the bed, also, and rapped her arm around the waist of that beautiful girl, careful not to touch any bruise of cut, and she matched her breathing with hers, and she shut her eyes, and she simply let all the worries wash away, even if just for twenty seconds. She nuzzled her nose against dark locks and felt Naya's muscles tense up once her lips touched the exposed skin at her neck. Slowly, she reached to Naya's ear and parted her mouth. "I love you. I'm so sorry. It's okay if you hate me." She breathed.

"I don't hate you." Naya whispered back, pushing herself closer to the blonde, flushing their bodies together.

"You should, though."

"I can't hate you." Naya turned her face upwards, gazing at Heather from the corner of her eyes, only if she could only make out her silhouette and glimmer on her ocean deep blue eyes.

"Do you still want to be my girlfriend?" Heather questioned, half biting her lip, half taking in air through her mouth.

"Always." Naya gently reached her hand down and rested it on top of Heather's, tracing letters, or even words, into the back before lacing their fingers together, perfectly.

_Always_.


	21. Chapter 21 A Thousand Kisses Deep

**Author's Note**: New chapter for you guys. I strangely enjoyed writing this one quite a lot. Another chapter in 4 days (maybe in 5 days, but most likely no, because I like keeping my schedule right). Thank you so much for the wonderful support, the favorites, the story alerts, the reviews, the views, thank you thank you thank you!

A special thanks to who's been reading this since I first posted, and to who's been reviewing every chapter!

Also, special thank you to naynay1963 who opened my eyes and gave me such a good idea.

Anyway, please tell me your thoughts and feelings, it really is what helps me know what to do next.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21 – A Thousand Kisses Deep.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Heather's voice came out as a shriek, a shriek that pierced through Naya's ears and caused the girl to jump and look back; dropping the clothes she had been gripping ever so tightly in her hands.

"Having a heart attack?!" She tried to bend to pick them up but failed, groaning as her body failed her. "How do you walk so quietly?!"

"I'm wearing socks!" Heather pointed at her feet before approaching the struggling brunette, leaning down and picking up the clothes. "But, what are you doing?"

"I woke up and now I'm going to take a shower." She cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Without me?" Nuh-uh, nope, not gonna happen." Heather scoffed.

"I've showered by myself before, you know?" Naya chuckled as she tried to take back her outfit from Heather's grasp.

"Have you ever showered alone with a cracked rib?"Her eyebrow pulling higher with each word. Naya simply sighed and tilted her head to the side. "That's what I thought."

The blonde directed Naya to the bathroom and closed the door, turning her attention to the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

Her wriggled top, folding up at the hem and revealing a stripe of her tanned stomach. Heather ran her eyes through it and breathed in deeply, taking in the view.

Naya had her back turned to Heather and stood silently, waiting, waiting for something, waiting for anything. Until Heather's hands found her shoulders and cupped them as she drew in closer and softly pressed her body flush against Naya's back, her nose tracing the shaft of the girl's neck, inhaling deeply that intoxicatingly addictive scent and stopping as she reached right below Naya's ear lobe.

She pressed a kiss there, a warm kiss, and she felt Naya's skin rise up at the contact, she could tell that she had sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

The taller girl let her palms slide down Naya's shoulders, dragging the white straps along with her touch and her fingers dug inside the top and slowly pulled it down Naya's legs, grazing every bit of skin possible along the way.

Naya felt her breasts react at the sudden exposure and she was sure she was blushing as she gazed down at her nipples. Why did they have to be so damn sensitive?

Heather's hands reaching lower and pulling Naya's panties to the ground, the girl let out a soft moan of surprise and the blonde grinned. She loved it when they had those moments of silence, those moments where neither of them had to say anything because their actions spoke louder, and every single touch, every single gaze felt so much more real, and they were so much more aware of it. Heather's hands showed caring; they softly touched bruised skin in the tenderest ways.

The blonde removed her own clothes behind Naya, as the girl never turned around, then Heather, placing her hands on the brunette's bare waist, gently pushed her and they took baby steps towards the shower and as soon as they walked in, Heather turned on the water.

Cold at first, freezing actually, she hadn't thought it through. Naya let out a squeal as the water first splashed off of her and she turned to Heather, trying to get away from the cold. The blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and spun them around so that she would be the one closest to the shower head and so that she could protect Naya from it.

"Sorry." She muttered, trying to appear as if the coldness wasn't affecting her.

Naya simply shook her head with a shy smile on her lips. She lowered her hands and searched for Heather's, then tangled their fingers together once they met.

The water had started to warm up, and Heather's body relaxed against Naya's as the brunette rested her head on a pale shoulder, placing a soft kiss beforehand. Heather's skin felt the sweetest to her lips; it felt as if she were kissing velvet, the softest velvet to memory.

The shower quickly fogged as the water turned hot and Heather playfully drew a big heart on the glass with her index finger. Naya watched with a smile, then reached for the drawing and traced an 'N' on the left side, then a plus sign and then, finally, an 'H'. Heather chuckled and then turned her gaze towards the girl in her arms, glaring deeply into those brown orbits that glimmered ever so brightly, as if the sun shined upon them, as if the sun shined only for them, or even if stars had been born in them.

Maybe a universe lived within them. Who knew?

Without a word, Heather leaned down so that their noses would be touching, but she hesitated to be able to watch as Naya fluttered her eyes close and parted her lips, jerking her neck forward a bit. Heather's eyes traced invisible lines along the girl, taking in Naya's so perfectly beautiful features and caramel skin, right before smiling her way to the smaller girl's lips, merging them as the water splashed off of their crimson cheeks.

Naya could feel Heather's hands slide down at her waist and pull her, carefully, closer.

She had missed those moments. Definitely, yes. She hated fighting with Heather when the only thing she yearned for was to be in that girl's arms, to curl up in a ball on her lips and sleep there, eternally, to build a cozy abode inside her eyes, to be able to explore the wonders of Heather's brain and thoughts, to learn every little thing about them, to spend a whole afternoon with nothing but the blonde, a blanket and tea, hearing endless stories about her childhood; her first pet, her first word, her first trip to the cinema, her first dream, her first concert, her failed subject in school, her first A, her first favorite band… Everything.

Heather's lips met Naya's shoulder and pecked her way up her neck and to her earlobe, gently nibbling until she felt Naya's skin rise up in her hands. She gently twisted the girl so that she could turn her back to her and then the blonde reached for the pink sponge and the special chocolate scented body wash that she had found in a little store by her mother's house. Something about it reminded her of Naya, that's why she had bought it, she thought.

After squeezing the bottle into the sponge, she pushed Naya's hair onto one shoulder, and then drew a straight line from the back of the girl's neck and down to her lower back, gently and slowly, as if every single centimeter of skin needed intense care and thought.

Naya turned her head to the side, and through the corner of her eye, took a peak at the blonde who was concentrated on the circles that she was tracing with the sponge on the tanned back and running her other hand across her right after the sponge. She couldn't help but breathe in deeply and let in the warm and fuzzy sensation that had settled inside of her take over.

Heather was carefully not to go over the stitches on the girl's hip, slowly drawing a shape around them and then going back to wash Naya's buttocks.

"That tickles." Naya let out a laugh and wriggled her body to escape the sponge, but Heather kept her still with her other hand.

"Stay still, I don't want to hurt you." Heather chuckled along, but never removed her eyes from the traces of soap that were left on Naya's body as her hands still moved unhurriedly. Naya ignored Heather's requested and spun on her heels, now facing the blonde with a quiet smile tracing her lips.

She studied her. She memorized every little expression, every bit of skin, as if her life depended on it. Jerking her head up, Naya pressed her lips against Heather's neck, and sucked briefly, then ran her tongue over the spot after nibbling it. The blonde shut her eyes at the sensation and bit her bottom lip, tasting the warm water that had lodged in between her soft pads.

After Heather washing Naya's hair, and then her own, she took the shower head from the wall and let the warm water wash over dark locks and then golden ones, until there was no shampoo left.

The blonde got out of the shower first and fetched for Naya's towel, wrapping the girl inside it in her arms and only then wrapping herself as they stepped onto the furry blue mat.

She took the time to dry Naya so that the girl didn't have to bend or to move her arms too much; she definitely didn't want her cracked rib to fully break, so, gently, she rubbed the girl's body with the towel, and softly patted on the bruised and scratched areas.

She didn't even dare to touch the stitches in fear that she would pop them.

After running naked to the bedroom to get some clothes for herself - just a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans - she returned to help Naya get dressed who protested and said she could do it by herself, but of course Heather wasn't going let her ruin the work that she had had to carefully wash her and dry her, so she ignored the protests and stilled Naya by kissing her breathless, then quickly lowering herself to slide Naya's panties and jeans up, then straightening to help her put on her black top.

Leaving the bathroom, hand in hand, they made their way downstairs. Heather fashioned some quick pancakes as Naya sat on the tall stool and simply admired her. She smiled and admired her. That's all she had done to help.

So, when Heather dropped a pile of five pancakes onto her plate and placed the warm syrup next to it, Naya's smile grew even bigger and her nostrils inhaled that sweet home-y scent that seemed to fit in all the right places inside of her.

"Someone's hungry." Heather beamed when noticing the smile on the girl's face, and sat in front of Naya, glaring at her own plate before picking up her fork.

"I am. And I can't believe you made pancakes that quickly."

"It gets quicker with practice." Heather mumbled through a mouthful of deliciousness.

Naya also shoved a big bite in and chewed vigorously before swallowing and pausing. She paused to think twice if she should really say what she had been wanting to say ever since she had woken up. "Hey, you, you never got to tell me the rest of what happened."

"Of what happened?" Heather furrowed her eyebrows and cut herself another bite.

"Yeah… With Taylor."

"Oh." The blonde looked down and dropped her fork. Wiped her mouth and gulped. "Okay, well after he – you know, I pushed him away once I got a grip on myself."

Naya nodded and practically shoved a whole pancake into her mouth. "Mhm."

"And I yelled at him until he left. I told him to never come back."

Naya was unsure of how to react, she felt proud of Heather for pushing him off, but at the same time still felt confused to why she had kissed him back.

"I sensed him getting aggressive you know? I got a little scared, actually… All I could think was of running out the door to go get you. It may sound silly but I wanted you to be there, I would have felt safer with you there."

"He got aggressive? What do you mean, did he hurt you?"

"Well, not exactly, Nay, but when he kissed me he sort of grabbed my arms very tightly and pulled me to him, forcefully."

Naya frowned. She didn't know that he had become aggressive. Aggressive ex-boyfriends are always trouble and that was definitely not acceptable. She didn't want Heather to get hurt in any way possible. "Honey, if he ever contacts you again, or gets near you again, let me know right in that moment, okay? Promise me."

"I promise, Nay-Nay." The blonde got up from her seat and went around the counter; Naya's eyes following her every step until she stopped in front of her and reached for the brunette's knees, pushing them apart so she could fit in between them. Her arms finding themselves around a tanned neck, gently resting so that no harm was caused to Naya's still sensitive bruises. "Are we good?" The blonde questioned, her gaze shifting from Naya's lips to her eyes.

"We're good." The brunette smiled and stretched up, puckering up her plump lips and Heather followed the trail down, pressing their mouths together.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Heather questioned after pulling away from the kiss.

"Honestly? I feel like spending every minute of this day snuggled up on the couch watching horror films." Naya watched as her girlfriend kneeled and rested her chin on the brunette's knees, looking up to her like a sweet little puppy looking at its owner.

"Let's do it." She said through a smile and Naya mimicked her.

"What if Ryan needs us on set?" The smaller girl let her fingers tangle in golden locks.

"He'll call if he needs us."

"But then I won't want to leave the couch."

"I'll tell him you're in too much pain and I won't leave you alone." She cocked an eyebrow and pulled her mouth into a beam.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris! Lying to your boss?" She mocked, unconsciously running her tongue across her bottom lip as her eyes met Heather's.

"For you, yes." She brought her lips to Naya's knees and pressed a kiss through the fabric. Naya shut her eyes at the feeling, at the wonderful feeling that Heather always managed to pass on to her through her kisses. "Besides, I want us to have a quiet day for ourselves. I miss that."

"I miss it too. I miss you." Naya added, leaning down and planting a kiss on Heather's forehead.

"I'm right here, baby."

"I know, but I just miss us. You know, I miss us being close. This Taylor thing… It's not good for us." Naya's face fell but she instantly picked it up, took a deep breath, smiled and looked right through Heather's eyes. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm under the impression that my girlfriend has promised me some cuddle time, lady kisses and a horror film."

"Yes, indeed she has." Heather stood up, laced her fingers with Naya and brought her along to the couch, sitting the girl down before walking over to her bookcase full of DVDs. Her eyes scanned the horror film shelve and then paused when she found-

"Halloween?" She excitedly removed the box from its place and showed it to Naya, who nodded frantically with a beam across her face.

After putting the DVD inside the player Heather hurriedly took her place on the couch behind Naya, her back flush with the pillows as the petite girl fitted perfectly against her torso.

"Mmh…" Heather let out a sweet moan as she snuggled even closer to Naya, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist a nuzzling her nose in her neck, burying deep into vanilla scented dark hair. So good, it smelled so good. It smelled like what heaven must smell like, she was sure Naya's hair was been made out of god's personal real-hair weave collection. It was just so damn perfect.

"Come here." The blonde breathed into Naya's ear and the girl shivered under her touch.

"I am here." She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Come closer, I need to kiss you."

Naya wasted no more time and turned her head so she could have an angle to kiss the girl, and after fluttering her eyes shut, she felt Heather's lips brush against hers, then melted into them, creating the most epic symphony of tender sounds as their tongues dared to touch each other, then explore each other and make love inside their mouths.

A ring came bursting into their moment and broke it as the girls jumped apart from the scare. Doorbell? They weren't expecting anyone.

"I'll go." Naya offered, but Heather took hold of her hand and pushed it down.

"No, baby, I'll go, you stay here." And so she clumsily went over Naya to then walk to the door, slightly fixing her hair on the way.

After pulling the door open she simply stared forward. A few seconds later, a bang, and Naya glanced at it to see if someone had come in only to find Heather walking alone towards the couch. All the colors of her face had disappeared into thin air. "Who was it?"

"No one, scoot over."

"Hemo, who was it?" She pressured, sitting up to face the blonde.

"It was no one." Another ring.

"Okay, I'll go." Naya got up and groaned her way to the door due to the sharp pain in her ribs. With a quick movement, she twisted the doorknob, drew the door open and froze.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She managed to yell, still standing there, a hand clutching her stomach and the other gripping the doorknob with such strength, her knuckles had turned white.

"I need to talk to Heather." The boy muttered, trying to look over the brunette's shoulder but she covered the view to the couch.

"Taylor, stop! She made it very clear the last time that she doesn't want to be with you. So just quit showing up at our door!" She was going to shut the door, she really was, but something prevented it to close and she looked down after pushing the door. Taylor's foot stuck between the door and the wall.

"I swear I will bang this on your foot so hard you'll regret ever being born with feet."

"I just need to talk to Heather." He insisted, and pressured forward, causing the door to open enough for him to barge in. Naya was taken aback, but she followed him, prancing towards Heather to then stand in front of her, blocking Taylor's access to her girlfriend.

"Get out of my way, _J-Lo_."

"Never,_ Sid_."

"Taylor, what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone." Heather spoke from behind Naya and went around her so that she would be the one facing Taylor. She didn't like seeing the guy so close to her girlfriend, especially sensing how angry he seemed. To be quite honest, Heather barely even recognized him anymore. She didn't see him as the guy she dated for years, she saw him as the stalker creep he was starting to grow into, and it scared her. It scared her to have him so close to Naya and knowing that he could easily break her not because Naya wasn't strong, on the contrary, she was weirdly strong, but because she was fragile due to the accident and any little bang could break that rib in two.

"I need you back! I'm not giving up! I know you still love me I felt you kissing me back!" He flailed his arms above his head and his eyes pierced Heather's very soul. He seemed irrational and too accelerated; due to the bags under his eyes he probably didn't have more than a couple of hours of sleep and probably five cups of coffee.

"I kissed you back because you were grabbing me! I actually got scared of you, do you realize that?" The blonde explained, finding Naya's hand and taking hold of it, tightening as she felt threatened by Taylor's presence. "I love her. I love her, not you. _Please_, understand that."

He turned his back to the girls and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes as his lips mouthed invisible words. "This is all _your_ fault!" He turned on his heel abruptly and pointed his shaky finger to Naya, bits of spit flying out his mouth as he pressed his lips harder with each word.

Naya winced at the gestured and walked two steps back, taking Heather with her.

"How 'bout you calm down there, tiger?" The brunette calmly responded as heavy worry settled in her stomach.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is your fault; she doesn't want to be with me because of _you_!" He pranced forward, his feet banging loudly on the ground, and his hand found its way to Heather's arm, tightening around her as she forcefully pulled her to him.

Fuck, that hurt her. She could feel her arm losing blood circulation because of his hand and she tried to pull it out of his grasp, failing as the boy gripped even more tightly.

"Tell me you still love me." He begged, his voice shaking as his chin trembled and every muscle in his body seemed to be tensed up in the most violent of ways. "Tell me!"

When Heather refused to answer and tears started streaming down her face, Naya rapidly pushed Taylor with every bit of strength she had, immediately grabbing onto her abdomen in pain. But it worked, he released Heather and left the girl standing there, crying and quivering.

"You always have to get in the way, don't you?" He questioned as he walked steadily to the still panting Naya. She felt his large hand on her shoulder, but right before he gripped it, she swallowed the pain and pushed her knee up between his legs, kneeing him in his precious manhood. Taylor folded over himself and dropped to the floor, clenching his legs and cupping the now hurt area as he groaned in pain and Naya stood near Heather with a victorious smile on her face.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I call the police." She calmly said as the guy made the biggest effort to stand up. "I swear I'm filling a fucking restraining order on your ass. Get out of here!"

Without further words, Taylor stumbled on his own feet but found his way out, closing the door behind him, hopefully, to never come back.

"Baby, are you okay?" Naya turned her attention to her girlfriend and examined the new bruise on her arm. It had turned a purplish red quite quickly.

"Yeah, I'm… awesome. That was awesome, you- you kneeled him so hard!" A smile grew on her lips as she pulled the smaller girl into a hug, tightening her arms around Naya's neck and breathing deeply the wonderful scent around her.

"We're definitely getting a restraining order, okay?" Naya suggested, rubbing the blonde's back ever so gently. The blonde nodded into her neck and then pulled back to stare into Naya's eyes.

"Definitely. Thank you for being so brave." She rested her warm forehead against Naya's and her eyelids met, robbing a sweet kiss from Naya's lips.

"You're the brave one." The brunette chuckled into peachy lips. "I was scared shitless."

"Well, join the club." Heather kissed her again. "I really love you, okay? Please, don't doubt that."

"I love you more than words can say, and no, trust me, I don't doubt that." Naya bit her bottom lip and ran her tongue across it.

"Can we please just be happy now?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll make those heavenly pancakes forever, even when we're eighty seven years old and you can barely remember my name, promise me you'll still make me those pancakes in the morning."

Heather let out a heartfelt laugh and nodded through her words. "I promise I'll make you pancakes, yes, even when we're eighty seven years old and I can barely remember your name, or who you are, all I'll know is that the pancakes are important to you."

"Ahh, exactly what a girl wants hear."

"You're an idiot," The blonde pressed her lips against Naya's burning cheek. "But you're my idiot, deal?"

"Deal."


	22. Chapter 22 She's So Damn Beautiful

**Author's Note: **A day late, I'm so sorry! I had so much college work to do and tests and- and it was all too much. But I stayed up late today because I said to myself "No! You don't need sleep, Bia!" and yada yada yada, here's the chapter for you guys.

Hope you like it and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee leave your thoughts when you finish reading. Thank you so much!

Another chapter in 4 days.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22 – She's So… Damn… Beautiful.**

"Does this hurt?" Heather questioned as she softly poked Naya's exposed torso in various places.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Yes, yes ouch!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The blonde lowered herself to match Naya's abdomen and placed gentle kisses where her fingers had touched. A tanned hand tangled around golden locks and Naya sunk deeper into the bed as shivers ran through every little nerve in her body.

"Mh, that feels nice." She breathed as Heather's lips travelled further down, trailing sweet pecks along her waistline.

"This?" A devilish smile touched her lips as she dared to move downwards.

"Yeah, that." Naya's eyes fluttered shut and her lips failed to meet due to her heavy breathing.

"And this?" Heather's tongue leaving a wet trail up to the girl's bellybutton.

"Oh god."

"Taking that as a yes." Turning her gaze back to her work, she tugged her fingertips on the panties' waistband and pulled it down, only slightly, so that her lips could reach lower and lower.

God, that was so frustrating. Naya only wanted her to get there already, she was burning! Her legs were even starting to tremble due to the anticipation. So, she decided to take matter into her own hands, gently pushing Heather's head down as her fingers meddled with loose strands of blonde hair.

"Someone's a bit eager." Heather noted as a satisfactory grin appeared on her mouth. Her eyes met Naya's now darker orbits.

"Hush." Naya bit her bottom lip and pushed the blonde's head a bit harder.

"I'll get there, don't worry."

But she couldn't get there fast enough. Now that she knew how much Naya was aching for her touch, Heather lingered her kisses, slowed her pace and even went as far as pulling her panties up. Naya could only groan at her own frustration.

"What are you waiting for?" She hurried the blonde, bucking her hips onto Heather's lips.

"For you to get wet."

Naya felt her cheeks warm up and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "I-I already am."

Heather grinned and then abruptly pulled the girl's panties down her legs, much like a hungry cheetah going in for her prey, and just when she was going to reach down and press her lips against-

"Wait,"

Another groan from the brunette. "Why?"

"Isn't this bad for your rib?"

To be honest, Naya hadn't even thought about it. And Heather was most likely right. But the hell with her rib, she would be damned if she didn't get that most needed orgasm.

"I don't really care." She muttered before, again, pushing herself against Heather.

The blonde finally went for the exposed flesh before her eyes and gently pressed a kiss on Naya's throbbing clit. The girl clenched the sheets in her hands as her mouth opened wide.

Fuck, she missed the feeling of Heather's touch on her center.

Another series of kisses up and down, then her tongue tracing circles and circles, setting Naya into a frenzy. A really fucking good frenzy.

Naya arched her back but immediately regretted it, flinching as soon as she did so, causing Heather to stop what she was doing.

"What did I do, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just don't stop."

Heather obliged and her tongue went quickly back to business, finding its way inside Naya. The girl's walls tightened and Heather felt it, she felt it and she loved it with every fiber in her body, so she curled the tip of her tongue and forced her way out, only halfway, then inserting it back inside.

Of course Naya was pretty much on the verge of exploding by now. She was fighting the pain in her abdomen and hip as hard as she could, ignoring and powering through it. It was worth it. Just having Heather be so tender and careful was worth masking the pain, just so that the girl wouldn't think her efforts had been in vain.

"God," Naya called out; her fingers twirling and twirling around in Heather's hair, her bit swollen from biting it so damn hard, her eyes closed shut and every single muscle in her tightened. Yes, she was definitely enjoying that.

Heather mumbled something that Naya couldn't make out as she felt herself nearing her peak.

The blonde could _feel_ just how close she was.

Naya managed to release the strong grip on Heather's hair and tapped her hand twice that was clinging to her stomach. She tapped again and waited, arching her back and wriggling her whole body. Another tap and she gave up.

"Your hand." She breathed, not knowing just how much longer she would hold on for.

"My hand? Am I hurting you?" Heather mumbled between licks, not wanting to stop.

"Yes, hold my hand, p-please." And after sighing an understanding 'Oh!', the blonde hurried to entwine their fingers in a perfect union, turning her attention back to Naya's perfectly wet center.

And that's when she had to give into the burning and electricity running through her body, and let the overwhelming waves of pleasure wash over her as such melodious sounds flew out between her lips. She trembled her way through her orgasm, mumbling Heather's name even as her mouth failed to respond, just before collapsing, panting, breathless and pretty much on cloud nine.

"Come here." She whispered, pulling the blonde up by their linking hands; just then Heather lay softly beside her, letting the girl's lungs adjust themselves after such intense muscle contractions. Of course her rib was killing her, but what did it matter anyway… Right?

After pulling the girl in for a deep kiss, Naya looked deeply into her blue deepness and sighed, pulling the corners of her lips into a smile.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing her again.

"I love you way more."

"Well, if you love me just like you say you do…" Naya started, a devilish glint appearing on her eyes. "Then will take me to Starbucks?"

"I knew you were going to say that, you coffee addict."

"You know I can't function without my morning coffee, babe."

"I'm pretty sure you've been functioning perfectly well until now." Heather smiled before nipping Naya's bottom lip.

"Thank 'u, bu' now I nee' my co'ee." Naya mumbled, and Heather chuckled after releasing her lip. "I said, thank you, b-"

"But now you need your coffee," Heather interrupted and completed her right before getting up and going around the bed to get to Naya's side. "Let's go, coffeeholic."

* * *

"Yum, so freaking good." The brunette uttered trough her coffee.

Heather couldn't help but notice just how adorable Naya looked holding the mug like that with her hands carefully wrapped around it, her fingertips slightly curling as to stop herself from getting burned, her eyes half shut and the tiny wrinkles on their corners suggesting that a big, beaming grin was definitely on her lips, even if they were submerged in coffee.

"Lady Lovers!" A very cheerful shriek approached them and they both turned their eyes at the source, a very tall, blonde source. "Oops, sorry, was that too loud?" Dianna questioned as she sat down on the empty chair on their table.

"No, no, please announce it to the world." Naya joked between sips. "But then _you_ deal with my PR."

"No, thank you, no offence but he's kind of a little bitch."

"You should fire him." Heather chuckled before pecking Dianna's cheek and grinning through a 'good morning'.

"So, when are you guys thinking about returning to the set? Ryan's been all over the place without you guys."

"I don't know. My bruises are still too visible and way too sore for make-up." Naya tried, shoving her mouth on her coffee once again.

"Excuses! Did you know he requested a hiatus because of you two?"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather questioned mouth agape.

"No, did you actually think he'd manage without you two? Without you, at least, Heather. Because let's be honest, they're sort of shoving Santana to the background, god knows why. I think they actually enjoy loosing viewers." Dianna stated, matter-of-factly.

She was right, a light bulb went on Naya's brain and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, they are… Do you think Matt could be behind that?"

"He wouldn't." Heather mumbled, looking down at her own fiddling hands.

"Oh, he would. He's been all secretive with Ryan and Brad, always wondering about the set."

"Asshole." Naya gulped down the rest of her coffee and laced her fingers with Heather's under the table. The blonde smiled at the gesture. Such a sweet gestured. She even felt herself blushing.

Heather, stop blushing, you're not thirteen anymore.

Oh, but she couldn't stop.

"How about you two? How are you doing?" Dianna arched her eyebrows and a sneaky smile covered up her previous frown.

"We're good, we're- you know, we're good." Naya stumbled through her words. Why did she get so flustered taking about Heather? Maybe she just wasn't used to it, she was used to thinking about Heather and not _talking_ about her. It seemed silly, but just uttering her name to other people seemed like she was voicing the meaning of her own life, voicing the reason why she got out of bed every single day, why she walked around with a smile on her face, why everything seemed to make sense now that they were together.

It was silly, indeed. She felt like a fool in love.

Heck, she _was_ a fool in love. A fool that got oral sex before ten am, and had been sleeping with the love of her life and done nothing but cuddle and laugh with her every single day for the past week.

"Come on, specifics. Who have you told? How is it like to _finally_ be together?" Dianna questioned like a curious six year old kid asking why the sky is blue.

"We've only told you guys, and my mom." Heather explained with a persistent smile on her lips.

Was Naya's thumb rubbing the back of her had? Yes it was. Why did that simple thing made her feel so many goddamn tingles in her belly?!

It was just a thumb. Rubbing her hand. Under the table. In public.

No big deal.

"And what do you mean to _finally_ be together?" Naya knew exactly what she meant. But was she going to just be blunt and answer the question? Nope.

"Please, like you haven't been in love with her for years." Heather chuckled at Dianna's comment and glanced at Naya who seemed to be searching the floor for any hole to hide in. "You too, blondie, hope you didn't think you'd get away with practically fucking her with your eyes and not having anyone realize it."

"I did not!"

"You did too."

"Actually, you sort of did, baby." Naya stated between laughs and watched as Heather's cheeks practically went up in flames.

Heather grunted and covered her face with her free hand, wanting to hide the wave of warmness that was certainly visible in her skin.

_Baby_.

"Anyway," The blonde muttered as she managed to steady her breathing and, hopefully, regained her natural colors. "I guess I'm staling to go back to work."

"Why's that, love-bird?" Dianna tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and tangled her own fingers together.

"I don't know, I'm just enjoying our little vacations too much." Her eyes trailing Naya's features. That little scrunched up nose always managed to kill her. "Besides, I'm not too keen on that whole Brittany and Sam business."

"Don't even remind me of that," The brunette huffed as her smile vanished into thin air. "Especially knowing that Chord's actually looking forward to it."

"Come on, now, I want those pretty smiles back on your gay faces." Dianna perked them up, pulling both their chins up as they both chuckled. "Unlike you two, I have work to do, so I really enjoyed our little LGBT meeting here and please get your asses back on set. We miss you."

"How many gay references do you have right on the tip of your tongue?" Naya retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Way too many."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Baby, no, it won't hold it that way." Naya pranced to the blonde who was struggling with getting that damn blanket properly strapped to the chair. "Look, you need to pull a bit more so it'll hold nicely." The brunette placed her hands over pale ones and gently tugged them so they would pull the blanket as instructed. "See? Perfect."

Heather couldn't help but smile like a little kid who just got offered a lollypop. "Thanks, Nay-Nay."

Naya gave her cheek a little kiss before quickening to her place, tugging on the blanket from her side, almost measuring the inches to make it perfectly hang in a curve as if she was building some sort of architectural masterpiece. It had been her idea to build a fort out of Heather's many blankets and chairs, so they dragged the coffee table out of the living room and set up the chairs as they clumsily stole sweet kisses out of each other.

She wouldn't admit it if someone asked, but Heather made Naya feel as if she were eighteen again. The emotional rush she got just by doing simple, trivial things with Heather seemed almost ridiculous for a person of her age. A twenty-five year old woman shouldn't feel that electricity running throughout her stomach. But she did. And it felt damn _amazing_.

With Taylor out of the way and Matt long gone, it was as if any trouble had simply flown away from their backs. It was them and them alone, and they were soaking up every single second as if they were to be apart the next day.

Ignoring their jobs had also become a part of their daily to-do list. They had requested Ryan for three weeks free of shooting, and he had granted them. Solely for knowing how easy it was for them to ask the network for hiatus.

Either way, they didn't care. Why would they? It wasn't as if they were getting fired, Ryan knew better than that. And what harm can it cause to take three simple weeks to themselves? They deserved it; after all, they had gone through way too much in just a few months. Not to mention Taylor's creepy outburst only a few days earlier. Thankfully, it was resolved.

"I think we're pretty much done!" Naya beamed and went around their - actually quite large- fort to meet the blonde and take her hand between hers as they admired their work of art.

"Wait, wait," The blonde hurried to the wall socket plug and plugged the end of her orange Christmas lights. Immediately, they lightened up and with a click, she turned the big lights off, leaving only the fort lit up.

It was perfect.

"Come on." With a tug on the blonde's hand, Naya pulled them both inside the fort, lowering their heads as they entered so that none of their hard work would be ruined.

And suddenly, they were in their little love nest. The orange ambience of the lights that rested atop the blankets could not possibly be any more romantic, and the smaller girl grinned at her wonderful idea.

They were _definitely_ going to spend a few hours in there.

"This is way too cute." The blonde amidst her grin and tucked her hair behind her ear as she sat down, adjusting the hem of her baby blue tank top.

"Aren't you the luckiest for having a girlfriend with such good ideas?" Naya's hand found her way to the blonde's thigh as the brunette sat down next to her; her eyes wandering around the plaid pattern of the red and blue blankets that were reflected by the lights and hence projected on the carpet.

"I am indeed the luckiest." Heather pushed herself onwards so that she would force Naya to lie on her back and so that she could straddle her; her knees meeting the floor on each side of the petite girl, and her palms pressed against it as well, just near Naya's ears.

"You look so hot." The brunette whispered as she brought her hands to Heather's nape.

She could only respond with a lip bite, and then with a kiss, a kiss that told Naya every single word she wanted to mutter, every sentiment she wanted to voice, but simply couldn't, not out of lack of courage, but only out of being starstruck by Naya.

Their lips met in the tenderest ways, melding and making love to each other, as if they were kissing for the very first time, and their tongues met and fought, and each of them won the right to caress the other.

Naya's hands moved lower and ran through Heather's back down to her waist; her fingers sneaked underneath the top and gently grazed the skin they met.

That wonderful skin that Naya could never get tired of kissing, of nibbling, of nuzzling and tasting, it was definitely her favorite skin, as if that was even a thing.

The orange light hit Heather's blonde locks beautiful, passing through loose strands that swayed by the sides of her head, creating a little abode where their faces met and lips clashed.

Gently, Heather let her body rest on top of Naya's, not wanting to hurt the girl, she let her part her legs so she could perfectly fit in between, wriggling to find the best place for her hips to rest on.

Naya took a deep breath as their lips parted, inhaling the same air shared by Heather. "Can I ask you something silly?" The blonde nodded and pressed her lips against Naya's supple cheek. "What's your favorite book?"

Heather pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "Why?"

"Just curious, I know you love reading, I was just thinking about that."

"Well, I'll only tell you if you solemnly swear that… you won't poke fun at me."

Naya's chuckle came out breathy. "I solemnly swear."

"It's…" A deep breath. "The Velveteen Rabbit."

"Okay, it's official." Naya's lips widened into a full blown smile and she could feel her own eyes glistening.

"What is?" Hesitant, Heather nipped at the inside of her cheek.

"You're way too cute to exist."

And again, her cheeks were blood red and she found herself wanting to cover her face. Hell, wanting to cover her whole body. "Nay-Nay…"

"I love it. Well, I love you. I've never read the book though."

"You've _never_ read the Velveteen Rabbit?!"

"Is it apart of some sacred ritual I'm not aware of?"

"Yes! The sacred ritual of not getting kicked in the ass by Heather Morris." The blonde adjusted her position and found herself merely inches away from the brunette's face. "Please, promise me you'll read it."

"If it's important you, I promise."

"It is!" The blonde grinned and pecked Naya's lips before pulling back. "Do you want to know what my favorite quote of that book is?" Naya nodded. "_Once you are real, you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always._"

Naya's lips parted and she couldn't help but pull them into a smile. "That's beautiful."

"Yeah… This may sound silly, but I kind of relate it to us."

"You do? How so?"

"Well if you think about it, it does make a lot of sense. At least for me it did – it does. Before I kissed you in the restaurant, I had never truly admitted my feelings for you, not even to myself, because I was afraid of them being _real_. I was afraid that once I admitted to them I could never go back and… un-feel them. And I thought- I thought you didn't feel the same, so I did want to un-feel them." Her eyes glued to the carpet as if her own words were written there. "So, when I did… admit to them and kissed you, it all became very, very real. And there was no way my feelings could ever become unreal again. And they definitely _will_ last for always."

Naya had no words. No words. They had been sucked into her brain and lodged there. All she could do was try to fight the sudden urge she got to cry, cry not for sadness, but for how impossibly beautiful her girlfriend was, and just how incredible her mind could be.

So, she pulled Heather's nape and clashed their lips, kissing her with as much intent as possible, melting her words onto Heather's mouth and letting them flow inside and flourish into the phrasal equivalent of magnolia trees

She kissed her again, and again, and again. She kissed her like there was nothing else she could do, she kissed her like her own life depended on it, she kissed her with every single ounce of love she had.

"I will love you _for always_."


	23. Chapter 23 Lips Pressed To My Neck

**Author's Note:** As promised on tumblr, here's the chapter today! In case you're interested, my tumbr's username is bnaz, I sometimes write a few text posts about this story, especially, when I update it.

Anyway, enjoy this one, I had fun writing it and I know you guys like seeing them interact with the other people from the cast so I figured I'd do this a bit more for you!

Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me if you liked it, if you didn't like it, what you would like to see next, you can even bash me if you'd like that.

Thank you so much and next update in four days!

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Lips Pressed To My Neck.**

"First things first, we need a cake. We need a big cake and candles, who wants to be in charge of candles? Heather, you're in charge of candles." Lea pointed at the blonde with the black marker she was holding so thoroughly in her hand, subsequently writing the word "candles" after the blonde's name on the white board standing before them.

Heather stared at the small girl agape. "I didn't eve-"

"Who wants to be in charge of the cake? I guess I could, yes, I'm in charge of the cake."

"Okay, who gave her coffee?" Kevin chortled, turning to Naya who was sitting beside him.

"I have no idea, but I don't think any of us is leaving this house any time soon." The brunette sunk deeper into her chair and rested her head on Heather's exposed shoulder, softly laying a sweet kiss on the spot.

"I thought _we_ were supposed to throw her a surprise party." The blonde wriggled closer to Naya and rested her own head on top of hers.

"We were. But captain Lea had another thought in mind."

"I say we do it here, anyone disagrees? No? My place it is." Lea turned to the white board again and scribbled the new information.

"I volunteer to get the alcohol." Mark pitched in from his chair and Lea pointed to him in agreement.

The short girl had managed to gather practically every single person from the original Glee cast in her living room at nine am with a single text message.

Of course the text message said "Emergency at my place!" and everyone pretty much drove like mad people, thinking something had happened to her, when in reality she was simply standing by the big white board she had somehow acquired and strategically placed in the middle of her living room with several rows of chairs in front of it.

So, after explaining that said 'emergency' meant that everyone had to help her organize Dianna's surprise party for later that night, they resigned to sit and listen to her insane rambling.

"Naya, you're in charge of decorating."

"Oh, no, I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Lea, your idea of decorating involves happy birthday banners and balloons everywhere and pretty ribbons, and mine involves a table full of, maybe colorful, cups and a variety of alcoholic beverages." Naya crossed her endless legs and threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder as she leaned back on her chair. She sure knew how to work that devilish smile across her lips.

"Fine, but _at least_ get her some balloons!" Lea surrendered, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Anyway, to all of you – be here at eight, alright? And don't be late!"

"How are we getting her here?" Jenna questioned from the back.

"I'll take care you it, just be here. On time."

* * *

"Fucking finally we're home." Naya whispered as she jammed the door close behind her, quickly throwing her arms around Heather's neck and capturing her mouth, hungrily nipping and licking once she felt that most needed tongue grazing her own.

"Babe, wai-" Heather tried, but her lips were shut by Naya's once more, the brunette turning her around and pushing her against the door, flushing their bodies together and then leaving a trail of kisses up the shaft of her neck.

"Shh, I'm busy now." Her hands sneaked their way up Heather's shirt and her manicured nail tipped fingers roamed up until they touched the blonde's uncovered breast; her hand cupped it immediately and squeezed tightly, causing Heather to let a hoarse moan escape from between her parted lips.

"C-candles…" The tall girl managed to utter amidst her fiery lust.

"I don't care about the candles." Naya's tongue found its way to Heather's tender earlobe and flicked it, then sucked it gently and letting it slide off from between her teeth.

She couldn't help but show a dorky like smile as she heard Naya's need in her voice, it still felt unbelievable to recognize that Naya wanted her as much as she did, that she yearned for her touch just as much as she did, that she loved her with every single bit of her heart and more, goddamn it, Heather swore to herself she had never felt so fucking special in her entire life as she felt when Naya held her, or even just as much as looked at her in that way that only she knew how, with that glimmer, that glistening little glimmer that said more than any word in the English language could ever say. Or any language for that matter.

So, she slider her arms up to rest them on Naya's shoulders, letting the girl take over as much control as she wanted, touching her all over, fingers travelling to places she didn't even know could make her tingle, lips caressing her gentle skin and even a thigh unexpectedly finding its way to between Heather's legs, pushing upwards and- oh, pressuring just the right places.

Just a little bit to the left… That's the spot.

"Lea bored my soul away from my body." Naya groaned as she moved her thigh up against Heather one more time.

"And you're trying to steal mine?" The blonde muttered between moans and she let her eyes shut as her strength slipped away from her body.

"I already did, baby." The brunette smiled into the juncture between Heather's neck and shoulder. "But don't worry, it's safe."

"It feels safe." Heather's hands found Naya's nape and pulled the girl closer, feeling an even bigger urge to hold her as tight to her heart as possible, as if wanting to make her feel the pounding of her heartbeat, the rapid rhythm that the smaller girl had set it into, so that she could really _feel_ just how she made Heather's body react.

Gradually, Naya's rushed movements slowed down and she let her muscles relax against Heather's, she enfolded her arms around the girl's waist and tightened her closer, her lips pecking Heather's pale shoulder.

They stood silently holding close, their lungs feeding on each other's breaths and their limbs fitting perfectly, Heather let her thumb trace shapes on Naya's back and the girl nuzzled the blonde's cheek, burying the tip of her nose on her cute little dimple.

"Baby?" Heather pierced the silent with her whisper and moved her cheek against Naya's nose.

"Yes, candles, I know, love."

"No, it's not that." Heather chuckled and faced the girl, having to pull back a few inches to be able to look into brown orbits. "I want to ask you something."

Naya's chest suddenly tightened, she couldn't help but worry, considering their past troubles. "Ask me."

"I-" The blond stuttered to find the right words but they seemed to slip from her mouth and vanish into thin air.

"Come on, it's only me, Hemo…"

"I know, but-" Heather sunk her teeth into her lower lip and exhaled loudly through her nose. "You know what, I changed my mind, I'll ask later."

Naya pulled back, breaking a few inches from their physical contact and let her lips part, widening her eyes at the girl. "Okay, _now_ you have to ask."

"But I don't want to."

"But you're starting to worry me."

"Nay, it's nothing bad!" She chortled and cleared her throat. "No need to worry."

At least that; to be honest, Naya didn't think she could handle another crisis, not any time soon, that is. She had gotten too used to being at peace and to simply _being_ without having to carry a ton of worries, unspoken words and impossibly heavy pain on her chest.

"How about if I ask you after Di's party?"

"But – but I want to know now."

"No, now's not the time, you have to wait, Nay-Nay."

Naya bobbed her head and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. After Di's party."

"After Di's party."

* * *

"Candles, where are the candles?!" Lea frantically questioned, her hands opening every single drawer in her kitchen.

"I have the freaking candles!" Naya called out from the couch where she was very comfortably laying with her legs resting atop Heather's lap.

"Then give them to me!" The short girl pranced into the living room, her hair the messiest mess you could ever imagine a hair to be. "Go on!" She stretched a hand out to Naya, causing the girl to have to get up and walk to her purse, taking the damn candles out and throwing them to Lea, who didn't catch them at first, but after groaning and mumbling a few cuss words, bent over to get them and flew back to the kitchen.

"She's a hot mess." Amber pitched from the other couch, a beer already in her hand.

"It's like the queen's coming over." Chris joked and sat down on the carpet and in front of Darren who had his eyes locked on the phone in his hands.

"Okay, Di _just_ called and she's five minutes away, I suggest you all find suitable hiding spots and remain hidden until further notice." Among groans and grunts, eventually everyone did find a hiding spot, Chord behind the big plan at the corner near the TV, Kevin right behind the kitchen door, Amber behind the big couch, the others scattered in tiny spots over the living room, and then there was Heather and Naya, hiding behind the little couch, bending at their knees and completely merged in each other due to the lack of space.

"Move closer, I think your leg is showing." Naya whispered to Heather and gave her a coy smile, tapping on the girl's bare thigh.

"Is that an excuse to get me to be all over you?" Heather gave Naya a look with an indistinctive hint of lust and she winked suggestively.

The brunette struggled to find words, as her head had been suddenly attacked with images of throwing herself on top of the dancer and running her hands across her body, digging her nail in the sweet valleys that marked Heather's waist and dragging her up, grinding their hips together. "You're _so_ getting some after the party." She panted through now parted lips.

Just as Heather was able to form a complete sentence in her brain, her words died at her lips, interrupted by Lea shushing them and hurrying to the door after hearing two knocks.

She switched the lights off, took a deep breath – a _really_ deep breath – and took the doorknob in her hands. Then twisted it and a blonde figure took to steps into the darkness.

"Lea, why are your lights-"

"SURPRISE!" The group yelled as they rose up, startling the girl who practically crumbled in Lea's arms and let out a very high pitched shriek, stumbling in her own feet when she tried to stand straight.

"Mother of all things-" Dianna uttered through gasps. Lea had switched the lights on as they screamed and was still holding the trembling girl. "You fucking scared the crap out of me!" Her eyes wandered the room, taking in the view of the cast cheering and laughing in front of her.

"That was the point!" Lea exclaimed and took Dianna's cheek in her lips. "Happy birthday, honey."

Naya took Heather's hand in hers and approached Dianna, giving her a tight hug as she whispered a very giddy 'happy birthday' in her ear. Heather mimicked her and they gave everyone space to do the same.

"Were you surprised?" Jenna asked as she reached the blonde.

"If by being on the verge of a heart attack means surprise, then yes, I was _very_ surprised." She ran a hand through the blonde strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes. "When I said I knew about the surprise party you guys were throwing I was only using it as a decoy for you two," She pointed at Heather and Naya who stood in front of her, hand in hand. "I didn't think you were actually throwing me one!"

""It was our thank you for being so supportive of us." Naya gave her a reassuring smile and glanced at the beautiful dancer beside her.

"You guys are too much, thank you!" She pulled Lea closer to hers and held her. "Now, where's the alcohol?"

* * *

"Another!" Naya shouted as she slammed her shot glass on the table, trying to collect anything into her eyes from the bottle of pure vodka in front of her through her blurry vision.

"You've had _way_ too many, Nay-Nay!" Heather blurted as she struggled to sit straight in front of Naya, handing her the bottled either way and letting the brunette fill up the glass one more time.

Pretty much everyone in that party had their share of alcohol in their systems, except the two girls, Dianna and Lea who hadn't left the beverages table since they first sat there, about two hours before, and had been mixing up different drinks until Heather had been the responsible one to remind them that they would most likely chunk it all out in less than an hour if they kept creating their own shots. So, they had been chugging pure vodka, sometimes mixed with pineapple juice, into their systems and laughing their way through the night.

Heather could feel the deep bass of Lea's powerful subwoofer and sound system thumping in her stomach; it had been blasting ever since Naya had had the sudden urge to listen to Neon Hitch. Pretty much escalating from there to the song Closer by Nine Inch nails and bringing down the tone of the party to a sexy-meets-trippy ambience.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Naya announced, tripping on her own feet as she tried to get up and falling on her knees.

"Nay!" Heather jumped from her seat and lowered herself to help the girl get up, instead of doing so, Naya pulled the blonde's hand down for her to fall on top of her.

Stomachs and breasts pressed to each other, hands messily trying to meet the ground but Heather's elbows weakened and caused her to bury her face deep into dark locks.

Hot chocolate scent. Never failed to infiltrate her nostrils and fill her entire body with its sweetness.

The couple laughed into each other's breaths and their eyes met as the blonde managed to lift her head up. Heather's legs on each side of Naya's petite waist, straddling the drunken girl as she chuckled about nothing and ran her hands through blonde hair that swayed on the sides of their heads, acting as curtains and creating a cozy abode that gave them the privacy they needed to steal a much needed heated kiss that their bodies had been aching to for _way_ too long.

"Sweet lady kisses!" Dianna announced and the boys cheered from their places and causing the girls to stop kissing and to simply lay there, their laughs echoing throughout the living room.

"Hush, blondie, if you want some you have Lea right next to you!" Naya teased as Heather straightened up, but not leaving her position on top of Naya. The brunette's hands had now travelled to Heather's ass and squeezed those firm, dancer like, cheeks that filled her hold so, so nicely.

"Oh no, don't try to distract us from your live sex show with your clever remarks, Naya!" Lea mocked, chugging the shot in her hand.

The brunette swallowed the reply she had right on the tip of her tongue and turned her attention to the goddess she had on top of her.

Heather could never mistaken that _look_ that pierced her very soul, that look that Naya had whenever she wanted to touch her, to run her hands through every single inch of her body, to pin her against a wall and fuck her absolutely senseless.

So, to everyone's appeal, she lowered herself and gave Naya an open mouth kiss, feeling the girl's fingers scratching her legs to the point of leaving actual trails. Then, with no explanation, Heather got up, bringing a very dizzy Naya up with her, lacing their fingers and leading her to Lea's guest room.

The rush that washed over Naya once the blonde shut the door and pressed her against it with her thigh between tanned legs, was absolutely inexplicable. She was sure she had moaned out her girlfriend's name without even realizing it, immediately sneaking her hands under the girl's top and drawing her closer, kissing her furiously.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" She managed to whisper between the hold that Heather's lips had on her own.

"You're too drunk for that." Heather replied, pushing her thigh up against Naya's center.

Another goddamn uncontrollable moan slipped from between her gritted teeth.

"So? Tell me anyway, I'll still remember it tomorrow."

"Sorry, babe, but you're way too drunk." Heather tugged her fingers on Naya's shirt and twisted it, taking hold of the fabric and pulling the girl off of the wall, practically throwing her to the bed before climbing on top of her and letting the darkness swallow them whole so that their fingers could be their eyes, trailing over each other's body as if they knew every single bit by heart.

"Not _too_ drunk." Naya retorted as she led her tongue to Heather's pulse point. "At least not for this."

"You're never too drunk for this." The dancer swayed her hips between Naya's from side to side and then rocked them against hers, creating a steady rhythm as she glided against the brunette's burning center and she bit her bottom lip to the point of wounding it, so that her voice wouldn't uncontrollably exit her in a loud groan.

"God, you look so beautiful." Heather breathed and panted into Naya's ear.

Naya felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "It's dark."

"I can _feel_ your beauty."

And that hit her like a speeding train. No, no, more like a meteor, even better, like the freaking sun! She felt so special in Heather's hands, as if she were the only person in the entire universe that mattered to the girl, like only they existed, them and them alone. So, she lifted her chin up and captured Heather's lips, this time kissing her tenderly, but never stopping the movement of her hips.

"I- I want you to tell me." She whispered, knowing that her words had sounded faint.

"What, baby? I'll tell you anything." Heather lowered herself and nipped at Naya's cleavage as her hands pushed her breasts closer together.

"Tell me what you wanted to ask me earlier."

"No, not now."

"Hemo, please."

Heather was torn. Torn between telling her and holding it back, even though it had been on the verge of falling from her lips since three days ago, when she first started thinking about it. She was dying to tell her. Burning, throbbing to tell her! To ask her what she had been wanting to ask, what had been causing her to stay awake at night, simply feeling the rhythm of Naya's slow breathing and taking comfort in it, feeling as if the girl's lungs were her lungs, as if their hearts joined together in one, as if there was an invisible, yet unbreakable, thread that connected the two.

Yes, she wanted to ask her. She needed to. But she was afraid, afraid of every single possible answer and of their consequences.

They were drunk. Naya was drunker than she would ever admit, and Heather was drunk to the point of actually considering asking her in such state. So, her judgment was definitely buried six feet under, as much as she fought to find the reason within her own brain, she never quite managed to grasp it and suddenly, it all felt like such a simple thing. Just a simple question. What was so complicated about it? They would remember in the morning, of course they would. They weren't _that_ drunk, anyway. Or were they? She couldn't really tell anyway, especially now that Naya had managed to, somehow, pull her top so low that it stuck beneath Heather's breasts, still covered by her purple lacy bra, and was hungrily biting through the fabric.

The blonde was brought back to reality and out of her own thoughts. She could hear the muffled laughs and chants from the living room, but the predominant base sound thumped deep inside her. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. It felt like her own heartbeat by now, considering how nervous she actually was. And how flustered Naya caused her to be, with her biting and nipping, and hands all over the place, and smoking toned stomach, and endless legs that seem to go on forever…

So, getting the last ounce of courage she needed to out of god knows what level of her subconscious, she managed to breathe in her words and readied herself to blow them out.

Instead, they left like a very low mumble.

"What?" Naya questioned, not even grasping the tiniest bit of word from Heather's, supposed-to-be, sentence.

"Do you-" She gulped down the ball of nerves clogged up in her throat. "Do you-"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"


	24. Chapter 24 Cherish Is The Word

**Author's Note:** Hi, I am so sorry for the delay but college can be a lot to handle and sometimes I prefer waiting a few days so I can write something good instead of rushing everything. I hope the chapter makes up for the wait, and I promise I'm trying to update every four day but if I sometimes don't manage to, don't worry, it'll be up soon.

Do you like where the story is heading? I have a few cute ideas in mind.

Thank you so much for the wonderful support, please leave a review, and feel free to unleash the feels.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Cherish Is The Word.**

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Naya's mouth hung open as her eyes couldn't decide on where to land. Had she heard right? Heather wanted- she wanted to- she- oh god why was her head spinning so rapidly? She should have been sober for this, damn her for being so damn persistent. "Live together? Me and you?" Her words slipped from her swollen lips before getting the chance to grasp her own thoughts.

"Yeah, that's the general idea." Heather let out a nervous chuckle and her lungs begged for more air than she could provide. Why hadn't Naya answered? She should have answered by now. Her heartbeat was actually thumping inside her head. She was sure her heart had travelled up there by now.

"So, we would," Naya tried to form words without stumbling through them, but the alcohol in her system was muffling her mind. "We would just live in the same house."

"You're too drunk for this, aren't you?" The blonde asked, a hint of hurt touched her voice and she struggled to keep a smile on her lips.

"No! No, no, no, I'm perfectly fine- I'm better- I'm- I'm great!" Naya excitedly exclaimed, running her fingers through Heather's lose strands of hair. Her scent suddenly found its way up the brunette's nostrils and caused her to shut her eyes. "My head just doesn't quit spinning."

"I see. Do you still remember the question?" She was trying to remain calm, not to lose her mind, not to let the nerves take over her entire body. Wait, were her hands trembling? Crap, too late.

"Yes! And yes! I do want to move in with you, I- I want to live with you so badly, Hemo, you have no idea, that's all I've thought about for the past- the past I don't even know how long." She admitted, running her tongue over her bottom lip; her eyes never leaving Heather's.

"So, we're doing this? Living together?" Heather couldn't help but let her excitement show, one of her hands cupping Naya's cheek and the other squeezing her waist.

"We're doing this, baby." And she sealed the deal with a passionate kiss, pushing the girl's ass closer to her waist so she could straddle her.

Her view was something completely out of this world; she had a clear sight inside Heather's top and all she could see was a set of two incredibly round breasts, incredibly hot breasts, if she may add. Just astonishing. Maybe they looked even better because she was drunk out of her mind, but dear god, no they really were just amazing. Her hands found their way up to cup then and her eyes involuntarily fluttered closer, her lips parted and she let out a soft groan, groping and squeezing those really-fucking-delicious twins.

Heather's hips rocked back and forth against Naya's waist as she hungrily went for Naya's lips, pulling and tugging them between her teeth, her tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, as if mimicking the exact movements she did when it was inside Naya's center.

That thought set the brunette's body into an aching frenzy and one of her hands had, somehow, found its way down to palm Heather, pushing and moving in soft, tight, circles.

She wasn't going to hold back for much longer, if Naya kept moving her hand like that she was done, she was getting into Naya's pants, one way or the other. The alcohol in her spoke way too loud for her to care that they were in a crowded party. The only thought ringing in her mind was to _feel_ Naya, feel Naya, goddamn it, _feel_ Naya – she had to feel her!

So, she took hold of tanned wrists and brought them up to above Naya's head, pinning them against the fumbled bed and lowering her face to meet her girlfriends, barely entwining their breaths.

"I just want to fuck you so _hard_ right now." Her whole body rocked slowly against Naya's, her hips swaying as they met the Latina's waist, her breasts pressed against the ones below hers and her fingers digging on the girl's skin, still pinning her down with every single ounce of strength that was left inside of her.

"Do it." Naya's center burned with each word Heather muttered. "_Fuck_ me." Alcohol definitely caused their inhibitions to vanish, if they still had any left.

Naya didn't have to ask twice. Heather released her grip on her wrists and dragged her palms down Naya's sides, lowering her head so her lips would meet between her breasts, biting whatever skin was closest to her mouth; her fingers tugged on the hem of Naya's bottoms and slid them down, not even bothering to unbutton them, furiously striping the oh-so-fucking-sexy girl she had beneath her. Naya was left with only her black thong and top, a devilish grin touched Heathers lips as her eyes darted low, tracing the outline of the thin fabric, already picturing which ever diverse ways she had to remove it without having to use her hands.

Dragging her knees to the foot of the bed, Heather adventured to move lower, leaving a trail of kisses along the way until she met Naya's crotch with a very hungry smile across her mouth, already running her tongue across her bottom lip before leaning closer and pressing her lips against the wet fabric.

Naya's lips let slide a symphony of silky moans as her hands tangled between blonde hair, pushing Heather's head closer against her center. Her lips was close to bleeding from all the biting she had to do to contain herself from going bat shit crazy and yelling out Heather's name as if it was the only word her throat knew.

Meanwhile, Heather's lips buried deep between slick folds and soaked fabric, letting her tongue trace shapes over the most sensitive spot, then applying pressure on Naya's entrance to accentuate the frustration that was surely building inside the girl's trembling body.

"Push it to the side." Naya begged, piercing now dark blue eyes and buckling her hips against peachy lips.

"What if they hear us?" Heather's hoarse voice filled Naya's ears with an even intensified lust.

"Too late to worry about that."

"You think they heard us already?!"

Naya hurried her hip movements and gripped the girl's hair tighter. "No, baby, but I want you too much to stop now."

So, Heather's fingers grazed the overheated flesh as they softly pushed the fabric aside, revealing Naya's throbbing center that was clearly aching for the blonde's direct contact for way too long.

She dove in and let the tip of her tongue lightly explore the outlines of Naya's entrance, just as she-

"In here, come on!"

Oh shit.

The girls jumped apart quicker than they ever thought to be possible just as they heard that muffled high pitched voice right outside the door. Heather stumbled away from Naya to the opposite side of the bed, ending up losing her balance and slipping from the edge, collapsing on the floor with a loud thump followed by painful groans. Meanwhile Naya struggled to find her pants and once she found them, putting them on had become the toughest task ever to exist.

Before they could recover from the scare, a short, brunette girl barged in through the door, her back facing the room, laughing hysterically at god-knows-what.

Naya resorted to rolling through the bed to drop on the other side, where Heather had fallen, before the girl could turn around face them. Her body quickly fell on top of the blonde, who wriggled to find them both space, then deciding to crawl under the bed, dragging Naya alongside with her.

The thin light shined through the now yanked door, Heather lied with her stomach flush to the floor, just as Naya, and she turned her head to the entrance, making out two different shadows, from different people.

"Who's Lea with?" Naya whispered close to Heather's ears, who held back a giggle.

"With Cory, obviously." She hushed back, matching her gaze with Naya's.

They barely had any space, but Heather was sure that wasn't the reason why Naya had her legs entwined with hers and her arm around her waist, not to mention her lips practically glued to Heather's.

"Shh, close the door!" Lea frantically tried to whisper, failing miserably as her voice even cracked from its volume. The girls could definitely head clothes fumbling, meaning there were hands pulling at each other. Then Lea's giggles paused, and the silence was followed by tender smack sounds.

That could only mean one thing. Foreplay.

Naya and Heather were trapped.

Nice. Seeing that they had been cockblocked, it was only fair that they had to spend around forty minutes listening to dreadful groans of a thirty year old guy matched with Lea's high pitched ones, not to mention the delight of having the mattress pressed against their heads.

If they weren't going to have sex, someone should. Except not with them in the same room.

"This is not happening." Naya growled, thankful for the loud music muffling their voices.

"Maybe if we sneak out now they won't notice us."

"They're drunk, baby, not blind."Naya's giggle came out breathier than she had expected, so Heather quickly pressed her lips against hers, shutting the girl up in a heartbeat.

They felt the sudden weight of two people climbing on top of the bed and the mattress immediately sunk lower, giving them even less space than they already had.

"Unclasp your bra." Lea said as she-

Lea? Lea told Cory for him to unclasp his bra?

The girl's eyes widened and stared through each other in shock. If Lea had said that, well then that must have meant that maybe, maybe…

"You do it," A female voice replied. A female voice - was Lea with a girl? _Lea_ _Michele_ was on the bed above them with a woman?

"No way." Heather mouthed, not wanting to speak over who ever was with Lea.

"Who is it?!" Naya mouthed back, mouth agape and her hand buried in Heather's waist, to which the girl simply responded by arching her eyebrows and expressing a puzzled look.

"Won't Cory look for you?" They heard the girl mumble between kisses.

"He's drunk off his own ass. He's probably hitting on one of my plants." Lea replied, obviously taking the girl's lips into her own as they heard that distinctive sound of lips melding and tongue's meeting. "Besides, I've been dying to give you your _real_ birthday present. If you know what I mean…"

Birthday present?

Birthday pr-

"It's Di!" Naya mouthed, suppressing a gasp that almost slipped through her lips.

Heather brought her hand up and palmed her mouth, having to contain herself from the shock.

Dianna! Of course it was Dianna!

Lea Michele, you naughty, tiny, closeted gay woman.

Naya had to gather every ounce of strength she had not to burst out in laughter; the alcohol sure wasn't helping, and neither was Heather -whose chin was already trembling from the laugh wanting to escape.

They _had_ to get out of there.

"We have to leave." Naya mumbled closer to Heather's ear.

"Yes! But how?"

"I don't know, we- we run like the devil."

Heather cocked an eyebrow. "Does the devil even run?"

"I don't know, baby," Naya sighed, bringing a smile to her lips. "But please, help me think."

"I say we crawl out."

"What if they see us?" The brunette whispered a bit higher as one of Lea's moans muffled her voice.

"They're too busy going at it, they wouldn't see an airplane if it hit them."

"Then let's crawl." Heather gestured towards the door and gently pushed Naya to help her move under such tight space; the girls silently dragged themselves across the floor and managed to stumble on each other a few couple of times.

The door seemed fifty feet away.

"Oh, yes!" They cringed at Lea's cry and had to use every bit of strength not to laugh at the girl.

After thanking god for her pants being so close to the door, Naya took hold of them and very, very slowly got on her knees; one of them had to be the courageous one to open the door and there wasn't much time to discuss it.

The doorknob clicked under her grasp and she winced, looking down at Heather who had widened her eyes not even daring to move a muscle in fear of being caught.

"Mhh, so good."

Sighs of relief.

And the girls managed to get themselves out of the room, softly shutting the door behind them and sprinting away from the room and into the living room, releasing the most needed laughs that they had been holding back, stumbling across to the empty couch after walking past a knocked out Cory who was sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, god I can't believe it!" Naya let out as she dropped her body on the couch next to Heather.

"It was too much, too much, can you even- I mean, it's Lea! And Di! It's Lea and Di, I just-"

"I know! And it's like; we're not the only ones! They're- they're too and, and Cory! Oh dear god, Cory, poor Cory!" Naya knew she shouldn't laugh that hard, but everything was spinning, and she had just witnessed Lea Michele _fucking_ Dianna Agron.

Now they weren't the only ones! Sneaky little bastards, hiding their secret lesbian relationship from them. They should've been ashamed of it! But, they we're doing it, and it all just seemed _way_ too hilarious for Naya.

"Hey," Heather breathed after they calmed from the traumatizing experience. "You're moving in with me."

Naya's lips pulled into a smile. "I am. We're going to live together, baby."

"Is it the alcohol in me, or does it sound really fucking exciting?"

"Definitely the alcohol in you. I can't believe I have to put up with your messy ass for the rest of my life."

Naya's jaw dropped open. Had Heather just- had she just said that?

"For… the rest of your life?"

A very dorky smile touched Heather's mouth and her baby blue eyes glistened more than Naya thought to be possible. "Yes. Cause once you go Heather you ain't leaving _ever_."

Naya chuckled and cupped pale cheeks into her hands. "You do realize you're a dork, don't you?"

"Hey, I was on tour with _Beyonce_. Who's the dork now?"

"Still you, Hemo, still you." Naya leaned forward and kissed Heather, letting that summery taste comfortably wrap her tongue in warmness.

"But I'm a fancy dork." She lightly smacked Naya's bare thigh. "And you're in a thong."

Naya's eyes darted to her legs. "Look at that, I am."

"Nay-Nay Rivers in the house!" Kevin drunkenly tripped on his own feet to land on the couch besides the girls. "Rockin' a purple thong." He arched an eyebrow and Heather immediately used her hands to cover Naya's covered crotch.

"Which is only for _me_ to look at! You're sucking up all the essence with your eyes." The blonde slurred through her words and pulled Kevin's chin up so he would match his gaze with hers.

"Relax, Hemolicious, I ain't got eyes for your girl."

Heather smiled and dropped her eyes to Naya's legs, repeating the words 'mine" and 'all mine'' way too many times to count.

"Kev, you drank all the Jack Daniels!" Amber furrowed her eyebrows and held up an empty bottle in front of the boy's face.

"Oops, guess I did." He scanned their surroundings and pursed his lips. "Where's the birthday girl at?"

And then one of those cosmic moments between Naya and Heather happened; their eyes met instantly and shared a conversation where no words were needed. Simple nods and shrugs were enough for them to understand each other perfectly.

Should they tell them about what they had seen? Should they wait for either Dianna or Lea to come out? Should they take advantage of the situation and poke fun at them?

Definitely the latter.

"I don't know, but if you scream their names really loudly I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." Naya winked at Heather and waited for the result of her mischievousness.

Soon, Kevin and Amber were shouting at the top of their lungs, Amber even doing something close to a vocal run as she called Dianna.

Worked like a charm.

Both girls busted out the bedroom door and ran to the living room, Lea trying her hardest to fix that hot mess of a hair, and Dianna still zipping her skirt up.

"Yes, yes, what?! What happened?!"

Heather was literally rolling on the floor with laughter, clenched to her stomach as tears literally dropped from her eyes. Naya quickly joined her, straddling her and pinning her wrists above her head, entwining their breaths as they laughed together.

After a couple more hours of finishing up the rest of the drinks, most of them were collapsed throughout the house, except for Naya and Heather who had decided to elope to the porch where they shared one of the chaise lounges, completely tight against each other, four legs laced and Naya's head resting on Heather's slow rising chest, feeling the beating of her now calm heartbeat thumping against her ear. It was the most wonderful sound that she had ever listened to.

It was a cold night, so they had stolen one of Lea's many blankets and brought it along with them, wrapping themselves and creating their little bubble of warmth where Heather could honestly say she would be very content to spend the rest of her days in.

"Look, those stars form boobies." Naya breathed as she pointed up to the night sky. She could see her own breath fading as she spoke.

"I think your eyes have boobies imprinted on them already."

"Actually, no, I have already forgotten what yours look like, let me remind myself." She sneaked her hand up to pull at Heather's top, leaning her head so she could get a better view of her breasts. "Yep, still hot."

"Baby," Heather let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm cold, cover me."

Naya obliged and pulled the blanket up to the girl's neck. "I don't feel drunk anymore."

"Me either." Heather let her chin rest atop the brunette's head. "Pretty sure we still are, though."

Naya snickered and moved her head up closer to Heather's neck. "Do you really want to be with me forever?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. Don't you?"

"I do, I really do."

"I've told ya', once you go Heather you ain't leav-"

"I ain't leaving ever, baby." Naya murmured and let her palm caress the dancer's tummy. "I like that star." She slid her hand from under the blanket and pointed up to the brightest star they could see.

"It's probably a planet."

"Don't be a party pooper; it's a star, okay?" The smaller girl battled with Heather's feet. "I'm adopting it and naming it Hemo."

"So, I'm your star?" A coy grin accentuated Heather's cheek dimple.

"Yes. That way whenever I'm lonely I can just look up and there you are."

"You'll never be lonely, if it's up to me." Her lips pressed against Naya's forehead. "But I like the idea of you falling asleep looking at me up there."

"I can just look at your face down here. We're moving in together, or did you forget?"

"I've secretly been a nervous wreck thinking about it, did you think I'd ever forget?"

Naya turned her head up so she could stare into blue orbits. "Did you think I was going to say no?"

"Of course not. No one would say no to me baby; to quote Kevin, I'm Hemolicious."

"Dork."

"You know you love it."

"I do." And with a kiss, Heather told Naya all of the reasons why she thought she'd say no. But at the same time, Naya's lips told her all of the reasons why she could never say no.

Midst the chilly night, the girls kissed each other to sleep, singing lullabies with their tongues and whispering sweet dreams into their breaths; and there was nothing but them, the cold, the stars and the blanket that rested softly on their entwined bodies.

Prospects of a new life, together for always.


	25. Chapter 25 Home Where My Love Lies

**Author's Note: **Hello! I know, I know I'm super late but agh, too much college work! I am so sorry, I promise I will try to update quicker, I will try to update at least every five days, but if I'm late I promise I'll update it as soon as I can, but don't worry because I won't not update.

I hope this makes up for the wait!

Enjoy and pleaseeeeeeee leave your feelings in a review!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Home Where My Love Lies.**

The thin morning light stung her eyes and she immediately fluttered them close. Dear god, that headache! Why was her head throbbing so much? And why was sweating? Damn the sun for being so hot on a winter's day.

She inhaled deeply, stretching her sore limbs and back, wincing once she tried to move her shoulder that seemed to have glued itself to the side of her neck. What was it that smelled like a slice of heaven? She took that scent deeper into her nostrils and let it spread into her brain.

_Sweet hot chocolate._

And a smile washed over her morning frown. She knew _exactly_ where that aroma came from. So, she made uneasy effort to peal her eyes open and the beautiful sight in front of her immediately caused a glimmer to touch her gaze.

Naya slept peacefully beside her, her lips barely an inch apart as she pulled in warm breaths into her lungs. Heather's gaze traced the outline of her girlfriend's features, falling to her chest and watching as it slowly rose and fell, then darting lower to the strip of exposed belly that cutely sneaked beneath the fumbled edge of Naya's tank top.

And that's when it all came rushing back to her. Last night, all the alcohol aka the cause of her throbbing headache, pulling Naya to the guest room, almost getting caught by Lea and Dianna, then ending up catching _them_, going back to the living room, drinking more and then cuddling on Lea's porch until they fell asleep, completely entwined in each other. Finally, a last image of lifting Naya up in her arms to softly lay her on the couch set sail in her brain.

"If you're going to stare at me every morning then I'm not sure if I want to move in with you." Heather looked up at Naya's still half shut eyes, then reached for the pillow at the bottom of the couch and smacked the girl with it.

"Don't move in then, I'll just tell my mistress that you changed your mind and that she can move in whenever-"

Naya leaned in and caught Heather's words into her mouth as she melded their lips together, then gripped the pillow in her hand and brought it up to cover their heads as they kissed, blocking the sun yet still letting a single ray of light slip through, hitting Naya's tanned cheek which only accentuated her cute dimple whenever a smile touched her lips. "Good morning, baby."  
"Good morning, Nay-Nay." Heather moved her hand up to the back of her girlfriend's neck. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Like a rock." She moved closer and slipped her leg between Heather's. "You?"

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Her lips found the freezing tip of Naya's tiny nose. "Last thing I remember is picking you up to bring you here."

"You brought me here?" Her lips pulled into a warm smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you outside in the cold."

Naya couldn't help but gulp the warm air around them, she felt as if they were in their little bubble of comfortableness, and she leaned forward to kiss Heather right below her lower lip.

"Morning lady lovers." A grumpy, tall blonde waddled into the living room and sat at the end of the couch, still rubbing her eyes.

Naya inwardly chuckled and glanced at Heather, who kept biting her lip, probably holding back a laugh. "Morning yourself!"

Dianna fixed the hem of her shirt and ran her tongue over her lips. "How was the drunken sex?"

"I don't know, you tell us," Heather mumbled under her breath and buried her face on the crook of Naya's neck.

"Say what, Morris?"

"She said it was mind-blowing, obviously." Naya felt Heather's palm smacking her bare thigh and she brought her fingers up the girl's waist, tickling her breathless and Heather's feet kicked Dianna's stomach.

"Would you like me to turn my back to you so you can use me as a humping lever?" She grumped.

"You're just bitter because you want some of this." Naya turned to her with a mischievous grin.

"No, thank you, I don't want Mrs. Morris-Rivera to kill me in my sleep."

"You know it." Heather nodded and arched an eyebrow.

"Not me, I meant you want some lady lovin'."

Dianna paused and Naya was sure she could see her breath getting caught in her throat. "I wa-I want what?"

"Some lovin', I said."

"No, you said, lady lovin'."

"I'm pretty sure I said _some_ lovin' Di, are you still drunk?"

The blonde rubbed her temples. "Probably."

"Where's Lea?" Heather questioned, biting the inside of her cheek as she noticed the hilariously panicky look on Dianna's face.

"I don't know, how would I know where she is?! You should just ask Cory, he's the one-the one who's dating her, not me."

"Hey babies." Lea dragged herself into the living room, sporting pink bunny slippers on her feet, a partially ripped oversized white t-shirt and lacy blue panties.

"Look who's back from her _bootie_ sleep!" Naya cackled and smiled widely at the short girl.

"Her _bootie_ sleep?" Dianna murmured and wriggled a little closer to the couple so that Lea could sit next to her.

"No silly, her _beauty_ sleep." Naya felt Heather grimacing against her neck. "Is bootie all you can think about?"

Oh, how she loved messing with the blondie's head.

"I am definitely still drunk."

"So, how was your night, Lea?" Heather pierced the conversation after recovering from her giggle fit.

"I'm guessing it was good, not that I remember it, anyway."

"You don't remember _any_ of it?" Naya pulled Heather closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I do, just don't remember falling asleep." She pressed her fingers on her closed eyelids. "I woke up in my room with the heaviest headache of my life."

"Cory's still asleep then?" Heather questioned and sneaked her hand inside Naya's top, grazing her palm over her stomach.

"Oh fuck, Cory!" Lea's eyes widened and the girl jumped from the couch. "Where the hell is Cory?!"

"You don't know where your _boyfriend_ is?" Naya's lips pulled into a devilish smile.

"No, I mean, I didn't sleep with him, I just figured he'd crashed on the couch but he's not- I don't even know where he is." She frantically paced back and forth, gesturing as her slippers made the fluffiest sound against the carpet.

"Last time I saw him he was collapsed on the floor by the TV." Dianna chirped in, obviously content with Cory's whereabouts the night before, and definitely _relieved_.

"And where did _you_ sleep, Di?"

"I-I"

"Dude, you guys totally woke me up." Cory stumbled into the room, his hair the closest to a rat's nest.

"Cory! Where did you sleep?!" Lea frenetically sprinted to Cory and eyed him, studying his confused expression.

"With… you?"

Dianna's eyes shot open. No he hadn't, _she_ had.

"You slept with me?" Lea scratched her nape and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Yeah, don't you remember? We slept on the kitchen floor." He side-eyed the shorter girl. "We even shared a pillow."

"S-sure- sure I remember."

Naya's eyes caught Dianna's face as it dropped to the floor. She knew _exactly_ how the girl felt. She was thankful for not having to go through what Dianna was about to; she had been there, done that, fucked everything up, got it all back again, and, looking up to her girlfriend's smiling lips, she was finally at peace.

* * *

"Baby, we don't need more cups, I have plenty." Heather's lips pursed at the sight of her girlfriend shoving glasses inside of a big cardboard box that had been set to use only for highly important kitchen items.

"But what if we have guests? We'll need cups, Hemo."

"But honey I have too many cups already," The blonde floated over to Naya and carefully removed a blue glass from her hand. "We could give them to your mom, she might need cups."

"Hey, that could be a nice gift for you to give to your mother-in-law." She felt Heather's hand tightening around hers and her mouth dropped to her feet.

"M-my-"

"Your mother-in-law, yes. Or did you forget you were stuck with me forever?" Naya adventured, not being able to contain an honest grin.

"Oh god, she's going to hate me isn't she."

"She loves you, babe."

"Well, she did, but-but she doesn't know, does she?"

"No, not yet. But she will."

"I'm not ready!" Heather threw her hands up and sliced the air above her head.

Naya's instincts took over and she grabbed the girl's waist, pulling their bodies closer and shutting Heather's lips with a passionate kiss. "Yes, you are sweetie. And if you're not, that's okay. She can wait. Alright?"

Heather nodded and puffed a breath she had been holding. "Do you think she won't hate me?"

"I _know_ she won't, Hemo." Naya pressed her lips against Heather's crimson cheek. "She'll see you for who you are, not for who everyone expects you to be."

Heather's lips formed a thank you that her throat couldn't voice, just before melding their mouth's together. "So, we're settled on cups?"

"We're settled on cups."

"Good."

After packing every essential thing up, the girls loaded Heather's car with Naya's many boxes. She had decided not to completely move out of her house, at least for now, just in case they needed it for something and so that she wouldn't have to get rid of any of her things.

Once they got to the blonde's house, they spent the next thirty minutes unloading and finding a suitable place for the boxes, just until they had the courage to settle on where to keep everything; either way, they didn't have much time, three weeks had unfortunately flown by them and Ryan had called them for their much needed services back at the studios.

Which only meant one thing; the one thing Naya had been dreading, the one and only thing that had been bugging her in the back of her mind.

Bram. Or Brittany and Sam, for the ones who have no interest in that pairing. And one of those people would be Naya Marie Rivera, whose teeth gritted only at the dreadful sound of their name, whose fists clenched at the thought of them kissing and whose loins twisted and ached with low understanding of _why_ in god's name Ryan Murphy had had the apocalyptic idea of pairing them up.

Heather prohibited Naya of driving to the studios, she was sure that driving in such infuriated state could never result in anything good. So, she took matters into her own hands and practically dragged her girlfriend to the car, struggled to put her seatbelt on and walked over to her side, quickly getting in and starting the car before Naya even had the chance to try to sprint back into the house.

"Sweetie, I can almost smell your brain fuming, relax." The blonde glanced over at Naya who had her arms crossed and lips pouted. She looked like a little kid who got told she couldn't eat desert until she finished her broccoli.

"I just don't like the idea of him touching you." She faked a gag to enhance her point.

"But at the end of the day _you're_ the one who gets to take me home." Heather winked and glared at Naya who was doing her best to hide the beam that showed on her mouth. "I'm parking near your trailer."

Right after doing so, Heather threw her arms about Naya's neck and pulled her against her, capturing her lips in a furious movement and lacing her fingers in long, dark, silky locks. Naya's stomach dipped at the sudden feeling of Heather's rush and she felt her own hands travelling up the blonde's thigh.

Her lungs pulled into her back and the dancer had to inhale deeply through her nose, breathing the same air as her girlfriend and she let Naya's warm tongue slip inside of her mouth, swirling around hers as their lips gapped to grant them better access.

Heather's muscles tensed as Naya's fingers tipped their way up her shorts and into the right side, lightly touching the fabric between the blonde's legs. Naya always chose the best moments to turn her on. If not against the writer's building, then in Lea's guest room, now she had chosen the parking lot near everyone's trailers, where anyone could walk by their car and see a tanned hand moving between pale thighs.

She couldn't resist her, thought. She could never resist her. Not even back before she knew whatever that feeling deep inside her was, before she could grasp the reality of the situation and of their 'touchy' friendship. A specific memory rushed through her mind, once where she and Naya were wandering around the studios on a Sunday night, right after a scene they had done with a few members of the cast, who had gone back to the food area to get coffee. Heather remembered feeling Naya's fingers entwining with hers for no apparent reason, she remembered smiling at the ground and almost stumbling on her own feet. Silence filled the air around them as no one really dared to say a word, or maybe they were just too much into their own little world, reading too much into each other's little actions and feeling as if they were being swept off of their feet. She remembered Naya stopping and turning only the slightest bit towards Heather, causing her to stop as well but not getting enough courage to pick her eyes up from her shoes. She remembered how it felt to have those glistening brown orbits staring intently at her. She remembered how it felt to blush. She remembered how it felt when Naya took three steps towards her. She remembered how it felt when the girl innocently brushed her lips against her burning cheek. She remembered how it felt when she turned her face towards Naya's and her mouth grazed the corner of the brunette's. She remembered how it felt to stare right through her and wait for her to panic and run away. She remembered how it felt when she didn't and she kissed the corner of her lips instead. She remembered how that was the first time her heart had skipped a full beat, how that was the first time she had felt Naya's face so close to hers, the first time she had had to use her whole strength not to kiss her, the first time she felt Naya's fingernails burying on the back of her hand as they spent a little too much time with their mouths so close.

The feeling of her girlfriend's fingers pressuring her center was what brought her back to reality and she moaned, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back.

"We have to go, baby." She muttered between gritted teeth.

"No, not yet, I don't want to."

"I know, Nay-Nay but we reall- ahh!" With a thrust, Naya slide herself inside of her and the blonde grasped her girlfriend's wrist, adjusting to those two tanned fingers.

"I-I had to." Naya panted and pealed her eyes open, not even realizing she had been keeping them shut.

"Don't stop now."

"I won't." And she created a rhythm, sliding off of her with ease seeing that the blonde was pooling, and shoving back inside, again and again.

"Harder."

And again.

"Kiss me."

And again.

"Bite me."

And again.

Her teeth nibbled Heather's bottom lip, and then her ear lobe, and then her neck.

"Don't stop."

Her free hand cupping and squeezing the blonde's right breast.

"Oh god,"

Her thumb circling Heather's clitoris at the same rhythm.

"Naya, I'm-"

The brunette felt Heather's body spasm against her, she felt her tighten and twist, her legs trembled and her jaw dropped open as she came undone; her lungs collapsed inside her and her fingers dug deeply into Naya's shoulders. Heather let herself unravel before her girlfriend, not holding a single instinct back; she felt a course of electricity shooting through her right before her a last tremor that ended her orgasm and caused her to flush her back against the seat and let the air fill her lungs for the first time since Naya had driven her over the edge.

"Now we can go." The brunette whispered before taking Heather's mouth into hers.

The girls rushed to leave the car as they were way too late to blame it on traffic, they ran to the studios and busted through the door, immediately finding a very irritated Ryan Murphy sporting his yellow hat and dark sun glasses, even if standing in a very illuminated entrance.

"You're fired." He yelled out as the girls ran inside.

"What?!"

"Well, you would be fired, but I need you, so run to make-up, go!" He gestured at the hallway that led to the three different make-up rooms and they both entered the usual one where the staff was patiently holding the brushes and eye liners and eyelash curlers.

It took ten minutes less than usual for them to be ready and once they were done, they ran to the golf cart like that was already waiting to take them to the auditorium where they were to shoot the scene.

It would be a long day of filming the sectionals performance, which meant that Naya would still have a lot of time to prepare herself for the Bram scene, although she was sure she would never be fully ready for it.

A flashback of shooting the Blame It On The Alcohol's episode ran through her, and the sudden image of Cory kissing Heather on that silly 'spin the bottle' game slapped her eyeballs. She remembered hitting Cory's head way too many times when she had to stop them, she was sure she had hurt the guy, but he was kissing the love of her life, what should she have done? Simply petted him and say 'There, there, could you stop for Aunty Tannie?' Of course not. Naya Rivera had always been one to protect her interests, and Heather was _definitely_ of her interest, even back then.

She knew she would have to control herself. She would have to clench her fists and swallow the rage. It was only a scene anyway, ten seconds tops.

The set was all ready to shoot, everyone was in place, the audience seats were filled with random people and the stage was occupied by the New Directions' members. All except for one Heather Morris, who ran her way down the flight of stairs until she got to Zach, who was flailing his arms above his head and who gave her the directions to remind her of the choreography she had learned three weeks ago.

Naya sat among the crowd, next to Mark who was sitting next to Amber; she eyed her girlfriend as she quickly stretched her arms to her feet, flushing hers palms with the floor.

Damn, that girl was made of rubber.

"Okay, we'll do it two times to get all the angles down and then we'll do it a third time only filming the audience and the glee kids' reaction to the audience, alright? I want a camera pointed at Heather and Cory by the end and on the third time I want a camera pointed only to Naya and Mark, the other cameras know what to do." Eric shouted as he pointed at the crew to get them in the right places. "Everyone ready?" Zach sprinted out of scene. "Playback… And… Action!"

The pounding rhythm of the song started and the New Directions started their choreography, everyone actually sang their part, instead of lip-syncing because Eric would constantly bitch about it not being realistic. Heather gave her all into the choreography, simply because she knew Naya was sitting there in the audience, watching her eye move, and she had to stop herself way too many times from waving at her girlfriend.

The first time was done. Then the second, and then the third started and Naya's stomach tightened.

It was almost time. She wasn't ready, fuck, no, no she wasn't ready! She didn't want it to happen, she definitely did not want Chord to be anywhere near Heather.

-but there he was, finishing up the routine and, for the first time, walking over to Naya's girlfriend.

And she had to stand up and cheer as she watched it almost happen.

She applauded and forced a smile.

Another few steps and he was with her.

She couldn't handle it; her lungs were already glued at her back.

Another three steps and that was it.

Was the song still playing or was that bass drum sound her own heartbeat?

Two steps and he would be close to her.

Her palms were sweating; she could feel it as the clapping sound echoed throughout her own thoughts.

Another step and there he was.

No, no. She had to fight every single instinct in her body that belted for her to run at the stage and throw herself against them to stop the atrocity that was about to happen.

Another second and there was no turning back.

It marked the end of Brittana. It marked the end of all that she had fought for, all that she and Heather had created on their own, all that their connection had built, all that so many fans clung to with so much hope and strength.

And that was it. Chord leaned down, cupped Heather's cheek and kissed her full on the lips. He kissed the hopes away, the fight away and the progress away.

And all she could do was what she had been instructed to. She glared at Mark beside her and furrowed her eyebrows, then looked back at them. Damn it, he just wouldn't let go of Heather. One kiss, that's it, that's all he had to do! Just get the fuck away from her!

Naya was about to combust when he finally pulled back and Heather took a step back and parted her lips in confusion.

"Cut! That was great, guys, thank you!"

Thank god it was over. Naya eyed the stage but her eyes had lost Heather. Where had she gone? Chord wasn't there either. Why had they left together?

"Hey!" A tall figure chirped in front of her and her throat sighed from relief.

"There you are, I thought I lost you there for a second." Naya mentally smacked herself for never being able to see what was right in front of her nose.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on running away." Heather leaned forward and kissed Naya's warm cheek. "Was it that bad?"

"You were amazing!" The brunette took her waist into her grasp and held her close. "Just didn't like the last part."

"I know, baby, if it helps, I don't like doing it either."

"It does." She stole a quick peck from the blonde.

"Come backstage with me, we're all grouping there." Heather took Naya's hand and pulled her down the stairs and behind the stage to where their chairs were and the cast was all resting, except for Chord who kept pacing back and forth.

"Di, what are you doing here?" Naya questioned as she noticed the blonde who was sitting next to Lea.

"I just filmed the scene with you guys."

"You were there?!"

"Yes! I was next to Amber, thank you for noticing?"

"And what's Lea doing here?"

"I came for support."

"Support, of course." Naya chuckled and turned to Heather who was sitting on her chair and pulling her to sit on her lap.

"That was some kiss, am I right, Hemo?" Chord chipped in as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, make sure you don't enjoy it too much." Naya retorted and crossed her perfectly tanned legs.

"Someone's a bit jealous."

The brunette pursed her lips. "Someone's trying to get slapped."

"Woah, guys, let's cool it down alright?" Mark tried and patted Naya's shoulder.

"I just don't understand what he's so happy about."

"Come on, it's not every day someone gets to kiss Heather Morris." The blonde boy grinned and winked at the dancer who nervously chuckled and buried her nose on Naya's nape.

"I do. Let's make sure you remember that."

"Okay, I gotta go, Di." Lea stood up to meet the blonde and instinctively pressed a soft peck against the girl's lips.

Oops.

"Dude!" Kevin pointed at the couple who jumped three steps apart.

"You guys totally kissed!" Amber shrieked and walked closer to them.

"So? We're close and it's a habit in France, I got used to it and she doesn't mind." Dianna tried her best to sound steady and not to let her voice tremble.

Of course Naya and Heather remained silent till then, not wanting to cause a bigger fuss.

"Yeah, that's true, she got used to when we went there because everyone did it to her, but I was like 'back that bitch up' because I got lady feelings for someone else." Naya figured she'd try to help, she knew firsthand how terrifying it was to get caught.

"Yeah, I-I don't mind." Lea tried but her voice shook and her hands fiddled non-stop.

"Bummer, I thought we had more lesbians." Amber murmured and disappointedly sat back down.

Everyone's attention quickly turned to something else and the girls could now breathe freely. It had been way too close, though.

"Thank you." Dianna whispered as she approached the couple.

"You're welcome. Next time, be more careful, alright?"

"Oh, but we're not- I mean- it's just a thing you know, it's nothing."

"Good luck with your 'thing' then." Naya's lips pulled into a smile as she took Heather's hand and laced their fingers together.

"We're here if you need us." The dancer winked and rested her chin on Naya's shoulder.

"It's nothi- but, yeah, thank you." Dianna forced a smile and walked behind Lea who had almost disappeared into the hallway.

"Remember how scary it was when our pictures got out?" Heather whispered into Naya's ear and a shiver ran down the brunette's spine.

"Of course I do, I was terrified."

"I'm glad you came back, though."

"I'm glad you accepted me."

And their lips found their way to meet each others. She felt so comfortable sitting on Heather's lap, even if in the middle of the new cast, it simply didn't matter. Naya wasn't afraid anymore, she wasn't ashamed of who she was, she was proud! And it felt so damn good. She felt like home with Heather. She could be anywhere in the world and she would still feel the same.

Heather Elizabeth Morris was _home._

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you if you like the idea of me writing a few flashbacks to when heya weren't together but they we're obviously into each other. What do you think? Is that something you would like to read? Thank you so much!**


	26. Chapter 26 I Want To Feel The Beat

**Author's Note:** I know I'm the worst, I'm so sorry! I'm really trying to update faster! I promise I'll try to be quicker next time! Either way, here's a new chapter for you guys, thank you so much for the reviews and continuous support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26 – I Want To Feel The Beat.**

_It started with a touch. And next thing she knew she had her fingers laced with long pale ones._

_It was the very first time she had entwined her fingers with anyone that she wasn't romantically linked to._

_Somehow, it didn't feel strange._

_On the contrary, actually, it felt quite pleasant. Comfortable, yet, thrilling at the same time. Her touch was soft – the softest she had ever felt compared to her past boyfriends – and she found that her hand fitted perfectly in Heather's._

_Naya simply couldn't shake that tingling off of her stomach._

_She let her eyes travel up to trace the outlines of Heather's delicate features to then pause once she met glistening blue orbits. They somehow grinned along with her lips._

_And Naya smiled as well._

"_I like you."_

_And her heart leaped a full beat._

"_I like you too."_

_If only Heather knew just how truthful those words were to Naya. How meaningful they were. How full of tenderness they were._

_She felt her stomach sink deeper into her as the blonde's lips dropped a gentle kiss on her crimson cheek. Even her toes curled up at the feeling._

_Naya could only stand there agape, widening her eyes and staring at Heather's through her lashes._

"_Was that okay?" She heard Heather ask, which snapped her out of her racing mind and back into the moment._

"_Yes-yes, of course." Naya only managed to stutter and she kicked herself for being such an awkward mess._

_She didn't even know why she was nervous. She couldn't quite grasp the meaning behind her trembling hands and shaky breaths, it wasn't usual for her to feel so… giddy over someone._

_Especially someone she had known only for a few months._

_Especially for someone who's a girl._

_"You're very pretty, Naya." The blonde girl murmured as a shy smile touched her eyes. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."_

_With that, Naya grew speechless and her eyes roamed around Heather's trailer. They had somehow ended there, amidst the walks they had started taking between long breaks, and the minute they walked in, Heather became more affectionate, studying her every move, taking mental notes of every expression._

_Naya found herself leaning closer to the taller girl before her, she had subconsciously started to move towards those deep blue eyes that stared back at her and now silence had set in between them._

_Maybe an inch closer wouldn't hurt._

_Maybe if she could just get a closer look into Heather's eyes, then maybe she would know what was that drew her in with an indescribable force._

_The blonde had now cocked her head and the tips of their noses were barely an inch apart._

_What was she doing? Why was she in kissing distance of that beautiful dancer girl that had managed to sweep her off her feet ever so effortlessly? And why were her goddamn hands still trembling?!_

_Two knocks on the door was what made the girls jump three steps apart._

_"Girls, are you in there? Ryan needs you two." They heard Dianna call from the other side of the door._

_"Yeah, we-we'll be right there." Naya cleared her throat and made an effort to sound like her usual self._

_Except she wasn't her usual self. She was the damn mess that that blonde caused her to be. What was it that was so alluring about her?_

_Why had Naya clicked with her like she had never clicked with anyone else in her life?_

_And why was Heather still staring at her?_

_And why was she biting her bottom lip?_

_"We better go." Naya finally uttered._

_"Yeah, we should."_

_And just like that, Naya was love struck._

* * *

"Okay, five six seven eight!"

Naya watched as her girlfriend's body swayed along with the thumping beat of the music blasting through the huge spears on each side of the dance studio. She watched her and studied every single movement as if her own life depended on it. Her eyes traced the outlines of her limbs and followed them as they rhythmically sliced the air.

Naya had never studied anyone as much as she studied Heather.

She loved taking in the sight of the blonde's perfectly toned muscles; she actually relished with the view in front of her, just the way her fingers curled up only to stretch again as her arms moved along with the twirling movements her legs did… Ah it was like Disneyland to her.

So, when Zach called out her name -in fiercest way only he knew how- Naya was snapped out of her trance and she came back to the reality of having to perform a dance number only with the most skillful dancer that her eyes had ever had the pleasure of watching.

"Naya, get your perfectly round bootie over here." Zach energetically patted his thigh as he wide smiled.

And that's when Naya's stomach took a full turn. As much as it pained her to admit, she could never stop herself from feeling rather nervous whenever she had to do a dance number with Heather. Sure it was amazing to watch her and it was always so much fun, but she felt so tiny next to her girlfriend's professional skills. Not to mention how she had always had trouble trying to get rid of the aching between her thighs… Heather always chose the _best_ outfits to get Naya's loins into a burning frenzy, through the course of almost four years, there had never been a time in which Naya hadn't had to sprint to the bathroom, yelling out that she had to pee in that very instance, solely so that she could have five minutes to herself, to splash the cold water over her face and to smack herself out of the tension that she and Heather never failed to create between them.

Damn those sports bras and tight shorts.

"Come on, Miss Lopez, I _wants_ to get our dance on." Heather's playful tone sent a smile running across Naya's lips, accomplishing in making her nerves calm down.

At least just a tiny bit.

"I don't think you're ready for me, Britt Britt." She approached them and eyed Heather over Zach's shoulder, resting her hands on her hips. "I've been practicing."

Heather ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Show me."

"Ladies, let's leave the eye-fucking for when I'm not in between, okay?" His claps echoed throughout the studio. "We've got work to do! Places!"

Shake it off, Naya, shake it off. It was only her girlfriend, right? Besides, between being cockblocked at Dianna's party and getting Heather off in the car, Naya had been much more sexually frustrated than usual.

She needed Heather inside of her and she needed her _bad_.

And seeing her flaunt her unbelievably hot body in front of her, and having those hands all around her were certainly not helping control her desire one tiny bit.

"Ready? Go!" Pressing the play button on the little control under his grasp, Zach started the music.

Naya took a quick scan of the few memories of the routine she still had and she stretched out her hand so that Heather could grab it and twirl their arms above her head, causing their bodies to press onto each other.

The feeling of Heather exposed torso against her back was more than Naya had bargained for when she promised herself not to crumble into a million pieces.

Naturally, she let out a small moan and fluttered her eye lashes in order to regain her normal sight.

Another move and she was the one behind Heather, tracing the girl's shoulder blades with the tips of her yearning fingers, all the way down to press her palms on her waist, just so Heather could lift her arms and turn to face Naya.

Was the heater turned all the way up? She could've sworn she felt a single drop of sweat sliding down her lower back.

Also, having Heather's warm breath caress her already blood red cheeks was only contributing to the rise in her body temperature.

"Focus, Naya!" She heard Zach yell and she immediately snapped back into the routine, taking two steps back away from Heather so that she could perform her little solo move which consisted on her rotating her hips before dropping her torso down and slowly straightening herself up as her hands grazed her thighs.

An unmistakable glint of lust touched Heather's eyes and it definitely did not go unnoticed by Naya.

So, she _wasn't_ the only one who was having a hard time keeping her hands for herself, now, was she?

"Three, four, five, six, now turn!"

And the girls turned their backs to each other in unison and Heather one handed cart wheeled herself away from her girlfriend, only to turn back around and find her watching her with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

And that's when they missed a beat.

"Don't stooooop- girls, what are you doing?! Focus on the beat!" Zach frantically yelled as he snapped his fingers. "From the top!"

The girls sighed into each other's eyes and returned to their original positions.

"Five, six, seven, eight and go!"

Redoing every little step they had previously done, Naya panted her way through the choreography. Between stolen glances and obvious lip bites her center was already as tightened as tight could be, she had honestly ran out of comfortable positions or ways to make the whole thing easier on her body, so she simply resigned to trying to think of disgusting things to turn her off at the same time in which her brain struggled to grasp the memory of the steps.

And those blue eyes piercing their way into her, how was she supposed to think like that?

She felt it all, she felt every little touch, every little lingered graze, every little swept, every breath, every blink, every gasp and every fucking time that they had to practically grind onto each other- Oh dear god, she was going to burst.

That pale and beautiful hand taking hold of her waist was driving her nuts, the way Heather carefully slipped her thigh between Naya's, only for a split second, was enough to almost send her off the edge of having a heart attack.

"I'm gonna faint." She mumbled under her breath, trying to get rid of the sparkling spots that were starting to clutter her vision due to lack of breath.

"Are you okay?" Heather whispered back as she continued executing the steps perfectly with Naya.

"I need to cool off."

"No talking while you're dancing!" Zach interrupted as he crossed his arms.

"I need to go get some air!" Naya yelled out, still trying to catch any hint of a breath into her lungs.

Zach uncrossed his arms and eyed her sideways. "Can't you power through it?"

"Definitely not!"

He stretched his arm out, holding the remote control and pressed pause, then gestured for her to leave. "You have fifteen minutes."

Heather immediately took hold of Naya's hand and practically dragged the shorter girl to the bathroom until she decided to stop and take her into her arms, lifting her up and holding her, bridal style.

"Baby! I can walk!" Naya protested mid air before fitting perfectly in Heather's arms.

"Yeah, but this way is a lot more fun."

After walking into the empty bathroom and putting Naya back on her feet, Heather turned on the tap and formed a little bowl with her hands, letting the cold water fill them up so she could drop it on Naya's nape.

"Shit, that's so fucking cold!" The flustered girl protested and took a few steps back away from Heather.

"It's good for you, come here."

"No way, it's freezing!"

"And you're burning; do you _want_ to pass out?"

"If it means no more water, then yes, yes I do."

Heather sighed and she let her eyes linger over the floor just in front of Naya feet. "Okay, fine, pass out, see if I care."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And then silence settled in.

Only for a second though, as Heather immediately ran towards Naya with her arms wide open which only caused her girlfriend to squeal and try to squirm away from the strong grip Heather had around her waist, flushing her back against the blonde's stomach.

"Let me go!" Naya protested through giggles.

"Nope!"

"Hemo, your hands are wet and cold!"

Heather devilishly grinned and quickly snuck her hands inside Naya's shirt. "Oh, they are?"

"Yes! Yes! I give up – too cold!"

And before they knew it, they had waddled into one of the cubicles and their laughs slowly faded, but Heather's hands never left the girl's stomach.

Naya felt her skin rise up at the touch of the blonde's lips on her nape and she dragged her fingertips across pale arms.

_Ahh, yes._

"Nay," She heard Heather whispering into her ear. She tried to mumble a 'yes' in response but she was sure only confusing sounds were what slipped between her parted lips. "Shut the door."

With a rapid movement, Naya obliged and turned her attention back to the hands that were slowly roaming around her stomach and to the lips that kept pressed against her pulse point, sucking and nipping at the warm skin beneath them.

Lifting her hand up to grip the back of Heather's neck, Naya tangled her fingers in blonde locks and pulled her girlfriend's head back so she could reach up and take her mouth into hers, kissing her hungrily as if she hadn't kissed her in over a decade.

Heather was _definitely_ better than Disneyland.

Her breathing rapidly became erratic, and her lungs struggled to keep up with the rate at which their lust was evolving; she had let Heather's tongue slip between her lips and she had greeted it with eagerness, swaying her own around to get the best feel she possibly could of the girl's warmth.

At that point, the blonde's hands had dropped dangerously low, and her fingers were digging deep into Naya's thighs, pulling her legs apart as Heather pushed her girlfriend against the wall with a loud 'thump'.

Naya was sure she was already pooling through her underwear.

"Hemo," Naya begged through muffled moans as she practically melted at the feeling of the girl's hand sliding down under her shorts and panties and she was roughly pushed against the wall. "Ah, fuck."

"Did I hurt you?" Heather murmured before craving her teeth into Naya's now exposed shoulder.

"No, no," Naya could barely inhale anything else other than Heather's warm breaths into her. "Keep going."

Where had all the oxygen flown to?!

Heather dropped her right hand even lower to palm Naya's center, and with her left one she took the shorter girl's breast and gripped it thoroughly, feeling the tip of her erect nipple poking her.

Yes, Naya was definitely pooling through her underwear.

Fluttering her eyes closed, the brunette let out a much needed moan as she felt one of her girlfriend's fingers slide easily inside of her.

"Shh," Heather hushed her. "Someone might hear us."

But still her finger hadn't stopped it's slow pace since it first found its way inside Naya, and Heather could feel her own knees weaken from the intensity of the moment.

Her heart was racing at an unhealthy rhythm, but she didn't care, nothing matter besides Naya and how tight she felt around her, even being as wet as she was.

And her breathing was surely too uneven.

Heather always found herself questioning her health status every single time she had an intimate moment with Naya. I mean, her heart felt as if her very own vibrator inside of her chest, her lungs tightened in a way that no air was ever allowed inside, her legs trembled with each moan she hear slipping from the brunette, her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and her eyes didn't seem to want to travel anywhere far from every little curve of that amazing tanned body.

Without even thinking twice about it, she had put another finger inside the quivering girl she had in her arms that kept repeating her name through groans as if it were the only words she had ever learnt.

She needed to kiss her. She needed to kiss Naya right in that very instance, so she lifted her hand up from the girl's breast and pushed her chin up so she could pull her lips into a deep, meaningful kiss.

Naya was out of this world. She could barely feel the cold wall against her and the only sensations ringing through her had become Heather's fingers and the way she was kissing her, as if reminding her that as much as they were having sex in a semi public bathroom, it still meant the whole world to her, and as much as they were having _sex_, it still felt like they were making _love_.

Nothing about Heather was superficial. And that only made Naya fall in love with her again, and again.

And again.

And again.

So, when she felt herself shatter into a thousand pieces and losing total control of her body as she reached her climax, she had no doubt that Heather would be right there to hold her up and to send her completely over the edge and above cloud nine.

Naya had to suppress her moans into her girlfriend's mouth, and once she felt herself relax, she kissed her with as much tenderness as she possibly could.

Sex would never be just _sex_ with Heather.

And she proved that every single time.

"I love you so fucking much." Naya murmured, still trying to catch a breath.

"I love you too, baby," Heather softly smiled and laid a peck on her swollen lips. "But we have been here for way longer than fifteen minutes and if we don't want Zach to burst in here, we should probably go." Naya let out a breathy laugh and reached lower to fix her shorts but Heather didn't lose the grip she had on her. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing, thanks to you."

"But are you still dizzy?" Her eyes with a hint of worry.

"Well, yeah," Naya smiled and kissed her again. "But I'm great."

"Good." Heather pushed the door open and dragged Naya out, picking her up into her arms just like before. "Now let's go like this so that he thinks you're on the verge of passing out."

The girls walked back into the studio where a very impatient Zach was tapping his foot and staring blankly at the door.

"Did you stop for tea?"

"Naya needed some fresh air." The blonde teased as she let Naya get back on her feet.

"And I need a perfectly memorized choreography by tomorrow, so to your places, stat!" After the couple got in their original positions, Zach stretched his arm out and pressed play. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Now five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like the flashback? Should I keep doing those? I figured I'd do a more fun chapter instead of a heavy one, but if you could let me know if you enjoy this sorts of chapters it would really help me a lot! Thank you so much guys!**


	27. Chapter 27 I Never Scheme Or Lie

**Author's Note: **Okay it took me six days, not as bad as last week! Still I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm trying I really am! Thank you so much for the support, and seeing that most of you enjoyed the flashbacks, I'll be doing them more often, not in every chapter, but every once in a while. Sometimes in a more subtle way, because I know how painful it is read in italics.

Again, thank you for reviewing you guys, I seriously grin like an idiot when I read your comments.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27 - I Never Scheme Or Lie.**

"Sweetie, hand me one of the red ones, please." Naya stretched out her open hand with her eyes never leaving the beautiful –yet still under construction – Christmas tree, studying every little open space to see where to place the next ornament without ruining the whole dynamic.

Heather sent a smile flying but her distracted girlfriend didn't catch it. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Hemo." Naya grinned at the tree.

The blonde had to admit it certainly didn't feel like they had been living together for a month; it felt like they had always lived together. But that day marked one month exactly since Naya had unpacked there almost everything she had, and Heather could say that, without a doubt, it had been the best decision she had ever made in her entire life.

Her eyes glistened as they waddled over Naya, and she smirked to herself, watching as the girl carefully attached that red ball to their beautiful artificial tree.

It was _their_ tree now. And it was _their_ Christmas too.

She ought to buy Naya a present soon, she had been keeping a mental list of possibilities whenever they walked by store and Naya mooned over an item, but it had to be something special.

It was their first Christmas, after all.

She thought of simply wrapping herself up and then dance her way out of a box.

But, no. Too presumptuous.

She thought of getting her another puppy. But she already had Lucy and it had been difficult enough to introduce their dogs to each other.

So, not a very good idea.

She thought of getting her a necklace. But she had already given her so many.

She had to think.

Either way, Heather already had a surprise planned for Christmas dinner; first she thought about taking Naya to New York so that they could have actual snow and it would be romantic and beautiful… But her girlfriend would have to fly there a couple of weeks after that, so she crossed _that_ idea, only to think of an even better one.

But she wouldn't dwell on it now.

She was missing on their very first Christmas tree decoration session, and Naya's eyes piercing hers intently was what snapped her back into reality.

"Earth to Britt-Britt." Naya joked, handing her one of the golden balls with a wide smirk across her lips. "Help me out."

"Do you like living here?" Heather questioned as her eyes found the perfect spot for the ball she was holding.

Naya was taken aback with the question and held her breath for a second before replying. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Her efforts to hide the new glint in her eyes were in vain as Naya stepped closer to her, bearing a devilish grin.

"I love living with you, sweetie," Tanned hands found their way to grasp the dancer's waist and she pulled their bodies together. "And I love that this is our first Christmas as an official couple."

"Official couple?" The words echoing throughout Heather's brain as she stared into brown orbits that opened up right into her girlfriend's soul. "Does that mean that last year we were also a couple, except less official?"

A chuckle came out from under Naya's breath. "Well, we were _something."_

"Something." Her smiled touched her eyes. "So you confess that there was _something_ there, right?"

"Yes, I thought we had come to that conclusion already."

"We had, we had… It's just that you know-" She paused, trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and rolled her eyes through a sigh. "Never mind, you probably don't even remember it." She slipped from under Naya's grasp and turned back to the tree.

Fucking tease, Naya thought. "Come on, spill it, my memory's not _that_ bad."

"It's alright; I'll just let you get there by yourself." Naya could've sworn she caught a glimpse of that dorky smirk she loved so dearly.

"No, babe, come on, now I really want to know."

The blonde knew she'd have to cave in once she felt two arms wrap her waist and a warm breath gulp her ear whole. She fluttered her eyes close and let the words slip through her parted lips. "Well, last year just a few days before Christmas, we were shooting that Rory scene and you had your hands in mine on your lap-"

She paused, feeling Naya's lungs breathe in a huge amount of air.

_So she does remember._

"Yes, keep going."

"Well, I remember feeling very nervous that day and… I trembled."

"You trembled."

"I did, I was so nervous that my hands started shaking and I had to gather a supernatural amount of strength not to quiver but I couldn't handle it and I trembled. My arm trembled and then my leg trembled too. I silently prayed that you hadn't felt it but I noticed how your eyes shifted downwards to my hands."

Naya cocked her head slightly and the corners of her lips pulled into a smile as the memory washed over her eyes once lids shut over them. "And what did I do next?"

She knew exactly what she had done next.

"Next you wriggled closer to me and nudged my shoulder so I would look at you."

"And then?"

"Then… then you mouthed something."

"And what was that?"

"You mouthed 'I love you'."

Naya didn't even notice when she started chewing on her cheek but she felt it swollen against her tongue and a rush of heat rose up to her cheeks. "That's right. What next?"

"It was silly because we had said it to each other so many times, you know? But-but it felt different, special, even." Heather's hands squeezed Naya's tightly, still around her waist. "And I was nervous before because those three words had been ringing in my head throughout the whole day but I couldn't bring myself to utter them to you, even though I had done it already so many times. So, when you said it… It really struck me." Her fingers playing with Naya's pinky and her eyes held on to her fiddling hands for dear life. "It sent shivers and what-not through my stomach. I remember mouthing 'I love you too' and leaning my head against yours… So there you have it, that's when I first thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all in my head."

"It never was." Naya murmured into Heather's ear and grabbed on to her ever so tightly.

Heather turned around to face her girlfriend and pulled at her nape, clasping their lips together and melding her mouth with Naya's as their tongues met in a passionate embrace.

"Maybe later we could-" Heather whispered between kisses.

"Mhh, yeah we could…"

A ring coming from the coffee table busted in through their moment, ripping it to pieces and Heather groaned, dragging her feet to answer the call after mumbling "I'm sorry" to her annoyed girlfriend. "Yes, Lea."

"_Hey, lady-lover! Just calling to ask you if I can wear that red dress to the event tonight, because I know you have the same one in blue and I didn't want us to go wearing the same th-"_

"Lea, first things first," Her fingers found their way to rub her temple. "What event?"

"Event?" Naya mumbled, approaching the blonde.

"_Yes, silly, that charity thing we have, didn't your PR tell you about it?"_

"No, I've been ignoring her calls." Heather studied Naya who had her eyes glued to her lips.

"_You shouldn't, but either way, it's tonight at 7pm and you better be there or Ryan will skin you alive, seriously, it's kind of a big deal for Glee to be related to it. Because you know, the bad ratings and- Oh! And Naya, does Naya know?"_

Heather pulled the phone away from her mouth. "Did you know about a charity event tonight?"

Naya shook her head no and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to spend the night out; she just wanted to finish decorating their place and to cuddle the night away on the couch while watching Christmas movies with Heather.

"She does now, and yeah wear the red dress, Lea, it's fine."

"_Thanks, Hemo! I'll see you tonight!"_

After pulling the phone away from her, Heather huffed out a gulp of air and shoved her hands inside her pants' pockets.

"I guess we're going out tonight." Naya took two steps closer to her and rested her arms on her shoulders.

"You guessed right." Heather mumbled to her feet. "I'm so not in the mood to hear all the Bram questions and probably even rumors about me and Chord."

"I know baby, but I'll be there by your side."

"Hopefully, if Ryan doesn't get all bitchy, complaining about us promoting Brittana." She rested her forehead against Naya's.

"It'll be okay, Hemo, don't worry." She pressed a long kiss to her girlfriend's lips, trying her hardest to believe in her own words.

* * *

Being immediately greeted by at least thirty blinding flashes going off nonstop, was definitely something that Heather Morris would never be able to get used to.

Her hand reached up to cover her eyes as she stepped out of the car alongside with Naya. Damn it, she remembered how her PR used to tell her not to do that and she had to drop her hand but still couldn't help but flutter her eyes at the lights.

It had been a long time since she had gone to an event, especially with Naya, and she had forgotten how to act around paparazzi, so she decided to mimic her girlfriend; smile, show shoulder, walk straight and slowly, don't answer to questions unless she was told to, maybe wink a couple of times, act silly even, but never lose posture.

The night was too chilly for dresses, but of course the ladies didn't have much of a choice. Either way, it was only for a few minutes as they only had to get through the huge row of paparazzi to get to the inside of the building where, Heather hoped, it would be much warmer and cozy.

"Do we have to stay here much longer?" Heather mumbled through a smile, noticing as Kevin arrived and the cameras all suddenly pointed to him.

"Let's go now, go, go, go!" Naya took the chance of not having eyes on them and took hold of the blonde's hand, pulling her so that they could flee the scene.

Once they walked through the threshold, Heather's skin immediately reacted to the temperature change, rising up at the sudden contact of heat.

Although she was sure that the reason behind her blood red cheeks wasn't the heat, but instead the fingers entwined with hers as they entered the big crowded room.

"I see Lea," Naya raised her voice so she could be heard over the ambience noise. "Come on."

They pierced through the crowd, hand in hand, and Heather couldn't get rid of the stupid smile that adorned her lips. She felt silly for still blushing over such little things, but was it that strange for her to still feel exhilarated when Naya showed tokens of affection in public? After all, they hadn't gone out much since they had started dating, besides going to birthday parties or dinners, or walking downstairs to the groceries store or Starbucks. She was beginning to fear that Naya didn't like being seen in public with her, but it was, of course, just a stupid passing thought that lived in that dark little corner at the back of her mind.

They had almost reached Lea and her hand was still under Naya's grasp.

She felt… special.

She felt proud of having such an amazing person attached to her.

She even felt proud of herself for landing such a hottie.

Back to reality, she noticed Lea wasn't alone and, oddly enough, the person linked to her arm was tall, elegant, blonde and _definitely_ not Cory.

"Di! You're here too!" Naya shrieked as she tossed Heather's hand away to throw her arms around her friend's neck.

Heather was taken aback at the move as it got stuck in her throat.

But she gulped it down.

The Dianna issue had been long buried, and she wasn't going to be the one to bring it back to life.

"Yeah, I wasn't coming but Lea convinced me to, seeing that Cory couldn't come." Naya sensed a hint of resentment in Dianna's voice. She understood her very well.

"I see, well the important thing is that we're all here."

"Yes, exactly, that's what I said." Lea chipped in, glancing at Diana who groaned her smile away.

It was clear that they had fought over the issue.

Naya gave Dianna a sympathetic nod and turned to the gorgeous dancer at her side.

"I brought someone myself." She proudly announced, reaching an arm to Heather's waist and pulled her closer.

"You sure did!" Dianna chirped but Heather couldn't bring herself to force a smile.

Why was she frowning? She was smiling only a minute ago.

"Ladies," Naya whipped around to find Kevin standing behind them, one hand shoved in his pocket. "You looked like you needed a little dash of Little Bee into this convo."

Heather felt fingers sneaking into her palm, and then sliding down to entwine with hers. Her eyes shot down and beamed.

The girl sure knew how to make up for herself.

She looked back up, feeling her girlfriend's gaze piercing hers and traveling deeper into her mind. And with a slight tug on the corner of her lip, Heather felt Naya's unspoken words slip through her stare.

_I wish I could kiss you right now._

That's what Heather read, probably because that's what her mind was begging her to say, and she felt it with a burning ache.

And her smile returned to her lips, this time to stay.

"Heather," The blonde spun on her heels and watched as Brad Falchuk approached her. "Can I steal her from you for a couple of minutes?"

"Yes, of course, but try to bring her back in one piece, alright?" Naya chuckled and released the hold she had on her girlfriend's hand. She watched her as she walked away, taking her astonishing beauty with her but still leaving a trace of sweet perfume.

Brad took a deep breath and stared into her. "Ryan told me to ask you if you were fine with promoting Bram." Straight forward and direct to the point.

Heather rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't fine with promoting Bram. She had been supporting Brittana for over three years and now she was just supposed to promote the dreadful couple they had created?

Hell no.

"Why-why do I have to do it?"

"Because it's not getting the reaction we'd hoped for. Chord said he would happily do it, Ryan figured you would too."

She sighed to her feet and fiddled with her heels. "But I don't want to, Brad." Her eyes travelled to Naya and traced the outlines of her beautiful smile. "I want Brittana back. I miss it terribly. As do our fans."

"I know, I know." He brought a hand up to rub his forehead. "Trust me; it wasn't my decision to pair Bram. And I know how our fans miss it, but, unfortunately, I'm just… me."

"You're one of the creators; can't you do something about it?" Heather glanced back at her girlfriend but found the spot empty. Where had she gone and why didn't she wait for her?

"Yes, but we all know who's the big boss."

Gradually, Brad's voice morphed into a distant mumble and his presence became fain, her eyes roamed around the room as they finally landed on the target. Ah, there she was, standing at the bar; sipping from a pinkish drink that Heather couldn't identify and talking to- Who was that? Heather couldn't recognize the man she was talking to, but all she saw was his attractive physique and apparent eye-catching facial features.

Why was Naya talking to an attractive physique with eye-catching facial features?

She didn't know, but she gulped the question down.

Naya was simply mingling, and something that she had definitely learned from the Dianna incident was to never let her ranging jealousy show, ever again.

But damn how hard it was to swallow it down when that attractive guy touched her girlfriend's arm.

Relax and breathe. She's mingling, meeting new people, maybe important people. People who can give her nice things like an audition for a Broadway show, or- or his hand touching her beautiful long hair.

"Will you excuse me?" She interrupted the writer who seemed to have been going on and on about Ryan for the past five minutes.

"Yeah-yeah, but be sure to promote Bram!"

Heather had her back turned to him before she could hear his plea, and she pranced over to her girlfriend who seemed to be giggling into her drink.

"Hi!" She chipped in, interrupting whatever attempt of joke the guy was doing.

"Mark, this is Heather Morris. Heather, Mark." Naya introduced and side eyed her fuming girlfriend.

"Hello, Heather." The guy stretched his hand out for the blonde to shake it but she dismissed it, turning her attention to Naya.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

Naya awkwardly grinned and excused herself, following the blonde to a comfortable distance away from Mark.

"What did Brad want?" Naya rushed to question, but Heather ran it over with her own.

"Who was that guy?"

"It was Mark, I introduced him." Naya shrugged her shoulders and tugged a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but _who_ was he?"

"I don't know, some assistant producer of some show, I wasn't paying attention."

"He was totally hitting on you." Heather chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Naya's features soften.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be jealous, trust me." Naya showed a smiled and tugged on Heather's dress. "Now take me to the bathroom, I need to kiss you."

Heather didn't think twice before yanking Naya's hand and sprinting away to the nearest bathroom; she shot through the door, took a quick scan around the emptiness and pulled Naya inside one of the cubicles.

"Wow, you sure are whipped." Naya murmured before feeling Heather's lips press against her own, and her body roughly pushed against the closed door.

Heather couldn't keep her rushed hands from roaming around the shorter girl's body. Damn she looked so hot in that black fitted dress, and her waist fitted so perfectly in her palms, and her fingers dug so deeply into her bum cheeks, tugging and pulling her center closer to hers.

Naya felt herself pool through her thong.

And her thighs got a mind of their own, pushing up to straddle Heather, who immediately took hold of her and held her legs, to then press Naya against the door again with a loud thump.

"No, if you think about it," A female voice busting through the bathroom door was what caused the girls to jump off of each other. "It's more important to please the fans over pleasing yourself, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, totally." And another female voice.

The girls stood apart, panting and trying to steady their hearts.

They had to get out of there before more people walked in.

"We have to leave!" Naya mouthed as she fixed the hem of her dress.

"Now?!" Heather mouthed back, fixing her hair.

"Yes, before more women decide that they have to pee." Naya gripped the doorknob. "You flush the toilet and I go first, you wait a few seconds and then go." Heather nodded in agreement. "One… Two… Three." She watched the blonde flush and then pushed the door open, walking away and leaving a very nervous Heather behind.

"Oh, Naya Rivera!" The woman shouted at the sight of the tanned girl and Naya forced a smile, furrowing her eyebrows. She hadn't the foggiest idea of who she was. "We met a few months ago, do you remember me? I'm Jennifer Salt!"

_Who?_

"Oh, yes, of course I remember!" Naya politely shook her hand and smiled at the other woman.

"You know, I've been nagging Ryan about putting you on the show, at least for an episode."

Naya furrowed her eyebrows. That woman knew Ryan? And what show? "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, yes, I would love to write a little horror something for you, dear."

_Ohh, so American Horror Story it is._

"Ahh, yes I would love to be in American Horror Story, make sure you convince Ryan for me, will you?" Naya moved so that Jennifer would be facing opposite the stalls and she spotted a blonde head peaking through the tiny opening of one of the doors.

"Oh, I promise I'll try, dear, it would be delightful to have you there, you are absolutely adorable!" The woman sandwiched Naya's cheeks between her hands and squeezed as tightly as she could. Naya could almost feel her eyes jumping out of its sockets but the move opened a window of opportunity and Naya gestured for Heather to come out.

So, the blonde flushed the toilet again and calmly walked out of the bathroom, causing the two ladies to spin around. "Heather! Fancy meeting you here!" Naya cheerfully greeted her girlfriend and shook herself off of Jennifer's tight hold. "This is Heather, my co-star."

"Hello," Heather beamed a smile.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Naya widened her eyes as much as she could and pulled her lips into a line.

"Yes-yes, definitely."

"It's settled, then. Good seeing you Jennifer." Naya nodded. "Lady."

She quickly took hold of Heather's hand, dragged her out of the bathroom back into the crowded room and felt the muffled air surrounding them as they walked to the bar.

"Jesus, that woman is a nag." Naya jumped up to seat on an empty stool at the counter.

"She sure seemed to like you." The blonde reached for Naya's still swollen cheeks and pushed them together. "_You are absolutely adorable!_"

"Babe, it still hurts, ouch!" Naya giggled her way out of Heather grasp and rested her palms over pale thighs.

"Where did you guys go?" Dianna approached the couple, bringing Lea attached to her hand.

"Mh, well, we had some issues to take care of." Naya joked and playfully punched Dianna's shoulder.

Heather felt a small hand tug at her dress and she cocked her head to find Lea mouthing something to her and then pulling her so that they could be a few feet away from Naya and Dianna who barely even noticed they were gone.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to ask you if we're still on for tomorrow." Lea mumbled and her fingers fiddled with the bow in her dress.

* * *

"Hey, how about we go shopping tomorrow?" Dianna practically yelled as a thumping beat suddenly came out of the giant speakers scattered over the room.

"Tomorrow? What time?" Naya leaned in so that the taller girl could hear her.

* * *

"I'll pick you up after lunch, alright?" Heather approached Lea and shouted near her head.

The short girl nodded and beamed a smile. "Okay, but at two or three pm?"

* * *

"After lunch!" Dianna pulled Naya closer in order to speak into her ear.

Naya nodded. "But what time, really?"

* * *

"Around three." Heather proposed.

* * *

"Around three."

"Alright then, just gotta talk to the misses!" Naya chuckled and looked over Dianna's shoulder, searching for her girlfriend.

* * *

"Awesome!" Lea excitedly shrieked and pulled Heather in for the tightest hug she could manage. "I still can't believe it!"

"Me neither." Heather grinned widely and glanced back, noticing how Naya's eyes scanned the room. "We should get back there, though, Naya's already looking for me."

"We should, but hey," Lea's hands met Heather's and held them dearly. "Congratulations."

Heather smiled to the ground and felt her cheeks turn crimson. "Congratulate me later. She still has to say yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, hi again, just wanted to know if you liked the chapter. So, if you could give me some feedback I would be very delighted to read it! (If you just feel like venting about Bram, you're welcome to; we'll vent together and share some cyber tea while bashing the Glee writers).**


	28. Chapter 28 Diamonds In The Sky

**Author's Note:** Hello! I have to once again apologize for the delay, but I'm not on vacations yet, tomorrow is my last day of college so I've been a bit swamped lately! However, I'll be able to write more during these few weeks!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and really helpful advice! Seeing that a few of you have requested less sex, well, consider your wish granted.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Diamonds In The Sky.**

"What kind of ring do you have in mind?" Lea questioned, burying her hands deep inside her black leather hand bag as she rumbled through all the useless items inside.

"I don't know yet," Heather's eyes met the wet pavement under her feet and she gulped down the dense air of a cold December afternoon.

She was doing it. Once she bought it there was no turning back.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about. I know exactly what kind of ring makes a girl weep her way through a 'yes'."

"I don't want her to weep, I want her to jump and- and to throw her arms around my neck, and to yell out countless yeses," A warm smile met her lips. "I want her to be happy."

The short brunette linked her arm with Heather's and bumped their shoulders together as they walked through the entry of Icing On The Ring, Lea's favorite jewelry store. "Trust me, she will be."

Heather felt the warm, artificial air roll through her and she fluttered her lashes. The overwhelming whiteness of the exaggeratedly vast shop stung her eyes as they adjusted to the florescent light that shined above them.

Now she understood why it was Lea's favorite jewelry store. It screamed extravagant luxury.

She could already feel the blow to her wallet.

"Good afternoon, Miss Michele!" A tall and partially bald man in a white suit approached them in a heartbeat.

"Hello, Mitt," Lea greeted with the biggest smile she could manage and pushed Heather forward. "I brought company today."

"I can see that!" The man linked his hands behind his back and wide eyed the blonde. "Let me guess… Diamond Drop earrings? Or maybe something more discreet… A Baltic amber necklace would look _amazing_ in your skin tone."

Heather stood agape; hands in her pockets and tongue shoved somewhere deep in her own throat. She felt like a fish out of water, having to face herself with her ignorance.

"Actually, she's just looking for an engagement ring." Lea murmured through a smile.

Heather tried to hide her blood red cheeks, but she knew the impossibility of it midst such cold white surroundings.

"Oh, are you unhappy with the one your fiancé gave you?" Mitt cocked an eyebrow and studied the blonde.

She felt all oxygen being pulled by her lungs and her stomach tied up in a knot. Damn Lea and her high maintenance places.

"Huh- no, I-I just, I want a new one." Heather managed to cough out, suddenly forgetting what she usually does with her hands and leaving them hanging in an awkward position.

Lea leaned forward and cupped a hand around her lips. "She's asking her girlfriend to marry her."

"Ohh!" Mitt raised his eyebrows and pulled his lips into a fine line. "Alright then, follow me."

* * *

"How are things going with Lea?" Naya slipped the question as she mindlessly swirled the sunglasses display.

"Good," Dianna said through a forced smile while checking the price tag of a jacket she had been mooning over. "Although I can't really tell what's 'good' anymore." Needless to say it was way overpriced. But it was Christmas time and she deserved a treat.

"Does Cory have any idea…?"

"Nope. And he won't."

Naya frowned and gently cupped Dianna's shoulder. "And are you alright?"

Dianna shrugged and aimed for her smile to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I have to be right?"

"It's okay to break down every once in a while." Naya stared deeply into hazel eyes. "You can't be strong all the time."

"Thank you, sweetie." Dianna took a few steps away from Naya and quickly browsed through a pile of baggy t-shirts that were apparently on sale. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"We haven't really decided, but, we're planning on having dinner with both our families."

Dianna snapped her head back to Naya. "Both…?"

"Yeah, don't even get me started," Her hands found a pair of denim short shorts. "Heather insisted on it, she said it would be a perfect opportunity to tell my mom about _us_."

"You are so whipped."

"Oh, _I'm_ whipped?" Naya chuckled and walked closer to the blonde who was studying a sweater that was obviously about two numbers below hers. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who's buying my girlfriend a sweater when we're supposed to be shopping for us."

"I-I'm not buying Lea a swe- and she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, honey."

* * *

They paced through the large corridor until they approached a large table covered by a thick glass and stopped behind Mitt's thin back.

So many rings. Too many rings. How was she supposed to find _the one_ between all of those shiny and overpriced rings?

Her palms pressed lightly against the cold material and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt excited, yet, nervous, what if she bought the wrong one? What if Naya didn't like the one she chose? What if she said no?

But why would she say no?

Because it was too soon? Because she didn't love her enough? Because she didn't propose right?

Silly and haunting questions that hovered aimlessly through her mind.

"We have this two carat Solitaire Diamond ring, beautiful and discreetly shaped." He carefully tapped the glass and Heather followed his finger.

Way too extravagant for Naya.

"I was actually looking for something a _little_ more demure." She carefully noted, her eyes travelling through the bottom row before stopping and focusing on the second to last ring. "Something along the lines of _that_ one."

"That's a zero point eleven carat." Mitt pitched, eyeing her through above his glasses. "Do you want her to say no?"

"N-no, I-"

"Sweetie, women are complex. They're expensive and sophisticated, they _crave _luxury. Therefore, they deserve said luxury. Do you really want to get down on one knee and spill your heart out, only to then give her this beautiful black, tiny box that then opens and reveals… _this_?" He shook his head and Heather felt nauseated with the strong scent of flowery cologne. "No, no, no. She wants something like… this." His long, stick-like finger pointed to the most extravagant ring on that freaking table.

Heather could only sigh in response. HHeagdfhgh"And how much is it, really?"

"Four thousand and seventy six dollars."

"Are you fucki-" She fluttered her eyes closed and breathed, silently counting until ten. "That's a little bit more than I had hoped."

"Naya deserves it, honey." Lea spilled and nodded along Mitt.

"But does she deserve the torture of having to drag her hand across the floor because of that huge rock?"

Silence set in as Heather's words echoed through the store, bouncing off the walls back into Mitt's fuming ears.

"Fine. I suggest you do the picking alone, then. I'll be at the counter if you need me… or not." He turned his back to the girls and took slow steps away from them as they simply watched him. He walked until he slowed his pace and turned his head, side-eyeing them. "I'm walking. I'm going." His steps slowed to almost stop. "I'm not coming back." Silence yet again. Until he turned around and furiously waddled back to the girls. "Fine, you can stop the begging I'll stay. Now where were we?"

Heather chuckled along with Lea and felt her phone buzzing from her pocket before pulling it out to read the text message.

"_Miss you already x."_

* * *

Naya exited the store, her phone grasped tightly in one palm, and two bags hanging from the other. "What do you say we have some coffee?"

Dianna huffed as she carried at least three bags with her. "I say, yes please."

Not even half a second after Naya felt her phone buzzing in her hand she reached up and unlocked it.

"_I miss you too, baby x. How's shopping going?"_

The corner of her lips pulled into a grin and she typed out her response, shutting off the world completely as reality gradually turned into that screen and into those words. "Going great, aside from Dianna being bummed out. Have you been reading?"

"I just thought it was kind of weird, you know? I think he could have a crush on Heather." The sound of her girlfriend's name was what snapped Naya back into reality and her eyes shot to Dianna.

"What? Who has a crush on Heather?"

"Have you even been listening to me- I was telling you about my talk with Chord."

"What talk with Chord? Come on; start again, from the beginning." She linked her arm with Dianna's as they pierced the crowded corridors leading to the food area.

Naya felt a few eyes on them but made the biggest effort to ignore the sensation. She had started getting used to being recognized every where she went, and as much as she appreciated her fans, she actually missed being unknown.

"I was on set yesterday and I went for coffee with Chord to catch up and I mentioned the Bram storyline." Dianna pulled Naya to sit on one of the few empty tables outside Starbucks. "He said he was having so much fun with Heather and that he wished that the writers would continue the storyline."

"He said that?" Naya hissed as she crossed her never ending legs. "Why would he say that? He knows that we're together."

"He probably just thinks that it's not a big deal." The blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled into it.

"Is it Lea?"

"Yeah, she says hi." Dianna locked her phone and placed it in front of Naya's. "But as I was saying, I just thought it was weird because he started acting different when I mentioned you."

"What do you mean?" Naya's eyes dropped to her buzzing phone and immediately picked it up.

"_Yeah, I'm totally drowning into this book. Wish I could kiss you right now, though."_

She felt her own heart melt inside her ribcage and she smiled like the idiot in love that she was. Was it odd that her pulse still raced at such silly things? Was it abnormal that her breathing quickened and that butterflies set free in her stomach, and that she still wriggled in her seat and that her eyes still glistened at the smallest tokens of affections?

"Have fun, sweetie. I wish I could take your lips into mine and meld them together as if it were the first time."

She pressed send. And her eyes met flaming hazel ones, fuming into her.

"No, please ignore me as I tell you something that is of your interest." Dianna jumped from her chair. "What do you want?"

"Vanilla frappuccino, please."

"Coming right up." Dianna walked away from the table and into Starbucks, stopping as she reached the huge line.

Naya felt like calling Heather. It was silly and she had nothing to say, and would probably interrupt her reading, but… It was only for a few minutes, anyway, right?

She was calling her. Yeah, just give her a quick kiss.

And after tapping the little green box, she waited.

* * *

"No, you don't understand," Heather's hands sliced the air as she felt her eyes practically jumping out of their sockets. "I'm not insulting the ring, I just said I'd like to see something a bit more demu-" The sound of her ringtone busted through her words and she quickly reached inside her pocket, pulling it out. "It's Naya, everyone just shhhhh!" She quietly pressed the phone to her ear and pulled warm air into her lungs while walking away from Lea and Mitt. "Hi, baby."

"_Hi, sweetie! Di went to get us some coffee, so I figured I'd call, did I interrupt your reading?"_

Heather glanced back at Lea who kept poking the glass and viciously whispering. "No, no, it's alright, I was about to take a break anyway. How about you, are you having fun?"

"_Yes, I am! And I may or may not have bought you a little something-something."_

Heather wondered if Naya sense her smile through the call. ""Is it my Christmas present?"

"_Who said I was getting you a Christmas present?"_

"Well, you better, or else you won't get yours," The blonde brought her hand up to chew on her nail through a grin, while absent mindedly walking closer to the exit and playing with the ring that Mitt had handed her to study. "If you know what I mean…"

Naya chuckled on the other end. _"Are you blackmailing me with sex?"_

"No, not blackmailing, just… negotiating."

Lea watched as Heather waddled even closer to the door. "Does she realize she's still holding the ring?"

Mitt raised his eyebrows and rested his chin on his fist. "I sure hope so."

"_I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I got you a present or not."_

"I know you did. You can't resist me, come on, I'm pretty hot." She could already feel a cold breeze swaying around her body, pulling her out of the suffocating heat of that white cell.

"_Can't argue with that,"_ Naya sighed into the call. _"Wouldn't you rather just having a nice, romantic dinner over inviting both our families?"_

"Baby, we've gone through this, haven't we decided it was a good opportunity for you to tell your mom?" Another few steps and she would be outside the store and into the chilly afternoon.

Her eyes stared through the worn out concrete before her and felt her toes curl up inside her UGG boots.

"_Yeah, but what if it goes wrong? What if it ruins Christmas?"_

"It won't ruin Christmas, baby, your mother will be happy for you, you'll see." Another step forward as she heard Lea shouting something from the back, only to vigorously shake her hand at her so she would hush.

"_I just hope my brother doesn't freak out."_

"It will be okay, I promise. If I could do it, you can do it." And that's when Heather took a last step forward and an overwhelmingly loud sound of an alarm went off as red lights filled the room and blinked their way into her eyes. She stumbled on her own feet and almost fell backwards while shouting away from the door.

"MISS, STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Mitt ran towards Heather and pulled her back as Lea frantically looked for a button, any button that looked like something that could shut off that excruciating sound.

"_What the hell is that? Heather?!" _Naya's voice pulled Heather back into the phone.

"It's-it's just the fire alarm! I was cooking and I burned something, everything's fine!" The blonde had no way to escape and only felt her heart steady once Mitt managed to turn off the sound.

"_The fire alarm? It didn't sound like the fire alarm, Heather, where are you?"_

"I'm in the kitchen, everything's fine but I have to go, okay? I'll text you later."

Heather heard Naya's voice faint as her finger tapped on the red 'End Call' button.

_Well done, Heather, way to blow everything._

* * *

Naya stared agape at the lit screen of her phone and furrowed her eyebrows.

What the hell had happened? But more importantly, why had Heather lied to her?

She was sure she had lied, what other explanation was there?

"One vanilla frappuccino for Miss Rivera." Dianna cheerfully sat down on the chair opposite Naya and placed the tall cup in front of her friend, noticing her empty stare. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, thanks." She wrapped her tanned fingers around her drink and took the biggest zip through her straw that she ever could. "Something really weird just happened."

"Damn it, I always miss everything." The blonde brought her mug up to her lips.

"I think Heather lied to me and she's actually out somewhere and not really at home reading."

Dianna choked on Naya's words and felt the burning coffee travelling up her nose. "What, why-why would you think that?"

"Because we were just talking and suddenly an alarm goes off non-stop and I'm pretty sure I heard a man's voice."

"Oh, but-but it could have been her fire alarm." What she had always hated about her acting skills was how they always failed her whenever she had to lie to her friends.

Naya sighed into the green straw. "That's what she told me. But it didn't even sound like her fire alarm, trust me, I would know, after so many parties there I've already memorized it."

"I see. But Heather wouldn't lie to you out of nowhere; she must have had a good reason for it." She regretted her words the minute she spoke them, feeling Naya's eyes climbing up to pierce hers.

Crap.

"What do you know?"

"Who-me?" Her fingers fiddling with the tore up sugar wrapping. "Why would I know anything, I've been here with you, haven't I?" She cleared her throat.

And Naya's eyes dropped to her phone. "For fuck's sake, I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Taylor."

Dianna let out a heartfelt chuckle and took smaller hands into hers. "Of course not! Doesn't she have a restraining order against him?"

"Yeah, but…" She paused and silently went through all the lose thoughts wandering through her head. "You're right, I'm just being paranoid." Her tongue pulled the straw and Naya felt the icy, vanilla taste run down her throat, gulping down what had just happened.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes definitely this is the one." Heather held the ring close to her eyes and studied it's every curve.

It was beautiful. One carat, small and roundish diamond stone.

Discreet, yet unique in its own way. Her stomach took a full turn and her eyes climbed up to meet Mitt's. "I'll take it."

"Thank god." He murmured between gritted teeth as he snatched the ring from Heather's hold and rushed to behind the counter.

"Hey, I heard that." Heather followed and Lea clung to her arm.

"Naya's such a lucky girl," She beamed and rested her head on Heather's shoulder. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm marrying her."Her smile met her eyes and they glistened with her own words.

Mitt carefully slipped the little black box into a delicate white bag and grinned. "That will be seven hundred, seventy six dollars and forty four cents, please."

"You should make me a discount for spending the whole afternoon here."

After paying the man and driving Lea home, Heather thanked the gods for arriving home before Naya.

She ran up the stairs, kicked her shoes out and changed into a loose blue tank top and white shorts. No, not white shorts, black. White was the last color she wanted to see.

Her eyes searched for any evidences of being out. Clothes in closet? Check. Shoes in their right place? Check. Hair in a messy bun? Check. Book in hand? Check. Ring hidden inside the deepest realms of her purse? Check.

Oh shit, where had she left her car keys?!

Car keys, car keys, Naya would definitely know she had gone out if her car keys weren't in the table by the- Oh, there they were.

Heather jumped at the sound of Naya's car pulling over and she ran to the couch, dropping her body in the most nonchalant way she knew how and sinking deep into it. Book in her hands.

"Hey beautiful!" She called and turned to face the door as her girlfriend walked through it.

"Hey," Naya dropped the countless bags near the lit up Christmas tree and dragged her feet to then take a seat next to Heather.

"I missed you." The blonde leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her still lips.

She didn't kiss her back.

"Me too." Her brown eyes seemed dull and quickly fell to her lap.

"Is everything alright?" Heather gently pulled her chin up.

"Yeah, I just- It doesn't smell like anything burned, Heather."

And her stomach dropped. She knew how hard it would be to lie to her.

She knew it.

But what choice did she have?

"Look, Naya, I-" Her voice failed her. "I went out."

And the brunette prepared herself for whatever was about to come out of that pretty mouth of hers. "And where did you go?"

"I-" She gulped. "I went out to buy your present."

And the weight in her chest lifted and flew far, leaving her mouth pulled into a relieved smile. "Seriously? And you couldn't have just said that over the stupid fire alarm thing- Heather; do you know just how many times I've heard that alarm?"

Worked like a charm. But the dancer couldn't help but feel her heart dip into her loins.

It would be worth it.

"I'm sorry, I panicked! It was supposed to be a surprise but the damn alarm went off and-" Her lips got pulled in by Naya's as she took hold of her nape and held her close as they kissed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for ruining it."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you're going to be surprised." Heather kissed her again and wriggled her body closer to her girlfriend's. "Can we just watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Your wish is my command, your highness." Naya took the remote in her hands and moved so her head would rest on Heather's chest; their legs entwined and so did their fingers.

Heather's heartbeat had become her favorite sound.

And she wished for it to accompany throughout her life, she wished for it to grow old with her and for it to fill her ears with its deep thumps for as long as she might live.

In sickness and in health, she wished for it to never stop.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Oh, Merry early Christmas for you all! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas time and don't be shy to pm if you feel like talking. See you in a few days with a new chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 What We Have You Can't Take

**Author's Note: **Hi! Here's a new chapter for you guys, thank you so much for the lovely feedback, I'm very happy about the feedback I've been getting and it's actually helping me a lot, so thank you so much!

Either way, here's the chapter, I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – What We Have You Can't Take.**

That night, she allowed herself to dream.

She remembered softly closing her eye lids and drifting into the realms of her own mind, she felt herself dip down into the ocean of her most stored and cherished memories.

And that night she dreamt.

She dreamt of not only images, but sensations.

She dreamt of one specific day. The one day that she was sure to never forget. The one day where it all started to finally make sense, where all the pieces started to fit and where every feeling finally let itself have a meaning.

She dreamt of being back in 2011, Glee Live Tour, Dublin. She saw herself walk onto the stage, microphone in hand and a whole lot of guts pouring out from her throat. She watched as she spoke, as the words fell from her lips and as her eyes pierced blue ones, she remembered how her stomach was flushed with her back and she smiled. Taking two steps closer to the scene, she studied as she leaned in forward, puckering her lips and expecting the best.

She saw it unravel before her. It had been a quick kiss, but definitely enough to send her flying up to the highest mountain tops.

She barely remembered the next few seconds, but the feeling of the girl's hand around hers, pulling her out of the stage still lingered, and she remembered running right behind and following her as she entered the empty bathroom at the end of the hall and as she shut the door behind them.

She had a faint memory of hearing 'I can't believe you did that!' and of feeling her cheeks turn blood red, wanting to dig a hole and hide for the next hundred years. She may have said something along the lines of 'I'm sorry.' because she remembered distinctively what Heather said after.

"I liked it."

She watched her own eyes widen as the girl slowly shortened the distance between them.

She watched as the blonde grabbed her hand and stared into her. She watched as she gulped the air around them and as her lips trembled with unspoken words.

She could now see the courage build up inside Heather when she approached her to the point where the tip their feet touched and she noted how foolish she had been not to realize what was happening before her.

Her eyes studied how blue waves crashed at her lips and tracing their outlines; the pink tip of Heather's tongue peaking as she run it across her smile.

She remembered how it was like when the blonde took a leap of faith and softly placed a kiss on her cheek, ever so slowly and sweetly that it caused her knees to tremble and her bones to wriggle within her.

She was sure she had felt Heather's mouth graze the corner of her lips.

Naya had lost track of time and before she knew it they had been standing in the same position, mouth to cheek for at least a minute. A minute in which each second passed at the rate of her heartbeat.

She felt a warm breath caress her skin as Heather exhaled through her nose and she sneaked a view, noticing how the girl's eyes were shut.

The blonde adventured to move her lips and tilted her head so she could have better access to that tanned cheek, pressing another tender kiss and Naya's hands travelled to find the dancer's waist, tugging on the fabric covering that pale skin.

She watched as Heather pulled back.

She watched as her own heart sank deeper into her ribcage.

She watched as her hands fell from the girl's waist.

She watched as Heather's eyes dropped to the ground.

She watched as their bodies parted.

And she watched as they left the room without as much as a word.

She remembered exactly how the silence felt around them. How it gulped their words. How it swallowed them whole.

That night she dreamt, peacefully aware that she had that same girl sleeping in her arms.

A beaming light sliced through her lashes and she felt the overwhelming orange of her closed eyelids jolting her awake.

She adventured a peak at the beautifully bright light of that winter's morning, only to flutter her eyes closed almost instantly.

Something felt different. Strange. She had no vanilla scent crawling up her nostrils, her arms laid free beside her and there were no legs tangled up in hers.

"Baby?" She whispered, patting Heather's side of the bed with her still limp palm. She forced herself to shoot her eyes open and sat up as she found that she was alone.

No traces of never ending legs covered only by the hem of an oversized t-shirt.

Naya rushed to slip her feet into her white bunny slippers and walk out of the room, her eyes scanning every corridor in search of her girlfriend. "Hemo?"

Why had she left the house with no warning? Naya had never been a morning person; however, waking up to see the adorably dorky face of the love of her life lying next to her had taken a toll on her usual mood.

Waking up alone certainly did the deed of bringing it back, though.

As she dragged her feet down the stairs, a delicious buttery smell ignited her senses and her eyes widened fast.

"Pancakes!"

She quickened her pace and waddled into the kitchen, facing herself with the most beautiful sight one could ever get the chance to see; Heather stood at the counter, bare legged and with only a loose, see-through white tank top covering her torso and a bit of her things, blonde hair up in a messy bun and naked feet curling up against the cold floor. She tip-toed her way across the kitchen, bearing the most devilish smile she could manage, and softly leaned as close to her girlfriend's ear as possible.

"Hey, beautiful." Her whisper probably sounded like some sort of war call, because Heather shrieked as she twirled to face her, slicing the air with a ladle full of pancake batter that immediately sprung against Naya and splattered all over her chest, neck and face.

"Oh, shit!" The blonde quickly burst into laughter as she inspected the damage she had done.

She was _so_ going to pay for that later.

Naya calmly licked the drops of batter that had flung to her lips and nodded. "That's actually pretty good." She smiled, but her eyes flared up at Heather's. "I'm going to have to punish you, though."

"I am so sorry, Nay-Nay, you scared the crap out of me!" The blonde lifted her hands up as a sign of redemption and started slowly backing away from Naya who had a devilish grin sprawled across her lips.

"Apologies _not_ accepted." She poked both her index fingers out and tilted her head to the side.

Unfortunately, Heather knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"No, no, no, no, baby, please don't," Her throat let out a nervous chuckle and her feet hurried their pace towards the living room.

Dirty ladle still grasped tightly in her hand.

"Oh, but yes. You know I have to, it's the rules."

"What rules? N-no, there aren't any rules about tickling me." The blonde stumbled back as the back of her legs hit the couch.

"There are in my head, you get me dirty, I tickle the living hell out of you."

Heather held out the ladle in front of her face in a defensive manner. "I have pancake batter, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Please, go ahead," She arched and eyebrow. "I'm all covered in it anyway, might as well finish the job." Naya giggled and a smirk tugged on the corners of her lips.

With that, Heather shook the ladle towards her and hundreds of cream drops flew against her face. "Oh, no I didn't!"

"Okay, that's it!" The brunette jumped towards Heather and they both stumbled over the couch, clumsily dropping on the soft cushions and Naya wasted no time, straddling her girlfriend as they fell, quickly grabbing onto her wrists. "Do not try to fight, resistance is futile!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Heather felt her arms crumble once Naya poked at her sides and immediately giggled at the feeling, shouting incomprehensible syllables midst a few calls for help. "No, not the armpits!"

Naya's hands flew to tickle Heather between her arm and sides, laughing along with her as she smeared the cream she had on her cheeks all over the blonde's neck. "Mhh, feel the bitter taste of buttery batter on clean hair with the side of tickle monster all over your body!"

"I gi-I give up! Stop, I surrender, please!" Heather pleaded through hoarse laughs and uncontrollable spasms. "Th-the pancakes! They're burning!"

Just as Naya's attack ceased and she sat up, the smell of burned butter invaded her nostrils immediately, she still tried to rush to the stove, but it was useless.

Spushhhhhh.

The sprinklers spat freezing water over the girls' bodies and Naya almost slipped on the wet floor, managing to turn off the stove and run back towards Heather, who had her arms clenched to her stomach uncontrollably laughing as the sudden noise of the fire alarm went off.

She did appreciate the irony of it going off just the day after she lied about it.

"I think it was a wonderful idea to install the sprinklers!" Naya's words dripped of sarcasm as she rested her arms on Heather's shoulders.

"After our 'accident' with the burning vodka I really had no other option." Her eyes slid down Naya's body, noticing how her damped t-shirt had stuck to her every curve and become dangerously see-through.

She ran her hands down over the girl's tanned abs, curling the tip of her fingers only slightly and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're staring." Naya playfully noted, cocking her head to meet baby blue eyes.

"And you're wet."

The shorter girl tugged a loose strand of dripping, blonde hair behind Heather's ear and ran her ringers slowly to her nape, drawing her to meet her lips and kissing her as the water splashed off of their cheeks.

Heather tugged at Naya's shirt and pulled her waist to meet hers, letting her hands travel up and down her sides before sneaking underneath the fabric and feeling as tanned skin grazed against her palms.

Naya couldn't help but mentally note how much it felt like they were kissing in the rain and, as cheesy as it sounded how it had always been one of her secret desires. She remembered the many countless times she spent alone in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her head , eyes completely shut and the feeling of droplets splashing off of her lips pulling her deep into the fantasy world she had built inside her mind, the fantasy world where she could hold Heather's hand in hers, where she could take her to an old school drive in theater and make out in the back seat, where she could swipe her off of her feet, lean her back and plant a big Hollywood kiss on her lips.

She remembered how it felt to imagine simply walking with the blonde at night, distant sounds of crickets filling the light air around them, the muffled moonlight shedding across Heather's blonde locks and reflecting the beautiful color of her eyes onto Naya's as she stared right into her, not being able to pull away from her glare. She remembered imagining feeling the first drops of rain on her arms as she was reaching for the blonde's hand, she remembered imagining the feeling she would get in her gut once she pulled her closer, she remembered imagining herself wrapping her arms around the dancer's petite waist, take in a big gulp of air and press her lips against hers as the rained poured over them.

Her eyes slowly pulled open as Heather withdrew her lips from the kiss. Sprinklers may not have been real rain, but god, how Naya really did feel the twisting in her stomach once she kissed the blonde.

"I love kissing you like this," She murmured, her warm breath tickling Heather's cheeks. "But we should probably turn off the sprinklers before all your furniture crumbles into damped blobs."

"Shit!" The blonde sprinted to the controller on the wall and, as soon as she finished typing the password, the sprinklers stopped.

Defeated, Heather dragged her feet across the wet pavement as she took in her surroundings; the couch glistened, her books dripped, the TV was, fortunately, intact as it was strategically placed to avoid the water, her dog was drenched and wagging her tail with her tongue sticking out and her pancake batter rested ruined on the counter.

Still, a smile touched her lips once her eyes travelled to Naya, who was standing by the couch, worry pouring out of her expression and limbs slightly trembling from the cold.

"You can stand there shaking all you want," She giggled and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to hold you; this is all your fault." The shorter girl simply stood, running her palms over her stomach, pulling at her drenched shirt and then looking up at Heather. "There's no point in looking at me that way." Damn those puppy eyes. Heather gulped down a chuckle and arched her eyebrows. "Stop with the pressure!"

"I'm not pr-"

Heather ran towards her and wrapped her arms over her waist, laughing as she lifted Naya from the ground and twirled, swaying her through the air.

"You can't resist me, can you?" Naya mumbled as Heather dropped her back and pulled their bodies tight.

"Never. It's a sickness, really, I should go to the doctor for it."

"Yeah, yeah you definitely should, you're going cray-cray over me." Naya planted a kiss on Heather's lips and lingered a little more than usual, savoring the tenderness and peach like taste. "What are we going to do while your living room dries up?"

The blonde grunted and stared through the ground. But then lifted her head up and beamed. "We could go to that photography exhibition near that sushi place you like."

"Mh, can we have sushi for lunch?" Naya smirked.

"Yes, we can have sushi for lunch."

"It's a date, then!"

* * *

Heather's eyes bulged at the picture of the abnormally large male genitalia that hung low from the ceiling and she cringed. "I swear, I had no idea it was _this_ kind of exhibition." They walked away from the picture and waddled over to the next one. Even worse than the one before.

"Oh, no, don't worry, baby," She tilted her head, inspecting the photo." I like being surrounded by thousands of pictures of horse dicks." Naya scoffed, resting her hands on her waist.

Heather giggled but shushed her girlfriend, pressing her index finger on Naya's plump lips. "They're not… horse dicks, they're just… weirdly large."

The shorter girl simply stood, staring through that deep blue ocean of Heather's and smiled, enjoying the cool finger touching her warm mouth. The ambience sounds of people humming and whispering became faint and her brain no longer recognized it.

Heather unconsciously shifted towards Naya and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, slowly sliding her finger down and running it across the brunette's jaw line.

She was going to marry that girl, wasn't she?

"Are you going to kiss me, Britt-Britt?" Naya hummed, mimicking the voice she always used for Santana and wriggling her shoulders only slightly.

She was.

"Would you be mad at me if I did?" Heather's eyes never left brown ones and she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Naya simply shook her head and released a giggle.

Heather leaned down and felt the hauntingly beautiful scent of hot chocolate rolled her in closer to the shorter girl, she watched as her eyes fluttered close and she did the same.

Their lips touched and then pressed, tender and fearful.

It was the first time they ever kissed in such a public place, at least midst complete strangers that had probably already recognized them. Heather beamed against Naya's lips before pulling back and nudging the tip of her nose against her girlfriend's nose.

"You do realize that this is going to be all over the internet don't you?" Heather murmured, her breath stickling Naya's cheeks.

"Let it be. The best part, though," She chuckled. "Is that we're on a penis exhibition."

"Oh god, I can already see the titles."

"And twitter blowing up…"

The blonde wrapped her fingers around Naya's shirt and pulled her towards her, clashing their lips together in another kiss. "It's their dream come true."

Naya laughed and bated her eye lashes. "And mine too."

Heather grinned like the idiot in love that she was. "Oh, I was thinking earlier, we could go bowling with the cast tonight, Lea asked me if we wanted to go but I totally forgot to ask you."

Naya furrowed her eyebrows. "Lea? When did you talk to her?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Heather smacked herself for having such a big mouth. Or for not being used to lie to Naya. "Yesterday when I went shopping. So, can I text her that we'll go?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

Heather sighed, relieved at Naya's obliviousness. Close one.

She only wished for the day to come soon, she _hate_ lying to Naya, she felt her stomach tying up in a knot every time she had to, and she didn't like it.

It would be worth it.

After spending at least thirty minutes laughing at each picture of the gallery, the girls went to the sushi restaurant nearby, just as promised. Naya relished with all the variety shown in the menu and Heather suppressed a gag at each kind of raw fish she read through.

Sushi was not exactly her favorite food. But she knew just how obsessed Naya was with it and that overcame the disgust she felt towards it.

A group of four girls fearfully approached them in the middle of lunch and shyly asked if they could take a picture with them, practically shrieking once Naya gladly nodded and stood up, taking hold of Heather's hand and pulling her up. They posed, the camera flashed and the girls thanked them at least twelve times before returning to their table and hushing a stream of comments. Naya had been able to make-out a few.

"I can't believe they're having lunch together!"

"Did you see how Naya held Heather's hand?"

"I will go down with _that_ ship!"

"Am I dead? I can't feel my face."

The brunette stared through Heather's eyes and they both giggled at the remarks, finishing their lunch.

Heather had insisted on driving back to their place, under the condition of not having to be the designated driver later that night.

A Glee cast bowling night was _no ordinary_ bowling night. Mark never failed to buy everyone a round, which always spiraled into everyone wanting to buy a round and, of course, few were the ones who managed to finish the night sober.

The house was still soaking, although the floor had dried out. The couch not so much.

Either way, the afternoon went by smoothly and rather quickly; the girls took their dogs on a walk, held hands on the park for a few minutes, got a few looks from old people walking by, laughed their asses off after an elderly woman asked them if they had accepted Jesus as their Lord and savior and responding with vigorous nods, not wanting the conversation to go any further.

Once they got home, they stripped of their clothes and jumped in the shower together, then blow dried each other's hair and decided to get dressed in different rooms, just for the fun of the first one walking into the other one's room all dolled up.

Heather, of course, was quicker and waddled into Naya's room wearing a casual short baby blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

After Lea calling twice to ask where they would meet, the girls left the house and quickly drove to the bowling place, fearing that for Lea as she would possibly have a heart attack if they were two minutes late.

"Lady D!" Naya sprinted to Dianna and threw her arms around her, drawing her into a tight hug.

"You got just in time, Lea was just about to call you again." The blonde mumbled into dark locks before Naya pulled away.

"Come on, Cory's already inside." Lea took Heather's hand in hers and pulled the blonde towards the entry.

"Lea, don't just take my girl!" Naya scoffed but the girls were already inside and she was left alone with Dianna who was nervously chewing her lips. "Damn little Streisand."

"She was too eager to go in." Dianna mumbled under her breath and forced a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just- you know."

Naya smiled sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm here if you need me, okay? And Heather too. You're not alone, alright?"

Dianna nodded. "Thanks, Nay."

"Come on," The brunette gestured to the door and pushed it open, walking into the dark ambience of the huge bowling alley.

Pins being violently knocked over, loud cheers and music pounding through her chest.

Naya's eyes roamed all over, searching for a blonde head, walking towards her once she spotted her girlfriend who was standing by the whole cast. Well, all except the newbies.

"There you are," Naya murmured close to Heather's ear, causing her to jolt around and grin.

"Here I am." She lifted a bottle of beer up to Naya's nose. "From Mark."

Her tanned fingers wrapped around it and she brought it up to her lips, gulping the fresh liquid.

"Bee!" Kevin approached them and Naya spun around, fist bumping him and clinging her bottle against his before taking another sip.

"What's up, Little Bee?"

"You two are on my team, alright?" He pointed at them and threw a fist up in the air. "We gon' kick their sorry asses back to season one!"

"Who else is with us, Kev?" Heather questioned, sipping from her beer.

"Dianna, Chord and Chris!"

"Kevin, come on dude, we're waiting for you _losers_!" Cory shouted from the other end of the group and held his beer above his head.

"Let the ass kicking begin!"

Naya and Heather sat as the game started, watching as Kevin threw the first ball and hit a clean strike. Their group chanted his name as he fisted the air in triumph.

Lea went next, failing completely as the ball slowly rolled its' way down and then around the pins, into the void in the back.

"You look really hot!" Heather shouted at Naya, but the noise coming from the groups muffled her voice entirely.

"What?!"

"I said- I said you look really hot tonight!"

Naya cupped her hand around her ear. "What?!"

"I said your tits look really hot!"

Naya's mouth formed an 'O' as she grinned at her girlfriend. She hadn't really gotten any word of what Heather had said had she?

The blonde looked over Naya's shoulder and noticed Cory either trying to swallow Lea whole, or to suck her soul out from her throat. She quickly tapped Naya's arm and pointed to the couple.

The brunette frowned and searched for Dianna who was sitting near her group, beer bottle pressed against her lips and eyes stuck on Lea.

Heather felt a light tap on her shoulder and her head snapped back, facing an open hand held out for her. Her eyes travelled up the arm and met short blonde hair.

"Let me buy you a drink!"

Naya turned to face whoever was talking to her girlfriend.

Chord stood still, smile across his lips, eyes half shut and blood red cheeks.

He _definitely_ had way more than just one beer on him.

But it was only Chord. Heather smiled and took his hands, getting up from her seat after shouting "I'll be right back!"

Naya watched as he placed his hand on Heather's back, pushing her towards the bar until they sat on the tall stools.

She had to admit that after what Dianna had told her, his slightest movement towards Heather caused her to flinch.

Speaking of which.

"I'm dying." The blonde heavily dropped her body onto the empty spot next to Naya.

"Is she still at it with Cory?"

"Yep, all fucking night." Dianna mumbled, wriggling closer to the brunette who had now her eyes on Chord's hand placement. Why couldn't he keep his hand off of her thigh?

Breathe. Naya just needed to breathe. Just because Chord had a crush on Heather, didn't mean he would do anything about it. After all, he was well aware of their relationship.

"If I were you," Dianna squeezed Naya's shoulder. "I'd keep my eye on him, he's drunk and very horn-"

"No- jesus, Di," She breathed. Yes, that's exactly what she needed to do. "I trust her, alright? See, I'm not even looking!"

"Well, you should," The blonde's jaw dropped open. "Because I'm pretty sure he's trying to kiss your girlfriend."

Naya's stomach took a full turn and so did her head. Chord had placed his hand on Heather's nape and was slurring something _way_ too near her lips. Naya could see her trying to back away.

She was trying to back away. That meant that he was actually trying to kiss her. Run, Naya, damn it, run.

"Hey!" She shouted from her seat and jumped over the back, trying to pace calmly towards them. "Hey, Trouty, how about you go find someone who isn't taken?" She tried to sound as gathered as she could, pulling his shoulder back so he wouldn't be so dangerously close to Heather's lips. Her lips. _Her_ lips.

"C'mon, Naya, don't spoil the fun!" He mumbled. His words sounded as if his tongue had swollen to twice its' size.

She turned to Heather. "Was he…?"

She widened her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Sammy, time to drop the beer." She took the almost empty bottle from his grasp and pulled him back again as he seemed to gravitate towards Heather every time.

"Babe, go seat with Di, okay?"

Heather dropped from her stool, squeezed Naya's waist and then rushed to sit next to the blonde.

"Where you going baby, we were just getting started!" Chord shouted as he dragged his feet until he got to where the girls were seated and clumsily rested his forearms on the edge.

"Chord, seriously, back the fuck off." Naya followed him and took hold of his arm, only to have it be brusquely tossed from her hand.

"This is between Hemo and me, alright?" His eyes seemed dull, empty even, but his clenched fist indicated otherwise.

"Hey, is everything alright over there?" Kevin questioned as he approached them, eyebrows furrowed.

"Chord's really drunk and is hitting on Heather." Naya started, noticing how the boy had, somehow, gotten hold of another beer. "I didn't want to freak out but he's really pushing it."

"Chord, please, stop, okay?" Heather tried, squeezing Dianna's hand as she watched the boy lean forward and closer to her again.

"But you were so into me while we were shooting…" He slurred and Kevin got hold of his shoulders.

"Come on, buddy, back off, she's taken and you know that."

"Don't tell me what to do, alright?!" Chord violently gestured, bottle in hand and stretched his arms back.

"That's enough!" Heather shouted, taking hold of Naya's hand as she went around the seat to stand behind her girlfriend.

Chord followed her movement and clumsily threw his arm back.

Naya didn't even notice the bottle nearing her face at a dangerous speed.

Thud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, guys! By the way, I have nothing against Chord, but it fitted the story. Enjoy the cliffhanger *evil laugh*.**


	30. Chapter 30 Daydreamer Sittin On The Seat

**Author's Note: **Hello! I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and I hope you survived all your dinners with your relatives.

Either way, here's a new chapter! Oh, and thanks to that anon on tumblr and to loveitswhatsugarismadeof who told me Heather sisters' names because I had no idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Daydreamer Sitting On The Seat.**

"Naya! Let her breathe!"

Naya wasn't sure what made her come to her senses, but hearing that voice shouting her name was a call that she couldn't ignore.

Why was she lying on the floor anyway? She was standing only a minute ago. She blinked and there she was, sprawled across the sticky pavement.

The beat of the song seemed now muffled, however, it still pounded through her sore head.

And why _was_ her head sore? There was no way she could be hangover already.

"Dude, didn't you hear her? Let her breathe!" She heard Kevin somewhere to her right. She was breathing, wasn't she?

Yeah, she definitely was. After making what it felt like an incredible effort, her eyes fluttered open, revealing the most blurry blonde and blue orbits staring back at her.

And she smiled.

Heather, however, didn't.

"She's waking up, Kev, don't call yet!" Naya felt a trembling hand pressed against her forehead. "Nay, I'm here, are you alright?"

She furrowed her eyebrows but regretted it immediately as it sent a rush of pain shooting through the back of her head. She nodded and blinked repeatedly. At least her vision was clearing up.

"What's-" Naya cleared her throat. "What's going on?"

Heather studied her eyes. "You passed out for a few seconds, Nay, do you need an ambulance? Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head. She didn't feel sick, she was just confused.

"Don't let Chord near her." Heather murmured to Kevin.

Why couldn't Chord get nea-

"Chord!" Naya sat up straight. "He fucking hit me didn't he?!"

"No! I mean, yeah, but not on purpose! Naya, we need to make sure you're okay! Do you know where you are?" Heather took hold of her shoulders and steadied her.

"Yeah, we're bowling, I remember, Hemo, I'm good." She looked over behind Heather and she spotted Cory frantically gesturing at someone. "Where's Chord?"

"Cory has him." The blonde sighed and felt her muscles relax from the rush. "Sweetie, forget about him, do you need to go to the hospital?"

Naya ran her hand through her hair until she found the sore spot, glancing back at her hand. No blood. She shook her head. "I'm alright, seriously, I just need to have a few words with him." Clumsily, she stood up, feeling the alley swim around her head and she took a minute to feel like she had her feet on the ground.

"Naya, please don't-"

"Hey, blondie!" She shouted at where Cory was and he stepped aside, glancing back at Naya and revealing Chord sitting on a stool at the bar.

Her stomach was fire. How could Chord have done something like that? They had always been friends. Well, at least that's what _she_ thought. Were his feelings for Heather strong enough to justify the scene he made? Naya was sure that if looks could kill, Chord would in ashes.

She walked closer to the bar and clenched her fists. She was mad, she was _raging_, not only had he blatantly harassed her girlfriend, but he had also banged a bottle on her head. On purpose or not, she couldn't give a rat's ass.

She was going there and she was showing him why he should never be near her girlfriend ever again.

"Hey," Naya paused as she reached them, piercing Chord. "You think you're all charms and looks with your blonde hair, and your blue eyes, thinking that you can hit on Heather and that she'll fall for you because you look like her but honey, _no one_ wants to see this whole incest thing you've got going on for her."

Chord's lips hung open. "Naya, I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

"Shh!" She pressed her index finger to her lips and pulled her hand up to her waist. "You're gonna shut your hole and listen to me, because I _will_ go all Lima Heights on you."

Cory stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Naya, you're drunk and confused and you need ice, go home with Heather." Naya never lifted her eyes up from the blonde, completely ignoring the advice Cory was giving her.

"In a minute!" Her index finger pointed directly at Chord's mouth. "If I see you talking to her outside a scene, you can kiss those precious lumps you have as lips goodbye! Do you hear me?"

Chord nodded and sunk into his chair. "But I still didn't mean to hit-"

"Ah! No! I don't want to hear your voice!" Naya spun on her heels and tried to graciously waddle back to Heather, who had Dianna standing next to her, but failed as she still felt dizzy and ended up almost tripping on her own feet.

"You guys go home, alright?" Dianna chipped and looked around at the amount of people staring at them. "The media's probably already on their way here."

Heather nodded and laced her fingers with Naya's. "Come on, Nay-Nay." She led her towards the exit and then to Naya's car.

Heather was quick to drive to their place, wanting to inspect the possible wound on Naya's head, so, once they got there, she immediately took her girlfriend to the kitchen and sat her up on the - already dry - counter.

"Let me your head, sweetie." She carefully parted dark hair where Naya showed her that it hurt and chewed on her lower lip. It would swell like a bitch, but at least it didn't have any blood. Heather took a bag of frozen peas from her freezer and gently pressed it against Naya's head.

"Ouch." The brunette complained, scrunching her nose.

"I'm sorry, Nay." Heather glanced up at brown eyes and sighed. "The things you get yourself into."

"I was protecting you." Naya whispered into their stare.

Heather's lips pulled into a smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She leaned closer to peachy lips. "He was being very abusive."

"Yeah," Heather mumbled and re-arranged the sack of peas. "But let's not think about it now, alright? Let me take care of you."

Naya nodded and beamed. "Can we go to bed? My body feels like it got hit by a truck."

"Yeah, you need to sleep and I need to check on you in the morning."

"I'm alright, Hemo, I didn't even bleed."

Heather pulled her lips into a line. "But you never know, do you feel sick?" Naya shook her head. "How's your vision?"

"I see fine now." The brunette pressed a kiss against her girlfriend's cheek. "Just take me to bed."

Heather complied and held an arm around Naya's waist as they walked up the stairs, then into their room.

She slid the clothes off of Naya, leaving her only in panties and then slipped a t-shirt over her head before doing the same for herself.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Naya mumbled as they slithered under the sheets.

"For Christmas dinner?" Heather snuggled closer. "Wear whatever you want, baby, you don't need to worry about that."

"It's your mom. And my mom. And your sisters and-and my brother, I need to, you know, to look good, I don't want them to hate me."

Heather chuckled. "They won't hate you. Wear something Christmas-y. Except, not a reindeer sweater."

Naya had her back faced to Heather and felt an arm wrap around her waist. Heather could feel her girlfriend's stomach quiver under her touch.

"I'm nervous."

"I know, Nay." She buried her nose deep into dark locks and inhaled. "I'm nervous too."

"What if they hate me?"

Heather sighed into Naya nape and tugged on her stomach. "Come here."

Naya switched to face the blonde until the tip of their noses playfully touched; she sneaked her hand inside Heather's t-shirt and let her fingers aimlessly roam all over her pale skin.

"They could never hate you." Heather's breath tickled Naya's lips and she leaned in, kissing her.

Heather felt her heart leap into her lungs as the thought of proposing ran through her mind. She was _marrying_ that girl. She was marrying the girl of her dreams. She was marrying her soulmate.

Somehow, it didn't feel scary at all.

It felt just right.

And the thought comforted her and she only wished she could share the feeling with the quivering girl in her arms.

Everything in its time. But as she stared into the fain glimmer in Naya's eyes midst the darkness of the room, she had only one question in mind replaying over and over again.

_Will you marry me?_

Naya sighed and kissed her again, this time savoring Heather's taste, then pulling away to peck her burning cheek.

_Will you marry me?_

She tugged on the curve beneath Naya's ribs and slipped a leg in between tanned ones, flushing their bodies together so there wouldn't be an inch between.

That feeling - that closeness, the silence travelling around them, the touches, the hands, the breaths, the silent I love you's, the shared sighs and occasional kisses, the falling asleep on each other's arms...

Heather felt blissfully stuffed on love.

* * *

Ding.

"The turkey!" Naya stomped her way into the kitchen and quickly turned off all the tabs on their oven, pulling the door open and letting the fumes slip through the opening.

"Sweetie, relax, it looks great." Heather giggled and brought her mitt covered hand down to smack Naya's ass.

"Thank god," The brunette smiled. "How are the mashed potatoes going along?"

"They're going along perfectly," Heather cocked her head to check on the stove. "Almost done."

"I'm freaking out, Hemo, I'm-I'm- I need to lie down." Naya pranced to the couch and dropped her body onto it, sinking deep into the cushions as Heather followed.

Her heart was a racing mess; her hands were freezing, yet sweating at the same time, her breathing was definitely uneven and what were her legs doing?! They felt like jelly.

"Nay, breathe, I'm here, everything's going to be alright! You know your mother will love you no matter what, and your brother too, and I'm sure my mom will try her hardest to be at least slightly pleasant…" Heather paused for a second but then shrugged. "I need to check on the mashed potatoes."

Naya nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She could smell the disaster from afar.

"The cranberry sauce is done, sweetie!" Heather shouted from the kitchen as she vigorously stirred the mashed potatoes.

Naya shot up and joined the blonde, pouring the crimson sauce into a big transparent bowl before bring her index finger to lick a little bit that had stuck to it.

Knock knock.

The girls stopped in their tracks and their heads turned to each other. Frantic eyes meeting and silently fighting for who would have to answer the door.

Knock knock knock knock.

Heather slid the oven mitts from her hands and loosened her hair, running her fingers through it before placing a kiss on Naya's cheek and grasping the doorknob.

Turn and pull.

"Baby sis!" Heather watched as two arms flung around her neck and drew her in for a hug.

The blonde struggled to breathe. "Crystal!"

"I've missed you so much; we have _a lot_ to catch up on!" The older girl walked to the couch and dropped her bag along with her coat.

Naya walked over to Crystal and beamed a smile. "Hey, Cryss."

"How's it going, Nay-Nay Rivers?" The blonde grinned and pecked her cheek.

Naya had always like Crystal. They had met about three years ago when Heather decided to take her family on a field trip to the studios. Even though she couldn't point her finger to why, Naya had always been terrified of meeting Heathers mother; she seemed intimidating and, well, huge. Not that the woman was large, she was actually a few inches shorter than her daughter, however, she did seem gigantic at Naya's eyes.

She turned out to be the sweetest lady. You know, minus the homophobia.

"Where's April?" Heather questioned, turning back to the stove as Crystal followed her.

"She went to pick up mom, they should be here in a few," Her eyes studying Heather's cooking. "Mom's been acting strange lately."

Heather choked on her own breath and stopped stirring. Naya leaned her back on the counter and crossed her arms.

The blonde cleared her throat. "How so?"

"I don't know," Crystal huffed and dipped her index finger on the mashed potatoes, bringing it up to her lips before muttering. "Think she's mad at ya'."

Heather rolled her eyes and briefly glanced at Naya. She just wanted her to save her. "Did she tell you why?"

"Nope," Crystal went around the blonde and linked her arm with Naya's. "She told us to wait 'till Christmas dinner."

"Well, you're early." Heather chided and grasped the mash, walking over to the dining table behind the couch.

Knock knock.

Naya flew from the counter. "I'll go." She gripped the doorknob, twisted and pulled. A blonde and a brunette peaked in.

"Rivers!" April immediately pecked her cheek and pushed her mother inside, who simply walked past Naya. Not even a glance.

Well, she did seem like the sweetest lady when she met her.

"Where do I sit?" Mrs. Morris bellowed and laced her hands close against her stomach. Her eyes stuck to the dining table.

Heather rushed to her and pulled out a chair at the head of the table. "Right here, mom." Her eyes studied her mother's for any traces of love. She found none.

Mrs. Morris sat and instantly sunk into the cushion, crossing her legs.

"Mom, Naya's family isn't even here yet, come hang out with us." Crystal tried. She did try, but her mother cocked her head to her and pursed her lips.

"I'm good here."

Heather felt a comforting hand on her lower back and turned to find Naya by her side.

She definitely needed her by her side.

Shortly after, Naya's mother arrived along with her son, football player Mychal Rivera.

The Latina rushed to them and quickly hugged her mother, then her brother, leading them towards their seats along with Heather's sisters.

Naya had decided to sit by her girlfriend, just to feel her closeness.

Everyone greeted each other, as none of them had ever met before. Crystal and April excitedly quizzed Mychal and the boy coyly answered all their football related questions. The mothers remained silent. Naya's mother tried to make pleasant conversation, asking Mrs. Morris about her daughters, smiling, nodding… All the politeness you could ever ask for. Heather's mother, however, stuck to forced smiles and short answers.

"Before we start eating," April started, entwining her fingers and resting her chin atop. "I just wanted to tell my baby sister how proud I am of her, and of all that she has accomplished at such young age."

Heather hid behind a shy smile.

"I second that!" April chipped.

"She has a career, a wonderful best friend," She winked at Naya. "A smoking body and a hot ass boyfriend!"

Heather shuffled in her seat and gripped Naya's hand below the table. She glanced at her mother, who was fuming and her eyes pierced the turkey.

"Why couldn't Taylor come, sis?" Crystal raised an eyebrow and leaned on her elbows.

Naya traced soft patterns on the back of Heather's hand, whose knuckles had turned white from the strong grip.

She cleared her throat. She could do this. She had Naya. She was invincible!

But Naya's mother was there too, and her brother. And their eyes were all set on her, waiting for a response, a response that she didn't have, or that she did have but didn't know how to voice.

A breath caught on her throat and she coughed it out, fumbling with the napkin next to her plate.

Come on, Heather. They were all waiting.

They were waiting.

Her heartbeat pounded through her ears.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

"Sis?"

"What? Oh, Taylor, yeah, mh…" Now or never. "We… We broke up."

Okay, the first step was done.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry, sweetie…" April mumbled and stroke Heather's hand from across the table.

Crystal frowned. "What happened?"

And her mother fumed.

"Well," She felt Naya lacing their fingers. "A lot happened. I broke up with him, actually. He sort of stalked be afterwards."

Maybe that could smooth the talk.

"Yeah, he actually became a little abusive." Naya stated, trying to help.

"Taylor?" April furrowed her eyebrows. "_Taylor_ got abusive?"

"Yes, I mean, he started acting too-"

Mrs. Morris banged her fist against the table; the silverware shivered and the people winced.

"Jeannie, please calm down." Naya chided after taking in the panic expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, Heather?" Jeannie finally locked Heather' gaze, ignoring Naya's plea. "Why don't you tell them what you told me?! Why don't you disappoint them just like you disappointed me? Huh? Cat's got your tongue?"

The table fell silent. Mychal and Naya's mother eyed Jeannie as if she had grown an extra head, and the blonde's sisters chewed on their tongues not to speak up.

Heather felt the familiar sting of a tear forming on the corner of her eye and she dropped her gaze to her lap. She eyed Naya's fingers grasped tightly on the gap between hers. What comforted her was knowing that, no matter what, _those_ fingers would always be there for her. That hand could always be there to hold hers, if she fell; those arms would never fail to catch her, and those brown eyes took her in as if she had always belonged there. They were home.

And suddenly, all of her fear fell through.

"I'm sorry if I'm such a disappointment to you, mom." She breathed and her eyes burned through her mother's. "Okay, for the ones who still don't know, Naya and I…" Deep breath. "… Are together."

Crystal's mouth hung open. April ran a hand through her hair. Mychal cocked his head to the side and his mom rose from her seat.

Naya tugged on her bottom lip and watched as her mother went around the table to meet her.

Her lungs dropped to her stomach.

And her mother squatted, leaning her elbows on her knees.

She stared into her daughter's gaze. "Are you happy?"

Naya nodded and fiddled with Heather's fingers. "Yes."

Her mother threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug, Naya released her girlfriend's hand and tightened her grip around her mother's waist.

"I'm so proud of you, honey."

Naya mumbled a thank you through a grin and let her mother return to her seat before Mychal reached for her hand and smiled. A simple smile was enough to let her know everything she had hoped to hear.

April cleared her throat and beamed a smile. "I totally knew it."

"You bitch!" Crystal jumped from her seat and pranced to Heather. "You should have told us earlier, we have been rooting for you guys for years! Come here!" She pulled Heather in for a hug, and then Naya before returning to her seat.

"Are you serious?" Heather chuckled. "_You_ are the ones who should have told _us_."

After settling down from the news, every finally got to eat the delicious dinner Heather had cooked. Amongst answering a thousand different questions regarding their relationship, Naya was sure that Jeannie hadn't left simply because she needed the ride from April.

Aside from that, it went better than expected. Heather seemed happy and her family too, that's all that mattered to her.

A few hours and too much talking later, they had managed to practically kick them out. Naya was too anxious to give Heather her present and could barely contain her excitement as she ran down the stairs from their room with a bag in each hand, sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree and across from a very giddy blonde.

"Come on, hurry up!" Heather fiddled with her fingers as she excitedly pulled the bags from Naya. "Which one do you want me to open first?"

"The bigger one first, baby." Naya shoved her hands under her thighs and chewed on her bottom lip through a grin.

After slipping the gift from the bag, Heather ripped the wrapping paper. "The Casual Vacancy!" Her eyes shot open and her smile lit up the living room. "You have no idea how anxious I've been to read this, Nay, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced towards Naya, grabbed her nape and pulled her for a breathtaking kiss. "You are a wonderful girlfriend who pays attention."

"Of course I do, silly!" Naya chuckled and opened her hands. "My turn!"

Heather handed her a small gray box with a black bow resting on top. Naya grinned like an idiot and carefully slid the top off of the box, revealing a beautiful silver watch. "Oh dear god," She widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me right now, I've been nagging myself to go buy this watch but I never got around to it and now I'm actually really glad that I can be such an airhead sometimes!" Her arms flew to Heather's neck. "I love it, I love it and I love you, thank you so much, sweetie, it's perfect!"

Naya leaned back again and took a deep breath. "Alright, so I _now_ that we agreed on only buying each other _one_ gift, but…" She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I couldn't resist."

"Naya, you didn't, come on, I thought-"

"Shh, it's okay," The brunette pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered against them. "Close your eyes."

Heather did as instructed and sat back, trying to steady herself from the excitement. "What is it?"

Naya took a little blue box from her other bag and held it in front of Heather's nose. "Open your eyes.

Heather gasped and carefully held the box, hesitating to slide the lid up, but once she did, her eyes glimmered.

It was so… beautiful.

"Sweetie…" She murmured as she gently pulled a silver necklace from the box, holding it so she could inspect the heart shaped charm at the middle, reading aloud the inscription._ "Fate has laid a hand"_

Naya wriggled closer and rested her palm on a pale knee. "Do you like it? I- I had it engraved."

Heather's eyes glistened with a hint of a tear and she smiled, leaning so she could kiss Naya's lips. "It's so beautiful, I mean- when, when did you…?"

"About a month ago." The brunette mumbled and her eyes dropped to the necklace. "I couldn't wait so I just kept it until now. Can I put it on you?"

Heather nodded and lowered her head so that Naya could close the clasp behind her neck, letting it fall against Heather's chest, flushing perfectly with her skin.

"It's so gorgeous…"

"It's really special. It symbolizes the moment I fell in love with you, I remember exactly when I felt while saying those words. And since then, the feeling has grown much, _much_ stronger. It symbolizes our love." Naya proudly stated and she smiled again. Heather really did look beautiful with it.

She really was_ beautiful._

"You are completely out of this world." The blonde murmured into Naya's lips and captured them once more, leaning forward so Naya would lie down by the lit up fireplace and she could feel the heat taking in their entwined bodies.

Heather kissed her again. And again, and again until she had no breath left. She kissed her because she wanted to, because she loved to, because she _could_.

She kissed her because she was hers.

And again those four words rang endlessly through her mind.

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be writing a New Year's chapter. It's going to be a good one! Care to share your thoughts and ideas? Or maybe even rant about Glee?**


	31. Chapter 31 Happy New Year

**Author's Note: **Hello! Here you have it, the New Year's chapter! Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews I've been getting so much wonderful feedback and it's been helping me a lot figuring out what to do and what not to do, so than you so much, really.

Anyway, won't hold you for any longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Happy New Year.**

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Half past ten pm.

Fuck.

She wasn't ready. Her stomach was endlessly flipping, her heart seemed to race at a highly dangerous rate, her palms never ceased to sweat and her knees quivered to the point of having to sit down every five minutes.

Her eyes roamed around the crowded living room of Dianna Agron's fabulous residence; fabulous indeed, she thought and landed on the drinks' table. She spotted Lea vividly gesturing as she rambled to Jenna and Amber who were sipping champagne as if to save their lives.

She didn't even notice as her own foot started violently tapping against the carpet and she slid to the edge of the couch, leaning on her elbows.

How long could someone take in the bathroom? Naya had left her at least ten minutes ago.

Heather gasped and choked on a gulp of air as she brought her hands to her dress's little pocket, frantically fumbling inside until-

There it was. Phew. For a moment it was as if she had lost her own heart.

"Heya," Heather nearly bounced off the couch and shot her head back taking Naya into her view. "Sorry, love, didn't mean to scare you." The brunette sunk into the couch next to her.

"I was worried you had flushed yourself down the toilet." Heather smirked and quickly took hold of her girlfriend's hand.

Naya beamed a smile into baby blue eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." Heather grinned and her gaze shuffled away from Naya's. She was too nervous and that brown deepness could swallow her whole.

"Ladies!" Dianna waddled over to them holding a half empty glass of champagne on one hand, and a short brunette on the other. "Can we join you?"

"By all means!" Naya wriggled closer to Heather and threw an arm around her waist.

The girls sat next to them but Lea kept at least a few inches apart from Dianna. Cory was speaking to Mark by the TV.

"Are you having fun?" Dianna asked through a genuine smile.

Naya nodded and Heather mimicked her, pecking a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Everything's okay, Heather?" Lea raised an eyebrow and Heather pursed her lips.

Play it cool.

She threw her hands up. "Of course! It's New Year's Eve!"

Lea ought to know why she was so fidgeting. Either way, there was no time to worry about it, she needed to get her thoughts steady and organized.

She would be damned if _anything_ were to go wrong.

She felt Naya's gaze on hers and she held it, relishing on her girlfriend's beaming smile.

_Will you marry me?_

Even pm. One hour to go.

Her heart hammered through her ribcage.

"How are things with Chord, Naya?" Dianna questioned, breaking the sudden silent that had set in.

"Well, let's just say that none of us are really speaking," She cocked her head to take a peek at the blonde boy talking to Harry Shum. "Besides, I don't really want him near Heather."

Lea devilishly smirked. "Jealous, are we?"

"No, I'm not-I'm not jealous, I just don't want things to get out of control. Besides, she still has scenes to film with him, so it's not like I can do anything about it either way."

Heather leaned so her head would rest on Naya's shoulder. "Baby, don't worry, alright? I can take care of myself."

Naya's lips travelled to meet Heather's and as soon as they touched, the party seemed to fade into nothingness and the blonde's heart submerged into her stomach. She took the time to fall lost within their kiss, within those lips, those lips that she had kissed countless times, the only lips she wanted for the rest of her life, the lips that she had always dreamt about, mooned about, fantasized about… The lips that were finally _hers_.

A kick of nervousness jolted her out of their trance and she pulled back with a tender smack, noticing Lea and Dianna's eyes stuck on them.

"Speaking of kissing," Naya started, waving her hand in front of their friend's faces. "Who are you kissing at midnight?"

_Midnight._ Heather knew exactly what she would be doing at midnight.

Lea's eyes dropped to her lap and she pulled her lips into a line. Dianna simply shook her head.

"No one."

Naya watched Dianna's fists clench and felt like going up and hugging her friend. She had been there; she knew what it felt like to be broken and torn.

But she held back.

Heather tugged on her dress and shot up, reaching a hand out for Naya. "Come here."

The brunette obliged and laced her fingers with her girlfriend's, following her as she pierced the crowd and flew to near the stereo.

"Dance with me." Heather gently took her waist into her grasp and let Naya's arms wrap around her neck, fitting perfectly, as if they had always belong there.

A shy smile bloomed across plump lips and brown eyes met baby blue ones. "No one else is dancing."

Heather swayed their bodies from side to side, tightening her hold on the shorter girl's body. "Does it matter?"

Naya shook her head and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "Happy Ne-"

The blonde leaned in and swallowed the words into a kiss, pulling back only to whisper as her mouth ghosted Naya's lips. "Not yet." She kissed her again and again until her kisses fell to the crook of her girlfriend's neck and then up to tease her earlobe. She felt Naya's muscles tense under her touch and she teased her again. "You look beautiful. That dress…" She let her hands roam and slide from her waist to her stomach, curling her fingertips to drag them down her torso.

"What with this dress?"

"It wraps you up so nicely." Heather sang into her ear and clasped the fabric into her hands. "But all I can think of is tearing it from you."

"Later…" Naya smirked and trailed her lips across Heather's cheek to the corner of her mouth.

Heather's insides trembled to the word 'later'. Later. Later would be in less than two hours.

All she wanted was for later to be now, because now she still had all her strength in her and her knees were still instead of crumbling into the ground. She had all the words _now_ and she needed to blurt them out before they could swim back into the realms of her mind and be muffled by the tantalizing nerves.

But later wasn't now. And later was in almost two hours.

"Cat got your tongue?" Naya breathed through a smile, her breath tickling Heather's cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you." The words had poured from her before she could stop them.

"Oh, a surprise…" Naya pushed her so she would be the one to lead the dance. "Now?"

Heather shook her head. "Later."

"You better hurry, because it's almost half past ten." The brunette slid her hands to rest on pale shoulders.

"I have time."

"So," Naya playfully nudged the tip of Heather's nose. "Who are you kissing at midnight?"

"Oh, I don't know…" The blonde mumbled and turned her back to the brunette, letting her waist slide from her grasp and waddled to the drink's table. "Maybe this girl," She poured champagne into two cups and handed one to her girlfriend, watching as she smirked. "She's a little shorter than me, a brunette, Latina," Naya watched as a tongue peeked and ran across peachy lips. "And hot as hell."

Heather could see Naya's chest trembling as she took a deep breath in. "Ahh and do I know her?"

"Maybe, maybe."

"Mh, hey." The girls spun around to face a tall, blonde boy.

Naya's insides twisted and her fists clenched besides her. Heather took a step back and clanged to Naya's arm, reaching for safety. "What is it, Chord?"

"I'm not here to cause any more troubles, I swear, I just," Naya watched as his eyes flew to her girlfriend. Ugh, she hated those eyes on her; she wanted them off of her love, away from Heather's beauty and up some other girl's skirt. "I just felt like I needed to apologize and, and come clean."

Come clean? There was no way in hell he would ruin their first New Year's Eve together.

No way.

"Just spill it." Naya huffed and wrenched her eyes close.

"Okay," He awkwardly shifted towards Heather. "Okay, so here's the thing." Naya felt her girlfriend's grip tighten around her arm. She wondered if Chord had scared Heather to _that_ point and it crossed her mind that she could feel as if she were re-living what happened with Taylor.

Heather felt so tiny beside her, so vulnerable, she just wanted to wrap her up in their little world and keep her there. "Go on." She inhaled.

"Well, as Bram started to… develop, I guess I kind of, I kind of developed some- feelings, maybe, towards, you know, you." His eyes still stuck on Heather's and the blonde shivered and grunted.

"Look, Chord, I-"

"No, don't, just let me finish. I know that you two are together," He caught a glimpse of Naya's fuming gaze and almost felt it burning through his eyes. "So, I don't have any intentions to actually _do_ anything, and I know that I've already screwed everything up, but-" His hands fidgeted at his sides. "I just really have to know if, if I won't _ever_ have any chance what-so-ever-"

"Are you kidding me?" Naya jolted forward and her hands rose to her waist. "I thought you were on _our_ side Chord, you were one of the firsts to accept us and to understand and to support us… Are you honestly standing here _hitting_ on my girlfriend?" Heather had to suppress a giggle. Naya did remind her of Santana whenever she got angry. She found it charmingly adorable. "And on New Year's Eve?!"

"I'm not hitting on her, I just really, _really_ need to know if-"

Naya threw her hands up and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you need to get the hell out of my face Chord, we'll deal with this later, I don't want to be upset right now, I just want to have a romantic night with my girlfriend and then maybe get drunk later and have _fun_."

Heather smirked and nodded vividly.

Chord resigned to shoving his hands in his pockets and shamefully stared through his shoes, mumbling "I'm sorry" as he backed away from the angry Latina.

At least it was settled for now.

Naya turned right and a smile pulled at her lips, eyes glowing into blue ones. "Now, where were we? Oh that's right, you were telling me about this _girl_ you're kissing at midnight."

Heather simply watched her speak and fell back into three years ago, sporting her Cheerios outfit and standing before Naya as she rambled on about her latest culinary conquers. She watched her plump lips part and brush together, she watched the tip of her tongue touch her teeth, she watched dimples form with a grin, she watched as cheek bones turned blood red, she watched as that tiny nose scrunched up and she watched those mellow brown eyes melt into her.

And now she watched as Naya grew, and even though they were not twenty two anymore, and even though Naya had morphed into a beautiful, grown up career woman… She could still see the same Naya she saw three years ago. And she fell in love all over again, every minute of every day, she fell and relished in her own bliss.

And she was damn well going to be slipping a ring on her girlfriend's finger that night.

She quickly glanced at her watch.

Thirty minutes until midnight.

She still had half an hour.

Before she knew it, Heather had her hand in Naya's and was being pulled through the crowd, stopping once they met Dianna, Lea and Amber, who very cheerfully greeted them.

Amber was most definitely hammered and Naya laughed into a tight hug. "I miss you guys so much!"

Naya was glad to notice Dianna's bright smile and she scanned the room for Cory, finding him talking to a girl she didn't manage to recognize. Either way, Dianna seemed happy and Lea too, one hand firmly attached to the blonde's arm and the other holding a half empty glass of champagne.

The high pitch noise of a microphone being turned on stung through their ears and the girls turned to John Lock – the usual DJ at their parties. "Ladies and gentleman, we have twenty minutes until midnight, so what do you say we crank it up a notch and enjoy the last minutes of 2012 to the max?"

Cheers erupted and a deep bass sounded through the speakers scattered all over the living room, blasting its way into everyone's stomachs and Heather threw a hand up.

"Go John!" The blonde's body immediately reacted to the music and she was quick to take Naya's hands in hers, spinning her girlfriend to then turn her back to her and grind against her torso.

"Trying to heat me up for later?" The brunette shouted through the noise and moved her body against Heather's.

"Definitely!" She spun to face Naya, captured her lips in a hungry kiss and felt her hands wrap around her waist.

She had to say, feeling the bass pounding her stomach did help ease the nervousness that had installed through the night.

Heather could feel everything. She could feel her own heart beating in her ears, she could feel the muffled heat rise up at her cheeks, she could feel those hands, Naya's hands, touching her, feeling her, gulping her into their hold… She was on fire.

And they danced fifteen minutes away. And then sixteen minutes.

And then seventeen.

And Heather swallowed her own guts down, took Naya's hands and rushed her to the back door, bursting through it and felt as a cool breeze splashed over the heat.

The music had faded behind them and there was no longer bass to muffle the tingling inside of her.

No more loud noise to drown her words.

No more time to waste.

Eighteen minutes.

"Sweetie, it's almost midnight what are we doing here?" Naya laughed and quickly followed Heather towards the fountain on Dianna's backyard.

Her jaw dropped open. The trees around it had small lamps and Christmassy lights hanging from the branches and a faint, orange light emanated through them, illuminating the fountain in the most beautiful way possible.

Amongst the mildly tall grass near the trees, a big space had been trimmed down and Heather only stopped once she stood there, reaching her hand out for Naya's.

"Come here," She whispered and forced her knees to stay still and not crumble away into the grass.

"This looks…" Naya's eyes roamed the area and she reached Heather, taking her hand. "Stunning."

Heather felt her heart drop to her stomach and her blue eyes glimmered with orange.

One minute. She had one minute to sum up all of her feelings, to sum up all of her love into simple words, words that seemed stuck in her throat and she coughed, wondering if it would help.

"Nay," She breathed and took her other hand, letting them rest between their bodies. She stared right into Naya's smooth gaze. "Trying to fit my feelings into words is one of the most difficult things I could ever manage to do." Her chest trembled, she inhaled and the words flowed through her quivering lips. "Not because of not knowing how I feel, but simply out of knowing too well and of feeling too much to ever be able to truly put them into simple definitions. As we both know, life can take a huge toll on us and turn our whole existence around. I can say, with all of my heart, that the turn my life took on these past few months was the best turn it could ever had taken. Life can be uncertain sometimes, but the one certainty I have is that the way I feel about you… Can only grow stronger." Heather breathed; she breathed her words back into her lungs and then out again into Naya's eyes. She felt her girlfriend's hands tighten around hers and she smiled. "So, having said that, I hope you realize just how much I _need_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dear god. Ten seconds.

She breathed once.

She breathed twice.

She let Naya's hand slip and she led her own into the little pocket in her dress.

She breathed again.

Then dropped to one knee, stared into glistening brown eyes, watched as Naya's smile beamed and took out the ring from her pocket, holding it up.

"Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me?"

_Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!_

The second Naya threw her hands up to cover her mouth, fireworks flew not far from Dianna's house and busted through the sky, lighting up the whole neighborhood.

But certainly not as brightly as Naya's smile did.

The brunette fell to her knees and threw her arms around Heather, causing her to fall on her back and Naya dropped on top of her. "Yes! Damn right I'll marry you!"

Heather wrapped her arms around her waist and lost her breath into Naya's lips as she kissed her again, and again before pulling out for breath and kissing her cheek.

"Did she say yes?!" Dianna yelled out as she ran through the back door with Lea and stared at the couple sprawled across the grass.

"She said yes!" Heather beamed through Naya's hold and the brunette sat back, taking Heather's hand and taking a closer look at the ring.

"It's so beautiful, Hemo, put it on me." She breathed and let the blonde sit straight as well, sliding the ring across her finger.

"You guys are engaged!" Lea shouted and Naya felt as Lea threw herself against them, and then Dianna, leaving them all hugging across the grass.

Naya managed to pull back and stare into Heather. "We're engaged."

Heather smiled, nodded and captured her lips.

"We're engaged."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go! If you guys have any inputs on wedding planning, I will gladly accept them! Thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this.


	32. Chapter 32 The Passion Eyes Of May

**Author's Note:** Guys, I am so, so, so, so sorry! I've been so caught up in college work, I don't even remember the last night I actually slept for more than five hours, I have to write a script until Thrusday and agh I'm about to burst.

Stay with me, though, the wedding planning will be really fun, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it and I won't take this long to update.

Thank you for the reviews, the support, the views, for not giving up on the story and overall for having fun while reading it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32 - The Passion Eyes Of May.**

Lea ran through the back door into the warmth of the living room carrying Heather and Naya attached to her hands. Dianna followed them close behind. "Guys, we have an announcement to make!" The crowd turned their heads and Naya felt her cheeks morph into crimson. "These two are engaged!"

The room burst into loud cheers and Kevin sprinted across to take Naya and Heather into a tight group hug. Then came Cory and Amber followed by Jenna and Vanessa who almost squeezed them to death.

"My moms are getting married" She shouted and threw a fist up in the air. Naya giggled, she remembered how endearing she found that moms joke to be and how much she wished it were true back when she found out about it.

She was never one to think about having children, except when it came to Heather. But now they were getting married and marriage was something that she had never known to be something she wanted. Not until now, that is. Or until she first laid her eyes on blue ones and everything in life finally seemed to make sense.

They were getting married.

"I'm so proud of my lady lovers!" Chris pulled Naya into a hug and pressed a kiss on her cheek, then to Heather's. "And I'm only about sixty percent jealous."

"Don't worry Kurt, I'll propose soon." Darren joked and also congratulated the girls.

Heather looked around at the cast surrounding them and couldn't help but notice something. Who was missing? There was someone missing and her eyes flew across the room to find Chord sipping from a glass with his hand shoved deep into his pocket. His eyes burned through hers as they met and she winced, praying for this not to turn into a Taylor 2.0.

Naya's hand held hers and she smiled, feeling comfort washing over her previous worry. As long as she had Naya it would be alright. Naya would protect her and take her into her violence free bubble.

"Babe," She felt a warm breath tickle her ear and she turned right to Naya. "Let's get out of here."

She smirked and looked around. "But everyone-"

"Shh," Naya bit her lower lip and Heather watched brown eyes drop to her mouth.

Her stomach leaped inside of her. That look killed her every single time and she could feel her own lips tingle in anticipation.

So she simply nodded and grinned, ignoring everyone else's questions while Naya made up some washed up excuse to get them the hell out of there.

She was happy. Actually no, she was beaming! She had proposed to Naya Rivera and she had said yes. She was getting married and a few months ago that would've meant that she was getting married to Taylor and she dreaded that thought.

But with Naya?

She was happy.

And she was getting into her car, smiling at the love of her life and driving off to their place.

_Their_ place.

And _their_ life.

And soon, _their_ marriage.

After parking, they practically danced out of Heather's car, across the entrance and into their house.

It was dark and neither really made an effort to find any switches; the only source of light was a nearby street lamp that ripped through the thin curtains and shed its dim light across the living room floor.

Heather felt a hand touch hers and the only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her chest, practically bursting through her bones.

"Nay," Her whisper fell into silence when she felt a palm pressing against her stomach. Heather trembled under Naya's touch and leaned into it, fluttering her eyes close.

Everything felt… Intense. It felt different, but good different, as if they were back at three years ago, counting each touch and feeling each tingle rush through them, electrifying them and pulling them closer by the second.

With a strong push, Heather's back hit the wall; she felt a leg slip between hers and a body press against her, melding perfectly inside her curves. Naya leaned forward, purred into her ear and let her hand slide down Heather's stomach, clenching at the edge of the fabric and tugging it up while running the tip of her tongue across Heather's earlobe.

"Nay, I-" The blonde tried but a moan hit her throat once Naya buckled her knee up against Heather.

Another thrust and she felt herself burning already. And Naya hadn't kissed her yet, she noted. She hadn't kissed her and that's all she wanted right now.

So she leaned forward and went for her lips, failing miserable and pecking Naya's cheek.

Another thrust made her throw her head back and bite violently on her lower lip. Shit, that girl knew exactly how to frustrate the hell out of her.

She brought her hand up and gripped Naya's chin, carving her nails into caramel skin and leaning forward hoping to meet those soft, plumb…

But Naya managed to turn her head and escape Heather's kiss.

Why wouldn't she just kiss her? Damn it, she was being so frustrating.

And now her knee stopped and Heather missed those thrusts _badly_, feeling herself practically burning through the fabric of her underwear.

"Why are you not kissing me?" Heather moaned and moved her hips closer to Naya's to get that friction back.

"To make you suffer," Naya purred and moved her knee back and away from the burning spot.

Tease.

"I'm suffering already," Heather's hands travelled to Naya's lower back and pulled her closer, forcing her knee back between her legs. "Either kiss me or fuck me," She buried her nose into dark locks and breathed in close to Naya's ear. "Or both."

Naya was actually frustrating herself even more than she was frustrating Heather. She wanted, her needed her, craved her… She wanted to be inside of her and she wanted it _now_. But no, seeing Heather's efforts to get reactions out of her was fun.

"Someone's eager," She let her fingertips slide down from Heather's neck to her right breast and applied pressure to the girl's bra covered nipple.

But she hit the spot and the blonde rolled her eyes up at the sensation.

She was in flames.

And Naya's knee was gone again so she reached for her leg and pulled it up again, tightening her thighs around it so she wouldn't slide it from there.

"_This_," She moved against Naya's skin. "Belongs right _here_."

"Does it really?" Naya murmured and devilishly grinned against Heather's neck.

That breathing made her every hair rise at the warmth. She just wanted lips on hers because the pressure between her legs wasn't enough anymore and a kiss would probably suffice for a few seconds at least.

"Kiss me- Just- Just kiss me, come on, babe…"

"Don't 'come on babe' me because you know I can't resist you when you do that."

"Come on…" She purred and her hands found Naya's breasts, squeezing and molding. "Come on, babe… Kiss me."

"Shut up," Naya begged and fluttered her eyes close, swinging her body even closer into Heather's touch. "I can't- think like this."

"I don't want you to think." Heather buckled her hips against the brunette's again. "I want you to _do_."

"We're engaged." Naya murmured, smirked and let her forehead rest against Heather's while thrusting upwards against her center again, this time even lifting the blonde up an inch or two.

"Oh dear god, yes," She moaned, not sure if to reply to Naya's statement or to let out that heat building up inside of her. "We are, I know we are. But a question though."

Naya nodded and pressed a kiss to Heather's burning cheek. "Mh?"

"Why are we not having sex?"

She chuckled and let her lips linger over Heather's skin. "I don't know, baby."

"Why aren't you kissing me? Kiss me. Now." Heather begged and stared into brown eyes, chewing on her lower lip until her gaze dropped lower.

She watched Naya lean forward, pause, lick her lips and smirk.

_Kiss me damn it_.

So she did. Naya closed the small gad between them and melded their lips together, feeling a rush of excitement run through her as if she were kissing Heather for the first time all over again.

She loved it. She loved it and yearned for it to last forever.

And it would, she knew it would.

She turned her head, dipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and felt a moan pouring out from her throat.

She would never tire of those lips and of that tongue.

Naya pulled away and stared into now darkened eyes, feeling as Heather's fingers craved deep into her nape.

"Was that what you wanted?" She mumbled after licking her own lips.

Heather nodded and moved against Naya's thigh, needing more contact.

More. Just- just more.

She moaned into Naya before kissing her again, catching her lower lip between her teeth and biting hard on the spot.

She made her bleed but it only seemed to spur Naya on and the girl was now attacking her neck, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on her pulse point- just right.

"Are we going to have sex?" Heather hummed and her hands fell to Naya's buttocks, gripping firmly and pushing her flush against her hips.

"Baby, hush and let me do my thing." Naya smirked at Heather's anticipation and continued her work on her neck.

"Your thing," Heather slipped her hand up the brunette's dress and felt the girls' skin rise at the contact. "Only consists on frustrating me."

"I'm surprised you can use words like 'consist' when I'm turning you on."

"Just fuck me already." Heather abruptly stopped what her hands were doing and stared into dark eyes, lust pouring out of her own.

Naya eyed her and then pushed her harder against the wall, buckling her knee up and catching Heather's lower lip between her teeth just like the blonde had done to her.

"Alright." She murmured and grinned against Heather's mouth, releasing her to dip lower to the crook of the blonde's neck, nipping and travelling lower.

Heather tangled her fingers between dark strands and watched her girlfriend lift the hem of her dress, rolling it up so it would expose the taller girl's lower half.

She felt a kiss on her abs, then a tongue running around her belly button until Naya went lower and she started feeling plump lips near her underwear.

Couldn't she get there faster?

She was dying. And melting. It was so hot there, why was it so damn hot?

It was cold outside.

But now it was like she was standing right under the sun.

Heather felt Naya yanking off her underwear and she gasped, fluttering her eyes close and pulling her head closer to her center.

She leaned back and spread her legs a little wider.

Naya licked her lips and looked up, noticing the blonde's reaction and wondering whether to make her suffer more or to finally let her get her release.

Not to mention how much she was burning too.

Without further thought, Naya pulled on Heather's buttocks and reached for her center, shutting her eyes as she let her tongue run across her length.

Fucking finally.

Heather let out a loud moan and brought her hand up to her own nape, leaning her cheek on her upper arm and biting on her skin.

Naya took her time to play with every inch of skin, every fold, every single bit that she could taste, she did and she loved it. Her hands pulled Heather's hips closer to her mouth and she couldn't help but whimper along with her girlfriend, circling her tongue around her most sensitive spot.

Oh, the way she circled and-and flicked and pressured… It was as if she had done it for years and years.

She was a genius at it and it sent Heather flying up the highest of clouds.

The blonde hummed and purred and bit herself and tugged on Naya's hair, her thighs trembled and the muscles on her neck pulled.

Naya dipped her tongue inside of her girlfriend and she felt her own center ache with what she was doing.

And how much she loved it.

And how hot Heather was. She was so hot- she-she was just too fucking hot for her to handle.

So she fed on each of her reactions and clenched her fist around the girl's flesh, and twirled her tongue inside of her, and pressured exactly where she needed pressure.

Heather felt herself build up to the point where she was standing right at the edge and only one slight movement could send her flying.

Just one- tiny… little…

Naya slipped from inside of her and circled her again.

That was it, the tiny-little movement, and Heather clung to dark hair, shot her head back, opened her mouth wide and came undone on Naya's tongue, practically melting down the wall with each quiver until her body finally relaxed.

Jesus fucking Christ.

She threw her arms around the brunette's neck and held on for dear life, pressing her lips on that spot just below her earlobe and burying her nose deep into dark waves of soft hair.

"Less frustrated?" Naya breathlessly giggled and molded into Heather.

"Definitely." The blonde gripped her girlfriend's shoulders and, with a quick movement, she spun her around so she would be the one pressing Naya against the wall. She took a tanned thigh into her hand and pulled it up, adjusting her hips between Naya's.

"Take a breath first," The flustered girl groaned and wriggled to flush herself better against Heather.

"You first," She slid her hand down Naya's abdomen and then palmed her roughly through the fabric of her underwear. "I'll breathe later."

"This engagement thing is _really_ spurring you on isn't it baby," Naya grinned like the sun grew on her lips and she kissed Heather, catching her tongue for a second before letting it slide from between her teeth. "I like it."

"You better like it, because now you're stuck with me." She moved her hand up and down the length of her girlfriend.

Naya whimpered, fluttered her eyes close and forced her throat to speak. "Shit, does this mean I'm _only_ getting lucky with _you_ for the rest of my life?"

Heather pursed her lips, practically ripped Naya's underwear from her legs and sneaked a finger inside of her.

Naya gasped, threw her head back and groaned.

The blonde smirked, pleased with the reaction.

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

It was the sunniest day of winter that Heather had ever seen in her entire life.

The birds chirped, the trees seemed to sway to her steps and the sky was as blue as her own loveful eyes.

The sun burned through her golden, stray strands of hair and her hand held on to the hopes and dreams that filled her lungs with electricity.

She even wore a tank top that day. On winter.

They walked across the black pavement and the sound of her UGG boots stepping on dry leaves filled the comfortable silence that had set in between them since they had left the car.

Naya clung to Heather's hand and the blonde's cheeks hurt from smiling so brightly. Her girlfriend could swear her smile would light up the whole fucking world.

"Do you think it's out there?" Naya slipped through the ambience sounds and inched even closer to the taller girl as they walked.

"Our engagement? I don't know, maybe. Maybe not. Does it matter?"

"No, of course not." The brunette pulled her phone closer to her face, unlocked it and tapped on that little blue bird. "No twitter riot. Until now."

"Soon, baby, soon." Heather giggled, turned right to face her love and pushed through the studios' entry.

"Ladies!" Naya barely had the time to breathe in the cool, artificial air until she had Ryan flinging an arm around her and Heather's neck, pulling them into a tight group hug. "Congratulations! I heard about your lady loving becoming official."

Heather sniggered, glanced around the lobby and noticed Cory, Darren, Mark and Chord standing by the vending machine, watching as Ryan assaulted them.

Chord. She definitely didn't feel like dealing with him right now. She just wanted to stay inside her drama free bubble that Naya created around them, cuddle up in her fiancé's lap and live there for the rest of her life. Chord would never get her there, no he wouldn't.

She watched his blond head approach them and she grumbled into Naya's shoulder while the brunette spoke to Ryan, not even noticing as Chord sneaked closer.

"Save me, save me now." She mumbled and Naya cocked an eyebrow.

She peaked behind Ryan's shoulder and saw him.

Awesome. _Just_ what she wanted on one of the happiest days of her life.

Fuck it, she would settle everything now and get it over with.

"Either way, make-up in fifteen, alright ladies?" Ryan adjusted his bright yellow hat and turned his back to them, walking away to disappear into the writers' room.

Chord stood awkwardly about six feet away from them, hands shoved deep into his pockets and mouth pouted and swollen, as always.

"We should talk." He mumbled and took three steps forward.

Heather shrunk to the size of a tiny little green pea and wondered if she could cuddle up in Naya's lap right in that instance.

"We should," Naya calmly agreed and also stepped forward, taking her girlfriend with her. "But I think you know how this is going to end."

The boy nodded and gulped the air around him. "Maybe you should let me speak first." He turned to Heather and sucked on the inside of his cheek. "Look, what I did on that bowling night was wrong. I know it was. I was drunk, I didn't- But that's not- I mean, I know you guys are engaged."

"We sure are." Naya forced a smirk and stroke the back of Heather's hand.

"I was one of the first to accept you two, I'm sure you remember that. But I guess my feelings for Heather grew, but I heard about her ex-boyfriend and I didn't want to turn into him and do what he did… Stalk her I mean. But I just _have_ to be one hundred percent sure, you know?"

"Chord," Naya furrowed her eyebrows and actually pitied the boy. She felt bad for him. She did. Except she also didn't. "We're getting married." She paused, breathed and watched his face morph into sadness.

He turned his gaze to the blonde girl and waited for something. What for? He wasn't sure. But what did he have to lose? Besides his balls, because Naya _would_ chop them off.

Heather nodded and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Chord. I don't- I don't want this to be awkward, but it already is. I love _her_, can you understand that?"

He nodded, sighed into his shoes, glanced around and avoided Naya's eyes. "Yeah, I can. But I don't think I can work with you."

Heather cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like Bram is going to last anyway, so…"

"I don't know if I can stand being around you two, okay?" He mumbled and fiddled with any paper remnants he had in his pockets. "I think I should quit."

Naya chuckled and then pursed her lips. "Come on, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"_That_. Threaten to quit to gain pity when you know you're never quitting because, well," She lowered her voice. "As shitty as Glee is right now, it's your big break. You don't bail on your big break. So just suck it up, alright?"

He vigorously nodded and turned to Heather. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." The blonde muttered through a smile.

He spun on his heels and awkwardly pranced back to the vending machine and his friends.

"Baby," Heather breathed and smirked. "Thank you."

Naya turned to her, grabbed onto her waits and winked, leaning forward to kiss her when Kevin came bursting through the make-up room, half of his face covered and cover up and the other paler than yeti.

"It's out!" He yelled, sprinted to the girls and stretched his phone close to their faces.

Naya squinted and noticed the blue bird on the right corner of the screen, her eyes dropped to the bold words in the center and she read aloud.

"According to a neighbor of one of them, Glee's stars Naya Rivera and Heather Morris are engaged. The alleged couple was sighted by a passerby holding hands near a Starbucks only a few days ago. Life imitating art? Or the other way around? Stay tuned for further details."

The girls stood in silence; Heather squeezed Naya's hand and held her breath.

It was out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know if you'd like to see the fans reaction, I have a few ideas for that. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
